Fairytail The lucy (LaLu)
by KingCreations
Summary: lucy is new at fairytail highschool. she came back to meet her childhood friend only to get news that he became the leader of the strongest gang in the entire school! and with her childhood friend being Laxus Dreyar! how will she live her life? Lalu fluff,sooo much fluff (Lisanna hate) sorry
1. New Girl

**FairyTail The Lucy (Lalu)**

KingCreation does not own fairytail

(Chapter 1: New Girl)

[third person view]

It was in the afternoon where every student was in class. A petite shiny gold haired blond girl was walking towards fairytail highschool. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia. Her body was very curvy, a blue ribbon tied on her right side of her hair, with a big bust, a timid waist, a fair white skin that always take attention to her. She walked through fairytail's grand gates and was in search of the office. As she entered the school, nobody was out of their class and she was lost with a sweatdrop on her head because she was easily lost. She tried to find the office. When she turned the corner, she bummed into a wall. Or more like a breathing wall.

[Lucy pov]

Where is everyone? Am I the only one in school or something(doesn't know everyone was in class) as I turn the corner I accidentally hit something that caused me to stumbled back and fall. Ekk! I close my eyes awaiting the impact. Eh I didn't hit the ground? My eyes snapped open to gaze at dark blue eyes staring back at me. And his hand at my wrist preventing me from falling.

"err, Thank you for helping me from falling." I said while he help me steady myself.

"Yo, Why you stop man?" a voice behind the man said

The man infront of me was taller than me… very tall. He has spikey blond hair, He has a lightning shaped scar on his face and he was very muscular. In other words. His handsome. As I looked behind him, I saw two man who were both taller than me, one has green hair with two lighting like hair sticking out of the top of his hair and the other had a visor on. also a woman who had brown hair and was wearing glasses. they stare at me in shock.

"do you know where the office is? I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost" I said before any of them can say anything.

I squeaked when the blond male pulled my wrist and started walking. Me hating silence started talking.

"Hi, I'm new here! Whats your names?" I said with a smile toward the three behind the blond male. They just look at each other in disbelief and looked at me with a shocked face.

"your not afraid of us?" the green guy asked as the other two nodded

"why do I need to be afraid of you guys?" I asked while still being pulled by the blond male

"we don't look threatening to you?" ask the guy with the visor

"of course not! I don't judge people by their appearance! Now if you don't tell me I'm gonna punish you!" I said with a gentle smile while the blond male chuckled and the other stare at me in disbelief again!

"what exactly are you going to do to us, new girl?" said the brown haired girl with glasses

I looked at them and saw amusement in their eye while the blond male glanced at me with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna call you green guy! And you visor freak! And you beauty! And you, I'm calling you sparky!" I said while the other just looked at me in amusement.

The green guy just scoffed at his name that I gave while the visor freak was laughing out loud while his tongue roll out of his mouth and the girl I call beauty just blushed and hid behind her hand fan.

"Sparky? Really?" The blond guy asked me with a small smirk on his face.

I just huffed while pout and the others finally said to me their names.

"My name is Freed Justine" said the green guy

"Da names Bickslow! And don't forget it!" the visor guy said while still laughing with his tongue out

"My name is Evergreen but you can call me ever or beauty like you said" said the beauty

I looked to the front where the blond guy who was still pulling my wrist was at and asked "soo… whats your name sparky?"  
after I said that the other immediately kept quiet like I said something wrong. I was confuse until I was pulled harshly and my feet didn't touch the ground.  
I was staring into dark blue eyes as I heard him growl.

"don't call me sparky or you'll regret it" he said with a glare narrowing his eyes at me

"don't wanna!" I said with a grin on my face

He just huffed and put me down until my feet touch the ground and continue to pull me.

[freed pov]

Who is this girl? She amuses me. She didn't feel scared at our appearance and she was able to get all of us to tell her our name at once. Though I think bickslow is having a perverted grin while evergreen was smiling with a blush on her face. This is amazing. The others were feeling relaxed at her presence. Even laxus-sama didn't hit her for calling him that.

[bickslow pov]

This chick is fun. She pouts when she's pissed. I feel like laughing. I look over to freed and ever to see them both smiling and relaxed. They aren't tense or on guard.  
Damn this chick got them curves! That's one hot body. But I'm just surprise laxus hasn't killed her for calling him sparky. Gotta say, she's funny.

[evergreen pov]

I'm still trying to comprehend what this girl just said. Beauty? Wow my ego is rising! But the looks on freed and bickslow's faces are abit amusing. They seem happy even though we just met this girl. She seems fun, I feel like I want to spend more time with her. And laxus-sama hasn't killed her for calling him sparky. BONUS~

[third person view]

The group stopped infront of a wooden door that seems grand with a sign infront of the door saying (OFFICE) and then laxus walked away like he never saw her and the other three followed him while lucy waved at them with a smile.

"bye-bye freed, bickslow, beauty and sparky! See you later!" said lucy while waving

"bye newbie!" the three said with a grin while laxus just waved his hand while walking


	2. Lucy Heartfilia?

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation Doesn't own fairytail

(Chapter 2: Lucy Heartfilia?)

[third person view]

Lucy was slick enough not giving away her name to the group that helped her but she cant help think about the blond male that helped him. He seemed to familiar to her. She entered the office to see a table infront of her and afew doors on the side with names on each doors. She walked towards the receptionist and tapped on the glass to gain the girl on the other side of the glasses attention.

"yes? How can I help you?" the dark purple haired girl asked

"I'm a new transfer student here, Makarov dreyar invited me to join. Can I talk to him please?" lucy said politely

"Ah, okay. Could you please tell me your name so I can check?" said the girl

"My name is Lucky Lucy Heartfilia" lucy said calmly knowing her name was a bit famous

Her eyes widen at my claim and immediately fumble the papers on her desk apologizing for her rudeness and that she will call master Makarov.

"hehe… so you can call me lucy! Whats your name?" lucy ask with a chuckle

"My names is Kinana. Its an honour to meet you in person miss lucy! But master is available now. Please go left and straight until you see a big dark coloured wooden door" she smiled at lucy

"okay, thank you kinana-san! I'll see you later!" lucy walked away while kinana blushed that lucy called her kinana-san

[lucy pov]

I'm standing infront of the door that has a sign with MAKAROV infront of it and knocked. When I heard a silent 'come in' I walked in the office to see Makarov.

"Gramps, I'm back." I said smiling at the old man

"welcome back lucy!" said Makarov

"its been a while since I was here ehh gramps?" I said while flopping down on a chair infront of makarov's desk

"its really been awhile, the last time I saw you was when you were playing with laxus at the garden" Makarov said with a sigh

"yeahhh~ its really been a long time since I've return neh? So where is laxus?" I ask happily with the thought of seeing my childhood friend again

Makarov winced when I said laxus's name. I saw pain in his eyes when he thought of laxus's I got worried so I asked him.

"gramps? What happened? Where's laxus?" I ask in a rush with worried emotions dancing in my eyes  
Makarov just sigh again and said "laxus is currently in this school but…" his eyes didn't look at me straight in my eyes

"but what?!" I asked worriedly

"his a bit problematic now. His at his rebellious age. And now with a cruel past, he isn't the same boy you played with in the hospital… please don't take it against him. I'm not sure if he knows you now that his changed. Also your appearance wont help, you look very different from before already." Makarov said with a sad look.

"Enough" I said with a hand raised to stop him from explaining.

Makarov looked at me a bit shocked but I just smiled back at him and took a letter from my pocket and handed it to him. He looked at it with curiosity.

"what is this, child?" Makarov asked with the letter in his hand

"my mothers letter to you before she passed away. She said give it to you in seven years" I said with sadness in my eyes

Makarov opened the letter and read it while lucy thought about seven years ago before she left fairytail.

 _"la-chan!" screamed a ten year old blond girl while running towards a blond boy. The boy turn and looked at the girl and was tackled down by the same girl. They both laugh happily together until the ten year old blond boy said "lu,if you don't get off me, I'm going to tickle you!" the boy said with a wide grin. Then they both laughed together again. That was the day lucy was forced to leave fairytail. But before she left, she said to laxus with teary eyes "wait for me okay la-chan?" and laxus didn't want her to leave and said "Lu! Promise me you'll come back!" they both held their pinky together and made a pinky promise. As lucy was pulled away from laxus, laxus was held down by Makarov. That was the day Layla died leaving her heritage to her husband and daughter…_

Lucy was still in thought while Makarov opened the letter to read layla's last letter to him

 _Dear Makarov,  
by the time your reading this, I would have been long gone. So this is my last letter to you. I sent my daughter to fairytail highschool to ensure her happiness. By now, my husband has probably buried himself with work and left my lucy alone. I wish for her to find as much happiness and drama as possible. And by now you probably thinking 'why drama?' well its because I want her to have drama in her life! Ohohoho~  
Layla Heartfilia.._

Makarov sweatdrops at the letter…

"child, do you wish to change your last name?" Makarov asked after reading the letter

"huh? Why?" I ask confused

"are you not the famous musician Lucky Lucy Heartfilia? Do you wish to be suffocated by fans?" Makarov asked with amusement in his eyes

"A-AH, that's a good idea gramps!" I said terrified at what will happen

"so what will be your name?" Makarov asked with a smile

"My name will be Lucy Heart. I am 17 years old!" I said with determination in my eyes

"Now do you want to see laxus?" Makarov said

"Yes I want to see him!" I said with happiness dancing in my eyes

 _[_ Makarov pov]

Lucy really have grown. I wonder what will laxus's reaction when he meets her again. I hope she turn him back to when he was before THAT happened seven years ago…  
but I am happy to have one of my children returning to me. I should think of something to leave them together… Layla, you demon matchmaker. I know your planning for them to be together. And I'm going to fully help you! hehehehehehe….

[lucy pov]

Gramps is grinning like crazy, its fucking freaking me out…


	3. Together Again

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation Doesn't own fairytail

(Chapter 3:Together again)

[Lucy pov]

Gramps left me in his office to wait for la-chan and now I'm nervous. I mean what if he hates me for making him wait for me this long? Its been seven years since we last seen each other or even talk to each other. I remembered my promise to him… when gramps said he was in a rebellious age, what did he mean? I wonder if his taller than me now?... So much questions in my head. I just want to see him again. And I can finally hug him again… I really missed him…

[Third person view]

Laxus and the thunder god tribe was in class. Laxus had headphone to his ears. His thought were clouded with that blond girl he met at the hallway. She seemed so familiar he couldn't grasp where he had seen her. The thunder god tribe: the most feared group in the whole school. Their leader is non-other than Laxus Dreyar. He took down the other gangs and now only his group is standing in the top. Him being rebellious, doesn't care.

Knock, knock

Gildarts stop teaching and looked towards the classroom door that reveals master Makarov. He just smile sheepishly while he said he needs to talk to laxus. Laxus was irritated that his grandfather came to his class. So he stopped infront of the class while everyone stare at his back. Makarov outside the classroom looked at laxus in the eyes.

"what do you want gramps?" said laxus annoyed because of the attention his getting

"she's back" Makarov whispered

"what?" laxus asked annoyed because he couldn't hear Makarov

"Lucy's back. She's waiting for you in my office" Makarov said in a calm tone the whole class heard because everyone was silent in the class

Laxus's eyes widen. His back stiffen. Everyone looked at him in shock as he ran out of the classroom. Then they looked at their headmaster wondering what happened and why laxus suddenly took off running. The headmaster said it was a surprise and winked at gildarts as he walked away from the classroom as it broke into murmurs and whispers.

[Laxus pov]

She's back? She's back?! Before my mind can react, my body already took off running towards gramps office. I don't care what she look like now! Just let me see you again!

[third person view]

SLAM!

The office door slammed open revealing a huffing laxus and a shocked lucy  
"Lu\La-chan?" they both said in a unison

[Lucy pov]

Laxus is right infront of me… I ran towards him while he ran to me and I tackled him in a massive bear hug. Crying in his chest as I hugged his shoulder and he hugged me by my waist. We were there for afew minutes before I looked up to his face.

[Laxus pov]

I saw the girl from earlier… she's lucy… my lucy… I ran to her as she ran to me then she jumped and tackled me in a hug, I held her so we both don't fall. I miss her so much. i didn't mind when she cried in my chest because I haven't hold her like this for seven years. We stayed in hugging positions until she looked up to me and I saw the brown big eyes that I haven't seen in so long.

"Why didn't you tell me you were la-chan?" she asked sniffing

"I didn't know you were lu…" I said as I stare in her eyes

"sorry I took to long to come back la-chan…" she whispered but I still heard her. I put my hand on her cheek

"I would wait for you no matter how long lu…" I said while I wiped away her tears as she lean into my hand

"I'm back la-chan… I always fulfil my promises right?" she says while happiness and affection danced in her eyes

"just let me hug you, I haven't hugged you in a long time…" I said with a small tint of blush

[third person view]

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes until they broke off when laxus said he was going to show her around school. When they let each other go, they both look at each other and noticed…

(Oh my god, she turned into a goddess during this seven years…) Laxus thought with a nosebleed  
(Wow, How did he become this handsome in seven years…) Lucy thought with a nosebleed

Then they both noticed that they were both having nosebleed and started tending to eachother. Lucy was wiping the blood away from laxus with a tissue while laxus was checking if lucy was injured. So when they both walked out of the office, lucy went to kinana and told her to keep it a secret that her last name was heartfillia. Then walked towards laxus who was holding the door for her.

[lucy pov]

I'm happy to see laxus again. Then I remembered that I need to tell him about me being a musician and the change of name. so I turn mu face to him and called him.

"la-chan" I said timidly as I walk next to laxus in the empty hallway

"what is it lu?" laxus asked while he glanced at me at the corner of his eye

"my name is now lucy heart" I whispered to him

"why is your name changed? I thought it was L-" I cut him off by putting my hand to his mouth.. damn his tall…

"don't say my name out loud…" I whispered to him while taking away my arm

"okay lu, but why?" he asked worriedly as I look in his blue eyes

"a famous musician doesn't want to die suffocated by fans on her first day of school" I said to him and smiled my rare la-chan smile

His booming laughter was like music to my ears in the empty hallway. I really missed this moments with him…

[third person view]

Laxus and lucy were talking about their past while laxus showed lucy the whole school. Then finally lucy asked laxus a question that sent laxus to darken his eyes.

"La-chan, how did you get that scar?" lucy asked while looking at his scar  
His eyes immediately darken and a pain look passed through his eyes before he answered her in a monotone voice "Ivan shoved a lacrima in my eye after my mom died"

Lucy stopped dead on her track and held laxus wrist making him stop also.


	4. Comfort

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail

(Chapter 4: comfort)

Lucy stopped dead on her track while holding laxus wrist making him stop also.

They were both at the end of the hallway with no classroom or any other places to go because laxus finished being a guide to lucy. But lucy still held his hand. Eventhough laxus didn't face her, she knew that he was hiding himself from her. She pulled him turning his face to face her and pulled his head towards her chest for a hug. Laxus had to lean down because he was to tall for her when she pulled him.

"I'm sorry I left when I should have been here for you…" she said still holding laxus head to her chest  
"I'm sorry you got that scar when I was gone…" she said holding his head tighter  
"I'm sorry for leaving you alone…" she said as she looked at the ceiling holding him tighter

After 15 MINUTES~

Finally laxus detach himself from lucy's big boob hug with a nosebleed. He stood up straight while she looked sad. It was heart breaking for laxus to look at his childhood friend so sad so he did what he used to when he was younger. He pat her on the head and said "its not your fault lu. I'm just happy your back. So stop showing that frown and smile for me" and with only that, she rewarded him with a la-chan smile. Only reserved for him.

[laxus pov]

She's so cute. I love that only I can change her mood so easily. When we were younger, gramps asked me to buy some stuff then accidentally dropped lucys drink on her when I was still out then she cried while gramps tried to comfort her by saying sorry so many times. it was until I came back and patted her once she stop crying and hugged me.

I suddenly remembered something and stop right infront of her class that was noisy as hell

"lu" I called her while we walked to her class that was supposed to be next to my class  
she hums answering me

"I need to tell you something" I said with a serious face

"okay, what is it you need to tell me?" she looked at me with those brown eyes

"I-I cant show other people how I treated you…" I stuttered. Shit

"why?" she asked worriedly

"j-just… whatever you do, just know that I'm always your la-chan" I said as I put my hand on her cheek

"of course you are! Your my la-chan!" she said affectionally as she lean to my hand on her cheek

"I left my number in your phone. If I upset you, I will explain myself using our phones. After this don't come near me so much okay lu?" I said everything as fast I can before I can let her in her class. I'm laxus… the leader of the thunder god tribe… I'm cruel. Shit now things are complicated!

"what… why…" she looked at me in teary eyes while she held my hand on her cheek.

"You'll understand soon… J-Just know I'm sorry" I said. Fuck I sound guilty.

Before she could reply I pointed to her skirt pocket that had her phone and said "anything… any trouble… call me okay?" then I wiped her tears and hug her one last time before putting my scowl face on and slammed her classroom door open.

[lucy pov]

I got worried after he said that. Then he sudden hug me and then let me go. He suddenly made a scowl face and immediately slammed my new classrooms door and walked in cockily. And then he said something that shocked me "YO WEAKLINS, A NEW GURL IS IN YO CLASS. HOPE SHE SURVIVES YOUR IDIOCITY" he yelled with a smug smirk on his face. Then I got pulled harshly in the class by him then he walked out of the class holding his phone up. I get it. I'm definitely going to message him!

[third person view]

Everyone was staring at lucy. This caused lucy to fidget left and right because she was shy. Then a blue neko came flying to her in a suit…

"HOLY SHIT THIS CAT CAN TALK!" Lucy screamed and the whole school vibrated by her scream

"My name is happy sensei. I am you teacher miss *cough* heart" happy said with a grin

"I know who you are, the teachers were informed to keep quiet about it hehehe" happy whispered to lucy

"what did they bribe you?" lucy deadpan

"5 fish!" happy said happily

"anyway, students say hello to our new student Lucy Heart" Happy said

The whole class cheered for lucy while she was told to sit next to a red haired girl with a sword on her side.

Lucy look at the scarlet hair girl and said "Hi! My name's Lucy!"


	5. Nakama in Class B

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail

(Chapter 5: Nakama in class B!)

Lucy look at the scarlet hair girl and said "Hi! My name's Lucy!"

[lucy pov]

The scarlet haired girl turn to lucy and stretch a hand towards lucy and said "Hello Lucy-san My names Erza Scarlet"  
I shook her hand firmly before asking her why she had a sword

"I'm a student council" she deadpan while I sweatdrop at that answer.

Then a blue haired girl tapped my shoulder. I turned and looked at her with a smile. "Hi! My name is Levy Mcgarden! And this guy is Gajeel Redfox!" she said while pointing at a spikey blacked haired guy who was… eating… iron. I saw she was holding a book that I had already read so I said "in that book, the princess died going to war for her knight. In the end the knight died also because he didn't want the princess to live alone in the realm of dead" I said and her eyes widen at my claim. Then she squealed and hug me saying she would be happy to read it now. That was until I said I was writing a book myself and she said she wanted to read it when its done and she wanted to call me lu-chan.

Then a girl with dark brown hair came to me and said her name was "Cana Alberona" and she was drinking… during her introduction…. I just sweatdrop at this…  
a pink haired guy threw a table and it hit my head. I was bleeding and I saw a girl next to me with white hair bleeding on her head to… WHERE THE HELL AM I?  
the girl got up and said "Welcome to Class B! My name is Mirajane Strauss. You can call me mira, got that lucy?" I shook her hand and thank her until I saw blood was dripping from her forehead…  
I pulled mira to the side and put a bandage at her forehead and lectured her "next time please try and be careful" I said. Then she teared up and said something about me being new and kind at the same time.

The pinky and black haired guy were fighting each other in class… one was holding fire while the other was… half naked *sweatdrop sweatdrop sweatdrop sweatdrop*  
then erza slam their heads together and pulled them to me.

"Hi, I'm lucy" I said with a smile

"My name's Natsu Dragneel! Hey are you strong? Fight Me!" the pinky said

"My names Gray Fullbuster, just ignore him lucy" gray said

"mhm" I hummed as I nodded

"hey, your kinda cute" gray said then I immediately felt like someone wants me dead

Levy pulled me away and said "don't acknowledge grays flirting! Or not juvia would kill you!" I look at her confused, who the heck is juvia? Levy pushed my head now I'm staring at a corner of the classroom with a girl that was murmuring 'love rival' 'love rival'….. LA-CHAN WHERE THE HELL AM I?

I sat down and looked at my phone and saw a new contact that was put under Laxus Dreyar so I changed it to La-Chan and set my wallpaper a picture of me and laxus when we were young. Then I saw a message arrive.

 _Laxus : hiii lu….  
Lucy : start explaining! :^  
Laxus : well… I'm kinda mean at school n I don't want them 2 think your as mean as me… so I act mean okay?  
Lucy : No its not okay! You cant be mean to others X[  
Laxus: sorry lu… I cant explain the situation I'm in but just don't ask about it much :I  
Lucy : okayyyy… but I can still call you la-chan right? ':3  
Laxus : Err.. okay but only when your with me! :D p.s I heard you scream from next door. So you met happy sensei ehh? :1  
Lucy : Hey! Stop talking about me screaming okay :^ anyway are you free after school?  
Laxus : are you asking me out lu XDhahaha yeah I'm free, whats up? Y u need me?  
Lucy : I need to go apartment hunting after school. Gtg la-chan I need to go to the infirmary_

I closed my phone and looked around the class. it was already chaos and it seems that happy sensei ditched the class already. So I walked quietly to the door and walked out checking if theres anyone before closing the classroom door.

[Laxus pov]

After I came back to class everyone was looking at me. I just glared at them then they hurriedly went back to what they were doing while I just went to sit at my seat surrounded by the thunder god tribe. When I sat down, freed and bickslow asked me whats up or why I ran out just now. I just scowl and gave them the a glare that shut them up. Then I heard a scream from next door and I knew that was my lucy. I chuckled out loud earning looks from my idiot classmates.

I turned around and finally said to them why I ran out just now. I said  
"a important friend came back. Had to guide around school" and then they look at me with a did-you-hit-this-person look

Annoyed, I took my phone and started messaging the contact Lu. When she said she needed to go to the infirmary I immediately got worried  
(don't tell me those idiots hurt her! But she…wait WHAT? Apartment hunting? Wait to much stuff processing. She's hurt. Need infirmary now.) I thought

I absurdly stood shoved my phone in my pocket with a pissed off face and a low dangerous growl walking at a fast pace with my legs ignoring the startled look of my team and strode out the class only to come to view of MY lucy with blood running down her cheek. A CUT ON HER CHEEK. trying to quietly close her classrooms door.

I just looked in shock at her cut


	6. Taking Care Of You

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail

(Chapter 6: Taking care of you)

I just looked in shock at her cut

[laxus pov]

I move fast and silently behind her. She didn't realize I was behind her so I said in a quiet and husky voice

"Lu" I whisper at her ear getting a squeak that was adorable

"Eh? Eh? La-chan?" she says

"Why do you have a cut on your cheek?" I asked feeling the rage building up

"a table hit my face" she answered.

"A WHAT?!" I practically roared that out loud then I pulled her fast around the corner to hide from my teammates and idiots from her class checking what happened.

I grip her hand pulling her to the infirmary. Then a sudden movement from her got my face red. Like very red. She tangled her fingers with mine so that were holding hands while walking to the infirmary. When we reached there, I took some gauze, cotton buds and a small bandage while I told her to rest on one of the beds. As I moved to next to her bed and softly as soft as possible I took her cheek to inspect her injury while her hair was shining under the sun. I was sad when I heard a whimper from her when I put the gauze on her cheek. I'm pissed. I'm pissed. I'm ROYALLY PISSED.

"Lu, how did a table hit your face?" I ask pissed off

"a pink haired guy named natsu threw it to this guy named gray then it accidentally hit me when I was talking with my new friends" she said looking down her blond hair covering her side face

"I want to kill that idiot…" I said while I put the bandage on her cheek

Dat pink idiot! I'll kill him later, nobody messes with what's mine! But now that her cheek is bandaged I'll make sure she safely goes to her class.

[third person view]

"Lu, lets go. Were going back to our class." laxus said while he helped her off the infirmary bed

"ne I want to know why were you acting like that in my class earlier" lucy said with a pout

"I-I um… its nothing. Its just for appearance okay? Laxus said suspiciously

They both walked to their class together making light conversation. Laxus was walking with his arm both crossed on his chest with a scowl the whole time while lucy was walking next to laxus with a small smile. Both just walking leisurely enjoying each others presence until they reached her class.

[lucy pov]

"La-chan, you shouldn't make a scowl face for long. You look better smiling" I said with a smile when I turn to look at him in his eyes

"I-I… I'm sorry Lu. But you'll understand soon okay?" he said. His eyes look sad.

"okay, I trust you!" I said with a grin

"Lu, I'll wait for you at the school gate afterschool." He said with chuckle and waved while walking towards his class.

I chuckled before walking into my class just to encounter Natsu running to me and apologizing so many times while gray was bowing down while not wearing his shirt and erza with a dark aura behind them holding her sword at them. Levy came running to me saying that I was missing for a while and she was worried. Then gajeel popped up behind me calling me bunny girl. Juvia walked next to me and checked my injury on my cheek still calling me love rival…  
this is going to be a fun class.

[laxus pov]

I walked away from lu and walked in my class. causing gildarts to look at me with an eyebrow raised. What the hell is he looking at me like that for?

"laxus I think your face is broken" He said. I just got confuse and looked at my classmates who were looking at me in shock

"You grinning. You never grin, did someone punched your face or something" said gildarts

I immediately realize I was still grinning and made my usual scowl and walked towards my desk with My Lu in my mind

[Afterschool : natsu pov]

The new girl is fun to be around! Not to mention she's hot! Her blond hair looks like it would sway every time she turns to look at anyone. I especially like her brown eyes. They have this warm feeling that makes me want to protect her. I think ice stripper thinks the same as me because his being nice to her. Erza haven't even threaten her once! This is awesome! Now I'm a close friend to her, so is everyone in the class. we warm up to her fast… Light of fairytail…

[gray pov]

The newbie looks cute. I feel like smiling at her everytime I look at her. She seems so fun to be around. Even mira has a soft spot for her. The ash-for-brain is already protecting her. Erza seems happy to talk to her. Even gajeel gave her a nickname and smiled at her! Im amazed but I feel like I want to stay with her like a brother. Maybe I talk to her more tomorrow.

[erza pov]

Lucy seems like an innocent girl. I need to make sure that those two idiots don't disturb her that much. especially since she helped mira without knowing who mira is fully. A kind heart is what fairy tail needs. I found out that her breast is bigger than mine. Why world why would you make an innocent girl with a body of a goddess? Anyway I need to go to the council and I'm sure jellal is there too. *blush*

[mira pov]

Lu-chan is so kind! She helped me without knowing I'm the leader of the cheerleaders! And she seems so nice… I get warm feelings when I look at her. She seems like a little sister who is so lost. She unconsciously made a team with natsu, gray and erza. Such an impossible team! But she made them band together for her. Its amazing! I think I should go full matchmaker on her seeing the looks the male students give her. Her blond hair looks perfect with her figure. She looks like she can beat me in the fashion competition.

[third person view]

Everyone had already stood up when the bell rang. Happy sensei already shot out of the classroom. The class was still noisy then lucy asked levy something that made the whole class go silent.

"levy? Who is laxus dreyar?" lucy asked because she remembered laxus's sad look. Levy stood frozen unsure how to answer.

"his the school gang leader also the second seat in the student council" erza said calmly while the whole class was already running out because they don't want to talk about laxus dreyar.

"huh? What do you mean erza?" lucy asked again in pure shock

"his a cruel bastard. He leads the thunder god tribe. He is the grandson of the third headmaster that just let him access anywhere around school. And he always, ALWAYS. Deal his problems with violence." Erza answered her full detail.

"last month I think he sent Orga Nanagear to the hospital because that guy decided to take his headphones for a few seconds. It was funny until he got hit in the face full force and his still in the hospital right now. Gihi" said gajeel furthering the details.  
"they even have their own table at the corner of the cafeteria. The thunder god tribe only has three other members. Laxus and freed are the same age but freed calls laxus… laxus-sama. I'm not sure why but his like that. Then there's evergreen and bickslow they are a year younger than us." Said levy finally gaining confidence

"their the same age as elfman and lisanna!" said mira happily

"elfman and lisanna?" lucy asked

"their my younger siblings" mira answered

"then they must be awesome if their the same blood as you! your nice! When can I meet them?" lucy asked excitedly

Everyone laughed because lucy was complimenting mira about her siblings while mira was blushing red.

[lucy pov]

Laxus the school bully? Gang leader? Cruel bastard? Is that why laxus said to trust him? i cant tell my friends that I know la-chan… no wonder he tried to keep it a secret. It was for my own good… but I don't want people to look at him like that… I want to see him again!

(la-chan is waiting for me! Shit I forgot!) I thought  
"ne, bye guys! I forgot my friend is waiting for me" I said while I ran out of the classroom

[Third person view]

"a friend?" levy said to the group that was left in the classroom

"seems like bunny-girl got someone waitin gihihi" said gajeel

The rest of the group walked out of the class to go home…


	7. Spending Time Together

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation doesn't own fairytail

(Chapter 7: Spending time together)

[third person view]

Laxus was waiting for lucy at the gate. Leaning on the side of the while listening to song on his music player. Glaring at anyone who was looking at him in curiousity or fear. With only a few students left that was either walking slowly or was just released from their classes. His face was lighten by the sunset that was going down the horizon. The light shine on his scar making him look more menacing. His team already went home because they had things to do.

"LA-CHAN!"

Laxus snapped his eyes open and turn towards the voice of his childhood friend who was running towards him with her blond hair flying beautifully and her breast bouncing as she ran. He was in a trance at her beauty until she tackled him and he snapped out of his trance and held his hands out to catch her.

[Laxus pov]

I was listening to music while glare at some useless pieces of shit that was taking glances at me. The school is over and there a few people left but I want to make sure lucy is safely home. N-n-not t-that I l-like her or s-somethin. How is she so different now? I mean, she looks so different… and I knew it was her was because her eyes were my big brown and loving ones that I always stare at when she was young. But now her body is so hot. Her breast as the biggest I have seen and pretty much her waist is the most curvy I have ever seen and her hair… Is the same golden hair I saw last time. My thought were cut when I heard a angelic voice over my music player. When I turn to look at her my heart stopped.

Her blond luscious hair was flying back as well as a blue ribbon that was flying with her hair, her breast was bouncing, and she was smiling so widely while running straight towards me. Then she suddenly jumped and was in the position of tackling me with a hug so I opened my hands to catch her.

I hugged her and was already lifting her because she was smaller than me. And then I put her down after about a few minutes embracing her small body.

"hi…" I said. IS THAT REALLY ALL U CAN COME UP WITH BRAIN?  
"hi…" she said with a blush.

She suddenly held her hand infront of her waiting for something. And I looked at her confused. Then she said… "l-l-let m-m-me h-hold yo-your hand w-w-while w-we walk…"  
I stare at her with wide eyes in shock. So she remembered that we used to hold hands anywhere when were younger.

"you know were not young anymore right?" I said gruffly. WTH? NOW I SOUND LIKE A JERK!

"ah… okay… sorry" she said while walking forward and her hands to her sides

I walked next to her and held her hand while looking away not letting her see my blushing face. WHAT?! I DO NOT BLUSH!

"doesn't mean I don't want to hold your hand" I grunted

[Lucy pov]

"you know were not young anymore right?" he said roughly

"ah… okay… sorry" I said. Walked infront to not let him see the sadness in my eyes. I really missed him and I missed holding his hand…

Then I felt something holding my hand and intwining together our fingers, I look up to see laxus looking away with a small tint of blush on his cheek then he said  
"doesn't mean I don't want to hold your hand"

I'm so happy its like old times! But his hand is bigger than my hand now. Why is his hand so rough? Has he been taking care of himself? I'm not sure. I hope he is…

"ne la-chan" I said. He just hummed as an answer

"I don't want to go home yet. Do you know any interesting places near us?" I ask

"there's a arcade over there" he pointed to a flashy building

"yeah! Lets go!" I said while pulling him

When we entered the arcade (it was about 6:30pm) the arcade was full of games from left to right but only a handful of people was in there. I saw the counter and was about to walk toward it when laxus told me to go and find which game I wanted to play while he go and get us some tickets.

[third person view]

Lucy walked around while waiting for laxus unbeknown to her that laxus knew the arcade owner. Lucy stopped moving when she hears someone walking towards her but she doesn't look that way because she knew that it wasn't laxus. Her sensitive hearing was already picking up murmurs among the people who were there.

"hey blondie" the person said but lucy just ignored that person without looking at who said it

"blondie I'm talking to you!" he roughly pulled lucy's wrist forcing her to look at him

A guy with dark red hair and red eyes he was also wearing a grey full body armor without a helmet. He is what you call handsome but… nobody likes a (FOVERER ALONE) jerk

"the names Dan Straight(from keys of starry night arc) I'm a relative of this arcade owner, whats your name beautiful?" he said to lucy who was getting annoyed at the bastard who wont let go of her wrist while Dan look at lucy up and down pleased at her figure.

"my name is none of your business and could you let go of _MY_ hand," said lucy pissed because he was looking at her lustfully

The people didn't dare to intervene with Dan because he really was a relative to the arcade owner. Some pity the girl and some couldn't do anything.

"you shouldn't treat me wrongly here. I practically owns the place." Dan said while he tighten his grip on Lucy's wrist

"I thought you were just a _Relative_ how can you own it? Are you stupid or do you not understand logic?" Lucy said, hissing that his her hand hurt.

Then suddenly a rough large hand pulled lucy forcing Dan to let go of her wrist. Lucy was pressed to a built chest that belongs to Laxus. A very Pissed Off Laxus.

[Laxus pov]

I came back from getting the tickets from bacchus. Bacchus is pretty much the arcade owner but he treats me like a brother so his close to me. When I turn around. I saw a sight that got me pissed. It was that self-proclaim playboy Dan holding lucy's wrist. But the thing that got me pissed the most was the look on lucy's face. She looked like she was in a slight pain. So I strode there and pulled lucy to my chest making Dan startled at the girl. I stood up straight and looked down at the bastard, holding lucy to my chest, with a menacing look that looked like I was going to kill someone, my aura already set to kill.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm-" Dan stopped talking when he saw my face.

"Fuck off wannabe, she's mine" I said with a possessive growl while Dan just stood there getting pale by the second.

"Did you not hear me? _SCRAM BEFORE I MAKE SURE YOU CANT FEEL YOUR ARMS!"_ I yelled the last part. I also noticed everyone tried to not get involve by moving away from the scene.

Bacchus came behind me checking what happened. When he saw me holding lucy tightly to my chest, he looked at me confused at why I was holding a girl then he saw Dan in front of me. And boy did he look pissed.

"what the hell do you think your doing here kid?" Bacchus said in a angry tone

"I-I-I…" was all he could say before I sent a lightning shock to him knocking him out of the arcade and then I look at bacchus while bacchus was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"This was the person I told you about, my friend who came back" I let go of lucy and turn her to bacchus

"Lucy this is bacchus, one of my close friend. Bro dis is Lucy, my childhood friend" I said to both of them

They just look at each other before lucy stretched out her hand and smiled kindly to bacchus. And bacchus got startled but he still shook her hand. Then lucy went and hug my chest again.

"sorry bro, I gotta go and hang out with her see ya" I said with a wave while my other hand was hugging lucy and then walked away

Damn I guess lucy's a bit shaken up by that bastard… if only I took lucy with me, this wouldn't have happen.

[third person view]

Laxus stopped walking infront of a racing game and pulled lucy's chin from his chest because she's been hiding her face in his chest. Lucy looked like she was a bit scared and held laxus's waist tighter. So he pat her head in that position until she relaxed and let go of his waist. Which laxus got depressed by the sudden lose of contact but he just shrug it of.

"sorry for hugging you that long" lucy said a bit sad

"Nah, I'm here for you okay? If something like that happens again call me, I'm always going to come and save you" laxus said while patting lucy

"hehe, hey a racing game!" lucy pointed. Laxus just chuckled at her sudden bipolarism

[7:30pm third person view]

After a lot of racing and shooting games. Lucy pretty much won with the score of 50 while laxus never beat her once.

"how did you beat me…" said laxus sulking

"I've been locked up in that house for long and they had an arcade for me to enjoy" lucy said while grinning at laxus.

"wait… what do you mean lo-" laxus was about to ask her what she meant by that but she ran at full speed holding laxus hands

They stopped at the claw machine zone. With only 2 tickets left they looked around the zone for any machine that caught their interest so in the meantime laxus started a conversation while still holding lucy's hand.

"so anything interesting happened at school lu?" laxus asked

"I met a few weird but awesome people" lucy answered cheerfully

"oh? Come on lu, tell me about it" laxus said

"well there's this girl, she has blue hair and a headband. Her name was levy mcgarden, she really like to read as much as I do. Then there's this spikey black haired guy with piercings on his face, he said his name was gajeel redfox. He was eating iron… then there was this dark brown haired girl named Cana Alberona, she was drinking alcohol… there was that pink guy, he said his name was natsu dragneel… he was holding fire. There was this flirting guy, his name was gray fullbuster. He was stripping… then there was this crazy chick with blue hair but she was calling me love rival for I don't even know why. Her name was juvia lockser. There was also this girl who was smiling after being hit by a table to the head, she had white hair and her name was mirajane strauss. She's been nice to me after I helped her. Then there was this red haired girl with a sword. She said her name was Erza scarlet." Said lucy with a finger on her chin with her thinking face.

"Levy Mcgarden, the fifth smartest person in our grade.  
Gajeel Redfox, number four in soccer, attitude.  
Cana Alberona, third place in the beauty contest, drunkard.  
Natsu Dragneel, number two in soccer, idiot, disciplinary student, constant detention.  
Gray Fullbuster, number three in soccer, playboy, disciplinary student, constant detention.  
Juvia Lockser, number four in beauty contest, stalker.  
Mirajane Strauss, number one in beauty contest, demon matchmaker, crazy.  
Erza Scarlet, the forth student council, cake addict, strict, straightforward."  
Laxus explain their statues with a straight face.

Then both of them burst out laughing at their antic. Then lucy saw something that caught her eye. A Pikachu, it's tail resemble laxus to much so she decided that she was gonna try and get it.

[lucy pov]

While I was laughing with la-chan, I saw a pokemon machine and a Pikachu tail was poking on the glass for me to see. So I walked over to it and placed my forehead on the glass while thinking of a plan on how much I should aim. Until a large hand wrapped itself on my waist and I squeaked in surprise. Then a head was on my shoulder checking what I was looking at. THIS FEELS LIKE YOUR HUGGING ME LA-CHAN! *blush*

"which one do you want lu?" laxus ask, hugging me from behind

"that one, because it reminds me of you!" I said smiling at him. I saw only happiness and affection in his eyes, it made me so happy.

[laxus pov]

I was chuckling when I saw her walking to one of the machines, I guess she saw what she wanted heh. I walked quietly behind her and wrapped my hands on her small frame. Then she squeaked, and I saw her blush. She looks so adorable compared to me. I rested on her shoulder trying to figure out which one she wanted. I couldn't see anything that she likes so I asked her what she wanted. I was shocked and embarrassed at her reply. I look at her and saw her staring at me. Her big brown eyes looking at me made me blush a bit. Then it hit me…

(A girl with silky blond hair, biggest bust, curvy body, soft and milky skin, butt pressing against me, loving brown eyes that are showing affection and happiness at my presence… Is in my arms )

Blood was rising to my face when I realize this, so to distract myself I took her hand and inserted the ticket to get that Pikachu for her

[third person view]

Laxus didn't get it on the first try and was blushing while lucy was giggling. But laxus wasn't blushing because of shame, he was blushing because lucy was holding his left hand and unconsciously pressing her breast at his hand while hugging his hand. On the last try he got the Pikachu and gave it to her. Lucy was happy and rewarded him with a la-chan smile, which, laxus claims as only his smile. So he walked to the counter where bacchus was drinking alcohol at, he wanted to say that he was leaving.

Bacchus was indeed drinking at the counter, when he saw laxus and a shy lucy clinging behind laxus, bacchus mentally cheered because his brother-like friend finally have a girl.

"bac, I'm headin home. I left some beer in the fridge behind you" said laxus while patting lucy on her head

"thank you my man, I luv u so muchhh~ and hello little bunny" bacchus said with a grin at the two blonds

"bye bye bacchus-nii" lucy said while running out of the arcade leaving two people frozen

"d-d-did she j-just called m-me bacchus-nii?" said bacchus wide eyed

"She never fails to amuse me heh" laxus said with a grin while walking out

At lucy's apartment~  
[third person view]

Lucy was opening the her door when laxus turned and was about to walk away when lucy called him. making him turn to look at the petite girl in question.

"where do you think our going?" lucy asked with a huff while holding the pikachu against her breast

"I already walk you here, I don't want to disturb your privacy" laxus answered while rubbing a hand behind her head

"your not disturbing anything! So come inside" lucy pout at him(does she understand what she's saying?)"sure" laxus walked in and lucy closed her door after she entered.

Laxus looked at her apartment in amusement. It seems small but comfortable. He looked left and right, observing his childhood friends house. While lucy was pulling laxus to the living room and pushed him on the sofa. Laxus was surprised when she shove him on the sofa, she then walks to a room nearby saying that she wanted to take a shower and that he can do whatever he wants in the mean time. Laxus just look around observing the extremely large bookcases that was behind him and near the door, the soda he was sitting on was very VERY comfortable and soft which got him confuse how lucy had this kind of sofa.

Laxus being laxus looked at another door that had a beautiful swirling mark on the bottom of the door, he got curious andgot up from the sofa and walked towards the door. He opened the door and looked inside, there was a bed with a pink comforter. The bed was next to a window that had pink curtains. Next to the door that he was at, was a desk full of books arranged neatly, a wooden box that seems so familiar and some papers that seems like a story. Then there was a black piano in the middle of the dark that was shining under the moonlight in the dark room. There was a large book case next to the bed filled with books and there was also a pile of cushions and pillow at the corner of the room which he raised an eyebrow at.

He walked in the room and looked at the desk that had all the papers and took the one that had chapter 1 written on it. After a few minutes of reading he was so focused on reading that he didn't realize lucy had walk in the room.

"what are you doing reading my story?" lucy ask behind laxus, making laxus jump in surprise

"I was just curi-" laxus cut himself off when he turned and saw lucy. She was wearing a tight light blue strapless shirt that was only covering her stomach and her breast. A dark brown shorts that was hugging her waist and her hair was slightly wet with droplets and her skin was shining under the light, enhancing her skin.  
laxus's breath hitched staring at her brown chocolate eyes.

"hey why are you looking at me like that la-chan? Do you want anything to drink, I have some stuff at my kitchen" lucy said. Oblivious to what she looks like in laxus's view

[laxus pov]

Holy Shit. Don't look at me with those eye damnit. She looks so innocent but her body is so sinful. Her blond hair looks like its shining… damn goddess.

"hey why are you looking at me like that la-chan? Do you want anthing to drink, I have some stuff at my kitchen" she said. I want to drink you, I thought but I didn't say that.

"anything's fine, and what's with the piano?" I ask her, definitely changing the subject before I go out of control.

"ah I love to play piano that's why" she said

"play for me lu?" I said while smiling at her


	8. The Interruption

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation doesn't own fairytail

(Chapter 8: the interruption)

[lucy pov]

I was so happy when laxus said he wanted to hear me play the piano. So I pulled him to sit next to me as I stretch my hand to play it like a pro.

[third person view]

( watch?v=rDmpw_SCu-Y&index=8) (1:17-5:02mins) If you want to listen to it.

The night air was filled with the melodious tunes from a piano, that belongs to lucy. Laxus just sat dumbstruck at how good she is in playing the piano. The tunes surrounded him in a warmth that he have never felt. He just stare at his angel's face that was smiling with closed eyes, she seems at peace while snuggling to his side while playing the piano skilfully. Laxus knew she was a musician but he didn't know how good she was, now his question was answered he sat there proud at his childhood friend. They both sat together in the calm warming tunes that was flying around them until lucy finish playing.

Laxus suddenly pat her head making her turn to look at him in question. "well done lu, that was the most amazing thing I've ever heard" laxus smile softly to her making her blush. (why can't he smile like that? It makes him look more handsome) lucy thought.

[laxus pov]

she hid her eyes behind her bangs and lowered her head. I wonder why? Then I heard her mumble something.

"what is it lu?" I ask worried because she won't look at me.

"hum mhm" she mumbled, I don't know what she said so put my finger on her chin and pulled her head up so she would look at me.

"tell me, I cant hear you if you say quietly like that" I said with a smile looking at her brown eyes that was so sad

"only me" she said. I raised a eyebrow in question. What does she mean? Before I could ask, she answered me

"smile like that only for me…" I was so shocked, she looks so sad. She doesn't want other people to see me smile? Why? Do I look horrible when I smile? Why is she sad? Is she sad because I smiled? What? I'm so confused. So much question running through my mind.

"I don't want other people seeing you smile like that, its mine, don't smile like that for any other girl, only me…" she said with her head down and her bangs covered her eyes. So she just doesn't want me to smile like this to other people? Wait…. Is she jealous?

Before I could ask, my phone rang. Shattering the moment we had. I looked at her then I pulled out my phone to check who was calling. She suddenly got up and walked to her closet before I could get a hold of her. Damnit! Who the hell would call me in this time?!

(caller: Gramps) Of fucking course it had to be gramps

" _what do you want gramps"_ I answered gruffly because I was irritated _  
"I was just checking if you walked lucy home or not"_ he said, is he dumb or what? There's no way I'm letting her walk home alone. I thought with a tick mark on my head _  
"of course I did"_ I said like it was already supposed to happen _  
"I was just checking hehehe"_ he said. I can hear his grin already. Damn old man _  
"make sure you take care of her"_ he said. Wait what does he mean? Don't tell me he thinks I'm gonna make a move on her! Heh I got a plan. _  
"what the hell gramps, of course I will now go disturb other people, I was listening to lucy playing piano"_ I said while smirking. Of course he would want to hear her music. _  
"aww I wanted to listen to her music tooo"_ he whined. Heh my plan worked, I ended the call then I turn to look at lucy but she wasn't in the room.

I turned to walk out the door to find lucy but something caught my eye. It was on her desk where the wooden box was at. I walked closer to inspect what it was. Something was sticking out of the box so I opened it out of pure curiousity. There was a lot of letter that was closed neatly with a stamp, it was addressed to Layla Heartfilia. Wait, isn't that lucy's mom? So I took out all of the letters and I saw some pictures on the bottom of the wooden box. It was a picture of lucy with medals and award, she was smiling but the look in her eyes showed depression and panic. There was another one,it was a picture of her and her father in front of a mansion but she wasn't smiling and her eyes was downcast. Then another picture, it was a picture of her mom and her but this one lucy was smiling a real smile and her eyes was full of happiness. Then a picture of me and her holding hands while running on a field. Then a picture of me and her sleeping together under a tree. I stare at the pictures for a full minute before I heard someone leaning on the door next to the desk.

I look over to the door and saw lucy but she was frowning. I was confuse when I see that she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the pictures with a sad and hurt look but then she masked it and look at me in question.

"ne la-chan, why are you holding my letter?" she ask me while holding a cup of hot cocoa

"err… no reason! Anyway, I need to go home, it's getting late" I said while walking out of her room

I walked to the door with lucy behind me. When I reach the door I was about to open it when I felt my hand being tugged

[third person view]

Lucy tugged Laxus by his sleeve making him turn to look at her. She took his hand and put a key and then close his hand gently. Laxus looked at lucy in confusion while she just smiled at him.

"this is an extra key to my house in case anything happens, you can come here okay la-chan?" lucy said to him while placing her hand on his cheek.

"keep your phone with you, if anything happens just call me. If you get in trouble in school, just shout out my name." laxus said. Leaning on her hand that was softly on his cheek

Laxus stiffens when he felt lucy tracing her finger gently on his scar. if someone had touched his scar, he would have no doubly broken that person's arm or break their legs but this was lucy. His lucy. He looked at her eyes in question on what to do. Then she said something that shocked him

"I like your scar, even if it was forced to you… it shows that you tried your best. It doesn't look menacing to me" she said while she continue to trail his scar leaving him still in frozen shock.

"I know you have so much question for me to answer but I can't answer them now…" lucy said while her hand was still caressing his cheek.

"but I'll answer them later okay ne? so go home and rest…" lucy said removing her hand from his cheek, getting a whimper from the lost of contact.

Lucy suddenly shoved laxus out of her house then made a mischievous smirk plastered on her face she slammed the door and let out a evil laugh(hohoho) Laxus on the other hand was stunned. His brain was still trying to process what she said. Then he turned to the direction of his house that was just a few blocks away. Suddenly his phone rang not two steps after he walked. He mentally ask himself why people bother calling him then he saw the caller id and grin.

" _yessss lu? How can I help you? the last time I check, you shoved me out of your house"_ laxus answered his phone while smirking _  
"I-I-I I thought I wanted to chat with you a bit before I go to sleep but its okay if you don't want me to disturb you"_ lucy answered but laxus could hear her frown from the way she talked _  
"wait wait wait,your not disturbing me!"_ laxus answered in a hurry because he didn't want to upset his childhood friend _  
"hehe I win yeay"_ lucy answered with a grin. _  
"damn it lu, your so cheeky"_ laxus answered when he realize he just went straight into her trap _  
"but I want to be cheeky"_ lucy answered with a grin

They continued talking until laxus reached his apartment that was seriously only a few blocks away. Then he told lucy that he reached his house which surprised her. When she jokingly said "what? You leave only a few blocks away of something?"… you can probably hear her shouting WHAT?! From laxus house. Causing him to chuckle…

(tomorrow's going to be interesting) both of the blonds thought before they went to sleep


	9. A Good Morning

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation doesn't own fairytail

(Chapter 9: A Good Morning)

[Morning~ Laxus pov](its Friday)

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep SMASH_

Damn alarm. Why the hell does school start in the morning, some people sleep damnit. I am in no way a morning person. Groaning while trying to get up, I looked over to my desk that was next to my bed and saw my phone. Looking at it I remembered that yesterday I was with lucy. Smirking while stretching my body, my mind was filled with a certain blond that has a hot body. I keep on thinking about how her breast bounced as she ran towards me. And when she hugged me, her body was pressed against mine. I got a nosebleed when I remembered that she shoved my face to her boobs innocently. I gotta say… her breast were soft… what the hell is wrong with me?! She's just a childhood friend! I don't think she has any romantic feeling towards me! I groan again while putting my hand on my face… her hand was small and soft… DAMNIT! But then I remembered that before gramps called me, she said she didn't want to share my smile, what was that about? But still her body is- STOP THINKING!

[Lucy pov]

Grumble… grumble… my alarm won't shut up! Why must you do this to me god. I was sleeping happily. Well its time to get up and get ready. I swung my leg to the edge of the bed and easily hopped off my bed. I slowly walked towards my bathroom. I washed my face then I strip and took a shower, thinking about a certain blond with a muscular body and a scar on his face. How on earth did his body developed like that in only seven years? I started thinking when he held my hand… his hands were larger than me and they were rough, I still wonder why. And then there was that time when he pulled me against his chest to protect me from that Dan bastard, I could help be reminded that his abs were there… WHATS WRONG WITH ME? His just a childhood friend! Snap out of it! But he smiled at me… I really missed his smile… how the heck did he get taller than me? And his scar… I wasn't lying when I said I liked his scar… it makes him look more handsome… I still remembered the feeling of when I tranced my finger on his scar lightly… Why must he have such a body *crying anime style* but I don't think he likes someone like me… I look like a child compare to him…

[third person view]

(why do I like my childhood friend? Damnit how do I know if he/she likes me back or not~) both blonds thought

(6:15 am)[Laxus pov]

I walked out of my apartment wearing my school uniform and turn towards lucy's. with my earphone on my ears on the loudest volume, I can still hear my surrounding cuz I'm still a dragon slayer. The sun hasn't raised yet so it was dark when I walked. Still thinking if lucy had woken up or not, I walked faster to her apartment,

When I arrived, I didn't bother to knock. I just used the key she gave me and walked in the smell of strawberry and vanilla entered my nose as I remembered it was lucy's scent. when I reached the living room I called her name but I was cut short.

"luc-" I can feel my breath hitching. My heart pumping so hard against my chest. What a sight.

I was standing in the middle of the living room looking at the kitchen where I see lucy cooking with only a skimpy towel that covered her back and waist only, leaving a lot of skin to imagine. Her thigh were as white as her skin, they look so delicious and her hair was straight, a bit wet but it was still shining under the light. i don't know why but I walked towards her silently while she was putting the omelettes on a plate. And I lean down caging her against the counter while she squeaked in surprise. Then I look down from her shoulder and almost had a nosebleed at the sight of her breast being wrapped around the towel but it looked like it was about to pop out in any second.

"lu, why are you wearing a towel in the kitchen?" I whispered huskily to her ear sending her to shiver while forcing myself to not have a nosebleed.

"I-I w-wanted to m-make us breakfast… I didn't think you would arrive early…" she replied trying to squirm away. Her face was covered in blush, so adorable.

"of course I would come early, I wanted to see you but I won't argue with seeing you like this" I whispered to her while my body was pressing hers against the kitchen counter.

Then she squeaked when I blew air to her ear. I chuckled when I let her go and she scurried off putting the plate on the table then run to her room to get ready. I walked to the table and pulled out a chair while I sat down and started eating the omelette, bacon and took some pancake. What? I'm a big eater and this food smelled so good.

[lucy pov]

I really didn't think he would come this early! My face is heated with blush. I tried to forget what happen earlier! His voice was so husky… and his body being pressed against mine did feel good… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! I need to get ready!

I wore my school uniform and then I tied my blue ribbon to the side of my hair. I checked myself out at the mirror and then I tried to wear my tie but every time I tie it, it looks crooked. Damnit! "LA-CHAN!" I yelled from my room. Then I heard a chair falling and loud stomps then the door swung open in full force. There stood laxus in a worried face.

"help me wear this…" I said while sniffling, making a pout  
He just sighs and walked towards me then re-tying the tie. After his was done tying, he said to me "you do know that girls doesn't have to wear tie's right?" and with that he ran out the door while I screamed out cursing words.

When I came out of my room, I saw him eating with his back turn to me. So I sneak behind him and hugged him from behind making him stiff until he smelled my scent and relaxed. His shoulders are far apart and while I'm holding him, I can feel only muscle on his shoulder blade. So I walked to seat next to him and took some pancake. And we ate in silence.

I keep on stealing glances to laxus just watching him eat a lot hehehe. Then I look at his hair, it looks spikey and it looks like its very bright yellow. I wonder if its really rough and spikey or is it smooth? I wonder…. I didn't realize that laxus was staring at me in confusion.

[third person view]

Laxus just looked at lucy wondering why lucy was staring at him in such an intense gaze. It's been in a minute waiting for lucy to realize that he was worried because she seemed like she was in a thought while not breaking her gaze at him. when he was about to call her, she shot up from her chair, making him flinch in surprise. then she surprise him some more by tackling him without any word. Making him fall backwards while he had to catch her. They both slam to the ground, laxus hitting the ground while making sure that lucy was on top of him not receiving any injuries. He'll be damn if she was injured tackling him. lucy on the other hand, patted laxus hair.

Laxus just stayed still. Unsure of what to make of this situation. Him on the ground and a beautiful blond straddling him while patting his head.

"what are you doing?" he choked out. Blood rushing to his face making him blush.

"soft" was all she said while combing his hair with her fingers. His eyes grew wide when he realize what she was doing.

"lucy…" his voice was cracking because he couldn't think straight. She was too innocent to understand the position she was in.

"la-chan, how is your hair so smooth and silky? It look so spikey. Wow your hair is so soothing" lucy said, oblivious to what is happening. She pushed herself upwards to come face to face with laxus and played with his hair.

(god why must you do this to me… is this punishment of some kind?) he thought

Then laxus phone alarm shout out a loud beeping sending the two blonds on the floor in shock. Lucy looked at her position up and down then looked at laxus who had a feral and wild look in his eyes. She jumped when she felt his hands holding her hip. He steadily got up with her in his arms. She squeaked out in embarrassment. Laxus looked away from lucy and switched off his alarm.

"its 7am, we better get a move on before were late for school" laxus said while avoiding eye contact with lucy.

"I'm sorry…" she replied, looking down to her feet. He just chuckled then placed his finger on her chin and pulled her to face him. he smiled and took her hand and leaned down to her level and placed her hand on his head.

"if you wanted to feel my hair, just say so lu, I would have let you touch my hair" he said while patting her on her head. Lucy relaxed and started playing with his hair making it spikier than before.

After a few minutes, she decided to pull him out of her house and walk to school faster. She looked at him while walking then he glanced at her feeling her gaze, and raised an eyebrow in question. She just looked at his eyes, then shifted to his hair, then to his eyes again.

"before you tackle me again, I'll let you play with my hair later when were not in public" laxus said to lucy. Then he smirked when he saw her blushing furiously

[Laxus pov]

I was so turned on at the house. I was sure my inner dragon was shouting out loud when she was straddling me. But I can't just take her, she's to innocent for this… I don't even know if she have any feelings for me. She might think of me as a brother or something… damn but did she look good on top of me, she pushed her body to me like that easily and sh- my thoughts were cut again by the same person!

Lucy was patting my head lightly, she had to stretch her hand to reach the top of my head. And she was patting my head softly earning a purr from my throat. I looked at her and asked her what she was doing.

"what are you doing lu?" I asked while purring at her touch

"you seem like you were thinking of something really hard" she answered with a smile to me.

"I was… but now I'm not. Thank you lu" I said still purring. She giggled at my antic but her giggle sounded so angelic to me

Then I remembered something

"Lu, I just remembered that today class A,B and C will be having sports. It happens every Friday and each class is very competitive over this." I told her

"Your in class A right? And I'm in class B… but I don't want to compete against you la-chan!" she said while looking at me. I chuckled

"Lu, you seem to forget. I cant be that close to you in school. I can come close to you but its at certain times." I said while looking at her. Then I continued

"class A is for the elites, class B is for fairytail and class C is for sabertooth. Keep your phone with you all the time. I'll see you during the sports." I said. While she pouted

"but I'm definitely talking to you!" she said stubbornly while pouting

I cant change her can I? as stubborn as when she was younger, she never changed. When we arrived school, I said farewell before we entered school because we cant be seen together. So I walked towards my gang's hangout.


	10. Sabertooth Is Nice?

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation doesn't own fairytail

(Chapter 10: Sabertooth is nice?)

[lucy pov]

La-chan walked away because of his reasons. I cant say I agree with his reasons but if this is what he wanted then its fine by me. But still I already miss him… I continued walking until I saw kinana walking pass me so I called out to her.

"kinana-san!" I called her. Making her head snap towards me to look at who called her. She smile gently to me and then started walking to me.

"hello miss lucy" she said with a wave

"no need for formalities" I said. Then we both giggled

"I could say the same to you." she said with a smile.

"if I stop using formalities, you stop too. Deal?" I said with mischief in my eyes as I held out my hand. Then she shook my hand with the same mischief in her eyes.

I saw she was holding some papers so I decided to ask her what that was. She said it was for class C. so I offered to send it for her. She thanked me for my kindness then she waved goodbye. Before she walked away, she informed me that my class would be free on the first period because Carla sensei didn't come to school so she said I could do whatever I wanted. Wohoo~

The bell rung and students started going to their classes while I leisurely walked in the hall that was lessening on students until I turned the corner and hit someone and fall forward on the person. Wow, why does this seem so familiar?(becuz it happened before)

I held my head while I look at the poor sap i had fallen on with one eye opened slightly. A guy with muscular body with long, spikey, light green hair with a black head band over his fore head and he had a bandage on his face. His eyes were closed with one hand on his head rubbing his head. I was on top of his chest my body was so small compared to him but laxus was pretty much more muscular than him.

"ow… I'm sorry sir…" I said with my eyes closed

[orga pov]

I was walking to class silently thinking about how laxus didn't show mercy when he hit me with one punch that sent me to a coma for a week and a bruised cheek. Then when I was about to turn the corner, I hit something soft. SOFT?! And I was pushed back as I stumbled back falling. I felt something soft on my chest. I held my head in pain.

"ow… I'm sorry sir…" I snap my eyes open at took in a sight that shocked me the hell out. A beautiful blond girl on my chest and her breast was pressing against my chest while she rubs her head.

Okay… okay… stay calm… what the fuck do I do?! I just stare at the girl until she opened her eyes to look at me. I couldn't breath. Her brown milky eyes was looking at me with pure confusion. Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay let me get this straight out. A beautiful girl is on top of me. With her breast pressed against me. And her chocolate brown eyes looking straight at me… I think I feel a nosebleed coming along.

[third person view]

Lucy stood up straight while looking at the spikey green haired guy with a black head band who was still on the floor. She extended a hand and smiled at him. he just looked at her in shock or more likely in disbelief. So she said…

"come on take my hand I'll pull you up" she said while grinning at him. he seemed to be in a trance looking straight at her then he grabbed her hand and she tried to pull him up.

He stayed quiet the whole time and just stare at her. Doesn't she know his in the sabertooth gang? Anyone would have run for their lives if they saw him. so he just stared at the girl in disbelief. There she was, a beautirul blond girl, smiling at him, no fear in her eyes, her blond beautiful hair framing her face, small and petite body. He couldn't do anything to talk.

"sorry for hitting you" lucy said. But before he could reply another person showed up behind him.

"orga? Your back?" the voice said. Lucy looked to the left of the spikey green haired man and saw a blond man wearing a red mask with yellow edges looking at the man in front of her.

The blond man walked closer then finally saw lucy standing in front of the man named orga. He looked at her confused because orga wasn't hitting her for standing in front of him. he looked at her up and down and frown when he doesn't recognize her, he would have easily recognize someone with that kind of body and beautiful face but he never seen her so he ask her.

"who are you? I don't recall I have seen you before" the blond man wearing red mask said roughly while glaring at her.

"ah, sorry if you don't recognize me. My name is Lucy Heart. I joined this school yesterday" lucy said politely while extending her hand to shake the blond male's. he showed a surprise face then smiled at her shaking her hand.

"My name is Rufus Lore, please forgive me for my rudeness lucy-san, I was suspicious of you before confirming who you were" he said with a bow.

Lucy giggled at his action causing him to look at her in question.

"please no formalities rufus-kun" lucy said with a smile leaving rufus to stay wide eyed at the girl that called him rufus-kun.

Lucy looked at the spikey green haired man who was snickering at rufus and said

"can I know your name so I can stop myself from calling you spikey?" lucy said with a smile while orga looked at her in shock and rufus let out a chuckle.

"the name's Orga Nanagear." Orga said with a smile that shocked rufus because orga rarely smile in public.

"well rufus-kun, orga-kun. I need to go, it was pleasant meeting both of you. I hope to see you again" lucy said with a overjoy look and smile happily at the two male in front of her and walked pass them as they stood frozen on the spot. She couldn't help but feel like she heard orga's name somewhere before(class B just told u about him...)

[orga pov]

She called me orga-kun? Wow I never heard such angelic voice. And she made rufus shock and smile in a matter of seconds. Her smile sent me overjoyed. Her breast was so soft… plus she looked at us with no fear, rufus's menacing glare just now always sent people running, but she just politely answered him… her body is hot as hell, her waist was so curvy I think I wanted to hug her. Plus when she was on top of me, she felt so soft, her skin felt so delicate. Fuck what's happening?! _"orga-kun"_ her voice keep on circling my mind! What the heck? Damnit blondie… I wonder if she's in the juniours?...

[Rufus pov]

Oh my word, she made me show so many emotions in a few seconds… and she did it unconsciously… she made orga smile, I'm so shocked. She wasn't scare at us? I'm so confuse. She didn't run when I glare at her, why? _"rufus-kun"_ I made sure to remember her voice. It was so a melodious and addictive… she smiled at me… she smiled at me and and she looked so happy. The way she looked at me and orga was full of joy, no sign of fear or lie… interesting…

[third person view]

Orga and Rufus looked at each other then walked to class with their mind clouded with a certain blond that they just met.

While lucy on the other hand was lost because she didn't know where class C was. But she did know she can walk around for a while because her first period is free and she's pretty sure that her classmates has already ruined the class judging by the sound of fighting she can here from where she was standing.

Then a locker door opened at full speed smashing into her face as she fell on he butt. (why does this seem familiar again?!) she thought.

A blond guy wearing a metallic crystal earring on one ear and a scar above his right eye looked over the locker door to see a knock down lucy that was holding her nose in pain.

He immediately started laughing at lucy while another guy with messy black hair that covers his right eye looks at his friend then shakes his head with disapproval. The black haired guy helped lucy to stand up. She huffed at the blond guy and when she stood up straight, the blond guy and the black haired guy eyes widen in shock. In front of them (which was lucy) stood a beautiful facial girl with a body that is to die for. Her blond hair fanned on her right side where the blue ribbon was tied to. Her breast was pushing her uniform and her clothes were hugging her tightly. One eye open from the pain on her nose she rubs her nose in attempt to lessen the pain.

"why hello beautiful, you want a date with the one and only Almighty Sting Eucliffe?" the blond bastard said cockily like it was to be expected.  
Lucy just turned her head to the messy black haired male, ignoring the blond bastard. She smiled at the black haired male who was staring at her in shock. She held her hand toward the black haired male to shake his hand as a proper greeting but just as she opened her mouth to speak, the blond bastard took her hand and smirked.

"I knew you couldn't hold yourself back from m-" he was cut short by a punch that sent him flying back. He was punched by the one and only Lucy

"don't touch me, I was talking to this guy not you bastard." Lucy said with a huff as she turn to look at the black haired guy again. And smiled at him.

"Finally, my name is Lucy Heart, I just joined yesterday. Thank you for helping me up" she said with a grin. She smiled softly when he shook her hand in return.

"my name's Rogue Cheney, please ignore the idiot who was flirting with you. your beauty made him go extreme flirting" rogue said.

Lucy just looked at rogue with confusion in her eyes, "flirting me? Why would anyone flirt with me?" lucy ask dumbfounded making rogue eyes widen in question. Then she just laughed it off and said "there's nothing to worry about rogue-kun, I rarely get flirted with" rogue stood there in shock.

(nobody have flirted with her before? Are they sane? Does she not look hot with a curvaceous body? Wait… wait did she just called me rogue-kun?!) rogue thought.  
"actually, that guy just look like a shitty guy and you're the awesome friend who helps him get out of trouble, am I right?" lucy stated with a curious gleam in her eyes.

Before rogue could reply, sting got up and was absolutely pissed at lucy for punching him out cold.

"Hey you! blondie!" sting said angrily while rogue looked at sting

"what do you want shitty guy?" lucy said with a huff

"shitty what?!" sting shouted with a tick mark while rogue watch the scene unfold.

"I'm gonna start calling you shitty guy until you earned your name like awesome guy!" lucy stated smiling while pointing at rogue. Rogue just sputtered holding his stomach trying to contain his laughter.

Sting stood there frozen. He was called shitty guy. By. A. Beautiful. Girl. And rogue was called AWESOME GUY.

Lucy turned to rogue and smiled kindly at him, shocking him some more.  
"ne, rogue-kun. I have to go now. I'll see you around?" she waved at him while she walked away leaving a sulking sting and a stunned rogue.

[Sting pov]

I got called shitty guy… BY A BEAUTIFUL GIRL! Cry cry cry cry… how come she called rogue, rogue-kun?! Why did she just rejected me on the spot when I said she could have a date with me? Can she not see how handsome I am?! Why?! She had the most desirable body I have ever seen! Whyyyyyyyyyyy… she was smiling at rogue. Why not me…. Cry cry cry.

[rogue pov]

She punched sting just to shake my hand to introduce herself. That was the most polite manners I have ever seen. She smiled at me… I didn't see any deceit in her eyes, just pure curiousity… she called me awesome guy and said my name was rogue-kun, I've never seen sting this sad before. And when she called him shitty-kun I wanted to laugh out loud but I kept my compsure… tried to. She was smiling at me with such sincerity… I hope I can see her again, she looked so beautiful. But its too bad she made sting sad, his the leader of the sabertooth gang.

[third person view]

Rogue hit sting in his head and pulled him upwards then walked to class C together.

Lucy on the other hand was walking happily lost in the school. Yet again. She sweatdrops at her sense of direction…  
Then she saw freed, bickslow and evergreen walking together so she called them.

"freed! Bickslow! Ever!" she called them. All three of them turn their heads towards lucy as lucy ran to them. Bickslow rolled his tongue out of his mouth while freed smiled a little when he saw her.

"hi newbie! Good to see u alive!" bickslow said with a grin while evergreen started sparkling in her eyes.

"Good morning to you too bickslow. Hey freed, I was wondering whats this things?" lucy said with a happy smile while poking the two hair that was sticking out off his hair. But she was in front of his face while pointing. The other two was surprise or more like shock that she was that close to them.

"haven't you heard about us?" evergreen asked lucy because of course, they were the thunder god tribe. But lucy answer sent all three of them frozen with shock.

"of course I've heard of you, my friends said you guys were the thunder god tribe members. But you guys don't seem as cruel as they said. So I'm sure they were wrong somewhere during their explanation, because you guys seem fun" lucy answered innocently with no thought. Like this was already the answer.

Evergreen hugged lucy, surprising her while bickslow shuffled her hair with his tongue out and a happy grin that was wide. Freed on the other hand was still not moving.

"ne, I should tell you guys my name already, I'm Lucy Heart!" lucy said while smiling widely at all three of them. They just smiled back.

"lucy is a perfect name for you!" evergreen exclaimed while letting lucy go from the hug.

"um… can you guys help me go to class C? I'm lost again…" lucy said while looking down and shuffle her leg embarrassed.

[freed pov]

She's in the sabertooth class? does that mean she's a enemy? But her answer was so innocent… I must say that she is cheerful. And her answer to evers question left me shock. Evergreen hugged her. Bickslow shuffled her hair. She seems like a kitten. But. She's in sabertooth's class… but I have to confirm it first.

"lucy, your in sa-class C?" I was so tempted to say sabertooth… she looked at me confused

"I'm not in class C, I was just asked to send this paper to that class" she said while showing a folded paper on her hand.

I sighed in relief. Then I asked her how old she was, because if she was 16 then it means she's in fresh man that means she can be in the same year as bicks and ever but if she's 17 then she's the same age as me and laxus-sama.

"I'm 17" she said with a smile to me.

[bickslow pov]

How? She's 17? She's so small compared to me or evergreen! But her smile is so cute, it makes me warm on the inside. I saw freed sighing in relief when she said she wasn't in that saber class. she seems fun. I wouldn't mind sleeping with her. Hehehe. Then she looked at me and said

"bickslow? Why do you wear that visor on you eyes?" she asked. Making freed, evergreen and me flinch. I stayed quiet because i was a bit uncomfortable with the sudden question.

"I have this magic called figured eyes, I can easily take people's soul away but I can control it for when I use the magic" I explain with a frown while looking down at her. She's probably scared of me now, knowing that I have this kind of power to take people's soul away. This visor I'm wearing makes people feel safer, even freed and evergreen feel uneasy when I have my visor off. The only one that doesn't mind me taking off my visor is laxus and his the leader of our gang…

"that's a dumb reason to wear a visor. It probably hurts you wearing it everyday" she said with a huff while staring straight at me, her eyebrow furrowed together.

I am amazed that she's not scare. I glanced at freed and evergreen to see them opening and closing their mouth like a fish with no words coming out. Speechless?

"besides, you just said you can control your magic, why do you need to worry?" she said with a smile so bright I thought I might have gone blind. Then while I was still in shock, she reached to me and took off my visor gently.

I just look at her in shock as she stare into my eyes. She's staring into my eyes. While smiling. Is she crazy?! There's no sign of shaking fear. Just happiness.

"see, that wasn't so bad. Plus your eyes are red. those eyes look perfectly beautiful" She said while giggling. All three of us stood there not moving.  
"nice tattoo" she said while pulling my cheeks apart. I'm not only shock. I was speechless, I was frozen, I could think. All because of this blond girl.

Then she put my visor on her face then turned towards evergreen and asked if it looked good on her. Evergreen took out her phone and told lucy to pose. So she posed a peace sign while grinning showing her teeth and my visor on her. Then lucy said she wanted to exchange numbers with us so I took out my phone and so did freed. We gave our number to her then she put our nicknames in.

(Visor Freak Bickslow) which I laughed at.  
(Green Guy Freedy) freed chuckled then huffed at his name.  
(Beauty Evergreen) Evergreen just blushed while hitting me with her fan.

Then I saw another name that was La-chan so I got curious.

"hey cosplayer, whose la-chan?" I asked while she just huffed and rolled her eyes at her new nickname

"his a childhood friend who I depend on" she said with a gentle smile while looking at the contact name. her blond hair covering her face perfectly.

I take back all I said about sleeping with her. Even if she does have a body like that, she makes me feel like I want to protect her. So I said something that freed and evergreen agreed on.

"hey, take a picture with us. You've really made us happy by just talking with us" I said. Then she nodded eagerly.

We posed at the position of me being the one at the further back and my tongue out of my mouth while freed was slightly in front of me smiling then evergreen and lucy side by side while smiling, lucy was holding my visor at her hand while grinning then evergreen took the picture.

"ah, sorry but I still need to go to class C and send this." She said with an apologetic look.

"class C is right next to class B. follow us if you want to go to class B because class B is right next to my class. that is class A" said freed but lucy looked at him then smiled sheepishly.

"ne freed, I'm in class B. so I'll go first bye-bye guys!" she said while running the direction of her class.

She's in class B?!

[third person view]

Orga and rufus entered their class late and Dobengal sensei was furious. He was surprised that rufus would be coming in late because he was usually on time.

"why were you two late?" dobengal sensei asked them. They were both in front of the class. when sensei asked them that, the whole class saw tints of blush on both of the students faces. Orga had a scowl while scratching his cheek with one finger and a small blush. While rufus was closing his eyes not looking at sensei with small blush on his cheeks. Everyone was shocked looking at two of the ten strongest in sabertooth gang blushing while looking somewhere else.

Then sting and rogue came in. sting immediately went to the corner of the classroom and sulked while the whole class looked at him in shock and then looked at rogue who was slightly smiling. Causing more shock in the class because rogue rarely showed emotion of happiness or any emotions at all. Dobengal sensei looked dumbfounded at the reaction of his students. Orga and rufus had small blush on their cheeks and they didn't want to explain why they were late. The Almighty Cocky Sting is sulking in the corner of the classroom with a small mushroom of depression on his head and rogue was standing next to orga, smiling slightly.

"is the world ending?" dobengal sensei asked. The whole class was in uproar at the sudden reactions and was confused. Until suddenly their classroom door opened and walked in a blond girl. Before the class could understand what the hell was the girl doing barging in the class. Orga and Rufus looked at her in shock.

"Lucy?" they both said in a unison before blushing whole face. Their face was very red.  
"Lucy?" rogue looked at the direction of the door before breaking into a giant grin.  
"Lucy?" sting finally looked at the direction of the door with his tears falling down anime style

The whole class just kept quiet. Not understanding anything or why the four people who came in late know the beautiful blond that was infront of the class. finally breaking the silence was a question by lucy.

"dobengal sensei? Kinana asked me to send this to class C, where should I put this?" she asked. Then on the spot, sting was suddenly in front of her.

" I knew you couldn't stay away from all this, now hug me" sting started flirting with her.

 _SMACK!_

A loud smack was heard through the whole floor of the secondary year.

The folded paper was on sting's head. Sting's head was engraved on the floor, the floor was ruined and there was smoke coming out of stings head that got hit. While above him was Lucy, smiling innocently with her eyes closed. Nobody in the class saw what happen, she was so fast. It happened in a blink of an eye.

"hello Rufus-kun, Orga-kun and Rogue-kun. I'll put this on the teachers table" she said as he walked to the table and placed the papers on the table. While the whole class was still silent, you can hear a pin drop.

Then lucy turned around and walked to the door only to encounter sting in front of the door with a broken nose.

"your not going anywhere blondie. How dare you hit me AND reject me, The Great Sting. I wont let you out of this class until you kneel down and beg for forgiveness from me" said sting angrily.

"move it shitty-kun. Even Orga-kun and rogue-kun is more polite than you" lucy said with a smirk.

"I… WHAT?! YOUR STILL CALLING ME SHITTY-KUN?!" sting shouted out loud. Earning a chuckle from both rogue and orga.

Sting tried to punch lucy out of rage but she moved to the left and dodge it perfectly. She then pulled sting's hand that he used to try to punch her before he could react, she flipped him over her shoulder and now she's in front of the door while sting was on the ground knocked out. Shocking all three of the member who saw what happened closely.

"see you later, I'll be next door if you need anything" lucy said as she close the classroom door gently with a smile.

In one second, all hell broke lose. The students asked orga, rufus and rogue who was that girl and why was she so beautiful or how strong she was or how they know her. While the teacher and Minerva looked at the paper. Minerva being the class president and one off the sabertooth gang member check the document from kinana.

Lucy on the other hand, walked to her classroom just to encounter laxus who was scowling grumpily about to open his classroom door. So lucy waved to laxus and laxus walked towards her.

He suddenly hugged her affectionately.  
"hey…" he said while burying lucy to his chest.

"hey la-chan, whats wrong?" she asked as she looked up from his chest.

"nothing… just a bit depressed…" he said while looking down at her.

"I won't ask anything but I can hug you until you feel better ne la-chan…" she said while hugging his waist.

"thanks lu, you always make me feel better" he said while hugging her tighter

[After 5 minutes the bell rang]

Laxus finally let lucy go and looked at her. Lucy still she the uneasiness in his eye so she put her hand on his cheek and said, "ne la-chan, don't worry… you seem so stressed… why don't you hang out with you team ne? I'll probably see you during recess on another table" she said while softly caressing his cheek.

He looked at her with a smile and lean on her hand as she caress his scar. "okay, lu…" she let go of his cheek as he started to walk away from her. They gave each other one last look and then walked into their own classes.

Lucy got tackled by happy-sensei and mira tackled her saying stuff like 'don't leave' or 'why were you lateeee' while both of them cry anime tears.

Laxus entered his class and got tackled by freed who attached himself on laxus's leg while gildarts just waved from his table eating something.

(Let's just hope we at least see each other during recess) both of the blond thought while getting tackled by more people.


	11. Recess Time

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail

(Chapter 11: Recess time?)

[third person view]

Lucy was sitting at her table while happy sensei ate a fish as teaching… WHAT?!  
Levy, Mira, Erza, Juvia, and Cana suddenly brought their seats and surrounded lucy's table

"lu-chan~ lets talk!" mira said happily while the other nod

"okay" lucy said while gripping her phone

" ah wait, we haven't exchange our numbers yet… here's my number lu-chan" levy said while holding her phone.

Then after everyone exchanged their numbers, Levy saw a contact at the top tagged favourite named La-chan. She saw because she was sitting next to lucy.

"whose that lu-chan?" levy asked gaining attention from the other girls.

"do you mean la-chan?" lucy asked.

"yes, who is la-chan? You always call this person?" levy said

"oh, la-chan is my childhood friend" lucy said while smiling at her phone.

"ohhh? Is this la-chan, a guy or a gurl?" cana said still drunk while erza was suddenly holding her sword.

"his a guy. He was the one that was waiting for me yesterday." Lucy said with a gentle smile looking at her phone.

"do you have any picture's of him?" Juvia said happily. Suddenly lucy looked sad, the other girls noticed her change of mood.

"no… I haven't had the time to take a picture with him… but I do have a picture of him when he was younger" lucy said with a happy face.

"let us see!" cana yelled making the other classmates(guys) look at them.

Lucy turned her phone to the group with a picture of two ten year old blonds. The girl was wearing a light blue dress while sitting on the laps of the blond boy who was sitting on green grass while both of them were laughing. The whole group of girls made squealing and aww sounds.

"that is adorable lucy. Do you have anymore pictures of this boy?" erza asked with a slight smile.

Lucy swiped her finger on the phone's screen and the picture changed.

Ten year old lucy with the blond boy holding hands sitting next to each other in an igloo.

A picture of her and him running together, hand entwined while smiling as they run on the field.

Another picture of them in front of the waterfall, she was sitting on a rock with her legs in the water while he was in the water right in front of her. Her hand was on his cheek. The picture was taken in the side angle making it look like it was enchanted. Both were smiling together.

A picture of him running while lucy was running behind him, holding his hand at town.

A picture where he was holding a bouquet of blue roses with a huge blush on his face while lucy was blushing just as bad but the picture was still taken.

Another picture but this one was up close. Lucy was kissing his cheek while he faced the camera, he was scratching his other cheek with a small blush.

The girls started squealing at the pictures while the guys tried to come near and see what was the commotion about.

"lucy you look so happy in these picture" said erza while the others agree. Lucy just smiled sheepishly

"so who is this guy?" asked cana while trying to sober.

"I can't tell you who, it's a secret" said lucy with a grin

"okay, does this guy school here at fairytail high?" mira ask with a gleam in her eyes

"yes…?" lucy said with a sweatdrop

They spent the whole time talking about themselves. Lucy found out that erza has a real addict problem with cakes and gray strips without knowing. Natsu started calling her luce as a nickname, she found out that mira was the leader of the cheerleaders and the first place in beauty contest, and the girls started liking lucy.

[the bell rang indicating that it was recess time. Third person view]

The whole group walked out of the class together surrounding lucy while they walk in the direction of the cafeteria.

"ne mira! Will I be able to meet elfman and lisanna?" ask lucy excitedly. Earning chuckles from erza and mira.

"yeah you will luce! Lisanna is awesome!" said natsu with fire puffing out of his mouth

"and elfman is taller than me and flame brain, and his very... unique" said gray while walking in front.

"why don't you seat with me, gray and natsu when we get to the cafeteria" erza said while walking next to lucy. She just nodded excitingly.

They pushed the doors to the cafeteria open and a large room full of tables and other students talking where in sight. Lucy looked left and right in amazement dancing in her eyes as the other's watch her.

They walked to the food counter and took a tray and filled it with food. At first erza and gray led her to an empty table to put their tray then they walked to another table that mira claim that it was the cheerleading table.

"hey luce! Come er!" yelled natsu who was standing next to a short white haired girl. Then he put his arm on her shoulder pulling her closer to him while he drag her to the white haired girl.

"lis! This is luce! She's new here" said natsu to the white haired girl who was frowning a bit before smiling instantly

"hello, my name is Lisanna Strauss!" said the white haired girl

"see luce? Didn't I tell you she was nice!" said natsu out loud

"hi, my name is Lucy Heart!" lucy said with a smile towards lisanna

"lisanna! Look! That was one of her smile! Wasn't it amazing?" said natsu to lisanna

Lucy's phone vibrated in her pocket then she took it out to check what message she got when erza walked next to her. Lucy opened her phone and it was from laxus, which erza still doesn't know. Both of them read the message.

 _I don't like him hugging you_

Was the only thing in the message. Then erza and lucy both looked at each other then looked at natsu who was holding her shoulder obliviously. But it did look like he was hugging her. Erza hit natsu's ribs with the hilt of her sword making a loud snap, instantly making him let go off lucy and hit the floor with a loud groan while lucy thanked erza.

Lucy looked at mira and saw a large man almost the size of laxus next to her. So she walked around the table towards mira and asked the guy.

"are you elfman?" asked lucy while the larger man turned to look at her.

"Lu-chan! Yes this is my younger brother!" mira said while pulling lucy to sit down next to her.

"hello elfman, my name is lucy. I'm your sister's friend" said lucy smiling at elfman, he just turned away from lucy with a slight blush.

Then suddenly natsu pulled me away from the cheerleading table, so I waved at mira and elfman goodbye.

I sat at the table that I left my tray at and see erza next to me while natsu and gray was sitting opposite of us. Natsu was gobbling fire food, gray was eating a piece of chicken without any shirt on and erza was looking intently at her strawberry short cake with stars in her eyes. As I held my mug of strawberry milkshake. Then I looked around the cafeteria in search of laxus while holding my phone on my other hand.

[message pov]

 _Lucy: la-chan where are you? I can't see you… ':^  
Laxus: turn your head 60 degree clock wise lu… :3_

[Lucy pov]

I turned my head 60 degree right and saw the thunder god tribe at the corner of the cafeteria. Laxus's eyes were closed with a frown on his face and earphones on his ears. And surrounding him was his gang members. But all three of the members wasn't smiling. Freed had a straight face with brows furrowed, bickslow had his tongue out but he still wore his visor, evergreen had a taunting smirk, her eyes was showing the deceit in her eyes.

I'm confused why they were looking like that, then I turned my head and saw a table where orga, rufus, rogue and shitty was sitting at. I just looked at confusion. All of their friends were making menacing glares at people who come near them, some of them was smiling like they were ready to kill people. I was a bit confused at this. Then Rufus saw me looking around and stare at me, I just smiled at him and waved. Then Orga and Rogue turned when they saw Rufus waving at me. I just waved at the three of them before continuing looking around the cafeteria.

I saw levy reading a book while sitting next to gajeel who was eating iron… then I saw juvia stalking at another corner while looking at me like she wanted to kill me.

[Laxus pov]

I saw lucy entering the cafeteria from my table. Bickslow and evergreen was fighting already. But I just observe lucy the whole time worried that her fucking idiotic group might accidentally hurt her. I just sat there, with my elbows on my legs and my hands holding my chin together. I saw lucy happily talking with her group then that salamander called her… wait did he say LUCE? He gave her a nickname?! Grr… I kept myself calm, for now and looked at lucy again just to see natsu hugging MY lucy! I let out a growl. I'm pretty sure my inner dragon is trashing around trying to force me to hit that pinky! _MINE_! I just want to go over there and shout out MINE!

I'm clenching my fist so hard I think I can see my vines popping out. Bickslow and freed at my side is looking at me weirdly but I just waved at them nothings wrong. I took my phone out of my pocket, gripping it as it if was that pinky. Trying to make sure I don't break it, I hurriedly typed a message to her then sent it.

I looked up and see erza next to lucy looking at lucy's phone while lucy was looking at her phone to check who sent the message. Then they both looked at each other then looked at that salamander, I saw erza stabbing him in the ribs with the hilt of her sword with a loud SNAP. He fell on his knees to the floor with a groan. I let out a chuckle while my team looked at me weirdly.

[Rufus pov]

My gang was snickering while looking at the cheerleader group. They were so low, pathetic. They only base on their body's and show their body's off in the field. Truly pathetic.  
I was looking around for that blond girl named lucy. She, on the other hand looks so innocent. And her smile is so beautiful, I wish for it to be directed at me.

Then I saw her sitting next to erza at a table with natsu and gray… oh my, is she going to be okay? I saw her looking around probably trying to find someone. Is she trying to find ME? Maybe I'm over reacting. Then she looked my way, her blond hair swayed with her blue ribbon while her brown chocolate eyes look straight into mine. I already feel heat in my face.

She smiled at me and waved as a greeting… she smiled at me! I was waving back at her then orga and rogue noticed our interaction.

[Orga pov]

I was sitting silently listening to my team who were making fun off the cheerleaders. From the corner of my eye I saw rufus moving. He rarely make any actions so I thought someone was dumb enough to fight us. Because our gang is the second strongest in the school. I looked rufus and saw him waving. WAIT WHAT?! He was waving?! I looked at who he was waving at and my breath hitched.

Lucy…

Her blond hair was waving behind her and some covering her face perfectly. Her blue ribbon matches her smile, she looks so beautiful… I'm getting a nosebleed by looking at her bust! I still feel her sensation… her soft body when it was on top of me… damn, thinking about her makes me feel heat.

[rogue pov]

Oh, it's lucy. She seems like a good person. I'll just wave at her.

[lisanna pov]

I saw natsu coming in the cafeteria with the whole group behind him. but it seems like they were all crowding someone but I don't care because natsu was walking towards me. I like natsu but I keep on giving him hidden hints but he just doesn't get any of the hints. Even if his one year older than me, I don't mind. I would literally do whatever he says if he told me to do anything. His to special for me. I mean who wouldn't like me? I have a fan club already, all of them begging to date me. So I wonder why natsu haven't asked me out yet.

Natsu came to me and started talking to me. Then I saw a blond girl walking to my table(yes lisanna is a cheerleader). Who the hell does she think she is? Walking here? I hate how her boobs are bigger than mine! I never seen her before, and I don't want to know her. Blonds are irritating! I can see her walking next to erza and gray. I already hated her because she looks so perfect. I feel disgusted.

Suddenly natsu called her here. WHAT?! She walked towards him. MY NATSU! I started frowning at her, every time she walks her breast bops a bit. Fucking oversized breast! It broke my heart when natsu swung his hands to her shoulder pulling her closer to him. but I quickly hid my frown with a smile. Smile, smile, smile… act like I'm a good girl…

"lis! This is luce! She's new here" said natsu smiling. I was tempted to change into my take-over cat and claw her off my natsu. But I decided I need to play the role of the good girl… I'll get this bitch later…

"hello, my name is Lisanna Strauss!" I said with a smile trying to contain my anger.

"see luce? Didn't I tell you she was nice!" said natsu out loud. I mentally smirked (take that bitch, his mine) I thought.

"hi, my name is Lucy Heart!" lucy said with a smile towards me. I just felt disgusted at her. She seems so happy but her boobs are practically trying to pop out of her uniform.

"lisanna! Look! That was one of her smile! Wasn't it amazing?" said natsu. I look at him then at her then at him again. You got to be kidding me! He complimented her! How dare she! I already hated her for her body, now I fully hate her! Grr my rage is going to explode! His mine! Damnit!

Then erza suddenly hit natsu on his ribs and he feel to the ground. MY NATSU! I tried to help him up, then I saw the same blond bitch talking to mira-nee. What?! She's friends with mira-nee too?! Grr! Then she talked with elfman making him turn his head away from her but I see some blush on his face. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! Then suddenly natsu got up and ran to _that_ blond bitch and drag her to a table. They are sharing a table?! I'm so furious! I went to my table and saw mira-nee lecturing elfman-nii. I just ate my bread harshly with the thought of a bitch trying to take _MY_ natsu from me.

Oh don't worry _L.U.C.Y~_ I'll plan some things for you~ ne? hahahaha~


	12. Friday sports and Lucy's Saviour part 1

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail

(Chapter 12: Friday sports and Lucy's saviour part 1)

[third person view]

After recess, lucy and her classmate went to the changing room where they were told to change into their sports uniform.

The guys sport uniform : a t-shirt with any coloured shorts and sport shoes.  
The girls sport uniform : a tight t-shirt with black shorts that is enough to cover their butts and sport shoes.

At the field, Class A and Class C was waiting for Class B. they all had their sportswear on, ready to compete even though it was supposed to be lessons together. Gildart-sensei was in charge for sports for all three of the classes. He was eagerly waiting for his daughter cana to come out of the changing room. Orga, Rufus, Sting and Rogue was secretly waiting for lucy because they wanted to see what she looks like in her sportswear, especially with a body like hers.

On the field there was a blond guy with his hair sticking up, he was holding his camera while yelling _'COOL' 'COOL'_ taking pictures of everyone there. He was Jason, the school news reporter

Laxus was waiting patiently for his childhood friend, so he decided to message her a bit.

 _La-chan: Lu, where are you? :3  
Lu: I'm in the changing room… ne la-chan, why are the shorts like this? ':3  
La-chan: I'm not sure, but I want to see you wearing it though. ;3  
Lu: this is embarrassing la-chan… X  
La-chan: come on lu, you can do it, I'll be seeing you in the field! :3  
Lu: I'm already coming out._

SLAM!

The door to the field opened revealing natsu and gray while behind them were the whole class B. Natsu walked in pumped in energy to defeat other classes. After all the guy's arrived, the girls walked in one by one.

Cana, Juvia, Lucy, Mira, Erza, Levy walked in the field together side by side with a white light shining behind them making them look beautiful. Everyone was looking their way. Everyone was eager to see mira, the winner of the beauty contest but they saw a blond beauty next to mira. They looked in shock and most of them had nosebleed including Jason who was taking pictures of mira and the girl next to her(lucy).

In a second, mira was surrounded by her fan club who were glaring daggers at lucy because they thought a new competition has shown up but mira just waved them off and walked next to lucy while she was looking around.

Erza and Mira was talking with Lucy while Cana and Levy was next to them. Juvia already went to stalk her gray-sama. All the guys from all three classes were staring at the group of girl who was talking happily. Who would want to miss looking at a beautiful blond girl with big breast that was shown perfectly because of the tight t-shirt, shorts that was hugging her waist and making her butt look more visible, and curvy looking thighs all to sum up on a petite and innocent face that has blond hair with a slight of blue curtesy of her blue ribbon.

Suddenly freed from class A walked towards the group of girls and all of the attention turned to him while he walked toward them, some gaze was of curiousity but most of them were trying to kill them, the murderous aura was so high.

Freed walked up to lucy earning glares from cana and erza while levy was hiding behind lucy. Cana held her cards on one hand while erza was holding the hilt of her sword ready to attack him if he does something. Lucy looked up from her position and saw freed.

"Ah, hello freed! I see you wearing your sportswear, it looks good on you" Lucy chirped happily to him. while the others jaw dropped. She just talked normally to freed. The freed who is in the thunder god tribe. The freed who is close to Laxus. THE FREED WHO HITS ANYONE WHO TALKS TO HIM FOR NO REASON.

"Hello Lucy, thank you for your compliment. I see you wearing your sportswear but it seems a bit to revealing for you but it still does look good on you" Freed replied with a smile. While Cana shoved her cards in her pocket and started drinking alcohol.

Erza let go of her sword and stood in front of lucy and was directly in front of freed. she looked at freed in a menacing glare while freed return her glare with another glare. The tension was raising from the both of them until a small hand tapped on erza's shoulder.

"ne erza, don't hurt freed. his my friend" said lucy happily, with her hand on erza's shoulder.

The tension easily dropped and erza moved aside and nodded at lucy while continuing talking to cana.

Mira blushed at the sight of freed next to her and she looked away, nobody noticed this action except lucy who was surprised.

(so mira like's freed?) lucy thought to herself while she talked to freed.

After a few minutes later, gildarts told them to do stretches together because they were going to run. So they did the stretches but lucy got thirsty and asked gildarts to be excuse.

[lucy pov]

I'm feeling a bit thirsty so I asked gildarts sensei to be excused and grab something to drink from my class then started walking away from the field. I feel the cold wind on my skin which caused me to shiver a bit but I just kept walking to my class.

As I was about to enter my class, I felt a hand gripping mine. Before I could react, I was punched in my stomach away then pushed in the classroom. I tried to get up but I was clenching my stomach. I looked at the asshole who punched me and saw some guy I don't even know.

"you bitch, walking next to my mira all up and about. Who do you think you are?!" the guy said. Off course, a fan guy of hers. Damn.

"someone like you wont stand a chance against mira, so stop trying!" the guy said. I don't even understand this guy! I'm not competing! Damnit my stomach hurts! Fear suddenly stopped me from feeling the pain. What if he hurts me? I thought franticly.

I was still on the floor, I hurriedly tried to grab my phone but when I pulled it out of my pocket it was kicked away from the guy who punched me. Fear ran through my eyes as I started tearing up.

"LA-CHAN!" I screamed. But the guy just smirked at me.

"sorry bitch-chan~ nobody is even on this floor right now. They are all on the field" said the guy while walking closer to me.

"LA-CHAN!" I screamed again when the guy was reaching for me. I closed my eyes with tears spilling from my eyes. Then I heard a loud thud. But I didn't dare to open my eyes.

"lucy…." Said a new voice that I recognize, I felt a large hand on my cheek and I opened my eyes slowing to see…


	13. Friday sports and Lucy's Saviour part 2

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail

(Chapter 13: Friday sports and Lucy's saviour part 2)

" _lucy…." Said a new voice that I recognize, I felt a large hand on my cheek and I opened my eyes slowing to see…_

[lucy pov]

I slowly open my eyes only to gaze at stormy blue eyes. I immediately tackled him making him fall backwards.

"you came for me… la-chan" I said while my head is on his chest.

"of course lu… I'm sorry I was late" laxus said with his face on my shoulder burying under my hair.

"thank you la-chan… thank you for saving me…" I said as I clench his clothes

"of course I would save you… your my lu, don't think I wouldn't do anything for you" he said while burying his face further to my hair

I smiled then pushed his chest from my face softly. I looked up at him seeing him stare at me in question. I whimpered then said

"we can't be here long… I just said I wanted a drink then I'll be down…" I said to him with a weak smile.

He stood up then held his hand to me. While smiling… my smile… I took his hand then he walked to my bag leaving me standing in confusion. I saw him taking my bottle of water then he walked back to me. I look at him in question but he just took my hand and gave me my bottle of water.

"drink up, after this were going to be running. All of our classes ain't gonna go easy." He said with a smirk then he patted me on my head to reassure me. So I drank in big gulps then I threw the bottle to the dust bin.

We both walked out of the class. I held his hand then I look up to see him glancing at me with an eyebrow raised. So I entwined our fingers and smiled at him while he had a small blush on.

"so… what happened to the guy just now?" I ask while slightly walking closer to him.

"that, you don't want to know" he said with a smirk. The guy was outside the window with a bruised face from multiple hits and he was only wearing his boxers while his hand were tied and his mouth was taped.

"how did you find me?" I ask getting curious.

"i-i- I followed your scent then I heard you calling me so I rushed towards you" he said while scratching his cheek with a bit of blush.

"you look handsome in your sportwear" I said with a blush. His muscles were bulging out of his shirt and his shorts wasn't helping!

"i-what?! W-well you look c-cute in yours" he said while looking away.

I just giggled. Then when we walked near the door to the field, he let go off my hand and handed me my phone. I look up at him again in shock. He just waved it off then hug me… after a minute he let go and walked in the field leaving me standing at the same spot blushing.

[Laxus pov]

I was at the field then I felt lucy leaving. A bad feeling started making its way to my chest, making me uneasy and worried about lucy. So I waved at gildarts that I'll be back. I would always be back without a dout, I just usually go missing. Anyway I followed lucy's strawberry and vanilla sweetness smell that was going into the school building. My dragon slaying skill can be thank for that. As I walk I felt the uneasiness again. It hit my chest that something is going to happen to lucy, so I walked a bit faster.

Then I heard something that sent me running upstairs.

" _LA-CHAN!"_

I ran my hardest to her voice. I can feel her distress. When I reached the door of her class I saw something that made me so angry that energy started gathering to my fist.

Lucy was on the floor, clutching her stomach, her eyes closed with tears spilling out. She looks so defenceless. I looked at the guy who did this and see his back facing me while he walked dangerously close to _MY LUCY._ My inner dragon was screaming out to kill him, I pulled back my fist and slam it into his face with full force sending him out of the window while his uniform got ripped from him due to the intense power that I sent. Lightning was still dancing around the room when I was done with that guy. I look at lucy again and see her phone on the side so I took it and then I look back at the girl who was still curled up crying. I went closer to her…

"lucy…." I whispered to her as I put my hand on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and stare at me. I was heartbroken with the emotions running through her, fear, sadness, confusion.

When she saw my eyes, she jump on me tackling me to the ground. I lost my balance and fell down on my butt with her hugging me tightly. I just looked down at her with wide eyes. She waited for me to save her? I was the one she called out for help? It could just be the fact that I'm her childhood friend, I can't comprehend what happened but I wont let her warmth slip pass me.

"you came for me… la-chan" she whispered from my chest

"of course lu… I'm sorry I was late" I said while shoving my face to her hair, sniffing her strawberry and vanilla scent.

"thank you la-chan… thank you for saving me…" she said while her hand was clenching my shirt. I felt her distress easily.

"of course I would save you… your my lu, don't think I wouldn't do anything for you" I said while I bury my face to her hair, her scent is so addictive, I hate myself for leaving her.

I felt her push my chest and I look down at her in confusion. Her milky chocolate brown eyes, I saw a rush of happiness then I heard her whimper. Before I could ask what's wrong she said…

"we can't be here long… I just said I wanted a drink then I'll be down…" she said with a weak smile to me… I cringe at that smile, it looks so broken.

I stood up before she could and held my hand to her. I felt sad at the lost of contact with her but I don't mind, after I helped her up. I immediately went to her bag that was blue strapped with the colour gold. I took out her water bottle then I turned, but my breath hitched AGAIN! She was standing there with a confused gaze towards me, her blond hair fanning her small head, and her body just shouted out attention. I walked to her and stood in front of her looking down at her. I took her hand and handed her the bottle.

"drink up, after this were going to be running. All of our classes ain't gonna go easy." I said while a smirk showed up on my face. She drank in large gulps then she was finished, she threw it across the room and it landed perfectly. Wow nice accuracy.

[Gildarts pov]

I see laxus entering the field and then I saw that lucy girl coming in. I think she was the one that Makarov mentioned. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. The famous musician who we teachers were informed to keep quiet until further notice. I have to say, her body is definitely something to see. I can see cana talking to her happily. OH MY LOVABLE DAUGHTER WHAT ON EARTH DO I NOT DO FOR YOU! I thought happily. I guess I'll talk to her about that lucy girl but in the meantime, I'm gonna be torturing everyone! Ohohohoho~ lets see whose the fastest among all three classes!

[third person view]

A sinister laugh brought all three classes to look at the person who was laughing. Gildarts look around while grinning, his plan was to see how fast his daughter can run because he sent her training last week.

"OKAY BRATS! TIME TO START THE RACE!" he said while the powerhouses were all grinning awaiting to win.

"THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, NO TRIPPING OTHER PEOPLE! THAT INCLUDE YOU MINERVA!" gildarts yelled out loud while Minerva just huffed of disapproval.

"THE TRACK IS FROM HERE AND AROUND THE SCHOOL! THE FINISH LINE IS RIGHT NEXT TO ME HERE!" gildarts explained while still yelling.

"THE LAST WEEK WINNER IS LAXUS, SO TRY AND BEAT HIM!" gildarts says while grinning then he walked to the starting line.

"LAXUS FIGHT ME!" screamed natsu to laxus. Freed just glare at the pink guy before turning towards laxus and continued talking.

The sabertooth gang glared at class B and class A. Ready to try and beat the elite class A and to beat the most powerhoused class B. Sting and Rogue look determined to try and beat Natsu and Gajeel after losing everytime in this sports.

Lucy looked at laxus and see him looking at her. She wondered how fast he was if he beat all three classes. She wore her earphone and tuck her mp3 in her shirt, her gaze not looking anywhere else except the blond dragon slayer. She took out her phone and started typing.

 _Lucy: so you were the fastest?  
Laxus: yeah  
Lucy: why didn't you tell me? X(  
Laxus: well lu, you never asked me ;1  
Lucy: humph X^_

Then gildarts screamed out for everyone to line up at the starting line. Lucy took one last glance at laxus and caught him gazing at her again so she smiled at him causing him to have a small tint of blush on his face then they both faced forward. The music was practically bursting out of her sound pod.

 _GO!_

The loud voice of gildarts was soon drowned by the battle cry of all the classes who all went running at full speed.

Lucy was running next to levy who was already out of breath but they just started, erza is already out of sight. Only people who ran slow were behind and most of them were girls. All the power houses were already running at full speed. Lucy waved at levy and gave her and apologetic smile then ran faster. The music in her ears were bursting out loud as she ran.

She passed rufus who was running in elegance who had a shock look when he sees her passing him. then she passed orga who was pissed because he couldn't keep up with sting but his face showed shock when he saw her pass him easily. Lucy still haven't broken a sweat because she was trained during those seven years of absence. She passed rogue who was running next to sting. Both of them stare at the beautiful blond as she easily passed them. Lucy passed erza who just looked at her then gave her a thumbs up while running behind her. She passed both gray then natsu and their looks were priceless, they could understand how she was running faster when they both were running at their fullest. She passed the A class who were looking at her as if she was some freak. She passed freed who couldn't understand the logic how she got to the front and was already speeding pass him. she gave a smile to him before running faster.

At the furthest front was Laxus in all his glory running at full speed. She ran a bit faster then she was side by side with him running on the track with the others behind them.

[laxus pov]

I was smirking while running, these weaklings are no match for me. I can beat them easily with my eyes closed but I cant help think about lucy, is she okay behind there? I wonder did she give up… damn teenage mind. Fuck this shit. I want to see her. As I run faster I suddenly hear someone running behind me gaining speed. I wonder who was catching up and if I was getting slow or something then I was shocked out off my thought.

"Hey la-chan" I couldn't understand anything, there she was, the girl on my mind the whole time. The was running at the same speed as me while smiling at me.

"Wh-Ho-wa-" I couldn't finish my sentence. My lungs were burning but I always keep my composure when people are around.

"well, I thought you were slower but then again, I had to pass everyone just to get to you" she said with a smile towards me as her hair flies beautifully and sways behind her.

"don't worry la-chan, the others are to far back to see us right now" she said with a smile to me. HOW CAN SHE SMILE LIKE THAT!?

I saw the finish line when I turned the corner and I saw Gildarts standing next to the finish line. His face showed shock when he saw lucy running next to me.

"bye la-chan" she whispered before gaining speed and was in front of me. I looked at her back what was facing me. I mentally groaned at the sight of her ass bouncing as she ran and her legs looked like it was made to run, those curves where going to be the death of me. And her beautiful blond hair was flying behind her leaving her strawberry scent for me to smell.

[third person view]

Gildarts was of course surprised. Seeing someone who had been an equal and had beaten laxus in running was not seen in his mind. She slowed down after she passed the finish line. The others still further behind and out of sight.

Lucy got a bottle of cold water then ran to laxus's side. He was panting a bit with only a sweat on his forehead but she can feel that he was tired. She passed it to laxus who gratefully took the bottle and drank. Then he looked down after drinking only to see lucy holding his collar and pulled his head down. His face was at the same level as hers as his eyes widen. She wiped his forehead with a handkerchief as he stare at her face intently. Gildarts on the other hand looked at the scene without saying a word.

(what the fuck is happening right now?) Gildarts mentally asked himself

Then suddenly Laxus looked at gildarts with a glare and took lucy's hand then walked to gildarts. Lucy was confused at the actions her childhood friend was doing.

"Oi Oldman, this is my childhood friend. Of course you already know her full name" Laxus said gruffly while still holding her hand tightly.

"Don't talk to Gildart-sensei that way la-chan! Apologise!" Lucy said while hitting his shoulder. Gildarts just look in surprise as the girl hit the leader of the strongest gang in school.

" tch, sorry for calling you Oldman, Oldman" laxus said with a smirk while lucy stare at him with a tick mark on her head as gildarts look at them in amusement.

Then the sound of running made both blonds let go of their hands. This didn't go unnoticed by the sensei. Then freed showed up and walked towards them while looking confuse as why laxus was next to lucy facing gildarts.

"Laxus-sama and… Lucy?" freed asked as he walked toward the two blond while gildarts moved away to go to the finish line.

"Ah, hello freed-kun" Lucy said as she smiled. Laxus just raised his brow at the green haired man(she knows him?) he thought as he watch with a scowl on his face.

"Laxus-sama, you know lucy?" freed asked in confusion as laxus crossed his hands on his chest.

"no, I was just talking with gildarts-sensei and he happened to be here" lucy said while waving her hand in front of her mouth franticly.

(I like the way my name sounds so good when she said it. Damn, my pants are getting tighter by the second! I feel so special that she's calling me a cute pet name) laxus thought with a perverted smirk.

"ah, lucy. Thanks again for taking a picture with us. It helped evergreen relaxed, and I don't think I have ever seen bickslow let anyone other than my team to touch his visor or even wear it" freed complimented lucy. Laxus's eyes widen in shock.

"freed, you know this blondie?" Laxus asked while making his face straight with a scowl

"yes I do laxus-sama, this is Lucy Heart, she has been very nice to me, evergreen and bickslow" freed said while smiling to lucy who just huffed at her new nickname.

Before laxus can reply, the others arrived at the finish line. Natsu, gray and erza walked towards them furiously.

"what do you think your doing with lucy?!" Gray asked angrily as he walked towards them. Lucy looked shocked while laxus already had his façade on and freed was glaring at them like they were insects.

"what do you want stripper? Can't you see were in a decent conversation. At least she can talk decently unlike some flame brain and some armour freak" Laxus sneered at them as he stood next to lucy.

"How dare you talk like that! She is our friend and classmate! You have no right to talk to her!" erza said angrily as she glared at the blond dragon slayer.

"Laxus fight me!" Natsu screamed while the other two just sweat dropped.

"ENOUGH!" the sound of gildarts voice cuts through the whole field.

"the first place goes to Lucy Heart, the second place goes to Laxus Dreyar, the third place goes to Freed Justine!" gildarts said outloud.

"now scram! I'll see you brats on Monday!" gildarts said as he walked away.

Everyone turned to look at lucy who was fidgeting under all the gazes that was sent to her. (this chick beat laxus? Especially with that body?) they thought. While lucy was suddenly tackled by natsu.

Laxus's eyes widen, lucy was standing next to him a second ago but now she's on the floor with a pink haired bastard hugging HIS childhood friend! Laxus immediately sent a stream of lightning to natsu, forcefully pushing natsu off her. Freed helped lucy stand only to have her forcefully pulled from him.

Erza was hugging lucy to her chest while lucy suffocates. "Don't touch her, freed! she's not your friend! Hell, I've never seen her talk to you until just now!" yelled erza.

Suddenly lucy was pulled from erza's death hug. Erza turn her face to the person who took her friend with the look to kill them but was surprised at the person.

It was Orga Nanagear hugging lucy to his chest while his hands were at lucy's waist. "Your killing tiny with that hug, Titania!" said Orga with a frown as rogue was next to him nodding his head.

Lucy was once again pulled from Orga's grasp but this time it was none other than her laxus that saved her "Could all of you shut up and go home already, You idiots are noisy!" said laxus with a scowl. His face is as stoic as ever as he held her against his chest.

"sorry but she's going to be with us. Were going to have a girls night because it's a Friday night" said mira as she walked up to them with cana and juvia behind her.

"yeah! Let's go luce!" natsu yelled as he held her hand but then he was hit on his head knocking him out. Erza stood tall looking down at him.

As lucy was dragged away, she gave a apologetic smile to the group of guys who were tugging her just now and was pulled away.

[Freed pov]

Its surprising to see laxus angry with natsu for hugging lucy but I felt glad that he shot natsu though. When erza held her to her chest I think I saw her suffocating lucy. But then my blood boiled as that saberbastard held her tightly against him. then I felt happy when laxus finally pulled her with him but then a sweet voice came to my ears, ringing in my ears. The person I liked was talking… how I love her voice… mira…

[Orga pov]

Saw the commotion when I was at the finish line. Those fairy's really looked like they wanted to kill the lightning wanna-be. Even I hated him but seriously. Why the hell was he next to tiny?! I saw that salamander tackle her, I felt my lightning raging to shock him the hell off her but that lightning wanna-be shocked him first. I growled when I saw the green guy helping her up then I saw that Titania smashing tiny's head to her chest. I was wide eyed to this action and before I knew it, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my chest. I felt as soft as this morning but then I felt her getting ripped away from me. I looked at the culprit only to stand face to face with the person who sent me to the one week coma. Damnit what the hell is wrong with me, I never show emotions this much.

[Rogue pov]

Lucy stressed. Need help. Titania suffocating her.

[Mira pov]

Oh my, when I reached the finish line, I saw lucy standing next to freed having a conversation. I couldn't help but felt jealous at her. She gets to talk to someone like him… if only he wasn't in the thunder god tribe… he really is polite, I wouldn't have minded if he asked me out… but when I saw him holding lucy's hand, I felt like my chest hurt badly… but after lucy's misfortune with getting pulled here and there I finally said that she was going home with us. I see so much potential of OTP for me! My MatchMaking Skills are going wild!

[Laxus pov]

Shit why does drama comes to my lucy. Wait… I CANT CALL HER MINE! She's not even mine. WHY THE HELL WAS SABERBASTARD HOLDING HER?! And how did freed know her?! He only met her once! Damnit, fucking titania and lizard brain. They had to disturb us so much. I feel like hugging her tightly and scream at them mine! Grr..

I growled out loud making freed look at me in question. I just watch as those fairies drag away my childhood friend who was smiling apologeticly to me.

Damnit!

[Makarov pov]

I heard a knock on the door so I said come in in a calm tone, I saw gildarts walk in then he slumps down on the chair in front of me.

"hello gildarts, how can I help you old friend?" I said while bringing out my mug and passing him another one.

"its about laxus" gildarts replied while drinking alcohol from his mug.

"what did he do now? I swear that boy is troublesome" I said while sighing.

"oh no, he didn't do anything wrong." Gildarts said while grinning then he continued "I just never knew he was so gentle with that lucy girl"

I immediately spat out my drink to the wall in shock. He was gentle to lucy?! I thought his ego already took him over his head?! I thought he wouldn't want to talk to her at all?!

"it was so sweet of her to defend me when your grandson called me Oldman" gildarts chuckled as my eyes widen "oh the look on his face when she hit him and forcing him to apologize, I will never forget it"

"I swear, this is the same feeling I had when he proposed to her" I said while clenching my heart while gildarts spat his drink.

"HE PROPOSED TO HER?!"yelled the brown haired crash mage dropping his mug on the floor with a loud clank.

"when they were younger, they were practically inseparable when they were younger. Even I was surprise when he proposed in front of everyone. But it was so cute, we couldn't disturb them." I said with a smile while gildarts just stare at me.

"H-H-How old were they when he proposed?" gildarts asked me with a smile as he held his now mug.

"they were 10" I said as gildarts dropped his mug again. "they were so cute together…"

"but I guess fate was cruel with them…"

[Lucy pov]

I walked with the group making light conversation with them. But then I got curious as to where were having the sleep over at.

"levy, erza. Can you guy buy the snacks? I get the feeling that were going to sleep late" said mira with a glint in her eyes that sent levy and cana to shiver.

"mira-channn~ where are we going to have a sleepover at?" Lucy ask as she clings on mira's arm while mira let out a chuckle.

"you guys are going to my house" mira said with a smile…


	14. The Sleepover with the demon matchmaker

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreations does not own fairy tail

(Chapter 14: The Sleepover with the demon matchmaker)

[third person view]

Lucy looked at the house in front of her with awe as mira and erza pulled her in the house. In the house they saw elfman walking in a tight red sleeve-less shirt that was making his muscles bulge out. And black jeans with a milk carton in his hand.

He looked at the door when he heard in being opened only to see lucy looking at him. he quickly ran to another room earning surprised looks from lucy and erza while mira stare at her brother.

They walked to mira's room as they talked, lucy doesn't want to compare mira's place with her because her mansion was definitely bigger than mira's house. Soon juvia and levy arrived and they started to walk to the showers together.

"lucy, have you showered with your previous friends before" erza suddenly asked as they enter the bathroom.

"I-I-I don't know how to answer that" lucy said while scratching her back neck while the others looked at her for an explanation.

"I never had any other friends other than la-chan… but that was when we were younger did we bathed together" lucy explained while blushing a bit.

"that's fine lu-chan, but what do you mean you never had any other friends other than la-chan?" levy asked as they got in the bath together.

"I was pretty much locked in my house after I was taken away from la-chan" lucy said while scrubbing erza's back.

"l-l-locked up? What do you mean love rival?" asked a stuttering juvia who was looking at lucy while her back was being scrubbed by levy.

"like I said, I was taken from la-chan then locked up." Lucy said grimly as the other stopped asking questions.

When they exited the bathroom, mira handed her clothes to all the girls, as they wore their clothes while making light conversation, elfman suddenly walked in.

There was a silence then it hit him what the hell was he looking at. He ran out screaming that a man doesn't look. So the girls walked in mira's room as she turned on the tv and said… "truth or dare…" then all the girls gathered in the middle of the room, and sat in a circle.

"so whose starting first?" lucy asked, then mira raised her hand almost as fast as she asked the question.

"okayyyy…. Lucy! Truth or dare?!" mira said while pointing at lucy. The others just laughed at mira's antics.

[lucy pov]

Wow, me first huh?

"dare" I said with a grin. I know she wanted to ask me something because her eyes were flashing this whole time.

"okay…. I dare you…. to tell the truth to me what's your relationship with freed is" she said with a hint of sadness. The others looked at her then at me for my answer.

"were just friends, I talked with him a little then he started talking to me especially with bickslow and evergreen by his side" I said while tilting my head. Was she really desperate to know?

"oh is that so? Your turn lucy, pick anyone of us" mira said with a smile.

"Levy! Truth of dare!" I said with a glint in my eyes as the others knew what I was going to ask.

"truth?" she asked me.

"do you like gajeel?" I ask with a sly grin to her as her face blushed so hard.

"y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes…" she whispered as all of the other girls including me were whistling to her, suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked around and saw they were all still talking to themselves. I turned my back to them and answered the phone.

" _hello?"  
"hey lu…"  
"hey la-chan…"  
"how are you at the sleepover, are they hurting you in anyway?"  
"no they aren't, you don't have to worry about me la-chan…"  
"but I want to worry… it makes me happy that your back with me lu…"  
"I'm happy also la-chan…"  
"I miss you lu… make sure you come home tomorrow…"  
"I miss you too la-chan… don't worry so much… get some sleep"  
"sing for me, then I can sleep"  
"I-I-I er… wait a moment" _I looked behind my back to see them still talking so I decided to sing for him only a bit.

(fairytail ending 2, this is just translated. If you want to hear the real song, watch?v=z6yuL96cKmc&index=2)

" _Merry Go Round, in a world of turning dreams.  
I'll never forget the side of your face before welcoming the morning.  
I don't want to look at your face again, she said over her shoulders.  
Tears running down your cheek.  
Always it seems your about to get drowned in waves of unpredictability.  
You probably have to endure tears.  
You're a strong person is what everybody says, overestimating you.  
And before you knew it, you had lost sight of the real you.  
The help-mates light which should have shone on you has gone.  
The truth and lies of that time are all erased.  
Merry Go Round, in a world of turning dreams.  
Its ironic that I'll never forget your face from the side as I welcome the morning"_

" _that was beautiful lu… thank you"  
"good night la-chan"_

When I turned around I saw all the girls staring at me, elfman was crying at the door while looking at me.  
"what?" I asked then suddenly without a second to blink, elfman was hugging me. His face was stuffed between my breast while he sob.

I looked at the other girls in confusion, levy was crying and smiling at the same time, cana was jaw dropped with her liquor on her hand, erza and mira was just staring at me with white eyes(they are unconscious) and juvia was ready to hug me.

I need to think fast! I don't really like people to stuff their faces in my breast! If it was female or la-chan, I don't mind but this guy is oversized and his definitely a male! Wait… I was okay with la-chan?! Whatttt?! Damn… wait elfman is crying? Haaaa… I guess I'll help him.

"elfman-chan… why are you crying? Calm down…" I said while stroking his hair. Laxus's hair is softer…

"that was beautiful…" elfman said while tightening his grip on me. Erk…

[after a few minutes of calming][third person view]

Elfman finally got pried from lucy's breast by mira and they continued the game.

"that was amazing lucy, your voice is so angelic!" said cana while getting her barrel.

"I agree with her lucy." Said erza.

"and it was sweet of you to sing that to la-chan~" said levy with a grin towards the blushing blond.

"anyway, lucy truth or dare?" said cana

"truth" I said. But I know something is up,

"do you like anybody in the school?" said mira with a glint in her eyes. Damn match making eyes!

"yeah I do…" I said while hiding my face.

"enough with the games, tell me who he is!" levy said impatiently

"guess, I wont tell you who but I will answer if it's the right answer" I said. They would never guess it… hehe… but I wonder if he like me back or not… I feel guilty for liking him…

"okay! How about natsu?" juvia ask. I shook my head. Who the hell thinks I would like him? his just like a brother to me. A annoying pink haired brother.

"is this guy the same age or younger?" asked levy.

"his the same age as us" I said, I think I heard elfman cry in the background.

"gray?" asked mira, I can see juvia was ready to kill me behind her but I shook my head. I don't want to die from being drowned by juvia.

"ga-ga-gajeel" said levy with a frown but I just shook my head. Ah my friend, you like the porcupine bastard, how am I supposed to like him?

"freed?" asked erza but I just shook my head and I heard mira sigh in relief. Freed is just a friend to me, I just met him a few days ago, there's no way I'm taking him, especially after I got to know that mira likes him. he is very polite though if I say so myself. His hair is kinda interesting. Those pointy lightning on his hair really looks like it wants to be pulled.

"how about sting?" juvia asked, I scoffed in disgust and shook my head. That damn shitty bastard thinks his so damn good looking. EVEN ORGA LOOKS MORE HANDSOME THAN HIM! damn bastard and his cockiness. He thinks all the girls want to throw themselves at him. like hell I would like him. I WOULD BURN IN HELL BEFORE I LIKE HIM. i will never tell them this thou. Fucking shitty motherfucking blond bastard ASSHOLE.

"rogue?" asked erza, but I shook my head. Rogue is nice, he helped me and he didn't look at my body fully… but he seems like just a friend. I cant say that I like him in a relationship way. He is nice and quiet but I guess I don't have feelings like that towards him. his hair is messy black and he seems like his polite to me but not as polite as freed though. I wonder why he keeps his face emotionless.

"Oh-oh-oh how about Orga?!" asked levy. I was silence for a few seconds then I shook my head slowly. I took a few seconds on this one to think this through. He did have a body, but nothing compared to laxus… he looks like the silent type. But he did try to save me from being suffocated to death. Plus his hair looks minty, I wonder how his hair feels like. It looks spikey. This just made me eager to go home and disturb laxus's hair.

"what about that blond guy wearing the red mask, I think his name was rufus?" said cana, I just shook my head. Rufus? I never really saw him more than a brother. He just seems so misunderstood so I guess I already categorized him as a friend.

"what about bickslow? I think his close to freed but I'm not sure if you know him though, what about him?" said levy, I shook my head. Sure his fun to be around but really, I have no interest in him. but I cant say his eye's aren't beautiful though, I saw his red eyes and I look at his visor. Why would he wear the visor if its painful to him? he can control his magic right? Why is everyone afraid of him?

"Lyon?" asked mira. I shook my head, I don't even know who that is.

"I don't even know anyone else who are compatible with you…" said mira. What….? Is he not even added in this list?

"No wait mira, there's still Laxus" erza said as she tap mira's shoulders. My mind immediately was filled with my blond childhood friend. A slight blush made its way on my face. I could feel my face heat up. And I nodded slowly as my face was fully red.

The whole room was silent. They looked at me in disbelief. Cana stopped drinking midway and was almost drowned by the amount of water that kept pouring from the barrel and into her mouth as she look at me in shock. Mira's eyes were wide and her mouth was gapping. Erza had a weird aura around her as she mumbled _'death'_. Levy's pen snapped in two when I nodded. Juvia sat there looking at me with unreadable expression.

I quickly waved them off. "ne, now you guys know who I like, can we change the subject? You guys look like you want to kill the guy I like" I said with a sweatdrop.

"ah! I just remembered, what is you magic lucy? I never got to ask you" said mira, changing the mood. Shit I don't want them to know my magic.

"its for me to know, and for you to figure it out" I said. Theres no way in hell am I telling them my magic. Not yet atleast. They gave me a look saying Challenge Accepted.

[third person view]

Soon after, they all watched some movies together. On the second movie, elfman joined and sat in front of the bed as the girls were all on the bed, lucy started playing his hair as she watched the movie, she calmly stroke his hair. The girls thought it was just lucy's motherly instincts but none of them saw elfman's face because he was in front of them all. He was blushing madly because he never was good with girls. Especially one's as innocent as lucy.

After the movie, cana kicked elfman out of the room and then all of them curled up together to sleep. They were all happy because of their new friend and was finally warm. Even though lucy never said anything about mira's parents, she practically knew that they weren't there but she kept quiet about it.

As they fell into deep slumber a small pink mouse scurried to the door and transformed to lisanna as she grin on her new found information, she practically skipped happily away, planning her strategy


	15. Damn Sabers

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail

(Chapter 15: Damn Sabers)

[third person view]

Everyone was getting ready to leave as they waved each other goodbye and to mira for letting them have a sleep over. Lucy walked out of their house wearing elfman's shirt because none of mira's or lisanna's fit her. She waved at them then walked towards her house with a big green shirt that was long enough to reach her waist and a short tight jeans that was mira's.

As she walked home thinking of a certain blond mage, she passed the market and saw someone she knew. so she called out to the person.

"Orga-kun!" she called as she raised her arm and waved towards him. he turned and looked at who was calling him only to see a beautiful blond with big busty boobs and was wearing a big green shirt that was seriously not hers. He smelled her scent when he turned to look at her, she smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Much thanks to his god slaying powers that help his senses.

Lucy walked next to him only to see that he was having a hard time choosing vegetables. He had such a serious face. He looked down at lucy and looked at the shirt sceptically.

"hey tiny, what are you doing here?" asked orga as he eyed the shirt wondering if it was her boyfriends.

"I was going home from a friends place then I saw your cool spikey hair" lucy replied making orga smile a bit before returning his face to a serious face.

(a friends place? Does she mean her boyfriends place?) he thought as he look at the carrots not knowing which one is which. He let out a sudden growl at how irritating this was. Then he heard lucy giggle and he turned to look at her again wondering why she was giggling.

"you do know that carrot your holding is bad right?" lucy said while giggling. Orga's eyes widen and he turned his face away out of embarrassment.

Then he felt the carrot in his hand being taken and another one was put in his hand, he turned to look at his hand only to see another small and slender hands putting another carrot in his large hands. He snapped his gaze towards lucy.

"do you need any help with your groceries?" said lucy while giving him a dazzling smile. Never before has anyone at the market helped him, they were all afraid of him because of his freakishly large body and because he was one of the ten strongest in the sabertooth gang but here he was getting defeated by vegetables.

"thanks tiny… I don't know what the hell I'm even taking" he said as he gave the basket of vegetables and fruits that he had taken to lucy. Lucy gasped at the content of the basket and looked at orga then at the basket then at orga again.

"what?" orga said, he was getting uncomfortable under her gaze. Her brown chocolate eyes seems to make him relax. And it makes him feel weird.

"all in this basket is bad and nearly rotten" lucy said bluntly as orga flinch. He really was bad at buying groceries, he was built for fighting. All of his muscles are proof of how powerful he is.

Lucy took his hand, much to his surprise and pulled him towards the fruits section. He was to dazed at how soft and delicate her hands felt like when she was holding his hands.

"why are you here orga-kun? I seriously doubt that your good at picking any fruits or vegetables" said lucy as she put back all the apples and taking some new ones.

"was in charge of getting groceries for my gang" he said with a serious face. While lucy was standing next to him checking the basket.

"your gang? What gang?" lucy asked while pulling orga to get the oranges. Orga just looked at her dumbfounded.

"sabertooth gang? You never heard of us?" orga asked slightly annoyed that she didn't know his gang.

"well, I am new in the school. But I don't mind getting to know your gang if you like" lucy said as she was looking at the orange in her hand. Then she turned to look at his serious face that showed no sign of changing the whole time.

Orga was shocked but he made sure his face was as stoic as ever. She wanted to befriend his gang without knowing his gang? He was confuse at the girl, is this girl incredibly dumb or incredibly smart. Neither ways, her eyes show no sign of hesitance or lie.

After half an hour of light conversation, he found out that he could easily converse with her. He usually kept quiet when talking to other people or even to his gang. He was easily awkward. He cant keep a conversation going but when he talks to lucy, he felt like his worries goes away and that he can talk to her normally.

He also noticed that a lot of guys were looking at her lecherously because of her body. Her oh-so-beautiful body that he can't stop himself from looking also. But the fact that his presence was there but they didn't stop looking at her made him pissed. And she seems so oblivious to the stares, and he still cant get the thought of her wearing her boyfriend's clothes while walking with him.

"hey tiny, I've been meaning to ask you" he said as they walked to the counter together. She hums in response to him.

"why are you helping me? Isn't your boyfriend going to kill me if he sees you with me?" orga asked as he looked at her face from the corner of his eyes.

Lucy had a confuse look on her face then she answered him "Is it wrong for me to help my friend? You were having trouble with your groceries, I wouldn't mind helping you orga-kun. And I don't have a boyfriend! What makes you think that I have one?" she said as she faced him, she had to look upwards to look at his face.

His brain stopped as his pupil in his eyes were gone. Lucy looked at him in worry. What the hell is wrong? She put her hand on his arms that was crossed on his chest and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Orga-kun? Are you okay?" lucy asked as she cupped his cheek wondering what the hell is wrong with him.

[Orga pov]

I was uneasy as I asked her about her boyfriend. What?! I never feel uneasy! What the hell is this girl doing to me?! I looked at her face only to see her confused look.

"is it wrong for me to help my friend? You were having trouble with your groceries, I wouldn't mind helping you orga-kun" she said as she gave me a dazzling smile, I tried to check if she was lying but her pulse wasn't lying. She was speaking whole heartedly. And the fact that she easily claim me as her friend makes me feel warm.

"And I don't have a boyfriend! What makes you think that I have one?" she said with a huff as she walked.

Wait… she doesn't have a boyfriend? Then whose clothes are those? But I cant help smelling the strawberry and vanilla radiating out of tiny. She seems so innocent and small. So opposed of me. I really love it that she smile to me. Her smile makes me happy, I never showed this much emotions in one day, plus she calls me her friend so sincerely.

I didn't realize that I was zoning out until I felt a hand on my cheek and I can feel another hand on my arms. I looked down to stare at chocolate milky brown eyes staring up at me full of worry. Her worried emotions was practically vibrating out of her. She… cares for me?

"sorry tiny, I just thought of something. I'm okay" I said. Then she removed her hands from my cheek and arms, much to my displeasure. I felt the lose of contact making me a bit sad. Wait… SAD?!

"Here's the basket, I need to go I'm pretty sure I'm going to make someone worry if I stay any longer" she said as she start to turn. I don't want to separate first! Think of something! Think of something!

"WAIT TINY!" I said as I rush towards her. She turned her body making her hair swayed to the right and her hips turned. I groaned inwardly at the sight.

"why don't I send you to your house? It would make me feel better to ensure you get home safely" I said to her. My hands were still full of the groceries bags. She smiled slightly then continued walking with me next to her.

But I cant help feeling jealous of whose shirt she was wearing, it didn't smell like hers.

"tiny, whose shirt are you wearing? It doesn't smell like you." I can smell that her body was radiating strawberries and vanilla but her shirt and shorts wasn't. I wondered, the shorts is definitely a girls shorts because it was delicately showing her slender and wonderfully delicious legs but her shirt was to big for her and it was raging in a manly scent.

"oh? This shirt is my friend's brothers. I was having a sleep over remember? Her shirt couldn't fit me, I had to borrow her brother's" she said as she swayed left to right like a child… a child with a fucking hot body and a be-

"wait, how could you smell that it doesn't smell like me?" she asked as she looked at me in shock. Of course she doesn't know that I'm a lightning god slayer.

"well tiny, you should know that I'm a lightning god slayer." I said with a smirk. "and definitely better than a friggin fake lightning dragon slayer" I mumbled the last part, I don't think she can hear that one.

"pft… hehe… so your better than a dragon slayer?" she said with a playful smirk on her face. She heard me?! That was surprising!

"of course I am tiny, don't think for a second that I'm not better than that lightning wanna-be… hey, whats your magic tiny?" I told her mine I wanna know what hers is.

"that's for me to know and for you to find out!" she said cheekily while grinning. I cant help but smile also. Her smile is so addictive suddenly I heard something that made my brain stop paying attention to my surrounding and focused on the beautiful blond next to me.

 _(Fairy Tail Ending 1 + Subs CC)(this is translated, please listen to the original)(_ _watch?v=pY3-DZdeAyQ &index=1)_

 _Take me somewhere.  
We both mounted in a tin horse  
Go! Go! Let's Go! Romance_

Everyone who passed us turned to look at her. By now everyone was silent, wanting to hear her voice.

 _The Doll of unmatched love  
Cant say painful words  
Go! Go! Let's Go! Romance_

I was looking at the beautiful blond that was singing silently next to me with her eyes closed. she was dancing a bit. like a child.

 _And cowardly tears seems to fall  
Every time I think of you  
In the moon, In the moon, Of the night, Of the night  
Always, Always  
I search for the rabbit_

She was waving her hands, stretching it as she walked like she was balancing herself. Her eyes were still closed, her angelic face was only facing forward as she sing. she waved her legs in front of her while she walk.

 _It's… I can't express myself, Hey Hey Hey  
I think I was hit by a magic  
I'll never wake from this dream  
My love is platonic_

I just stare at the angel next to me, how can she be so good at singing?! I can't believe my ears! I walked next to her as she continue to sing silently.

 _It's… I can't express myself, Hey Hey Hey  
I love the classic you  
when you use an any magic  
with will to travel?  
Perfect, right?  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

She started hopping while walking. Holy shit, when she hops, her breast bounced. Damn body. she pumps her fist to the air like a child while she walks faster.

 _It's… Now and at any time  
I stay like a crazy  
Wish to tell you someday  
That "I came for you"_

She stopped singing but she continued humming.

"damn tiny, I never knew you were so good at singing" I said as we walked.

"aha, not really…" she said with a bit of blush tainting her cheeks. It makes her look adorable… WHAT THE HELL?! ADORABLE?! Am I going soft?!

We reached a yellow apartment then she said that she's going to this one. She waved at me then she opened the door and walked inside… when she opened the door, I smelled something that smelled familiar… but I cant place where I recognized the scent from. It makes my stomach turn when I try to think… meh its probably her father or other family.

I turned and walked away, heading to the base of the sabertooth gang.

[Laxus pov]

I heard my front door opened and smelt that bastard wanna-be walk in. I immediately exited my room and walked to the door. How the hell did that bastard find my place? I couldn't careless of his reasons, get ready to get hit in the face.

I walked downstairs closer to the scent only to get another scent, lucy…

Don't tell me that bastard took lucy with him! I'm getting pissed, I stomped down the stairs with lightning crackling around me. If that bastard touches her, I swear… I'll fucking send him to a beating he'll never forget. My rage is getting higher as I go downstairs.

"la-chan…" I hear her angelic voice whisper. I stop on track and I turned to the doorway only to see a smiling lucy.

"I'm home" I smiled when she said that, her beauty was all I could see but then I frowned. Whose shirt was she wearing? Why the hell did she smell like that saberbastard?

I walked to her with my frown in place. She looked at me with worry but I stopped in front of her and hugged her. She really did smell like that saberbastard! WHY?! I nuzzled my nose to the crook of her neck making her shiver only to smell her shirt smells like someone's. WHAT?! Don't tell me she's wearing a guys shirt then smells like another guy and shes at my house! What the fuck?!

"Lu… Why are you here? And why do you smell like that wanna-be lightning slayer?" I ask as calmly as possible but she shuddered with the voice I used. I guess my anger can really be heard by my voice.

"E-E-Eh? I-I.. wait… I can e-explain" she stuttered… is she lying to me? She never stutter… what if she spent the night with that guy? Maybe she was with some guy? Damn my brain is making so many conclusions, I hated it. Why does she needs to explain? What does she needs to explain? I don't want to listen. I don't want to LISTEN! Shit!

I roughly pulled back from the hug and didn't look at her eyes. I turned around and stormed in my house to get my coat. I swung it over my shoulders and walked to the door.

"I don't need an explanation, don't talk to me. I need to go" I said as I passed her and stormed out of my house leaving her behind. I'm sure she's going to leave soon. I need to think this through. There's no way in hell she's a whore right?! She's my lucy! But I never claimed her did i? Goddamnit but why did she smell like another guy?! Fuck! I need a drink.

I walked in a bar and then ordered the strongest alcohol they had. I need to forget this shit.

[Lucy pov]

What the heck? He stormed out of the house? I only wanted to surprise him… he noticed that I smelled like orga? How… how was I supposed to tell him that I helped his enemy from the death of groceries? Before I could even explained he stormed out….

I stayed in that spot for a few minutes then I walked out of the door. Only to get my stuff from my house, our house really was a few blocks away, so I took some stuff like my school clothes, my novel that I was working on and my bag. I wanted to sleep over at laxus house. Not in a perverted way!

After I took some of my stuff, I walked to his house again. I wanted to mark the place mine. I don't want him or anyone to know my magic yet but it doesn't mean I don't have to mark his place with my scent.

I took a shower at his place and then I changed to his clothes that I took from his closet in his room, I seriously had to forget my undergarments but I know that laxus wouldn't do anything to me. His my childhood friend after all, he wouldn't mind If I walk around in his house wearing nothing but his shirt and a pair of his boxers.

I walked around his house, exploring the place. It was bigger than my apartment but it looks comfy. It definitely was clean, I was wondering if he kept his house clean or not but now I know that he keeps it clean. I peeked in his room a few times then I walked to the kitchen.

I wrote a note for him to read later.

 _Dear Laxus,_

 _Today I borrowed elfman's shirt from the sleepover at mira's place. Can you please ask freed to return it later? Its in the plastic bag in your room. Also before I reached your house, I encountered Orga. He was dying from buying groceries so I help him buy some vegetables, haha he almost died buying groceries. I'll tell you the full story when you reach home._

I left the note on the kitchen counter before I sat at the dining table and started writing my novel. I waited and waited for him to return. A few hours passed and he still wasn't home yet so I got worried. I waited for him. he has never been this angry at me…

Morning turned to Evening. I haven't left his house as I already got everything ready for monday school. But I became more worried at where he is or if something had happened to him. I already raided his fridge only to find that his fridge was friggin bigger than my height. I made dinner for the both of us but he didn't return… he never came back… I waited until it was late at night, I decided to sleep.

I walked to his bedroom, I started to feel my eyes getting drowsy when I reached to his bed. I fell on the bed and started curling up with the blanket on the king sized bed. It had his scent that sent me to relax. I took one last look in his room, I can see a guitar that I mentally noted to ask him to play for me, his bed sheets are black in colour, and his books were all stack neatly at his double desk. I fell asleep as I took the last whiff of his scent and hugged his pillow.

[Laxus pov]

I drank so much yet I'm not drunk. I hated this, when I want to get drunk I don't get shit drunk. I cant help but imagine another guy holding her. Someone else's hand on her waist. Someone else's hand stroking her beautiful hair. Someone else hugging her soft body… NO! never! I don't understand what the hell is wrong with myself.

I walked pass her house. Her strawberry and vanilla scent indulge my nose, its so addictive and wonderful. I stop my walk and linger a bit in front her house. The way she runs to me happily… her smile that was only towards me… then I realized that she was wearing someone else's shirt. And she smelled like that lightning saberbastard that I sent to the hospital. It cringed my heart.

I continued walking to my house and unlocked the door. When I stepped in my house I stop again, I narrowed my eyes. I can smell her scent in my house, she's in my house? Not that I'm pissed, I used to sleep with her when we were small but why is she here? I walked through my doorway and towards my living room.

Every step I take, I can smell her scent. Its like she marked my place. I looked at the mirror in the door way and see my face. Bags under my eyes, scrunched up face, even my hair looks messy. I sigh and continue walking. I passed my living room and was on my way to the stairs until I saw a white sheet on my kitchen counter. I stare at it for a bit then I walked at it and read it.

Fuck, fuck, fuck… so this was what the hell happened. I stare at the paper in my hand. All of my conclusions and my assumptions are all gone out of the window. I realized that lucy wasn't sleeping with anyone. Her body smelled like elfman was because she was wearing his shirt that I'm sure mira lent it to her. And she had that saber bastard's scent was because she was helping him with his groceries. Damn brain, why you do dis to mehhh…

Now I need to think of something to make it up to her. I went to jerk mode because I started thinking that she was with them and I stormed out of the house before she could explain anything.

I sighed and started walking to my room. I was still confused at why her scent was lingering at every corner of my house. Not that I'm complaining, it smells so good. I grasped my door knob and turned it to open the door when her scent burst out of my room.

I just stare at the opened door wondering what the fuck happened and why is she in my room. I look around in my room to try and find her then I stopped my sight at my bed.

There she was, a beautiful angel sleeping on my bed. Her hair was fanning on the pillow making a halo on her head. The moonlight shone in the dark room from the window towards her face. Her body was covered in my blanket. I just wondered to god why was he testing my patience.

A movement from her made my blood rush and my heart stop. She raised her head, it was swaying a bit before she opened her eyes slightly. Damn she doesn't have any idea what she does to me.

"Laxus…?" she said with a deep sleepish voice and she was rubbing her small and cute hand to her eye that made her more adorable.

"yeah it's me lu" I whispered so that she wont be alarmed. I walked in the room and closed the door.

"Welcome back… I missed you…" she said with a lazy smile. My breath hitched. Its really had been a while since someone welcome me home… the last time was the day she got taken from me, she smiled when she was running to me from my old house.

" _Welcome Back!"_ I remember her cute old voice… and here she was, sitting on my bed, saying the exact words that she used to say to me when we were younger.

"I missed you too lu, but why are you in my bed?" my brain fried. My inner dragon was saying all sorts of things. My pants was getting tighter because of the sight in front of me.

"I wanted to sleep with you like we used to like old time… but its okay if you don't want me to sleep with you, I understand…" she said as she started to get off the bed. I wanted to sleep with her to! I thought she might hate me if I ask her to sleep with me but seeing her sleep on my bed made me turned on so bad. But I won't let this opportunity go to waste.

The second her foot touched the floor, I was in front of her with my hand around her waist. She squeaked at the sudden touch. I threw her on the bed again, making her bounce a few times.

"I-I-I-I want t-to s-s-sleep with y-you to! S-s-so j-just stay in b-bed" I stutter. My face was heated because she was pouting at me. My jaws clench together as I try to control myself from going on the bed and take her right there and then.

I turned and took of my shirt, I heard her take a sharp breath. Heh so this was making her nervous huh? I looked over my shoulder and said "whats wrong lu? Its bad to ogle you know~" I chuckled when she threw a pillow at my back.

I took of my jeans that left me with my boxers and turned around to look at my beautiful blond childhood friend who was scooting over to her side so that I can fit in the bed. She really wants me to sleep with her huh? I thought happily.

I took the pillow that she threw at me and got in the bed, I was in the blanket and was resting already. I stiffen when I felt her hug my hand.

"what do you think your doing lu…" I said when I felt her legs tangling on my left leg. I felt her breast pressed on my arm. My face was blushing badly. I was happy that the room was dark if not she would have seen my face.

"let me hug you, its been so long since I even held you" she said sleepily. I don't think she even know what she's doing. She's innocently pushing her fucking enormous breast to my arm. I heard her yawn then felt her grip tighten as her breath began to steady. She's finally a sleep.

I let a sigh out in relief, I just don't want to take advantage of her. She's to innocent for me to do anything to her. But her body pushing itself to me isn't a good sign for me. It's only a matter of time before I lose my mind and pound her mercilessly on the wall.

I shifted because I wanted her off me, I tried to push her but the more I push, the more she move towards me. Now I'm in the position where her hands are both gripped to my neck, her legs were both tangled in a mess with my leg, her breast was pressed against my chest. Damn… then I tried one final time only to feel one of her breast on my hand.

I groaned when I realized that she was in MY shirt and she wasn't wearing any bra. Her breast felt so soft in my hand, squishy… What the hell am I doing?! Am I A fucking teenager or something?! Groping his defenceless friends fucking G cup breast?! Damn it!

She suddenly let out a moan when I was groping her breast. I stop all my movement even my breathing. I thought she was awake and was ready to kill me or something but she just snuggled closer to me and let out a sigh. She's still sleeping… fucking teenage mind! Just sleep!

I let out a shaky breath as I snuggled to her shoulder, taking in another last whiff of her scent then falling into deep slumber.

[third person view]

Meanwhile At the sabertooth base~

Orga grunted as he slammed the door open. Sting, rogue, Minerva, rufus and yukino turned to look at him.

"you bought everything on the list?" rogue ask as he took the plastic bags from orga.

"yeah I did" orga replied. Rogue eyed the items in the plastic bag then turned to orga.

"I'm surprised, how did you manage to get everything in this plastic bag? Plus everything in here are all good.. no… they are the best kind of vegetables and fruits. How did you get this?" rogue ask in an emotionless face. Sting spits out his drink and turned to look at rogue.

"What the hell do you mean the best kind?! The last time he went to get groceries was the time we all had food poisoning!" sting screamed as he wipe his mouth. Rufus turned to rogue.

"yes rogue, are you sure the items in the plastic back is edible? I remembered that the apple he bought was rotten" said rufus while he looked at rogue. Yukino already held the other plastic bag and looked inside.

Orga went to the bag and took out an apple then threw the apple at rufus, who caught it and eyed it first before biting it. His eyes widen at the taste. It wasn't rotten. But it was pretty good. Not the best he had tasted but definitely the best orga had bought.

"Oh my, how…" rufus said as he looked at orga. "Tiny helped me buy it before I die at the market" he said gruffly as he walked to the couch.

"Tiny?" Rogue asked. Orga looked over his shoulders and replied "Lucy. She lived nearby" then he turned and took the controller and turned on the tv lacrima.

"Lucy lived nearby?!" Rufus and Rogue asked in unison. Both had shock faces on. Minerva and yukino looked at sting pitifully as he suddenly sulked in the corner or the base with a large mushroom on his head.

"yeah, she lived nearby. I sent her home after she helped me with the damn torture you guys put me in" he said grumpily. Rufus and rogue looked at each other before turning to look at the large green haired man. They both jumped on him. "TELL US WHERE SHE LIVES!" they screamed in a unison.

(I should have just fucking let them eat the shit I got) orga thought with a sweatdrop.


	16. Her past and the bath

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation Does not own fairytail

(Chapter 16: Her past and the bath)

[Lucy pov]

I woke up to the sunlight that was hitting my face. I groaned then closed my eyes only to reopen them. I feel a large muscular hand on my waist and I was looking directly at a muscled chest. I look around to see that I was in a room then I saw a guitar and it hit me, I was in laxus's room with someone hugging me tightly. I lifted my face and placed my chin on the chest.

His face was so serious in his sleep. With both of his eyes closed I took a look at his face. Examining it. His jaws looks so rough and manly, his hair disarray and his scar made him look so handsome. I lifted my hand to trace his face softly.

I cupped his cheek and let my thumb circle his cheek, then I moved my finger to his lips, slowly and gently feeling his roughed lips… I wonder if its really rough if I kiss him… then I raised my hand to move his hair from his face, it makes him look good… his blond hair… nothing in him says cute or adorable, every part of him screams muscle and manly. Then I traced his eye brow… they were so sharp, making him look angry if he furrowed it. I could help but look at his scar… my fingers hover above his scar wondering if he would wake up if I touch it or not…

His eyes snap open and stare into mine. I was surprised and embarrassed that he caught me. I said "sorry…" then I lowered my hand only to have him grab my hand.

"don't stop…" he said as he let go of my hand. I look into his eyes then I traced his scar. slowly, I can feel his rough skin was rougher than the others. I cupped his cheek again and circled his cheek using my thumb slowly as I stare into his deep blue stormy eyes. Then I slowly lean to the top and kissed his nose lightly before giggling at his shocked face.

I felt a sudden squeeze on my left breast which lead me to squeak out loud. I look down to see a large hand on my left breast. Then it squeezed my breast and me being surprised, squeaked again. I heard a chuckle and I looked at laxus's face while pouting.

"you perv…" I said while pouting. He just chuckled then removed his hand.

He slowly pushed the hair on my face and tuck it behind my ear. I look at his face the whole time. His jawline is so rough. I snuggled to his muscled chest and wrap my hand around his waist.

[Laxus pov]

I've been awake for the pass 20 minutes, just staring at lucy's sleeping face. She looks so adorable. I just felt like disturbing her the whole time but I didn't want to wake her. Soon she started to shift and I heard her intake of breath indicating that she was waking up. Closing my eyes to prevent her from seeing me I heard her groan.

I can feel her gaze on my face even with my eyes closed. It took all the strength I had to not move. I felt her soft hand on my cheek, her soft fingers was on my lips, I felt like kissing her when she traced my lips. I felt her hand moving around my face touching it delicately. Then her finger stop moving directly above my scar.

I snap my eyes open and stare into her chocolate brown ones. Her eyes widen and her cheeks stained with a small blush. She mumbled sorry to me then withdraw her hand. I caught her hand. I didn't want her to stop. It felt like she was playing with my cheeks, making me feel relaxed. I told her don't stop then she traced my scar. I stare at her the whole time. Then she cupped my cheeks and moved her face closer to mine, my heart skipped a beat when she kissed my nose.

She giggled at my reaction so I decided to get a bit of revenge and squeezed her breast. I was surprised when she squeaked. I expected her to fuss or yell at me but she just look down to her breast that I was holding. I wanted to hear her squeak again so I tried it again. I squeezed her breast lightly and she squeaked again. So adorable…

I chuckled as I released her breast before she kills me. She looked up and pouted at me. Oh how much I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to smash my lips on hers so bad but I'm afraid she wouldn't have the same feelings I have towards her.

I moved my hand to push the lock of blond hair on her face softly and tuck it behind her ear then stare at her eyes. My eyes widen and my cheeks had a tint of blush when she snuggled into my chest and wrapped her small hands to my waist.

"Lu… your not gonna wake up are you?" I ask because I already know her to be like this when we were young.

"Nope… I want to hug la-chan some moreee~" she said sleepily… I started to remember my questions.

"Hey lu, I have a question" I said while stroking her silky blond hair with my hand. I heard her hum in response.

"Why were you forced to leave? And what did you mean locked up? What happened? How did you become a musician in seven years?" I ask torrents of questions to her.

I felt her flinch in my chest. I looked down to stare at her as she shoved her face into my chest as she slowly start to explain.

"the day I had to leave… was the day my mother died… and the day jude forced me to return… my mother's death wish was for me to stay at magnolia with you and Makarov… to stay and have fun and have a happy life… but jude forced me to return to his side… he locked me in our old house…the mansion was big, even bigger than the apartment I have here" she chuckled dryly. I just stare at her with my eyes wide. I don't know what to say. Then she continued.

"the seven years I was there… jude never looked at me. He always had this look in his eyes… every time he saw me, he would scream at me… telling me to get out of his sight… I remind him of mother to much….. the only way for me to talk to him is when I pass a message to the maids to pass it to him…" she said as her voice cracked, her shoulders were shaking. I could feel my chest getting wet with her tears. I never knew this happened to her. If I knew, I would have came for her earlier. I would have forced her father to return her to me.

"during the first month, my father told me to my face that he wanted me in the heartfilia mansion only. He didn't want me to contact with the outside world… he kept me locked up in the mansion that I once loved… the second month, I decided to learn all I could… even when I was 10, I knew I would one day come back to you… I knew you were waiting for me so I learned all I could… when the first year passed… I could already play the piano…" she muffled from my chest as her grip tighten, I hugged her tighter because I wanted her to calm down. Her sobs were getting louder, the pain was practically oozing out of her.

"the second year came… I never once saw jude. My studies were a miracle… my teachers taught me all I needed to learn for the whole year in half a year, my teacher was so proud of my fast learning… But one day when I was learning to play the flute… he suddenly showed up. I didn't realize he was there when I was playing… I missed a note, my teacher usually tells me when I miss one note but jude came and slapped me… after that man left, I apologized to my teacher and stopped playing flute…" she sobbed harder. Damnit. What the hell was jude thinking?! For one fucking mistake you slap her? She was 12 years old man! I held her to my chest kissing her forehead.

"the third year… I learned as much as I could from the library in the mansion… the maids kept quiet about me sneaking in the library at night… even the guards knew what happen to me… I learned all the literature… the knowledge… everything I could learn… by the end of the year, I stumbled in a secret library where my mother kept her books… it was all about magic… I read on all of it… lost magic… god magic… all in there were all solid… but that was before it magically locked itself. At first I didn't know why but… but… but…" she hitched as she spoke. I stroke her hair slowly, I knew this was hard but I needed to know what the hell happened and I need to know how much I have to keep that bastard away from her.

"he burned the library…" she whispered. My eyes widen AGAIN. HE FUCKING BURNED HIS OWN LIBRARY?!

"but my mothers library already sealed itself… I already read all of the content inside… after he burned down his library, he came to my room and shouted at me… he said I was wasting time by reading his books… he said I should only pay attention to my studies… it took the maids and guards months to comfort me…" she said as she sniffled from my chest. I don't know what the fuck that old man was doing. To burn down his own library just to prevent her from going in it anymore is fucked up. It's a good thing she already learned all she needed.

"the fourth year… I was fourteen… I secretly continue to sharpen my magic… the maids and guards continue to keep quiet but the maids that could use magic, they taught me secretly… my studies all furthered easily… I was learning fast, but jude never praised me or even look at me…" she said as her sobs lessen and she looked up to my face. I saw pain in her teary eyes. It was heart breaking when I looked at her eyes. It looks like that man had left her alone.

"the fifth year passed with ease… my voice was already good to sing with… I was home tutored… my magic grew as I meditated everyday… but on the sixth year…." Her voice cracked again. She hid her face in my chest again. Her body was shaking as her grip tighten. What the fuck happened?! Why is she so upset when she was sixteen?

"he wanted to marry me off to some unknown bastard for business purposes" my heart stopped. I was so shock. I hugged her tighter as if she was about to be forcefully pulled away from me.

"but it didn't work out because the maids helped me… they knew what I felt… they didn't want this to happen to me… they changed my fate… I told them about my promise to you… they told me that… when I reach seventeen, I was legally a grown woman… that means I could make my own decisions…" she mumbled as he shifted in my grasp.

"the seventh year came… I immediately went to my father even though he screamed at me to get out… I firmly told him that I wanted to go to magnolia… he never agreed… I forced him to let me stay in magnolia… I said that this was my mothers last wish… and he easily complied when I said about my mothers last wish… but…. He said he never wanted to see me again… he said he would take care of my apartment bills… or any bills I sent to him… he said he would transfer 1 million monthly to me by bank… he said he never wanted to socialize with me…" she cried out loud as she held me.

"we never had dinner together… I would always be left alone in the dining room with the maids and only me sitting on the table… it was lonely… every birthday… he never came to wish me… the only people who wished me were my maids and guards… I wasn't allowed to go outside… I couldn't even learn magic in front of him… he hated magic… he hated me… I was so lonely… I was so tempted to run away when he told me I was going to get married, but my guards told me about the law… about the law that I would be able to go back in one year… breakfast… lunch… dinner… he never came…" she said as she sniffled at my chest. Now I fucking understand. That bastard…. That fucking bastard took her away from me only to torture her! Damn motherfucking shithead!

Half an hour passed, she was still in my chest but she stopped crying. This was good. I kept on patting her head softly in attempt to calm her down.

"la-chan?" she suddenly called. I hummed as a reply.

"you won't leave me right?" I snapped my eyes open and pulled her chin up to face me

"no, I will never ever leave you. I finally got you back, I won't let anyone take you from me" I growled to her as I look at her directly to her eye.

She smiled my smile that she never shows anyone. I can't help but smile back. She suddenly pulled away. I gripped her and pulled her close me with a growl. Her body was pressed against me again. Mental note, I just remembered that she wasn't wearing any bra… that means her boobs are directly hitting my chest. I groaned.

"where are you going? Stay with me" I said sheepishly as I nuzzled my nose to the crook of her neck.

"I was planning for us to take a bath together, lets go la-chan!" she said cheerfully. I stiffen. She wants to take a bath with me? What are we, 10 again?! Oh My god, I swear… she's just to innocent to know what the hell she's doing to me. I had imagined her wearing a skimpy towel that was hugging her body tightly. I already felt my dick harden. FUCK! Why the hell did she have to make me feel this way?

"wait, lu are you sure? I mean were both fully grown and…" I stopped talking when she had tears in her eyes.

"okay, okay don't cry! I'll bath with you!" I said in a rush as I try to calm her down.

Suddenly she smiled and the tear in her eye was gone. Fucking damn. She got me. I facepalm myself for falling into her trap. She giggled as she jumped off the bed and ran to my bathroom.

"yosh! Lets go la-chan! I wanna wash your back!" she said cheerfully as she ran in the bathroom. I hear her take off her clothes. I cant back down now, I already said I would join her. I groan as my imagination was getting the best of me. A image of her in a skimpy towel with a blushing face with heat from the bath was in my head. I immediately shoved the image to the back of my mind. Damnit jiji! I got your perverted side also!

I stood up and took off my shirt and boxer. I wrapped a towel around my waist. I can hear the bathtub ready as I walk to the closet and took out some clothes for me and her. I shoved my hand to the back of my closet to find a small shirt. As small as I could find atleast. I set the clothes on the table next to the bathroom as I mentally prepared myself.

(okay, okay… you can do this laxus… don't get a hard on when you enter. Don't fucking rape her. All I need is patience) I thought to myself as I opened the door to the bathroom.

"La-chan…" I lifted my head when I heard my name being called. My brain stopped working. In front of me was the girl I love, wearing a skimpy towel that was showing her body, her breast was pushed up making me groan mentally and her ass was almost seen because of the towel being so short. How the hell did I even have that kind of towel?! her beautiful blond hair was straightened behind her. Her face was flushed pink from the heat. This was definitely better than the image that was in my mind.

My brain couldn't function well or function at all, I was trying to make a choice between taking her right there or taking her on the wall. Then I felt a hand on my hand, I looked at the hand and saw lucy's face close to my face.

I groan internally. She looks so adorable with her face so red. I already felt myself trying to fight the hard on I have.

"La-chan…" she said my name. the way she said my name was making me crazy. What the hell is she doing to me. I try to fight my brain about trying to fuck her right there.

"lets go, I want to bath with you." she said as she pulled my hand. I wasn't aware she was pulling me so I slipped on the wet floor and ended up falling on top of her.

There I was. My hand on each side of her head so that i don't put my whole weight on her. My lower body pushing to her hip and my legs were both caging hers. Her scent was driving me crazy. Her blushing face wasn't helping me. Her lips were parted and her heart beat was beating fast. We were in an… intimidate position. We just stare in shock for a full minute before we both blink at the same time.

I immediately got of her as she stood up quickly. We both turned away with our faces blushing badly. The silence was very awkward…

"l-l-lets j-just get i-i-in the bathtub…" she said quietly as she held her hand out to me. I took her hand and we both walked to my bathtub.

The bathtub was big, it was wide and the machine to heat up the whole thing was just right next to it. It was surrounded by brown wood as stairs. It was also not that deep so that people can sit in it.

I grin as we were near the bathtub. I quickly and swiftly scooped her up bridal style and getting an adorable 'eep' from her was already enough for me to smile to her. I walked to the bathtub that was already ready for the both of us and I let her go.

I sat down in the water, letting the water to submerge my body. I relaxed and then I saw her sitting down a bit far away from me. I was a bit disappointed that she would sit far from me even when she was the one who wanted us to bathe together. I quietly swam closer to her and then, I whispered huskily to her ear "Lucy…" and saw her shudder. Smiling because I manage to get her to respond like that, I immediately pulled her to my lap.

Now she was sitting in my lap as I hugged her waist and placed my chin on her head. Making it look like she's mine. I look down at her to see her blushing while looking at my tattoo.

"you like my tattoo?" I ask. She looked up to me and nodded slightly. She suddenly cupped my cheek and turned my face to look at her. She smiled and said "hey, how the heck do you have so much muscles now? I cant help wonder that!" she said cheerfully.

"well, you get really well maintained as you wait for someone important to you to come back" I said as I nuzzled my nose to her nose lovingly like a child. She giggled. I don't know why but I love it if she laughs. I really hope that she doesn't have a boyfriend. She suddenly gently placed her hand on my chest then pulled down. My breath hitched, her hand is so soft! And she's feeling my muscles.

"hey, I want to wash la-chan's back!" she said cheekily from my lap. I look at her in surprise. I suddenly felt my face in heat, I imagined that her hand was soft and delicate pushing the soap on my back. I groan internally and shoved the image in the back of my mind before I get a hard on.

"sure, but I'm definitely washing yours first" I said with a smirk. I took the soap and told her to turn. She turned her back to me. I forced myself to stay calm. Her skin was fare. Her figure definitely is the best I have ever seen. She pulled her blond hair in front so that I can wash her back.

I rubbed the soap together in my palm and mentally prepared myself. Okay, a beautiful girl is right in front of me, letting me wash her back, let alone her back body is this fucking amazing to look at, I wonder if her front body that has her damn enormous boobs would be as good or better. Okay how the fuck am I gonna do this?! I can't think straight!

She dropped her towel, now her back is bare. I can hear her heart beating faster. I saw a small black angel wing tattoo on her back. I started washing her back slowly starting with her shoulder. Why the fuck is her skin so soft?! I slowly drag my hands down and rub circles on her back with the soap. This. Is. Heaven.

Much to my disappointment, I was done with washing her back. Her soft… and delicate back… I cant help wonder what it would feel like if her skin was grazing mine… damn teenage mind. Stop thinking!

I turned my back so she could start washing mine. I can hear movement behind me. Then my heart started escalating. Holy shit. It literally took me all my strength not to grab her hand and flip her over then pound her until she screams my name. she was only touching my back and my body already reacted to it. She started rubbing my lower back then go up slowly. When she reach my shoulder she had a hard time reaching so she pushed her body up to my back, note note- her breast were BEING PRESSED AGAINST MY BACK.

I don't think she knows what the hell she was doing but damn did she do it so wonderfully. She couldn't reach my shoulders so she started washing one by one. Groannnn… this means that her breast will be pressed against me longer. All I have to do now was keep calm… keep calm…

After she was done, I turn towards her and pulled her wrist, making her fall on my lap. I crossed my legs then hugged her waist, caging her again. I placed my chin on her head as she rest her head on my chest. I practically purred in delight because she fit against me like a missing puzzle piece.

I felt her tracing my tattoo with her fingers delicately. Then suddenly she kissed my chest. I snapped my eyes opened and pulled her chin up to me.

"what are you doing lu?" I ask because I was getting curious about her actions. She looked at me sheepishly

"I don't know… I just felt like doing it" she answered me honestly. I look at her eyes for any sign of lie but there wasn't any.

I picked her up bridal style and got out of the bathtub. I can hear her squeak out in surprise. she really does make me happy with her response. I walked out of the bathroom.

"La-chan, where are we going? And put me down!" she squeaked out, I just love it that she fits perfectly against me. Plus her skin is so soft. I don't get how she's so light. It feels like she doesn't even have any weight.

"Were having breakfast together, So that Lu will never feel lonely" I answered with a stoic face. She was so happy, she hopped from my grip and started to run and take my clothes then run in the bathroom and slam the door to change.

I walked downstairs, passing the living room and to the kitchen. I took out food from my fridge and some utensils to cook with.

I can't help but remembered the angel wing tattoo on her back. Her skin was so smooth but why was the wing tattoo directly on her back and specificly small.

[Lucy pov]

Bathing with laxus was fun. It seems like we never separated at all. All those seven years mean nothing without him by my side. But I really need to tell gramps about my magic. I never knew his muscles were so built. I get a nosebleed just thinking about it. When I washed his back, I get to feel them first hand! Wow! I never knew I became a pervert!

I looked at the clothes that laxus got for me. I wore his shirt that was fucking huge. His shirt was like a tent for me, it reached my knees. I think this is his smallest shirt he has. But its baggy, I the collar was so big that my breast fit perfect. This shirt was big enough to make me look like I'm not wearing any boxers. My torso was easily seen.

I went downstairs only to look at gramps in the living room. He looked at me in shock with his mouth gaping open.

[Third person view]

What would a sane grandfather do if he was in his grandson's apartment and his childhood friend came down the stairs wearing the childs clothes.

"Lucy? What are you… how are you here? No why are you here? Wait… no, where's laxus?" Makarov said with grin. He was hoping for them to get together already but this was to fast, he was just surprised.

"La-chan? I think his in the kitchen making breakfast" lucy said as she walked to the kitchen with the small male following her.

When they reached the kitchen, they found laxus cooking some sausages. The scent that was coming out of the kitchen was delicious, pancake, waffles, bacon. Laxus was really making something special just for lucy.

"La-chan" Lucy called. His back was facing her while his grandfather was right next to her grinning at the sight of his grandson cooking for lucy.

Laxus heard his name being called so he turned to look over his shoulder "yeah?" and his heart stop. There stood, the girl he loves who was wearing his shirt that was too big for her, making her look cute and his grandfather who was staring at him with a grin.

(Oh shit….) He thought. He already knew about that smile on his grandfather's face. He had not thought that his perverted grandfather would visit him in the most perfect time.

(Yeah, perfect fucking time) he thought as he groan mentally. He turned to look at both of them while holding the pan with sausages.

"wow laxus, I never thought you would be making something special for lucy. My boy, you have grown" Makarov snickered at laxus who groan out loud while lucy was staring at the table with a cute drool on her face.

"why are you here jiji? And how did you even get inside my house?" laxus ask with a blank face. Lucy was already sneaking to the table that had all the food. Makarov just sigh at his grandson's antic.

"it's about lucy" Makarov sighs. Laxus narrowed his eyes to the old man, lucy just stiffen and turned to look at the old man. He just looks at both of them.

"let's talk about in during breakfast" laxus said as he walked to the table with a plate of sausages, lucy was already running to the table. They both turned to look at the old man who was standing there gawking.

"Well?" laxus said "come on jiji!" lucy finished. They both smiled at the old man. Makarov looks at both of them then smiled inwards (A family huh?) he thought to himself as he sat next to lucy.

"sooo… what's up jiji? What about me?" lucy asked as she put whip cream on her pancake. Laxus turned to look at Makarov as well because he was also curious. Makarov on the other hand put down his fork from eating a sausage.

"Lucy, I need to know your magic"


	17. Her Magic!

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreations Does not own Fairytail

(Chapter 17: Her Magic?!)

"Lucy, I need to know your magic"

[third person view]

Lucy stare at Makarov with wide eyes. The can of whip cream on her hand already fell on the pancake. Her mouth gaping opening and closing without a word. Makarov already knew that she would have a hard time telling him her magic but because his the third headmaster, he needed to know.

Laxus looked at his grandfather, then at his childhood friend. He also wanted to know about her magic, she never told him about her magic. She was fidgeting in her seat, her skin getting paler by the second.

"well lucy?" Makarov asked. He was worried about what magic she used but couldn't help but ask. Then he put on the table four files. The first one was heavy combat skills. The second one was support combatant. the third one was heavenly combatant. The forth one was middle combat skills.

"this is the student files of their magic and level of intelligent." Makarov said. Lucy unconsciously scoot over to laxus and stole some of his bacon from his plate.

"I want to know which category is your magic, if your to uncomfortable to tell me, at least tell me which one you are in" Makarov stated as he took a bit from one sausage and took one file on his hand.

"this is support combatant. hence, its for magic like healing or holder's magic, the ones not built for fighting. Yukino Agria is a celestial wizard, she can summon spirits using keys. Or Lisanna Strauss, she has take over magic yet, she only has access to animal soul unlike her older siblings. Levy Mcgarden with Script magic is able to summon attacks from her book, also a holder magic. Happy-sensei and Carla-sensei is in support combatant because they weren't built for fighting." Makarov said with a serious expression while holding a file that looks full. Laxus gave a mocking look at the file.

(weaklings are in that file, I hope Lu won't be in that category at least. Her body isn't fit for fighting, I can see just by looking at her body. NOT IN THE PERVERTED WAY.) Laxus thought as he kept a straight face with his plate being emptied by lucy.

" then there middle combat skills. there's a lot of people in this one. It's specificly for caster's magic. Example, Natsu Dragneel being a dragon slayer, he fully controls fire to fuel his punches though his intelligent level is..., his hand to hand combat is as good as gray's. Gray Fullbuster, a Ice mage. He has the ability to control ice or more like molding ice into anything. His body and natsu's are built for combat unlike the support combatant. Gajeel and Juvia are in this file also. Same as panther lily-sensei. Freed also is in this file. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Basically a lot of students are in this one." Makarov stated while holding a oversized file with papers about to burst out.

Laxus finally decided to take something to eat only to discover his plate was empty and lucy was drinking his water.

" Then… Heavy Combat Skills. This is specificly asking for those that manage to use their magic perfectly. S-class. The students in this file is the supposedly some of the strongest in the school. They can think fast and their magic container is extremely large. To get in this file, they need to pass through a hard task. Their combat skills are extremely high. For example. Laxus. His magic is lightning magic. But his fast thinking and high combat skills was enough to make him enter the Heavy Combat Skills. His body is built for fighting and his large magic container allow him to use his lightning magic. There's also erza in this file. Her ability to requip is supposed to be a common magic but she has a lot of armor and her fast thinking and strength allowed her to enter this file. Mira is also in this file, she could use take over devil soul. It seems far better in combat. There's Minerva and Orga in this file also." Makarov stated as he held a file that looks like it had about 4 papers in. lucy sputtered. Laxus just smirk at his grandfathers explanation.

(yeah right, I'm definitely the strongest) Laxus thought while patting lucy's head.

"The final one is Heavenly Combatant. though I never met anyone who are in this except the first headmaster, Mavis Vermilion and Gildarts. They somehow manage to get into another whole category. Mavis is because of her strategic thinking and extremely large magic container and angel magic. But gildarts-sensei is in this also, his magic is crash magic with almost the same amount of magic as Mavis. Gildarts is currently the strongest in the school" Makarov stated as he held a thin file.

Lucy flinched when she looked at the file on makarov's hand and then she immediately looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by the two others.

"So lucy, what do you think your in?" Makarov asked softly, trying to calm her down about her magic. But lucy answered immediately without turning to look up from her lap.

"I'm in the support combatant" Lucy said immediately the sound of lie was lacing on her words. Laxus's eyes widen in shock while Makarov narrowed his eyes.

"Lucy, don't lie to me child… tell me or I'm forced to make the file's choose you" Makarov said as if she was a scared child. Lucy just sighs and looked up to Makarov.

"I think I'm in the heavy combat skills… I'm not sure, please check…" Lucy whispered. Makarov just stare at her.

(What? Why is lu saying she's in heavy combat skills? is she really in that category?) Laxus thought in a rush because the heavy combat skill are dangerously strong.

"Let us check if your unsure lucy." Makarov said as he raised a hand to her face. Then a magic circle appeared on his hand directly toward lucy.

Lucy closed her eyes as she starts to glow. Then the energy pulsing around her lifted into a silky glowing thread and circled around the four files on the table. Lucy suddenly continued eating her pancake as if nothing was wrong. Laxus and Makarov continued to look at the thread that was circulating above the four files.

"Lucy, when the thread lands on one of the file's I will immediately be informed what kind of magic you use, so you wont have to tell me" Makarov said with a smile but frowned when lucy flinched. Laxus was looking at lucy curiously.

The thread started to descend slowly. Suddenly lucy turned to look at both of them sheepishly with a smile and a finger scratching her cheek. Laxus looked at lucy cautiously.

"Lu… do you know what category your in?" laxus asked while looking at the thread that was whirling down on the four files.

"Um… probably?" she said sheepishly. Before laxus could reply, Makarov's voice broke both of their conversations.

"Heavenly Combatant?!"


	18. Her Magic

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail.

(Chapter 18: Her Magic is…)

"Heavenly Combatant?!"

[third person view]

Laxus stare at Makarov while Makarov just stare at the glowing file in his hand. Lucy took this opportunity to take another pancake and throw a handful of strawberries on the pancake then sprayed a whole lot of whip cream on her pancake.

"My child…. How is this possible? Your body isn't fit for combat…" Makarov voiced out his concerns toward lucy. She stopped eating and turned to look at him in a serious expression.

"My body isn't but nobody said anything about my magic or anything magic related to me right jiji?" Lucy said calmly. Then she suddenly continued eating. Laxus cursed because she took all his food from his plate again.

Makarov opened the file only to widen his eyes in shock again. "Lucy, my child. What is your magic?" He asked worried. Lucy smiled at him before answering.

"I'm a celestial mage. But my celestial magic it's a caster and a holder type… I should also inform you that I have other magic's as well" she said sheepishly. Laxus was trying to process what the heck was happening. Makarov just raised one eyebrow to her. He wanted an explanation from her about her magic.

"My main magic is celestial magic, yet somehow my body enables me to use other magic also. Lightning magic comes after my main magic." Laxus's eyes widen when she said lightning magic. Makarov just closed his eyes with a serious face, waiting for her to continue. The whole time, nobody said anything because they both wanted to hear what the girl was about to say.

"I can also use water magic. But not as good as my celestial or lightning magic. I have sand and ice magic but I haven't mastered both of them yet. So typically jiji, you have a student who is able to use multiple magic" Lucy said with smile as she waved her fork. Laxus smirk knowing his childhood friend is strong, a feeling swelled up in his chest, pride. Makarov smiled at her.

Makarov started opening the file again and looked inside at her stats while laxus was patting lucy's head as she purred. She started to snuggle closer to laxus like a cat, laxus on the other hand had a bit of blush on his cheeks because she was snuggling as he continued to pat her. Makarov chuckled at her antics but he was a bit surprised that laxus didn't snap at her for being so close to him. the last time a girl tried to hug him, he shocked the girl so bad she couldn't move her arms because of the statics disturbing her internal system. Yet he let lucy hug him easily.

"well my child, your stats really do impress me. Especially your intelligent levels. But now I before I leave, I have question for you" Makarov said grinning. Laxus was cursing under his breath because he already knew about the question. Lucy just smiled at Makarov, waiting for the question.

"When your in battle, What are you afraid of?" Makarov asked with a serious face. Laxus groaned because he knew that his gramps actually had to ask this but he didn't want to scare lucy.

Lucy's eyes darken, her smile faltered as the seriousness vibrated out of her. Laxus snapped his eyes opened and looked down towards his childhood friend who was next to him. her eyes was half lidded and the pupil in her eyes darken as she answered.

"In battle, I'm afraid of being outnumbered" she said honestly. Makarov nodded. Suddenly like a switch been flipped, she was cheerful again. Her smile was the brightest and she started eating pancakes again. Laxus just stare at the girl.

(is this girl bipolar?) he thought with a sweatdrop.

[After gramps left][Laxus pov]

I looked at Lucy who was taking the dishes to the kitchen. I wanted to know more about her magic, how was she able to control multiple type of magic? And I wanted to see the lightning she makes, I wonder how it taste. So I followed her to the kitchen and saw her washing the dishes.

I loom behind her and caged her against the kitchen counter as she was busy scrubbing the dishes. I lean to her ear and whispered huskily.

"So lucy, how about you demonstrate your lightning for me?"

I didn't expect her to turn about so fast and come face to face to me, I also didn't expect her lips to meet mine. We stood there in shock for a full minute. My brain already fried from the softness of her lips and her body being pressed against mine didn't help me. Her dark brown eyes was staring into mine, its like I was in a trance.

We both blinked.

I quickly pulled away to give her room and pulled back from my kiss, much to my disappointment. She had a full face blush and ran to my bedroom, I can hear the door slamming shut from downstairs. I stood there trying to comprehend what the hell I did.

I slowly turned to look at my bedroom door with shock written on my face. But I let a smile roll itself on my lips and a huge blush come to my face. Her lips were definitely soft. I chuckled before starting to walk to the dark yellow bedroom door.

I knock on the door and heard a squeal from inside. I chuckled and open the door, I looked at the blond who was hiding herself on my bed.

"Lu, it was an accident." I said with a smile knowing that she was blushing. "or do you not want in to be an accident?~" I said smoothly. She threw my blanket off and in a second she was in front of me with an angry face.

I couldn't help myself any longer, I let a full blown laughter out. Her sight was so cute, she looks like a kitten who was hissing with her fur all standing and her tail would definitely be puffing out. I took her hand and ran downstairs like a child.

We stop at the living room where I slump down on the couch and pulled her on my lap. She let out a squeak when she fell on my lap, I cradled her with one hand and stare at her with a grin. I had a black big couch in the middle of the living room and two smaller couch on the side on the big one all facing the tv lacrima and a huge table directly in front of the black couch.

"show me your lightning." I said with a smirk. She looks at me confused but raised her hand in front of me none the less. I could already feel her magic making its way up.

(I don't think she knows I can eat lightning. I feel like I'm gonna surprise her) I thought happily.

My mouth gape open. In her hand was the most beautiful pulsing golden lightning I've seen. It looks like a treasure just waiting to be taken. I stare at her hand where the lightning was dancing on her hand.

I grabbed her wrist and slowly brought her hand closer to my mouth. I can see the shock in her eyes but I continue until my lips was touching her palm. I started sucking the lightning and I felt her shiver. She still looks at me in awe as I start eating her lightning.

She started giggling and pulled her other arm in front of me. I just look at her with an eyebrow raised as I continue eating the delighted treat from her hand. I felt her magic going to her other hand and blue lightning started sparking on her other hand. I snap my gaze to her face in question. She had two lightning?

"try it, I didn't think a dragon slayer can eat my magic" she said with a smile. I held her tighter to me, she's the best! This is why I'm so proud of my childhood friend! I started to eat the blue lightning on her hand and I can feel her sigh as she relaxed. Holy shit, I've never tasted cold lightning before. This is amazing.

After a few minutes of enjoying the delicious lightning from her soft hands I started to pull away and face her. I grin and said

"Let's go, I haven't showed you Magnolia"


	19. Book Land and South Gate Park

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairy tail

(Chapter 19: Book Land and South Gate Park!) note: everyplace in this chapter really is in magnolia.

[third person view]

People wouldn't pay attention if they saw a couple pass them but they would know would they? Laxus was walking hand in hand with Lucy by his side. The two blonds decided to walk around magnolia. If this was a date, it would have been boring to just walk around but to them this wasn't a date, it's their time to spend together after a long absence. they walked leisurely together. Lucy wearing ( wiki/File:Lucy_Heartfilia_Anime_Post_Timeskip_ ) and laxus was wearing his usual coat with a tight purple blouse and some red tight jeans.

Lets just say laxus didn't get a nosebleed when he saw lucy walking towards him before they went out of the house. Laxus brought her to Magnolia Cake Shop where they shared a slice of strawberry cheese cake. Or more like lucy feeding a blushing laxus in the corner of the shop. They sat next to each other the whole time. Until lucy suddenly put her hand behind laxus's neck and pulled him closer, shocking laxus.

 _Click!_

A picture of a grinning lucy and a shock wide eyed laxus next to each other with a strawberry cake at the side of the table.

"now I have a picture with my la-chan" lucy murmur happily to herself as she hug her phone to her chest. She didn't realize that beside her laxus was hiding his face behind one hand while a frown and a huge blush on both of his cheeks. He was so happy when she said _my_ _la-chan_ . his mind is probably so high it reached heaven.

"let's go la-chan!" lucy said as she pull laxus. Laxus just chuckled at her, then he blush realizing that they were still holding hands. (something's never change heh?) he thought to himself.

They walked while having small conversations. Laxus showed her that magnolia public bath and magnolia hospital was nearby. Laxus brought her to Book Land, as they walk hand in hand. Lucy asked laxus what place book land is.

"Well, if you love books, then you'll love it there. There's a lot of books in this store, though I never really checked it out" Laxus said while scratching his cheek with one figure looking awkward. Lucy giggled at him, making him look at her in question with an eyebrow raised as they walk together to the destination.

"let's check out the place, I wonder if it has any spell books" lucy replied as she shifted closer to laxus.

[lucy pov]

Laxus is being so nice to show me around magnolia. Book land sounds like a library but laxus said it's a shop and a library so I might as well check if there's some good books. And I'm happy that laxus is the same as last time. Even with seven years, he never change. Though his bigger than me. I'm so confuse how the hell he can be so tall his like a head taller than me. Were both 17! I kinda like that his taller than me but really I will never admit that.

We arrived at the place called book land. It was a two-story building with pink walls with a huge book sign on top of the door. And before I know it, laxus pulled me in the store where I saw a lot of book cases with books with title I already have. I gasped as I look left and right again and again because I couldn't get the feeling of finally seeing another place with this much books since jude burned that library. I haven't been able to access my mothers library but it didn't stop me from memorizing everything.

I heard a chuckle from my left so I turned my head and looked at the handsome blond next to me… wait… HANDSOME?! The world must be ending.

"what's so funny?" I said with a pout. Is he making fun of me? Is it because I'm weird?

"nothing, it's just that it's been so long since I've seen that look of excitement on your face" he said smirking. I am in no way blushing. The pink colours in my cheeks are not blushes.

"damn lightning jerk, knows everything about me" I grumbled quietly but I guess he heard that because he suddenly ruffled my hair as I pout and cross my hands to my chest like a child.

Then I look up and saw a category on the second floor that wrote Caster Magic, Holder Magic, Ancient Spells, Lost Magic. All the rows on the second floor was categorized as those four. Holy crap. I need to check those out. The first floor was only basic magic and mostly stories and historical books or just some random drama, horror or romance book.

I started walking to the stairs with a confused looking laxus behind me. When I was about to step on the stairs, a guy who looks like he was older stopped me.

"sorry brat, the second floor is for s-class and heavenly students only and I don't think your even a fairy tail student" he sneered. What the heck? I'm pretty sure that I'm a heavenly student and laxus is a s-class student. I glanced behind me to see that laxus wasn't behind me. GREATTT… this just spells trouble. I try to move pass him but he literally stopped in front of me.

"brat did you not hear what I said? Or do you need me to beat the info in your puny brain" he mockingly said to my face. Okay… okay… I need to calm down before I start destroying the damn shop. I don't want to be ban from the place laxus bring me. I look at the idiot in front of me with my eye twitching.

"move it boy. I'm a heavenly student and a fairy tail student so-" before I could even finish my sentence the idiot in front of me laughed out loud. It's a good thing only a few people was in the shop, I think they don't even look my way. I wonder why they don't look here since this idiot was making such a racket.

"you? A heavenly student? Ohhh stop lying kid! I've never seen you before and I'm pretty sure that the only one who is actually is and was a heavenly student was gildarts-sensei! So now tell me kid, who the hell are you" he said between laughs. I look around to see the people that was in the store already left. Don't tell me this guy is a fucking s-class. but I don't sense his magic being strong at all.

"who the hell are you? and move already!" I said getting frustrated at the asshole in front of me. He looked at me then laughed again. I feel like hitting him so much, to see his blood on my hand. This fucker is making fun of me just because I'm smaller than him.

"well firstly brat, I'm laxus dreyar, the leader of the thunder god tribe. I'm a fucking s-class and I'm pretty sure your younger than me brat. Buttttt… maybe I'll make an exception for you since I'm nice~ why don't you strip for me?" he said with a smirk. What the heck is he talking about? Laxus was just with me a minute ago, I'm hell sure this bastard is trying to scare me to strip for him.

"yeah right" I scoffed and then I took out my phone then put it on emergency call which leads to laxus's number. I just glared at the guy who was staring at me amusingly like I was weak.

"call whoever you want. I'll beat them down in two seconds. I'm the strongest in the whole fairy tail high after all" he sneered at me then he held my other wrist in attempt to scare me. Laxus answered his phone.

"Laxus, there's a guy here. He claims to be you and he wont let me go up the second floor" I said while looking at the guy who was gripping my wrist painfully.

(there's no way this blond chick knows the real laxus dreyar. This is definitely a fucking bluff) the fake laxus thought.

I started smiling like a mad woman then look at him with the phone at my ear. "help me, his hurting my hand…." I said to the phone with a pleading voice but my eyes were dancing with craziness.

"enough bluffing blondie, why don't I see what's under that shirt of yo-" before he could finish a fist covered in lightning slammed to his face and sent him flying to the wall.

A worried laxus was all over me. He started touching me. If it had been anyone else, I'm sure I would have started killing them but this was my laxus. I'm sure he was just checking me for injuries. I held his hand and looked straight into his deep blue eyes that was full of worry.

"I'm fine la-chan…" I said with a smile to him. he just looked at me and lean his forehead to my forehead.

"what did that guy do to you?" he ask calmly but I can hear every word he said was dipped with rage and anger. I cupped his cheek with my hurt hand in attempt to calm him down and it work immediately. He let his shoulders slump down as his forehead was still on my forehead.

"he said he was you… then he claimed to be the strongest in the school… he called me weak… he laughed at me… then he told me to strip" I said with my eyes teary. With every word I said, I'm sure that his eyes started to flicker with rage.

He pulled away from me then he looked at the bastard who was on the ground with a bruised cheek. He held his hand up and pointed towards that guy and I saw strong current of lightning shooting out of laxus's palm and hit the guy. His whole body was covered with lightning that was dancing around him. I look at him in awe. All the lightning dancing around him really makes him look more menacing.

Then he walked to the bastard that was convulsing with lightning around his body. I'm sure that bastard can't even feel his lungs right now. Laxus lifted the guy up by his neck and gripped his neck. the bastard started crying on laxus's hand. I just watch as laxus gave the guy a smirk saying that he was going to be dead soon, then laxus said out loud so I could hear him. "I need to take out some trash, be back. Call if any problems come" he said as he walked out the back door with a guy who was crying his eyes out.

I turn around to see the whole store deserted. What the heck man. I look at the counter only to see a guy sleeping with a magazine on his face. I look up again at the second floor. I continued walking up the stairs and looked around.

Half an hour later laxus came behind me scaring the hell out off me by hugging me when my back was turned. I turn my head slightly to see him nuzzling his nose to my neck. I couldn't move cuz my hands were holding three books that took my interest. But it felt good to smell the scent of pines and storm.

"hey la-chan. I saw some books I decided to buy, where have you been~" I said as I walk with him hugging me as we walk to a table on the second floor. I put down the books which was titled, celestial history, basic chain magic, basic lightning magic. I don't think I have enough money to buy these books because I never withdrew any jewels.

I sat down with a sigh then look at laxus who was checking my books. Then I started thinking. _Should I tell him that I made 3 other bank accounts? The one my father is shipping money into is the account my mother made for me. Every time Jude transfers my weekly deposits, I start feeling bad because he doesn't even want to see me. Every week I transfer the money he transferred to me, into my other accounts. Two for emergencies and one for me to use for whatever… my apartment bill will be sent to him huh? I don't understand what the hell is wrong with that man. Should I open another bank account? Well since the other two is for emergencies, I made sure it had more than my bank account. I think I should open another one, yeahhh that's a good idea._

"-….-u….LU!" I snapped my eyes open to see blue stormy ones directly in front of me. I blink then I tilt my head.

"what's up la-chan?" I ask "I saw you were getting sad and I heard your heart beat rising, when I called you, you weren't looking at me" he said.

"sorry la-chan… I was in deep thought…" I said while pouting. He looks away from me. Is he mad at me? Did I make him mad….

"i-i-its okay, but stop pouting. It makes you look adorable" he said while still looking away but he doesn't realize that his ears are red.

I giggled but then he looked at me with a serious face. I smiled at him. "let's go, I'll pay for these books" he said. Wait… WHAT!

"Ah, la-chan there's no need to buy it for me…" I said feeling bad but he just raise his hand in front of him in a surrender trait.

"nah, its okay. it's a gift for you okay lu?" he said with a grin then he pat my head. I said its okay but after a few minutes of him giving me a cute pouty face, I finally gave up and we walked to the counter where he woke the guy up. I noticed that he put his façade back on. The guy at the counter immediately recognized laxus and was trembling the whole time we were paying.

We walked out of book land then we walk hand in hand towards somewhere laxus was guiding me. We had a bit of a laugh here and there but I really like the fact that I was spending the day and getting to know my old friend. Especially the fact that his larger hand is holding mine. It looks so small compared to his. I wonder why his hands feel so rough.

He showed me where magnolia station was. I shuddered when I saw the train there. Heartfilia owns the railways… I held laxus's hand tighter as we walk pass that monstrosity and he brought me somewhere else.

South Gate Park. The park I used to go with laxus. We walk leisurely to the park. I felt someone's gaze at me so I look upwards to see laxus glancing at me. He looked at our hands that was intwine together then he shifted to my face then to our hands again. I raised a eyebrow in question. Suddenly before I knew it, he pulled me to his side and put his hand over my shoulder. Now we look like a couple walking together to the park.

I giggled when I saw his stoic face had some tint of blush on his cheeks. I look around at the scenery. The trees that were on the side were big and shaded the walkway to the park. I look around to see some family, some couple or just people reading under a tree. The wind blew gently pass us. The leaves started dancing around in the air, I look at laxus to see his face turned to me. The wind started blowing again, his blond hair started shifting here and there, making it spikey. His coat that was around his shoulder started fluttering to the side. I can feel his muscular arm holding my shoulder as if to protect me.

I'm pretty happy

[laxus pov]

I threw the guy at the library in the trash bins behind the library. I made sure I threaten the guy after I beat him senselessly. I think his left ribs broke but I don't care. He hurt MY lucy. I tied his hands and made sure to bind his mouth from calling help. Hahaha I'm so cruel. I told him 'Mess With My Property Again… And You Wont Feel Your Hands!'

When I came back inside the library, I start to search for lucy. I think she wanted to go to the second floor, so I just strode to the stairs and walked up just to see my angel's back turned to me. Oh all those curves will be mine. Wait? Mine? What the hell am I thinking? She probably like someone already. I wouldn't be surprise if she already like someone… but it wont stop me from hugging her!

I hugged her from behind. She stiffens but then relaxed when she realizes it was me. I nuzzled to her neck. her scent relaxes me so much. I love her smell, strawberry and vanilla never smelled so good together. I wonder if she taste like them… NO STOP. Damn brain!

She put her books on the table and sat down. I sat next to her and checked out her books. I saw one was about basic lightning magic. Is she trying to control her magic? Maybe I should help her?

I turn to look at her only to see she was in deep thought. One second she was so serious the next she had a pained look. I started panicking, I called her out a few times but she didn't respond. I moved to the front of her and called her again but no response. I started to get worried so I called her name out loud then she opened her eyes to see me. Her eyes look so sad so I asked her what's wrong but I didn't expect her to suddenly pout.

I felt my face in heat so I turned away. Then I felt her sadness waving out of her body. Shit.

"i-i-its okay, but stop pouting. It makes you look adorable" I said then I heard her heart skipped a beat. Then she giggled. the sound she makes sound so melodious, I wonder if she can make other noises?

Soon after we walk out of book land, I immediately held her hand and walked in front of her towards the next destination. I made sure to hold her books for her. I showed her the train station but I saw her flinching and she held my hand tighter when she saw the train station but I wonder why. I'll ask her when we get home. I start to bring her to our old park that we used to play at.

But I start seeing some other guys who were walking pass us start to stare at her, or more precisely her body. Even with me holding her hand, it looks like she doesn't realize some bastards are giving her lecherous stares. I feel like pummelling their heads to a pulp so they would stop looking at her. I look at the blond next to me who was simply smiling while holding my hand. From the my view, I saw her breast clearly. When she walks, it looks like its bopping. I groan at the sight but I cant let those perverts make a move on her. So I stare at her beautiful face. She suddenly look at me.

I look at her hand then at her again. I hate the stares she gets. Her clothes are already distracting me enough but now I'm getting pissed at the perverted stares she gets. I pulled her closer to me and put my arm over her shoulder and gave a small… or maybe big glare to anyone who looks at her. I made sure she was close to me with a look like she's MINE.

I snapped out of my thought when I realize she wasn't mine but I was holding her like she was mine. I had a small blush on my cheek but I made sure I had a emotionless expression.

Suddenly a breeze passed me I look to the beautiful blond girl next to me only to see a sight I will forever remember. Her big brown eyes was staring into mine as her blond hair starts to sway around. Her body was close to me, those curves… the leaves that was flying around was making her look more beautiful. Her hair was flying slightly when the second wind hit. I saw a small blush on her cheek when I stare too long. I really missed her.

I feel like I should never let her go. She seems so happy with me. I never want her with anyone else.

We walk inside the park towards the lake while enjoying each other's presence. I look at the field that we used to run at. Then I look at the lake where we like to walk around at. The memories came crashing to me. Me and lucy always spend time together. for once in a long time, I smiled so much in one day. She pointed at the places we used to play at in the park. She was so happy and excited, I can hear it in her voice as she talks to me. Suddenly she stopped and I look at her confused. Her bangs were hiding her eyes and she look down.

"what's wr-" I didn't even finish my sentence and she was running at full speed from me. I just stare wide eyed. What the hell? Where is she going? I didn't wait, so I started to chase after her. She was running towards a large blossom tree was at. She stopped underneath the tree and stare at it upwards.

"what's up lu?" I ask her. I wasn't tired of running at this kind of distance. She suddenly turn to me with her arms wide open with a large grin on her beautiful face.

"Our tree!" she said happily to me. Her hair started to sway because she turned to the tree again. I was confused. Our tree?

I saw her hand touching the bark of the tree, it looks like something was engraved on it, I walked to her side to see what she meant when I saw it.

 _Lax + Lu_

My old sloppy handwriting and another handwriting. I was surprised. I can't remember when I wrote that but I'm sure that's my old handwriting but whose handwriting is that next to mine?

Lucy traced the other handwriting with a smile… then it hit me, that was her old handwriting. It was definitely better than mine. I sat down leaning to the tree. Then she turned and sat down next to me leaning to the tree also. The engrave sign was in the middle of us but we were still sitting close. The sound of her calm breathing. The scent of strawberry and vanilla. The peaceful look on her face as she closes her eyes. Everything about her is definitely the same but better.

She started leaning on my shoulder.

"I missed this park" she said as she put her head on my shoulder. I just sat there with my arms crossed to my chest.

"yeah, It's been a long time since I've been here" I said gruffly as I put my cheek on top of her head.

"a long time? Why?" she asked. She started to shiver a little and I noticed it immediately.

"you weren't here with me. Why should I come here? It's lonely without you" I said while I put my coat on her shoulders then hug her closer.

"so you were lonely without me?" she asked, I can hear the amusement in her voice as she snuggled closer to me.

"w-w-well… a bit… so don't leave me" I said while hugging her closer. The blush on my face was definitely visible, it's a good thing she can't see me.

"okayyy…." She yawned as she rubbed her eyes childishly. I chuckled at how adorable she is. As both of us slowly succumb to sleep

[third person view]

Both of the sleeping blonds that was snuggled together under a tree never realized that a old man was looking at them. He was just walking towards his destination but he stopped when he saw laxus at that tree with a blond girl who seem so familiar. He just look at the young couple that had smiles on their faces as they sleep together.

"Ahh… young love" he said as he took a picture then continued walking.


	20. Kardia Cathedral

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation Does not own fairytail

(Chapter 20: Kardia Cathedral)

[Laxus pov]

I was having this sweet dream of lucy with her piano in front of me, but suddenly she turned to me and held her hand towards me. I was about to reach but I felt something touching my cheek. It felt like someone was poking me. I was irritated but my eyes widen when I saw the piano start to vanish. I turn to look at lucy, she just smiled and waved at me then her body started to disappear.

Before I know it, I snapped my eyes open to see deep milky chocolate eyes staring back at me. Then I felt it again. Something poking my cheek.

"did you just **Poke** me?" I said with a deep sleepy voice. Then she burst out giggling and start to roll on the grass with tears on her eyes.

A big tick mark appeared on my head. She was playing with me when I was asleep! I stood up and towered over her. She stop rolling and turned to look at me from her position on the grass but her face immediately paled when she saw I had a evil grin and a glint in my eye.

without her getting away, I start to tickle her relentlessly. Her laughter filled the air around us. I couldn't help but laugh with her. She's so beautiful it's amazing. She begged me to stop. After 3 minutes, then I stopped tickling her. I stood up again and look at the work I had done. She was on the grass panting with a flustered face. I guess I took it a bit to far? I held my hand towards her.

"come on lu, let's check out the magic shop for some stuff you might want" I said with a gentle smile towards her. She jumped up and ran to me.

I have to say I was caught off guard when she tackled me. We both fell down on the grass and then she started laughing about finally getting me to fall down. I raised my head and put my elbow to the ground to stabilize me as I look at my chest at the laughing blond on my chest.

Her eyes were both closed and her smile was definitely towards me. Her blond hair was fanning around her face, making it more perfect. Her porcelain skin was shining under the sun. fuck, I'm so screwed. I can't even comprehend what I'll do if she has a boyfriend, lets just hope she doesn't like anyone.

I put my arms around her waist to cage her. Her eyes snap open and she looked at our position then looks at me. Her face became red and I think I saw steam coming out of her head. I started to laugh at her reaction. I can't stop myself from thinking she's cute.

[third person view]

It was already afternoon so they were walking towards the magic shop together but laxus was holding lucy closer to him with his arms around her shoulder. A blushing lucy and a smirking laxus walked together. oh how Makarov would kill to see this.

When they arrived at the magic shop, lucy started looking around but with laxus next to her of course. They passed some magical weapon. Some spell scrolls. Some enchantment. A lot was in the shop. Lucy was quiet the whole time. So laxus was wondering if something was wrong. He looked around the shop, the surrounding was clear. Nobody was even in the shop. But what got the girl so quiet?

"Excuse me, do you have any celestial gate keys?" lucy asked the Oldman at the counter. He just smiled and nodded.

"la-chan? Can you wait outside?" lucy suddenly asked laxus. Laxus just raised his brow at her.

"it's okay, I'll be out in a minute okay?" lucy said while making puppy dog eyes to him in pleading. Well that did it, laxus was blushing and he nodded then he made his way out the shop to wait for her outside.

When laxus exited the shop, lucy walked to the magical weapon section with a smile on her face. She stopped in front of a small box that held two necklace with the shape of a circle, in the circle was a dragon with a lightning to the side and a star in front of it. The tag; the lightning star crossed lovers, it's a weapon that helps unison raid between lightning magic and constellation magic, heavenly magic or celestial magic.

She walk to the counter again with the box in hand where the Oldman is still missing. On her way to the counter she looked around. She suddenly stopped in front of the scroll section where she saw a scroll that took her interest. She took it then walked to the counter.

the Oldman was smiling at her. Lucy put all the items and smiled at the Oldman. "there is a key that just shipped in last night" the Oldman said to lucy.

Lucy took the key and examine it and gasped. That one was ursa minor the lesser bear. So she looked up to the Oldman and said "I'll take this. It's an amazing key"

The Oldman just smiled and then frown "but that's just a silver key right? The best keys are the zodiac keys but those are far rarer than silver keys" he said.

"that's right but silver keys have their own strength also, even if it's a silver key" she said with a soft expression.

"you must really love your spirits eh young one?" the old man said with a smile.

"yes… I love my zodiac keys but I also love my silver keys equally" she said while rubbing the silver key. The old man tilt his head.

"you have zodiac keys?" he ask disbelief.

"I have ten out of twelve. They are my dear friends. Ah, how much for everything?" she ask as she grab some jewel from her skirt pocket.

"oh my young one, I believe you! the scroll and necklaces are both 10,000 jewel. I'll throw the key in for free" the Oldman said with a smile.

(this girl is amazing yet her eyes show no lies, so she must be telling the truth) the Oldman thought.

"wait young one, I can engrave something on both necklace if you want… it'll be free of charge. Just a welcome gift" the Oldman said. Lucy wasted no time giving the box of necklace to the Oldman and started squealing, she whispered the things and then waited for the old man to finish.

"thank you mister, here's the jewel!" lucy said with a wide grin and she started running to the door to see laxus.

"I'll see you later mister!" she yelled as she run out of the door.

[lucy pov]

I'm so happy I found this key! I'm sure ursa would be happy I found her sibling! I ran out the door after my purchase and tackled laxus outside. I was so happy I just jumped.

"La-chan! I got a new key!" I said happily as I look up to look at his face. He look confused. I don't think he knows about celestial wizards….

"celestial wizards use spirits to fight with. We have to have celestial keys to make a contract then we can call for them" I start to explain as we walk. He nodded

"tell me some more, I wanna know about your magic" he said with a smile. I just snuggled in his coat then started explaining.

"silver key's are the common celestial keys that can be bought. There's also golden keys but these golden keys cant be bought because they are to rare. Theres only twelve in the whole world. The zodiac keys. Us celestial wizards need to form a contract with the spirit which means using the key. There are also the black keys but nobody have ever seen them so they are said to be myth. I currently have the zodiac keys and black keys. But I will never complete it because first. The zodiac keys are hard to come across and the black keys I have, I have no idea how much there is. Plus, celestial mage are supposed to be holder type but I'm just one of a kind. We also need a lot of magic to even open a silver key, let alone a zodiac key. If a black key is using lots more magic than the zodiac keys then its pretty much impossible for a weak celestial mage to summon them. But…" my voice starts to trail and my hand clench laxus's purple blouse.

"most celestial mages are cruel… they use their spirit as a shield… tool… they treat them badly… some spirits are afraid for their keys to be found…" I said with my head down. I can feel laxus holding my shoulder tighter and pulling me closer to him for comfort.

"don't be sad lu… your not cruel to your spirits right? If you aren't then that proves that celestial wizards can be good. Don't worry about it" he said reassuring me. I felt better that he thinks I'm a good celestial spirit.

"ne, la-chan? Later do you want to see me make a contract?" I said with a smile. "of course I do" he said grinning.

The sky was turning dark already as we walk. I was wondering where we were going but then I saw it.

Kardia Cathedral

We walked in the cathedral, I was shock to see it being like this. Some windows were broken, there were vines on the wall that shows how long people never been there. There was a few cracks on the floor. but it still held the presence of it being majestic but… the cathedral was pretty much abandoned…

I look at laxus to see him staring at me with a sad smile.

"why… how?" I ask. I couldn't believe it… this place…

"a few months after you left… the person in-charge of taking care this place passed away… nobody was willing to take care of it… I was too young to do anything…" he said sadly.

He pulled me to the stairs at the middle of the cathedral and sat down. I sat next to him while still covering myself with his coat. I look behind us to see the big window was still okay, I can see the moon high up from the stairs in the middle of the cathedral. The moonlight was lighting the whole place.

"I'm sorry" he said as his head was facing downwards not looking at me. I was confuse to why he was apologizing to me.

"what are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything." I said as I tilt my head to the side.

"I'm sorry for not being able to take care of this place… we had so much memories here… I'm so sorry" he said sadly. I tried making him look my way but he wont lift his head. I huffed and put both of my hands on his cheeks and pulled him. forcing him to look at me.

[laxus pov]

I felt so bad for not trying to take care of the cathedral for her… I shouldn't even look at her face... I'm not worthy to look at her right now… I wouldn't mind if she hates me but I can't let that pass. I don't want her to hate me. I don't want her to hate me at all. Don't don't don't don't…. don't hate me…

I felt small soft hands holding my cheeks softly then it pulled me to face her… her… I look at lucy, the girl that was having a serious expression. The girl that had the moonlight dancing around her, her hair and skin was being lighted with the light of moonlight and she was holding my cheeks. I couldn't help but think if there was any other girl that held me like this, I would have broken their arms already but this was lucy, my lucy.

"I'm not mad at you, it's not your fault. Never think that it's your fault! Nobody is blaming you… " she said to me with a stern look. Her big brown eyes were staring deep into mine, it looks like it can see that I'm depressed.

She suddenly turned from me and took the bag she brought out of the magic shop. I just look at her. She was right, nobody is blaming me… I look at her in question, I can hear her shuffling something inside the bag. I look at her wondering what she was doing, I lean to her shoulder to see but she suddenly turned with a grin on her face and her hands behind her back.

"what are you hiding lu?" I asked with a smile and playfully raise one eyebrow. She just grin and shoved a box to my chest. Then she looked away but I already saw her blush. I look at the box and started blushing like crazy, it was a necklace but a magical weapon… but the thing that made me blush so hard was what shape the necklace was. A gold circle with a dragon with a lightning on the side of the dragon and a star. The thing engraved on the gold circle was _forever ours_

I was blushing like crazy but I still put the thing on me. (I'm definitely gonna treasure this) I thought happily. I saw another replica right next to mine so I think this was for lucy also. I look at lucy to see her still facing away from me with her ears red.

"hey lu, lift your hair. I'm gonna put this on you" I said as I held the necklace.

She lifted her hair and I saw her porcelain neck that looks so tender, I felt my brain going crazy. The urge to mark her was so tempting. The dragon in me was trashing so much, I wanted to bite her there and then. But I held my control and gently put her necklace on her. I felt my stomach flip when she turned to me with her beautiful toothy grin. I cant help but smile softly back at her.

"do you remember what we said in here?" she said as she looked at the window that had the moon.

"I was so eager to marry you but jiji said we were to young" I said as I recall what happen.

 _[laxus pov 7 years ago]_

" _la-chan! I want to stay with you forever!" said a young lucy who was jumping around In the cathedral._

" _I don't want to separate from you too!" I said with a toothy grin. Jiji just look at us with a soft smile. Then I realize something._

" _hey lu, why don't we get married? Then we will never be separated!"I said as I held one of her hand. Jiji's smile was immediately wiped off his face._

" _if we get married we never separate? Lets get married!" said lucy as she squeezed my hand. "wai-" jiji tried to say something but we were to excited to listen and continued._

" _Do you, Laxus Dreyar take me as your wife?" said lucy while giggling. By now I was on my knees. The person that was in-charge of the cathedral was looking at us with hearts in his eyes._

" _I Do!Do you, Lucy Heartfilia take me as your husband?" I asked as I smile widely. I think I saw jiji getting pale as the Oldman that was in-charge was staring at the scene happily._

" _I Do! We will never be apart forever!" said lucy, I laughed happily as I lifted lucy bridal style. By then jiji had his soul floating out of his mouth and another old man who was clapping his hands happily._

"but I still proposed to you right?" I said as I lean back a little and look at her.

"yeah you did, never separate forever heh" she said as she laid her head on my shoulder. I love this moments where we sit together and just enjoy our presences. In this moments I get to know.

I get to know that I love her


	21. smart lucy!

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail

(Chapter 21: Smart Lucy!)

[third person view]

After a few weeks of school, lucy fitted in easily at fairy tail high. Her relationship with laxus greatly increase, and everyone else was close to the blond beauty. Some envied that she was in class B and some envied class B for having her. Most students start to know the beautiful blond because her beauty rivalled Mirajane, plus who wouldn't know someone who is constantly being protected by Class B themselves? Anyone who dares talk bad about her gets the wrath of the forth seat of student counsel, Titania. Or the ice attack from the second most destructive student in the whole school Gray Fullbuster. Or the Flaming death of anyone who speaks about his best friend and also the most destructive person in the whole school, Natsu Dragneel. Everyone knows what happened to mira's fan club after she found out that they attacked lucy. she turned all demon on them and they were terrified but they still were in the fan club.

Lucy was in class where everyone was supposed to get their pop quiz papers back. Everyone wanted to know their marks.

"lucy, who do you think is going to be the highest?" erza ask from beside her as everyone was happily awaiting their marks.

"I'm not sure, this is my first pop quiz in fairy tail high" said lucy while leaning on her chair. Cana that was sitting behind her was drinking booze already.

"nee… of course levy will get the highest!" said cana slurring as she try to stay awake.

"I'll beat levy!" said natsu who was pumping his fist to the air.

"yeah right flame brain, your never gonna get higher than me." Said gray "what was that icicle butt?!" asked natsu as he glare at gray with his fist on fire.

"Enough! No magic in class!" yelled erza as she slam her fist to her tabe, destroying the table in the process and making the whole class silent.

"thank you erza, now I will call out your name so please check your marks and then I'll call out whose the highest okay?" said happy-sensei who was being happy. The irony.

"levy-chan will get the highest? Oooh! I want to see your marks!" said lucy excitedly. Cana who was almost sober said something.

"hey lushyy… who is la-chan? Why wont you tell ussss?" cana said slurring. Mira showed up next to cana.

"I agree, when you said that he always walk you home. We followed you but only to lose sight of you!" chirped mira. Juvia popped up next to mira.

"juvia think so too. Juvia constantly see love rival using her phone. Juvia wonders what love rival's relationship with this la-chan" said juvia in third person. Natsu popped up next to juvia.

"hmmm… actually luce, I've constantly smelled your scent mixed with someone's but I can't help think that its familiar… who is la-chan?" said natsu as he crossed his arms and had a thinking face. A stripped gray appeared next to natsu.

"ash for brains is right lucy. I want to know who la-chan is to you and why you keep his identity such a mystery? WAIT! FLAME BRAIN SAID HE WAS THINKING! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" said a naked gray who was punched by natsu.

"La-chan is…." Lucy said trailing off. Levy, Mira, Erza, Cana, Juvia lean to her table comically as they push the brawl somewhere else. They wanted to hear what la-chan is to lucy.

"sorry lu-chan~ can you repeat that?" said levy as they start to lean again but this time the brawl got louder.

"La-chan is…." Said lucy. but no one can hear her over the sound of the brawl. Tick marks already appeared on all the five girls. Erza was so eager to know that she had enough of the brawl. One big slam on a table that destroyed the table and cracked the floor was enough to shut the brawl up.

"can you repeat it now?" ask Mira eagerly. But what lucy said shocked the whole class.

"I SAID LA-CHAN IS IMPORTANT TO ME MIRA!" screamed lucy as everyone froze. Erza's pupil went white. Cana was still drinking. Levy looked at lucy with her mouth opened. Juvia was clapping her hands with happiness. Mira looked like she had matchmaking eyes full of hearts. Natsu and gray paused their brawl and looked at lucy with their soul coming out of their mouth.

Mira and levy snapped out of their trance and quickly moved next to lucy and whispered to her.

"wait… I thought you have a thing for laxus?" Mira whispered quietly.

"yeah lu-chan. Do you have feeling's for your la-chan?" Levy whispered next to mira.

Suddenly a phone rang and everyone stare at the person who had the phone, the whole class was quiet trying to figure out who la-chan is. The person whose phone rang, had to answer.

" _h-hello?"_ said lucy with her phone on her ear. The whole class was so silent you can hear a pin drop

" _sooo... I'm important?"_ snickered laxus. Lucy's face was bright red.

" _H-hey! I never said that!"_ stuttered lucy, this didn't go unnoticed by the demon matchmaker

" _ohhh but my whole class heard it from next door"_ said a clearly happy laxus. Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor.

" _ehhh?!"_ lucy exclaimed loudly.

" _let me repeat the words okay lu~"_ said a very happy laxus who you can even hear the happiness in his voice.

" _wait! Stop la-chan! I swear I'll get you if you do!"_ said lucy with wide eyes and cheeks burning red.

" _La-chan is important to me mira~ I feel so special lu~"_ said laxus, lucy sputtered not sure what to say.

" _I'm going to burn your room"_ lucy said deadpan

" _wait WHAT"_ this was laxus last words after lucy ended the call.

Someone cleared their throat and everyone snapped their head towards the front of the class towards happy-sensei.

"do you want your marks or not? I'm getting hungry for fish!" said happy-sensei while holding a bunch of papers. Everyone shouted 'Aye!'

"hey lu-chan. Lets make a bet ne?" said levy while sitting down next to gajeel who was eating some iron.

"sure" said lucy who was facing levy from her seat, erza also turned around to listen on the conversation as happy-sensei passed their papers on other students table.

"who gets the higher mark wins ne?" said a smirking levy. Gajeel snickered as he continue to eat more iron.

"wait… wont you wi-" lucy tried to reply but a happy-sensei appeared in front of her table and put her paper then moved to erza.

"if I win you have to tell me who la-chan is!" said levy happily. Lucy was staring at her paper and erza was staring at her own paper.

"deal, if I win. You have to tell me if you really like gajeel or not" said lucy who hid her paper before cana could see her marks. Levy was blushing madly and sputtering while gajeel chocked on a iron piece.

"deal! Your gonna lose lu-chan! I'm the smartest in class B and class C!" said levy who was still blushing. Lucy grin happily as levy got her paper and gajeel got his. Soon everyone was eager to hear happy-sensei say the highest mark was and who was the highest which they wont have a doubt to know it must be levy.

"the person with the highest marks is…." Happy-sensei said loudly. Lucy was smirking while looking out the window as levy was happily waiting for her name to be called.

"Levy Mcgarden! With B+!" said happy-sensei. Levy shot up from her seat and jumped on her table then pointed at the distracted lucy.

"I WIN! LU-CHAN TELL ME WHO LA-CHAN IS!" shouted levy who was so happy she forgot that gajeel was sitting next to her table can see under her skirt. Gajeel on the other hand was having a massive nosebleed where the other guys was praying for his trip to heaven.

Lucy turned to levy with a playful smirk on her face. Erza's face paled as Cana sat straight after they saw lucy's face. Happy-sensei flew to lucy's table because she waved at happy-sensei to come to her table.

Levy squealed as she jumped down when she realized that gajeel can see her panties. She cursed at whoever made the school uniform to have such short skirts.

"Oh my mistake. The person with the highest mark is Lucy Heart! With A+!" said happy-sensei. Levy's face paled immediately. Cana and erza broke down laughing after seeing lucy's marks.

"Luce! Whats your marks?! How did you get A+?!" shouted natsu. The whole class started getting noisier as gray punched natsu then the brawl started.

"100% the whole test I passed" said lucy while grinning a toothy grin at levy whose soul already floated from her mouth.

"now levy-chan~ your confession?" said a happy lucy while juvia nodded eagerly next to lucy.

But just after lucy said that, the bell rang and it's recess time. Levy ran out of the class leaving a imaginary line at her old spot. Gajeel just grunted as he walked out following the blue haired girl.

Natsu swung his hand over lucy's shoulder, erza walked next to lucy with her sword intact on her belt, gray appeared next to erza without a shirt as they all talked happily. Team Natsu of course.

Lucy's phone vibrated,she took out her phone from her pocket and looked at her message, erza was tilting her head next to lucy to see who messaged her dear friend.

 _Congrats on getting the third highest in the school for that pop quiz lu. And please remove that pink bastard before I come and remove him for you_

Erza and lucy looked at each other then looked at the hand swung around lucy's shoulder. Erza punched natsu's face and he slammed to the cafeteria door where gray followed him to insult him.

(hehe la-chan is so possessive over me… wait, he doesn't like me right? But I thought… nahh, his probably looking out for me) thought lucy sadly.

(this la-chan is in love with lucy, but I clearly remember her saying she liked that delinquent. Don't tell me she's the kind of girl who likes power… but she's to innocent, there's no way she would be that kind. But why laxus? Why not la-chan?) thought erza

Erza and Lucy walked together in the cafeteria. Erza eyed the class C sabers who was waving happily to lucy, lucy on the other hand was smiling kindly to them as she waved back. When erza sat down at their table, she looked at the sabers table to see Orga, rufus, rogue and sting looking at lucy. just waiting for her to notice them. When she did, she raised her hand and waved at them, erza was eyeing them when she see them immediately brighten up and waved back at the beautiful blond next to her. only sting was moping when he realize that the blond beauty was waving at the other three eagerly.

Erza wanted to eat her strawberry shortcake that was calling for her to eat it in front of her but she wanted to know how much more famous people know the beautiful blond next to her.

(our class, this team that consist of gray, natsu and me… which was supposed to be impossible. The saber class has seen her or more like know her… four of the ten strongest sabers know her, how did she manage to easily make them show emotion to her only? Sometimes master Makarov shows up in our class just to check on lucy, I wonder why she calls him jiji. And I've never seen mira protect someone the same as she protects her siblings, mira thinks of her as her sibling eh? Everyone probably thinks her as their family since they pretty much protect her from anything.) thought erza.

Erza snapped out of her chain of thoughts when someone waved their hand in front of her, i look at the person who interrupted my thoughts to see a worried looking lucy.

"lucy, whats wrong? Why are you worried?" asked erza, lucy tilt her head and furrowed her brows some more

"erza, gray and natsu has been fighting this whole time and your cake went flying a few seconds ago and you haven't killed them, why?" lucy asked erza. Erza's eyes immediately turned red and her face was shadowed.

"NATSU, GRAY, MY CAKEEEEEE" screamed erza as she re-quip from her uniform to her armour with her sword upgraded to something more terrifying. As natsu and gray were squealing like girls as they hugged eachother.

[lucy pov]

I've been here for a few weeks already, and everything seems to be going perfectly. My classmates are so friendly and violent. Though I don't know what's wrong with class C. some are okay but some are down right rude. At least some of class C is okay with me. Orga, rufus and rogue has been very kind to me. Since I helped orga with his groceries, his been kind to me and always wave good morning to me, rufus and rogue even thank me for helping the guy with groceries, since then, they have been polite to me and been some very close friends to me. Orga doesn't talk much but when he does he calls me tiny. I don't even know why.

The thunder god tribe has been close to me, I don't understand why people are so afraid of them but they are pretty cool. Evergreen gave me a lot of advice on fashion, I would usually tease her about Elfman. She has a crush on him. bickslow usually makes perverted comments about me but I know his just looking out for me. I remembered that one time I was on my way home, I met him by accident and he had his floating dolls. We hung out the whole day and talked about his 'dolls' he was amazed when I was more interested than afraid of his dolls. Now he usually takes off his visor when I'm around, I told him not to force himself to wear it when his around me. Freed seems to love that my common knowledge is able to rival his. There was one time he was strategizing a plan to takedown a group of thugs that was messing with our school, he had a hard time planning because they were some mages and some were adults but I popped up behind him and showed him where he was planning wrong then I took over the whole plan and help him successfully plan the attack, its fun to talk to him about books especially since nobody can cope up with me about book except him and levy. But I don't understand why they seem to hide me from laxus. I heard them saying that I'm fun and they don't want me to die early or something.

I don't know why but some people glare at me usually. I don't understand whats wrong with them. I'm pretty sure that lisanna glares at me every time natsu comes near me or make any physical contact with me. Some of lisanna's fan club people hate me for what hell of a reason I don't even know. But mira is one of my close friends and I'm pretty sure the cheerleading group seems to be cheerful with me, they seem happy with me being with them. My identity is still a secret. But Levy, Mira, Erza, Juvia, Cana Is constantly trying to make me sing for them since they heard my voice. It's a goof thing they don't know I can play the almost all the instrument.

Laxus and I are closer than ever, being childhood friends with him was definitely a blessing. He treats me specially, he doesn't smile but he smiles at me. I love it that his expression is different especially with me. He seems so gentle with me. I never been so close to anyone since my mother's death but I'm making an exception for laxus. I will never admit it but I love him. were so close that I usually cook for him, I constantly call him or contact him. we usually see each other after school that is IF he doesn't have to go to the student counsel. We walk home together. if we cant walk home together, either he wait for me or he tells me to go home while calling him on the way. At school we sometimes meet in private since laxus doesn't want anyone to know me much. his over protectiveness helps me. I wonder if he likes me or not… but fo-

"Lu-chan!" my thoughts were broken by a happy mira.

I got pulled to the cheerleading table where a lot of girls were crowding it. I was pulled to the front of the table where I saw Erza, Cana, Juvia, Levy were waiting for me. It looks like all the girls in the cafeteria crowded the single table. On the table was a paper that was placed in the middle of the table.

"lucy, your one of the girls that are allowed to sign their names on this paper" said a smiling erza. Levy clapped her hands excitedly. Cana nodded while holding her booze on the table.

I can feel other girls glare on my back, some with envy and some with awe. I looked at the list and see a few names on it.

"the beauty contest lu-chan!" said levy happily. I can see juvia glare back at most of the girls behind me. The names on the list was mostly famous.

1\. Mirajane Strauss  
2\. Erza Scarlet  
3\. Cana Alberona  
4\. Juvia Lockser  
5\. Levy Mcgarden  
6\. Evergreen  
7\. Lisanna Strauss  
8\. Minerva Orland  
9\. Yukino Agria  
10\. Lucy Heart

"the top girls has already signed their names, your gonna enter with us lucy! The number of participants allowed to enter is 20, we already took 10 so the other 10 the other girls will try to sign their name" said cana smirking at the other girls around the table.

"Ah, okay… I don't actually know the rules, care to explain ne?" I said while I sat down at the cheerleading table.

"well lucy-chan, the beauty contest is based on a contest that tests girls who enter! From their looks to their strength to their weaknesses!" said cheerleader 1. I nodded to show that I understood.

"its fun to join! But most of the cheerleaders don't want to enter, we don't want to go against mira-chan. She constantly wins all the beauty contest. But were fine cheering for her!" said cheerleader 2. Erza smiled at me. I already signed the paper, mira threw the paper uninterestingly behind her shoulder to the beast(other girls) to let them fight over who will be getting the last 10 spots.

"yeah! Last time erza got second place, and I got third place! It was awesome! We got the prize and spend a girls night out!" said levy with sparkles in her eyes. I tilt my head a bit.

"if you were wondering, the beauty contest is held every month. The prize is jewels. The first place prize is usually 1000 jewel, the second place prize is 500 jewel and the third place prize is 100 jewel." Explained cheerleader 3. Mira snapped her fingers as she had an idea, she pulled me, levy, erza, cana, juvia to the corner of the table.

"hey levy, you can finally try to impress gajeel ne? Lucy, I know you want to impress laxus and I bet your childhood friend also ne? Erza is honestly going to try and impress jellal. And juvia? Your gray ehh? Cana, you said someone was coming for this beauty contest, I'm guessing your so called friend is a male?" whispered mira to the five girls.

We all blush at her exclaim but none of us denied it. Mira's eyes lit up and she shouted out loud "MY OTP WILL SHIP! YEAHHHHHH!" and this earned everyone's gazes including the thunder god tribe and the sabers.

[third person view]

The whole cafeteria watched in awe and nosebleed(mostly guys) as they look at the group of beauties sit at one table with their face blushing and steam coming out of their head.

"M-m-mira!" shouted a blushing lucy. Erza tried to calmly eat her strawberry short cake but her hands were shaking so bad that she couldn't hold the fork right, Juvia was having hearts on her eyes while whispering 'gray-sama… gray-sama". Cana was too quiet as she drank from a barrel. Levy hid her face behind her book as steam was still coming out of her head.

Lucy covered her face with her hands (Ahhh miraaa… why would you do this to me… now I can feel a lot of gazes behind my back, all directed to me. I try to calm myself but I cant! I hope they don't find out that I sleep with my Pikachu named lax.) she thought in a daze as she drank her strawberry milkshake from her cup.

[lisanna pov before mira screamed]

I was sitting next to my sister happily as I look at the other girls who were begging to my sister for their names to be signed on the paper. I laughed at their attempts, they can never beat my sister in beauty or in strength. I take pride and credit that I am related to Mirajane, people practically worship me like they worship my sister. Then I saw my beloved, I mentally cursed that he was so close to that… that… _blond bitch._ She's taken everyone's attention from me! I hate her so much (pls note, lisanna is not a jerk in the anime, this is fully fanfic) she always keeps her magic a secret, I wonder if she even has magic! She doesn't suit my natsu, why the hell is she so close to them! Whats so special about her?! hahaha atleast she wont be able to enter the contest, I might just feel sad about beating her in the beauty contest.

Just as I was laughing with natsu about something, I heard my sister called out to _that_ bitch. My heart stopped when I saw everyone looking behind me, looking at that blond. I felt anger seeping out of me as I smile. I cant help but think of how much I want to kill her right now, how much I want to use my take over animal soul: harpy and claw her face so bad! But I just smiled because natsu was next to me.

Erza said she was going to enter the contest… WHAT! My body was shaking so bad, why! Why! Natsu pat my shoulder with a grin and said "Lis, I know your happy too but really, there's no need to cry"

Like hell I'm happy, this wont end well Lucy Heart… mark my words… I'll win the contest over my sister and I will claim natsu…


	22. beauty contest part 1

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairy tail

(Chapter 22: The Beauty Contest part 1)

[third person view]

It was morning again, a Monday morning where people groan as they had to wake up early, same as a certain blond girl who was woken up by her maid spirit. Her pink haired maid put her clothes on her table and vanish with a poof.

Lucy groggily woke up from her deep slumber to get ready. She followed her routine, take a shower, make breakfast, scream in surprise as laxus appears in her house as she is in skimpy towel, get dress, spend a bit time with laxus, then go to school. So she walked slowly to her bathroom knowing that she's to sleepy to open her eyes fully.

Laxus on the other hand, woke up grumpily. But he can't say that he hates mornings anymore. He used to despise waking up for school but now he doesn't mind waking up. every morning he either gets to wake up in a sight of his blond childhood friend snuggling to his chest and a splendid breakfast made by her OR a morning of going to her house and a sight of her half naked wearing a skimpy towel, making him breakfast and a opportunity of surprising her. either way, his mornings are pretty much filled with blessed happiness and calming food for breakfast. Who wouldn't want to eat breakfast every school day with a beautiful curvaceous blond girl who is so, very, adorable.

Makarov has been keeping an eye on laxus for a few days after lucy came back to magnolia and he is extremely shocked to see laxus smiling gently to lucy. always. At school, at laxus's house(much to laxus displeasure for his grandfather to come to his house but lucy would be happy to see jiji) or at lucy's house. He couldn't believe that laxus turned back to the old happy child before ivan shoved the lacrima in laxus eyes but he also realize that laxus is only happy when lucy is around. During the council meeting, he could see that laxus would turn back to the ego jerky asshole he used to be with a smug smirk but after the meeting, he would see laxus going to lucy with his face melted to a gentle smile. What young love can do.

[Makarov pov]

I arrived school earlier than usual because I was expecting an old friend of mine. I told kinana that if a man came searching for me, send the man to my office. I waited patiently as I did some paper work but just as I finish my first paper, I heard a knock on my door.

"come in" I said softly and saw my old friend walking through the door. He waved at me then sat down at the chair in front of my table.

"hello yajima, it's been a long time since I've seen you" I said with a smile. He nodded and returned the smile.

"hello to you to Makarov, ah it has been so long. I'm sorry for not visiting you earlier. I had to organize my new restaurant" said yajima. Makarov was grinning at this point.

"I have a gift for coming back to magnolia" said yajima, I raised my eyebrow in question.

"a gift? But there's no need, I already owe you so much" I said as I waved my hand in front of my face. But I saw him take something from his pocket and walked to my table. He hopped up my table as I hopped on my table also. He handed me a sheet.

I look at the sheet in shock. It was a picture of laxus and lucy together in the park with gentle smiles on both of their faces as they snuggle to each other. I look at yajima then at the picture then at yajima.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO THANK YOU. I'M GOING TO USE THIS PICTURE AS BLACKMAIL ON LAXUS" I laughed loudly as yajima chuckled.

"you can make a bowl of ramen with 12 pork cutlet in as a thank you gift, I really missed it" said yajima.

I just sweatdrop at this

[laxus pov]

I just walk to lucy's house, swagging all the way as my school bag was hanging off my shoulder and my sound pod blasting out music. I just cant wait to see her this morning too, my mind was clouded with a certain blond celestial mage. As I passed the other apartments, I kept on swagging (cuz I'm the prince of swaggers) nobody is awake in the early morning to see me like this. I had a grin on my face, just waiting to reach her house and see her in a skimpy towel making us breakfast as she calls my name.

I still remember when she made a contract with her spirit, I was so surprised.

 _A few weeks ago after they came back from Kardia Cathedral_

 _We were behind her house, she was standing in the middle of her garden as I was at her side encouraging her. then she suddenly chant_

" _Gate of the Lesser Bear, I open thee! Ursa Minor!" a medium size magic circle appear then a small with light blue fur appeared. I just blinked at the small bear cub then at lucy then at the bear cub. Is this really all she could do?! A fucking bear cub? Of course I don't fully understand about her magic but really? What the hell can that a fucking small ass bear can do?! As I thought all this, I saw her kneeling down to the small thing._

" _hello, my name is lucy. would you like to make a contract with me?" she said softly. I saw the bear looked at her with sadness in its eyes. I was just wondering why she was talking to a bear, of course it cant talk back. Then she tried to pet the bear which I look worriedly at, what if it bits her hand?!_

 _The bear flinched at her being near, she sighs and stood up. I just look at her, observing her next move. I still don't fully understand celestial magic. Then she smiled gently at the bear and pulled out a black key. The bear flinched and whimpered. It probably thinks lucy is gonna hurt him but what is she really going to do?_

" _I'll call a friend of mine that I think will be happy to see you" she said with a smile but the bear showed fear and terror in its eyes as it scurried back abit._

" _Get of the Greater Bear! I open thee! Ursa Major!" she chanted as a Large black magic circle appeared and then a LARGE light blue bear appeared wearing a iron shoulder guard on its left shoulder. I stare at the other bear wondering what the fuck happened and why there's now two bears at lucy's garden._

" _Lucy what's up, how can I be of assistance?" said the large blue fucking bear. Holy shit. OH MY GOD A FUCKING BEAR FUCKING SPOKE!_

" _ursa, I have your little sibling. Please comfort her, she was probably abused by her previous owner. You can take her back to the spirit world okay?" said lucy softly to the bear that just spoke. The bear was in shock and looked at its 'sibling' then ran to its sibling. She gave a apologetic look to lucy and said "thanks lucy, I'll tell you when his ready to meet you" said the bear named ursa then both of the bears disappeared in a golden poof._

 _I look to lucy and asked her "THAT BEAR JUST TALKED!" which lead her to laughing her ass off on the ground._

I grin happily as I remembered that. I arrived in front of her house and shoved the key in and turned it, I strode inside the house quietly as always with the smell of deep delicious breakfast was filling my nostrils. Oh how I wish to fucking marry her for being the best cook I have ever known. I turned the corner in the living room and walked quietly to the beautiful curvaceous blond girl in a skimpy towel that hugs her body and some water droplets in her hair.

I will never get tired of this sight. I creeped behind her and blew in her ear. She giggled as she shook her head. I nuzzled my nose to her shoulder and I can't stop thinking about how we look together.

We probably look like a newlywed couple together. I kinda liked that feeling of her being mine only but I know that cant be true… she only thinks of me as a brother of a best friend. I frowned at what I thought and started rubbing my cheek on top of her head with a purr vibrating out off my chest and I heard her giggle.

She was making some deep fried eggs and some bacon as I smelled cook toast at the toaster. All of this breakfast for me, I chuckled at her then I sat down as she placed all the food on the table in front of me and scurried away with a blushing face to get dressed. I really love those curves… oh how they would look so good underneath me… or her face flustered with blush as she moans out my name. I snapped out of my fantasies as I began to eat the breakfast in front of me.

I wait for my tiny blond beauty to finish getting ready as I took a bite of the freshly made toast.

"hey la-chan, I was wondering what you do you think about the beauty contest being held at fairy tail high?" she said as she walked out her room with a brush in her hair, making her way to me.

"don't tell me your entering lu…." I groaned knowing a lot of people will see her and I don't like sharing whats MINE! She looked at me confused and tilt her head adorably.

"yeah I am, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about ne? you'll be there to save me if anything happens right la-chan?" said a smiling lucy. my heart is beating and I can hear it loudly beating in my ears. She's entering? And she wants me to be there for her?

"of course but do you even know about the events of the beauty contest?" I ask because I know quite well and I don't think she knows.

"umm… no I don't know…" she said as she scratch her back neck with a small blush. I chuckled and decided to tell her.

"first event, clothing theme where you have to model for the clothes you pick" I said with a smirk. She looked at me as she sat down and started to shove some bacon in her mouth.

"when I say clothing theme, it means it can be perverted also… damn old man and his tricks" I growled then I mumbled out the last part.

"the second event, singing which I think your going to score high on" I said amused at her reaction when I said there was a singing event. She looked at me with her mouth full and her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk. Fucking adorable.

"the third event is stats." I said, she tilt her head as she chew with her mouthful and cheeks still puffed. I can see the confusion in her eyes.

"its like how strong you are, how fast you are, how much you can defend and etc" I said as she nodded her head, I continue to eat the delicious piece of bread on my plate.

After a comforting silence of eating, we walked out of her house and walk side by side to school. As we were walking in silence, I glance at her from the corner of my eye and see her brows furrowed and the worried look on her face. So I just pat her head. She looks up to look at me in question. Those big brown eyes, damn.

"stop worrying or you'll grow old. Just keep smiling, I can see your struggling on something" I said with a smile. I realize I have been smiling a lot lately, or is it just me? She smiled at me, I felt my heart beating so badly as she directed the smile to me. She looks so angelic!

"haha, I'm sorry la-chan, I just had a lot to think in my mind" she says, then she turned to look at the road as she walks next to me. I cant help but notice that her breast bops every time she walks. I mentally groan at the sight. Suddenly I heard something and looked at the beautiful blond girl next to me.

 _(fairytail opening 1)(translated)(_ _watch?v=tdrGjixAtKU)_

 _Fairy, where you going?  
I'm going to gather up all the light and illuminate your tomorrow._

She ran a bit in front of me and started singing with her melodious voice, I stare at her back that was facing me. Her blond hair was swaying over her uniform. Fucking angel with her damn sultry blond hair always attracting my attention. She suddenly spun around with one leg and started walking backwards as she stare into my eyes.

 _Oh yeah, can you hear my voice?  
Oh yeah, even if I go hoarse I'll keep shouting.  
Oh yeah, until your heart can hear it.  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah._

She was waving her arms around as she sway left and right walking backwards. She closed her eyes as she sang, then she opened her eyes and stare into mine again. I saw emotions in her eyes, I don't know what emotion it was. I was confused but I'll listen to the song first. There's no way I'm missing out on her singing.

 _The moon and the sun high-five.  
You haven't forgotten anything, have you?  
It's strange, without you.  
I can't even find something to want._

She held her hand to her chest clenching her uniform as she held the fabric at her heart. Her eyes was closed again. I just stare at the beauty in front of me who was singing. Her voice was like silk and was so soothing. She was still walking backwards as she sang in front of me.

 _Snowing, I was able to open up and give a smile.  
because we have time to snuggle up and be together._

She snapped her eyes open and pointed at me as she smiled, my smile, only reserved for me. How I love that smile.

 _Fairy, where are you going?  
I'm going to gather up all the light and illuminate your tomorrow.  
Don't say goodbye!_

She turned around as the song finishes and she slowly walk next to me as she sang the last chorus. I let out a whistle as she finishes. She turned to me with a toothy grin and poke my arm playfully.

"nice song lu, your voice is so angelic" I said with my eyes half lidded and my smile towards her. she stare at me for a few seconds then she blushed and looked away.

"hey, I was wondering if you would come for the beauty contest? I will be entering so…" she said as she played with her fingers guiltily in front of her.

I placed my hand on her head. As I mess up her soft blond hair, I said "of course I would come! There's no way I would miss it!" she gave me a grin and I decided to disturb her.

"especially since I'll be seeing you wear perverted clothes" I said with a smirk. her mouth was gaping open and the blush on her face was so red, she looked like she was about to have a nosebleed.

She huffed and turned away from me. "aww sorry lu, I didn't mean to embarrass you~" I said with the last word slipping out of my tongue lecherously. She huffed and suddenly pulled my sleeve and earning a shock look from me. Now my body was leaning down and my face was in the same level as hers. Fuck awkward much.

"what colour" she mumbled, I couldn't hear her even with my dragon hearing. She wasn't looking at my face.

"what?" I ask purely confused. Then she put her hands on my cheeks cupping my cheeks softly.

"what is your favourite colour… give me two…" she said as her face was inching closer to mine. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"b-b-black a-and y-y-yellow?" I stuttered as I replied. Our faces was so close to each other that our noses were touching. What the hell am I feeling?! I'm not a hormonal teenager! Oh wait, I am. Feckkkk…

"pft" her check started puffing before she start to laugh at me loudly. She started rolling on the floor comically in chibi mode. I just stood there with a tick mark on my head. Damn this girl!

I lean over to her ear slowly and huskily whispered "oh, are you making fun of me?" she shivered and started to blush. I pushed her to an alley way as fast as lightning and caged her with both of my hands. Both of them where at both sides not giving her an escape route. I look into her eyes that was showing shock and embarrassment. She looks so small against me, like a small bunny. Her porcelain skin was directly in front of me, I wonder if she tastes as good as she smell? Her strawberry scent is driving me crazy… her face look so small. I just want to pull her against me and just hold her tightly against me. I can see her pink lips slightly parted and I didn't know what the hell I was thinking but I something in me snapped when I felt her chest being pushed up my chest. I groped her ass and pulled her closer to me and lean down to her neck and lightly kissed her neck up until I was at her ear and nipped her ear. I heard her moan as I kissed her neck. I need to stop and calm down but… damn how am I supposed to stop if she makes those kind of noises?!

"you smell so delicious, I want to devour you…" I whispered huskily as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I slid my hand to her back, my other hand was holding tightly to her soft curvaceous ass and pulled her closer. I smashed my lips with hers and roughly kissed her. my body wont listen to me anymore, I wanted her so bad. The whole time she came back here, I cant seem to get her out of my mind. I keep on imagining doing perverted things with her.

Suddenly a loud ring was heard. Both of us blink our eyes in surprise then quickly let go of each other much to my displeasure. My face was red and her face was as red as erza's hair. I fixed my uniform and looked at her. she took out her phone that interrupted us. Oh how I curse that damn phone and whoever called her. she looked at me then turned her face away with a blush. I just chuckled and fixed her blue ribbon on her hair. But I stopped when I heard who called her.

" _how did you get my phone number you damn arrogant bastard!"_ she started getting frustrated when she answered her phone. I wonder who made her so pissed? I pulled her out of the alley way and walk hand in hand with her to school. Her other hand was putting her phone to her ear as she walk closer to my side. I was grinning happily.

" _what do you want! Damnit sting, you just interrupted me with something! And you didn't answer my question!"_ my heart stop when she said that damn dragon brat's name. I don't know why but I growled out loud and pulled her closer and wrap my arm around her waist. I grumpily walk with her next to me. I started thinking… do I even have the right to hold her like this? This is supposed to be how her boyfriend is supposed to hold her, for all I know, I'm just her childhood friend! But why the hell did I do that to her at the alley way? My instincts told me to do that to her, I don't know…

" _oh, hi rogue-kun. What's wrong?"_ suddenly her expression changed and she spoke softly to her phone. I get a turn of feelings in my chest. If I remember correctly, rogue is that saber guy from the top ten strongest in his class. and that sting guy is also from the saber trash class. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. The Twin Dragon of Sabertooth, two of the top ten strongest in sabertooth. Damn idiots, they can never be stronger than me. I'm the strongest. How dare they talk so casually to lucy!

" _so this is your number? Okay, I'll save it."_ I growl out loud again. I now have a clear reason to start a war against class C with my thunder god tribe. Then I put my signature smirk on when I thought of something. Lucy will be mine, I'll just scare of whoever dares to ask her out. She's mine. _**I wont let anyone else have her. mine!**_

" _yeah, I'll be joining the beauty contest"_ of course she will! She's going to fucking win the damn thing! Nobody can beat her like this, she's definitely better than those other useless girl who wants to gain attention. I'll definitely be there to see her win. I smirk victoriously as I thought of her winning.

" _hehe sure sure, see you later"_ she ended her phone call and looked up to see me staring at her. she blushed and looked away then she said something.

"i-i-i-I'll see you later at the beauty contest at the end of school!" she stuttered then she ran off to school leaving me to walk leisurely as I thought of how soft she was when I held her. I can't help but blush as I grin happily.

[third person view]

I was walking in the hallway, trying to forget what I did with laxus. I mean… what the hell?! Does he know I like him? but I'm sure we were already that close, but … I'm so confused~ his lips were rough but soft at the same time, I felt like a electrical surge passed through my lips when we were kissing. I can't help but rewind that image in my mind.

As I walk, I didn't notice that someone was walking in front of me and we ended up crashing together, our heads hit together by accident. We both took a few steps back from each other as we held our heads. I look up to see a pair of blue eyes glaring at me. then her fans ran to her side and asked if she was okay and if she was injured. She stood up straight and glare at me hatefully.

"watch where you're going you wretch! Can't you see I'm walking?!" said lisanna as she point accusingly to me. I just blink in surprise. she never talked to me before and this is pretty much her first word to me and she calls me wretch? Her fans cheered on her beside her. they were saying stuff like 'yeah! Yeah! Get out of the way!' or 'who do you think you are you blond bimbo?!'. I pretty much just tilt my head to the side. Is this really the girl natsu always talk about?

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be on this floor. this is the second years floor" I said calmly. They were definitely not supposed to be here, its for the second years only. The first years cannot be on this floor. her face scrunched up and she looks at me like she was about to kill me. her fans were beside her, accusing me of lying and keep on saying stuff like I should apologize. I just stood there thinking of how stupid they are. Don't they get it? I'm a second year, they were pretty much a first year. I'm allowed on this floor, they aren't. so why should I apologize? I just look at them with my normal expression.

"S-Shut up! Don't talk to me you bitch! Who the hell do you think you are to speak to me?!" she screamed at me. this pretty much gained a lot of attention but I just stood there looking bored out off my mind. Her so called fans were furious at me. I don't know what the hell her problem was but neither way, I won't back down. I did no wrong so why should I apologize.

Suddenly one of her so called fans lunges at me. I was shock, to think they would attack in such a crowded place. I just stare at the guy who was coming at me fast. Are they dumb?(note: lucy never told anyone else she was a heavenly student). I can see lisanna smirking victoriously as her fan was still lunging at me. she twirls her short white hair around her finger as she glares at me. I was about to put my defence on but suddenly four figures stood in front of me.

"WHAT?!" I heard lisanna shouted out as the guy that tried to attack me slammed to the floor, breaking the floor and leaving cracks.


	23. beauty contest part 2

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail.

(Chapter 23: Beauty contest part2)

" _WHAT?!" I heard lisanna shouted out as the guy that tried to attack me slammed to the floor, breaking the floor and leaving cracks._

I look at the four people who was in front of me, they all lined up to shield me. by now a lot of students on the floor were checking out what was happening. They were probably shocked to see who was in front of me.

"are you okay lucy" asked cana as she glanced over her shoulder. She wasn't drunk but she was definitely pissed. She held her magic cards on her right hand.

"my oh my, to think this piece of so called cheerleader was speaking so cruelly to our lu-chan. How disgusting" sneered evergreen mockingly as she held her fan in front of her face as she stood beside cana.

"pieces of shit, who the hell do you think you were messing with, huh?" asked bickslow angrily as his jaws clenched. His dolls were floating around him. I'm surprised they appeared because bickslow usually keep them somewhere. Lisanna's eyes widen as she sees the thunder god tribe lined up in front of me and cana lined up next to them, protecting me. her so called fans were backing away because they were pretty much afraid of the strongest team in the school.

"well miss lisanna, from what I saw, I'm pretty sure you were the one that crashed with lucy. and what she said about first year not supposed to be on this floor is correct. First year are prohibited from going in second year's floor without any business and I'm sure you owe lucy an apology." Said freed who was glaring down to lisanna. She was starting to shake in fear as a lot of second year were staring at her. her so called fans were long gone.

She stuttered then chanted "take-over animal soul! Cheetah!" her legs and hands turned into paws and her clothes turned into a bikini with cheetah strips. She ran down the stairs leaving the second floor in a rush.

The four in front of me turned around and looked at me. cana started checking my body for injuries as she walk around my body to see. Bickslow started smiling again and let his tongue out of his mouth. Evergreen smirked but I can see worry in her eyes. Finally freed cleared his throat and gave me a smile.

"are you okay lucy?" freed asked. Even with his stoic face, he had the same worried eyes as evergreen. Cana stop checking and stood next to me giving me a smile.

"yeah I am. Thanks freed, bicks, ever, cana. I don't know what the heck happen but she started getting angry at me" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck with a slight sweat drop at how much people were looking at us.

"don't worry about me and ever, we had stuff to do at the third floor. we just happen to pass by when we saw what happen" said bickslow as his dolls began going back to their hiding spot. Ever just nodded. Then the bell rang as I was about to speak.

"well, bye freed, bicks, ever. I'm heading to class with cana. See you guys later! And ever, good luck on the beauty contest after school!" I said as I ran with cana next to me.

[third person view]

Class B just started learning about fish when they heard the sound of running outside then the class door slammed open with the sight of a panting lucy who was bending over showing the guys in her class a good view of her cleavage, even with her uniform it looked big. As her left hand held a drunk cana on the floor. she dragged cana into the class. Carla-sensei had a good time lecturing both girls, cana pretty much was dead drunk on the floor as she was getting lecture while lucy was just looking at the ground.

Soon, happy-sensei got bored of teaching, he gave a early recess as he flew out the classroom in search of Carla-sensei. Cana immediately sober up and went to mira with lucy behind her. mira smiled at them until she saw the looks on their faces. Cana had a pissed look and no sign of drunkness and lucy wasn't looking at mira at all, she had a sad downcast look. Levy, erza, juvia saw their expressions and went to group around levy's table and have a girl-to-girl meeting.

"Mira we need to talk…." Said lucy while her head was still held down as downcast. Cana snapped and threw her bottle outside the window gaining the attention of the class and the attention of the four girl in front of them. Her face was painted with anger and her brows were furrowed as she sat next to lucy. the whole class decided to ignore that when natsu launched an attack on gray and a brawl started.

"you're damn sister tried to attack lucy! if the thunder god tribe or me wasn't there, who knows what would happen to lucy!" cana said in a whisper like state but every word she said was full of anger. She grabbed a bottle of alcohol from her bag and started drinking. Mira, Levy, Juvia and Erza was surprised at her outburst and was puzzled. Lisanna was a nice girl, why would she do that?

"what are you talking about cana?" asked erza sternly. Cana just gripped her bottle as she drank. Erza turned to lucy and asked.

"is it true?" erza asked. Mira was looking at lucy worriedly as juvia and levy tilt their head unsure.

"yes…" lucy whispered slowly. Mira gasped. Erza's eyes widen, juvia and levy gapping in shock. Erza decided to break the shock trance of the girls in the meeting.

"tell us what happened" said erza while scooting over to lucy because cana decided to drink her heart out because of anger. The others started sitting closer to hear also while the whole class was in the brawl ignoring them.

 _[after a story was told]_

"oh my… I'm so sorry lu-chan…" said mira while looking sad. Erza on the other hand looked pissed off. Juvia was comforting cana who was about to throw her empty bottle outside the window agaun. Levy was next to lucy, holding her shoulder as lucy looked down in shame.

"I saw the whole damn thing from the start! My eyes won't lie to me!" said cana angrily as she waved her hand furiously around. Erza nodded as mira just hugged lucy and apologize multiple time.

The school bell rang and they decided to leave it because lucy said she wasn't injured and that lisanna was just probably grumpy in the morning. Everyone just nodded and walked together to the cafeteria. As they walk out the classroom, gajeel, gray and natsu finally stopped their brawl and joined the girls on walking to the cafeteria together. but a single thought remained on erza. (the thunder god tribe were protecting lucy?) as mira gets a unnerving feeling of something was about to happen. Something bad was about to happen. They didn't know something was about to happen in the cafeteria that will involve team natsu and greatly hurt everyone in class B.

Mira keep on thinking one thing. Lucy never showed that she was angry the whole time, she just looked sad as she explain the story. She never showed herself being mad.

As erza open the doors to the cafeteria using both of her hands, lucy and natsu was talking as natsu was close to lucy with his arms around her shoulder.


	24. beauty contest part 3 the cafeteria!

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail

(Chapter 24: Beauty contest part 3 the cafeteria)

[Third person view]

It was recess, everyone was there. The cheerleaders were sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria while laxus and the thunder god tribe was sitting at their corner of the cafeteria where freed and bickslow was so grumpy and evergreen was practically glaring daggers at lisanna who was grinning happily at the cheerleader table. Laxus was already briefed about what happen even though the thunder god tribe still doesn't know about him knowing their lucy. they were just to pissed and just told their leader what happen. Lucy sat at her table that has erza with a strawberry shortcake, gray with a plate of food and natsu who was eating very fast.

[Lucy pov]

I need to forget what lisanna did to me. I don't know why she would say those things to me and let her fan attack me. natsu said that she's a good girl but after what she did, I'm not sure. Its not like I'm going to hold it against him. especially since the beauty contest is afterschool and I need to calm down. I thought of something. I want to make a cake for laxus, I wonder if he would like strawberry shortcake? As I thought of this, I need someone to taste it first. Since erza loves cake so much, maybe she knows if its good? I'll just invite her.

"hey erza, why don't you come to my house after the beauty contest? I want to make a cake for someone but I need someone to taste it first" I said with a small blush on my face. I was planning on making laxus something…

"of course lucy. why don't we go there with the whole team? I would love to taste the cake you make" said erza with stars in her eyes as she held her fork dearly to her. I turned to gray who was looking at me.

"gray you're coming to right?" I said with a smile on my face. He looked startled but smiled back and gave me a thumbs up.

"hell yeah! I want come with you, I want to taste it too!" said gray while pulling a fork from his mouth. I turned to natsu who was sitting next to gray

"natsu what ab-" I got cut of when a hand slams on the table startling me and gray.

[lissana pov]

I hated that lucy was close to natsu! They even sit next to eachother at their table! I can feel mira-nee's gaze on me, I guess she told her heh? I feel the jealousy creeping out of me while I watch them from the cheerleading table. I also hated how erza stick close to her! That bitch has the second seat of the student councel curled around her finger! Also gray being close to her? I don't understand whats so special about her! Its like they are willing to protect her. That bitch doesn't even have any social ranking! Nobody knows her or even heard of her! This is to much, I hear her inviting them to her house! NO! I have to stop her from inviting MY natsu! I walk straight to their table and slam my hand on the table near gray, startling him and the bitch.

"natsu~" I say sweetly. Gray just looked at me quizzing at why I slam my hand on the table. The bitch just drank her so called strawberry milkshake from her mug as she turned away. Erza just eyed me up and down my body then continue eating her cake. Fucking addict.

"lets go seat at the cheerleader's table with me, mira and elfman" I said sweetly, I want him to be away from the blond bimbo. It's to bad I cant send my fans to kill her already. The others just ignore me as I attempt to pull my natsu away.

"thanks but I'm good here with my friends and luce. Now luce? What were you bout ta say?" said natsu said with a toothy grin then he turned to HIS LUCE who was silently listening with her eyes closed.

A vein popped from my head when I heard him saying her pet name. I was furious he wanted to stay with her. I glared at her but she ignored me and drank from her mug. I won't give up! There's no way I'm letting him sit with her. I already know that almost everyone in the second year adore her and she took the spot light away from me since she came to this school!

"aww, but its more fun there than here~" I say. Attempting to make him come with me and leave this group of fools who were ignoring me. I so hate that bitch who is casually ignoring me!

"what does that mean?" said a very annoyed gray that has stopped eating and started to eye me. erza just put down her fork and turned her face to me while the blond bimbo was still peacefully drinking while not looking at me at all.

"it means what it fucking means, you fucking stripper" I snapped at him loudly. My teeth was gritting as I try to stare down the ice mage.

[third person view]

By now the cafeteria was quiet staring at team natsu's table. Even laxus and the thunder god tribe was looking at them. Mira was wide eyed at what was happening, she was frozen at what lisanna was doing. Cana was already eyeing the white haired wretch that tried to attack her sister with her bottle on the table. Levy and gajeel was already staring at their table, levy was holding her book tightly as she watch the scene unfold. Even juvia stepped out of her hiding pillar to be in view sight of everything.

"its okay lis. Im fine here" natsu says obliviously not understanding the situation. He just grins as he scoot closer to lucy who was hiding her face behind her bangs as she held her wooden mug to her mouth. Erza was still eyeing the girl but she doesn't want to attack her, gray was straight up glaring at the white haired girl.

"how are you fine sitting with a bastard stripper who doesn't even realize his hobby is disturbing! (by now gray was already glaring daggers at lissana) A fucking cake freak who is an addict to eats strawberry cakes every single day like an idiot! (erza glared at lissana like she was an idiot) AND BE FRIENDS WITH A BITCH WHO DOESN'T EVEN HAVE MAGIC OR EVEN A STATUS TO EVEN ENTER THE SCHOOL AND TO THINK YOUR FRIENDS WITH THIS BITCH WHO LIKE LAXUS!"

 **SLAM!**

Lucy slammed her mug on the table so hard the mug shattered on her grip. Everyone was shocked, the thunder god tribe were jaw dropped at the confession. Laxus was wide eye at hearing this. Mira was to shock to do anything because she knows about lucy liking laxus, elfman was frozen, the concept of her sister saying those things to lucy made his brain freeze.

Lucy stood up, shocking natsu who was sitting next to her. she lifted her head up and everyone in the cafeteria was shocked to see lucy who was never angry, who never showed negative emotions. Glaring a death glare as lisanna and bare her teeth threateningly at lisanna, her beastly fangs were seen and directed to lisanna. Nobody has seen so much hate in lucy before and hell, it was frightening.

"natsu, your not allowed to talk to me until you settle your problems with your bitch. I'd like to see you beat me in the beauty contest wretch" said lucy between her growl to natsu. Natsu was quivering with his pupil gone and pure fear showed in his face. Lisanna was scared also, she couldn't move. It felt like if she move to slap the girl, her stomach would explode or worse.

Lucy turned away from the two so called couple then walked to the cafeteria door. She tried to open it once but it wouldn't budge and the stares behind her back was getting her pissed so she gripped the handle and with one swift pull, the handle flew off and she threw it behind her shoulder as she pushed the door and walked out. Natsu just sat there in a second before a plate of strawberry cake smashed in to his face loudly by the one and only erza who was glaring at him then at lisanna. Lisanna now realize she just got on the forth seat of the school counsel's bad side and she had a wretch and the strongest ice mage pissed at her.

"I'll take my freakiness and my cake addictiveness some place else if it upsets your so called girlfriend" said erza with a stoic look and turned around.

Then erza ran out the cafeteria screaming "lucy! Come back! Its okay to like anyone! Lucy!". Then a punch loud enough sound through the cafeteria was heard while natsu was sent flying to the cheerleaders table while lissana ran towards natsu to check if his okay.

"And I'll leave you and your slut alone, away from my so-called disturbing hobby. Stay away from me and lucy. Your no longer have to deal with me or any of us anymore" said gray walking to the door to go after lucy.

The cafeteria was still in shock to move. In an instants the cafeteria broke to hell. Mira was crying murmuring that she was sorry while freed already next to her trying to calm her down. Elfman didn't look at his sisters face at all and stayed quiet as he stood there frozen with his face hidden. Lisanna was shaking natsu who was still not moving while he processed what happened. Cana never stopped glaring lisanna, lucy meant so much to cana and that white haired wretch just gave away her biggest secret. Levy was panicking at gajeel because she knew that lucy like laxus while gajeel was frozen at what the hell happened. Juvia ran out of the cafeteria to find her gray-sama.

[recess over, in class B]

When everyone entered the class, they immediately saw the beautiful blond girl who was staring outside the window next to her seat. Erza was just quiet as she was sitting at her table reading some paper works from the student counsel. Gray was texting on his phone with a grin. As the classroom was getting filled, everyone stare at the beautiful blond wondering why did lisanna say those things about her? when natsu came in, everyone glared at him. he had his head low until he saw lucy.

He practically ran towards lucy wanting to apologize and hug her but in a blink of an eye he was knock back and slammed into the classroom's wall with force. There stood in front of the distracted beautiful blond that was staring out the window was Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armour and Gray who was standing tall next to erza. They both think that natsu shouldn't talk to lucy right now. Especially since lucy haven't even touched her phone.

Erza was getting worried. She remembered that lucy once said to her that if she was depressed or unhappy she would just call or message her la-chan but she hasn't touched her phone and she's sure that when levy or cana arrived they would think the same. Erza and gray sat down and glare at the offending salamander that was knocked out in the wall as the other classmates sweat dropped at how much killing pressure coming out of them both.

Class B was worried and also shocked to know that their light, lucy was in love with the most feared and ruthless student in the whole school. Like… how the hell can you like someone like that?! Everyone sweat drops as they worry about their light.

When levy came in the class, she glared at natsu then hurriedly went to lucy's side. Lucy was still dazed and it took a few minutes of the blue haired girl to get her attention. Lucy smiled at levy like nothing was wrong and asked levy if she needed anything.

"I'm so sorry lu-chan… I swear none of us told lisanna what happened" said levy apologeticly as she apologize in a hurry. Erza put her hand on levy's shoulder to calm her down. Cana already arrived and she was standing next to levy as she gave a apologetic look to lucy. but lucy just smiled and said.

"I'm not angry at you, it's okay. I don't tend to stay angry for a long time. And I'm sorry for causing a scene at the cafeteria" the girls were all looking at lucy in shock, same as the other classmates that were in the classroom. Lucy was smiling at them, a smile that light up the room. Lucy stood up and walked to mira's table.

Mira couldn't look at lucy in the eye as she blames herself for what her sister said to lucy. she was ashamed of herself. This wouldn't have happened if she didn't invite her for that one time sleep over. Lisanna must have overheard them. She knew lucy was in front of her table but she couldn't look up to face her, she kept her face down.

"mira look at me" lucy said softly. Mira just shook her head as she looked down. She can feel her classmates gazes on her back as she held her head low.

"mira, I'm not angry at you. stop feeling upset. It wasn't you who said those things was it? Why are you the one sulking? Come on, if I'm not mad at you, you don't have to be mad at yourself" lucy said with a toothy grin as she pulled mira's face upwards from her chin to look at her. the whole class gasped at the grinning blonde who was practically radiating of happiness out of her.

Mira was surprise, from surprise to happiness. She jumped up and hugged the blond who was gawking at being suffocated by the demon match maker. Even though he doesn't know why people call her that, she just smiled widely. The whole class cheered at the happiness radiating out of the blond. It was practically contagious, they couldn't help but feel happy also. All except a pink haired fire dragon slayer who was sulking.

[laxus pov]

I was shocked hearing the confession out off that white haired brat. When she started bad mouthing lucy, I was ready to stand up and I think my team would have stood up without me telling them to because they have a soft spot for her too. But when she suddenly said lucy liked me, my whole group froze. We were surprised no shock. I was pretty much shocked that she had the same feeling's I had towards her but my team is probably worried because they never saw her talking to me EVER. But they will know soon enough that she was the secret contact in my phone, my childhood friend, my lucy. now I know about her feelings, I wont wait any longer. After the beauty contest, I'll tell her my feeling's IF nothing disturbs me. all of this rolled inside my brain in one millisecond then I heard a slam. Like a loud slam.

Lucy slammed her mug to the table so hard it broke to bits and the grip snapped. I could hear it snap as I look at her. She gave lisanna a death glare that I have never seen and yes, it scared the shit out of my teammates I was thinking why would she feel angry but nothing is coming to my mind. Freed keeps on pestering me the whole trip to class, I pretty much had a head ache as I walk back to class. I constantly glance at my phone as we head to our class, I cant help but worry about her. fucking white haired brat thinks she's better than my lucy well that fucking ash head got one thing coming for straight up waging war.

I'm pissed, I wont admit it but I'm fucking angry. Everyone can see that I'm angry. Even with my blank look. Probably because my electricity is convulsing out my body as I stare straight into the lesson. Gildart was probably ignoring the angry blond who was scaring the shit out of his other classmates.

I can hear them talking. Do they really think I cant hear them talking behind me? 'shit his angry' ' I pity that blond girl, to think someone so beautiful likes him' 'I'm worried about that girl' 'shit why him? why not me!'

Then there was one that got on my nerves ' **who would fall for someone whose as cruel and ruthless as him?** ' I was so pissed that I held my fist up and lightning crack around it. I turned around with my infamous glare.

"if you have any shit to say, say it to my face. And I'll reward you a hell load of shocking. Shut up already, I'm tryin ta pay attention to the fucking lesson. And don't talk behind a dragon" I said with a glare to my classmates as lightning crackle around me. gildarts just snickered because he knew about the two blonde's childhood relationship.

Why the hell do I have to keep up at this shit? Thought laxus as freed sweat drop because he doesn't know what laxus was thinking. Freed on the other hand was thankful to laxus because laxus ordered him to pass back a plastic bag that held the strauss's clothing. Freed never stopped smiling that day.

"hey laxus-sama? I was wondering something" said freed. I turned my head slightly to look at the green haired student that was next to me.

"what is it" I said with a grunt as I glance to him from the corner of my eyes. He just gulped and cleared his throat.

"i-i-i-i-I wa-was w-w-w-wondering… h-how did y-y-y-you g-get mira-san's c-clothes? I have been t-t-thinking a-about it r-recently" freed stuttered with an unsure voice. I raised an eyebrow to him in question. Why the hell does he want to know? Don't tell me he wants to know about lucy. I glared at him and heard him tense.

"it's none of your business" I said roughly as I turned my head back in front. I heard his heart beat pick up as he was ready to ask another question.

"i-i-I was just thinking… are you and mira-san in a relationship? If you are… then I'll stop liking her…" said freed between his murmurs. I was looking at him from the corner of my eyes with both of my eyebrows raised. I couldn't help it anymore. My face broke into a grin and I let out a booming laughter. Gildarts just kept on teacher while the others look at me, which I send a single glare to make them turn around quickly.

"sorry freed but I don't like mira at all, I already knew you like her and to hear you confess is pretty much amusing. Go on, you can chase after her" I said as I pulled him by his shoulders and whispered in his ears. Freed looked at me with sparkling eyes with anime tears coming down her face.

"THANK YOU LAXUS-SAMA! THIS IS WHY I OWE YOU SO MUCH! I'LL TELL BICKSLOW TO HELP ME!" screamed freed, surprising the whole class. he ran out the door in a matter of seconds. To go find the seith mage.

"this is going to be a long day… I just cant wait to see her at the beauty contest" I whispered as I stare into space thinking of a certain heavenly blonde student.


	25. Beauty contest part 4

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own Fairytail

(Chapter 25: Beauty contest part 4)

[third person view]

Every student was gathered at the school field. School is over, the beauty contest is being held. Everyone was eager to see the participants. There were three Judge.

Jellal Fernandes the First seat of the student counsel.

Mavis Vermillion the First Master of Fairytail High school even though she's a spirit but she's very excited.

Wendy Marvell the Youngest student and the healer of the school. The Sky Sorceress of Fairytail.

And the announcer of the beauty contest was none other than Carla-sensei. And for some reason she was very excited. (please note, Makarov gave Carla cat nip… yeahhh she went crazy)

"Welcome To The Beauty Contest! Here we have 20 participants who are eager to win! The first event of the beauty contest is Dress Up! Girls need to look good in their choices of clothing am I right?! So here we have choice of clothing in this envelope in my hand! Please note! You will immediately equip to your clothing's as I announce the theme!" shouted a kawai crazy Carla with big eye as she wave around a envelope in her hand. She was eagerly flying sideways as she announce all this.

"Andddd the theme of choice issss….." Carla said happily as she pulled out the paper in the envelope. Only to get a near heart attack. "what the hell?! Swimming suits?!" said a shocked Carla. Then behind the curtain everyone can hear the girls squeal because their clothes were immediately changed.

Carla sensei just cleared her throat and called out the contestants one by one to let them come out of the red curtain. Then after a while of posing, a lot of girls were disqualified. The judges either said it didn't fit them or it was horrible. Technically it was. They were wearing out of taste bikini's try to imagine some horrible bikini's. but nothing stopped the contestant from flirting with laxus.

Laxus never really came to any beauty contest held by his school. This was pretty much his first time going. He just ignore the flirting attempts by the so called contestants on the stage. He was standing next to his group with his sound pod in his ears as he waited patiently for lucy's turn. He just straight up ignore the attempts. Bickslow and freed were all waiting, bickslow was waiting for evergreen to cheer on her and lucy also. Freed was waiting for both evergreen and lucy but he will never say it out loud that he was waiting for mira also. Same as the sabers, they were waiting for yukino and Minerva but they were also secretly waiting for lucy.

Soon, the top ten numbers were up and Carla-sensei called out the number 10th that was lisanna strauss. Everyone knew that the top ten would be entering to the second round no matter what because only beauties were on the top ten. Lisanna walked out with a smirk. She stood in front of the judges with a strap bikini (the one from the ryuzetsu land) anddd the crowds go wild. She looked at natsu and posed straight to him but he just sulked on the ground waiting for lucy, which got lisanna more pissed. She huffed as she walked back to the curtains.

"next we haaaaaaaave…. Evergreen the Fairy Queen!" shouted Carla to the microphone as evergreen walked out. With a white and black striped swimsuit as she pose to the judges. And the crowds go wild again (episode 163 swimsuit battle) she made a sexy pose and winked at a blushing elfman who had a huge nosebleed coming out of his nose.

"Coming Next isssss…. Cana Alberona the drunkard!" shouted Carla, there was another 'HEY!' probably from gildarts. Cana walked out with a green and orange swimsuit (episode 163 swimsuit battle) and walked in front of the judges. She posed to the crowd in search of someone. Then she found him and made another sassy pose. Bacchus gave a thumbs up to her as she walked back to the curtains. Laxus was next to bacchus the whole time.

"sooo… the drunk invited you?" asked laxus with a eyebrow raised. Bacchus jut smirk and replied

"it's my business right? So where is the cute blond girl you brought with you? neee?" bacchus said as he nudge laxus. Laxus just kept quiet with a tint of blush on his face.

"Yukino Argaria the Celestial Mage!" shouted Carla as yukino walked shyly out the curtains wearing a white bikini as she shyly tries to hide her body. she stopped in front of the judges and tried to pose but failed. She was to innocent which also got the crowd to go wild. She smiled to her classmates then ran back to the curtains.

"next issss…. Juvia Lockster the Rain Woman!" juvia walked out with a dark purple and white polka dot swimsuit (the one from the ryuzetsu land) she stood smiling in front of the judges as the crowd cheered. She looked around frantically then stopped at gray's face. She had hearts in her eyes and shouted gray-sama and tried to jump off the stage but Carla-sensei got a grip on her and threw her to the curtains. Everyone just sweat drops as gray got pale and tried to run away.

"Yeah! Minerva Orland of Sabertooth!" then Minerva walked out with a black bikini and a smirk as she made her way to the judges. She didn't need to pose, she just laughed and turned around as everyone in the crowd cheered.

"Next we have Levy Mcgarden the little script mage!" shouted Carla as a blushing levy walked out shyly. She was wearing a red and white swimsuit (from ryuzetsu land) she tried to stand still but she fidget here and there in front of the judges. Mavis just smiled at her and gave her a full on YES. She looked around and spotted her dragon slayer and posed to him which h blushed and tried not to have a nosebleed. Tried. Levy giggled before running to the curtains again.

"Ohhhh! This is getting crucial! With three mages left! Next issss… Erza Scarlet Titania!" shouted Carla. Erza walked out and everyone pretty much had a nosebleed. Jellal was blushing so much. erza stood in front of the judges but she got a bit shy when she felt jellal's gaze at her. then she posed and blew a kiss to jellal which got the crowd cheering. As she walked back to the curtains with a wave to the nose bleeding judge.

"Next! We have Lucy Heart! The Light Of Class B!" shouted Carla as she almost passed out. Lucy walked out from the curtains and was shyly trying to close her body. the crowd was silent because, HER BODY WAS BETTER THAN MIRA'S. she was wearing a bright yellow bikini with a black sakura flower on the side of her bikini. Her necklace was shining brightly as she stood, with the engravement of La on it. She tried to cover her huge breast as she felt a lot of eyes on her. her waist was perfectly shaped and curvy. She stood in front of the judges where jellal was gaping with a blush, mavis showing a stoic face and a thumbs up, wendy was clapping her hands. Lucy turned to the crowd in search for ehem ehem and found dark blue crystal eyes looking back at her. she kept on staring at the blonde dragon slayer that had a huge blush on his face. She winked and pose to him which earned a huge nosebleed from him. then she walked back to the curtains and blew a kiss to him before scurrying to hide. The crowd was cheering loudly because now they have 2 models that are beautiful and are probably the same level as eachother.

[lucy pov]

I was so embarrassed! Shit! Why did they equip me to this?! I had to contain my rapidly beating heart. I felt the heat creep up on my face. Damn! I thought he might not come after what happened! i felt uncomfortable when I went out. Firstly I felt everyone staring at me as I walked out. Now my brain is a mushhhh.

I hugged erza and let out a anime style cry. "erzaaaa… he came~ la-chan came~" I said as I hug erza. Erza just pat my head with a smile, levy and mira snickered at me playfully and juvia shouted out that she doesn't have anymore love rivals.

[laxus pov]

When her name was called, I felt bacchus nudge me at my side. I look up and immediately felt the heat in my cheeks. But I fought it. Laxus Dreyar never blush. Yep. Never blush. Holy shit yellow and black never looked so good before. My favourite colour never been so good in my eyes. I felt my cock twitching. Damn it lucy why would you wear something like that?! I looked around to see almost all the guys having nosebleeds, I just wanted to shock the hell out of them for looking at what's MINE. But I stopped when lucy stare straight at me. she blushed a bit but then she winked at me then posed a sexy pose which I did not get a nosebleed. That's right, Laxus Dreyar never have a nosebleed. She scurried to the curtain but gave me one last look and blew a kiss at me before she hide behind the curtain. My heart was beating so bad. Dayyum gurl.

So this is what people call love…

Bacchus was giving me a sly smile because he clearly saw the interaction between us. Damnit. Damn jiji, he must have planned the damn theme for the beauty contest. But my colour never looked that good before.

"sooo~ I never knew your girlfriend got a body under that uniform" he said while he wiggle his eyebrow at me. I had a tick mark on my head.

"she ain't my girlfriend. Besides, if I remember correctly. You came here because your girlfriend invited you" I said with a smirk. He just blushed at me and turn his face away and grumble out strings of curses.

The next event is going to happen in a few minutes, I might as well messaged her. I cant wait to tell her my feelings after school. I just hope my teammates wont kill me for keeping her a secret from them. I just don't want them to feel like I'm choosing her over them. But that white haired wretch really got me pissed. I hope mira can control her damn sister before i start shocking her to death.

I took out my phone and started typing and my teammates were all peering closer to see what I'm writing or who I'm writing to.

" _Hey lu, that was awesome. Nice bikini ehh? ;1"_. I wrote while bickslow just let his tongue stick out with a grin and freed just smirked at me. they are probably wondering who lu is.

" _Hey! You perv, how dare you look at my bikini! XD"_. She replied, I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. I felt like teasing her so bad. So I did.

" _Well how do you expect me not to? You were walking in on the stage with all the attention on you~"_. I wrote, I can hear both of my teammates snickering at me for teasing her. oh how much they want to use this against me after this. I can see the blackmail in their eyes. Freed wouldn't stop smirking at me while bickslow was laughing outloud

" _I don't know what your talking about"._ She replied. I can feel myself doing a victory dance mentally. I bet she's blushing right now. My teammates were elbowing me to tell me who lu is.

" _I don't like it"_ I wrote. My teammate already stopped pestering me and by now they were just watching me write the message.

" _Don't like what la-chan?"_ she replied, I was looking at the message and wondered how she can be so oblivious to the perverted stares. I gave them killing glares, how dare they look at MY lucy. damn I shouldn't have let her enter this damn contest.

" _I don't like that other guys can see you wearing that. I feel like punching their heads off. I don't want them to see you lu."_ I wrote, I heard bickslow laughing out loud at what I wrote, and I'm sure that freed was silently snickering at me for writing that, I just glared at them then I continue to wait for her reply.

" _Haha okay, I'll change, just let me finish the contest first then I'll change."_ She replied. She laughed at me? I mentally wanted to beat bacchus for knowing who lu is.

" _Humph, okay… but after school I need to talk to you about something okay?"_ I sent, this is it. I will confess after the contest. I just hoped that she wont reject me. but she wont brutally reject me right? I wondered. Bacchus slapped my back earned a glare from me. he just gave me a sly smirk. I'm going to kill him later.

" _Okay la-chan~"_ she replied. This time all three of the idiots behind me laughed out loud while I blush. The people around us were looking at us and kind of surprised that i came to the beauty contest. Freed was on the floor holding his stomach. I think I can see tears from bickslow's eyes as he laugh. Damn this two idiots, a tick mark appeared on his head.

"OW! WTF?!" shouted freed and bickslow after getting zapped by lightning.

[third person view]

And then happy-sensei appeared with a microphone and a red suit.

"Alright! Now for the second event! Let's get it over with so I can eat my fish!" yelled happy as he fly backwards with the microphone and a envelope in his hand.

"the second event is-" before he could say it, a pissed off panther lily appeared and knock happy-sensei to the edge of the stage and took the envelope.

"Singing contest! The judges will count your marks and add it up at the end of the contest!" yelled pantherlily. The crowd fisted up the air and yelled 'AYE!'

-pls skip-

Laxus was practically irritated. He was waiting for lucy's turn, the contestants under number 10th were all trying to flirt with him as they sang. He had a huge tick mark on his head as he ignored the rancid voices of the contestants. He had patience. Yeah right, patience. He was fuming. The damn bitches were sending him winks or blew kisses. He was absolutely pissed. But when cana appeared and sang on the stage, he can see bacchus wave at her. she pretty much stare at bacchus the whole time she sang. Laxus just put a hand on bacchus's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up.

He saw gajeel blushing when it was levy's turn. Laxus couldn't understand why that metal head would like a girl like that but he would stick his nose in other people's business. Then evergreen's turn was up, he took one glance and saw elfman blushing fiercely. I smirked, to think she had a voice but nothing beats my lucy in singing.

Juvia sang a dumb 'Gray-sama' song. Minerva set on a hard rock song, damn her voice sucks. Then that yukino girl sang a country song. It was horrible. Lisanna sang a love song to that flame brain but I'm sure ash for brain was sulking to even hear it. Then erza's turn was up. Her voice was okay but I wanted to hear lucy's voice. I think erza was singing directly to jellal but mehhh. Then mira came next, the whole crowd went crazy. They were cheering happily for the former winner of the beauty contest. I have to say, her voice was okay but not the same as lucy's.

Then lucy stepped on the stage. AT LAST I CAN HEAR HER VOICE. But then I heard the crowd booing. They wanted mira. I was pissed. EXTREMELY pissed. They didn't even hear her yet and they were booing her! I look up to the stage with concern and my brow's furrowed… she look angelic even with her school uniform on… I was trying to stay calm as I felt the blush on my face start to creep. The girl I love is standing on the stage staring at me. I smile at her. I can see that she was nervous but she never broke her gaze from me. I smiled a genuine smile and mouthed out two encouraging words 'Good Luck'

She gripped the microphone tighter and nodded once at me before inhaling…

She snapped her eyes open

 _(fairytail 2) translated ( watch?v=wBBUPkRrDAw)_

 _That's right we can do it! Full of questions let's go!  
The door of the unknown is right before our eyes.  
The world is a Wonder Land._ She raised both of her hands and spread them wide as she grin _  
We're already wondering!  
When your fears have become excitement._

 _Isn't it wonderful?_ She fisted up one hand and it slightly glowed s she sang.

By now the crowd was shocked and slowly stopped being noisy. I closed my eyes and listen silently to her angelic voice. It flowed out beautifully. I look at her as she suddenly

 _Wondering who we are? Wondering what is real?_ She held her head down behind her bangs. _  
Why cant we see tomorrow?_ She swiftly raised her left hand and water started circling her making threads as it swirl around beautifully

 _The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels  
our everyday trials aren't without worth, right?_

 _Tell me! Sense of Wonder_. She slowly raised her head and her bangs shifted slightly to enable her eyes to be seen, her brown eyes shined as she sang

 _Life is about learning!_ The water that was swirling around burst and shaped as threads dancing around her.

 _That's why we can make it! Let's look for more questions!  
we don't want ordinary answers  
A magical Wonder Life_. She lifted her hand again but this time it was aimed to the sky. Suddenly with a poof, a huge pink wool shaped of a heart appeared above her head.

 _Our future is in Wondering!  
Living and doing what we prefer to do_. The wool disappeared with a poof and she spin once and pointed at me. it seems as if she wasn't on the ground at all, she seems like she was floating a bit.

 _We will give our best!_ She aimed to the sky again with her finger then suddenly with a burst of light, ten arrows shoot up like a spiral with gold energy lines as it fly.

 _Let's go wondering!_ The arrows explode in a yellow light and a golden sign appeared on the sky. The sign 'Fairy Tail' was there, on the sky in golden colour.

I just stare in awe as I saw the entire thing. Then I heard someone from the crowd said something 'hey, that's not fair! The other's didn't use magic!' 'yeah! Yeah!' 'that's unfair!'

Oh fuck, I want to strangle the hell out of the guy that said that because now the crowd was booing again. These idiots… I was so ready to send lightning everywhere until I heard a cough.

"well that w-" jellal spoke but was cut off by mavis as she was happily waving her arms around.

"That was awesome!" mavis said with anime sparkles and her eyes being big. Then suddenly she turned to glare at the crowd, making the crowd silent instantly. "and there was no rule saying no magic, I'm pretty sure in the rules you HAVE to use magic" said mavis calmly as she faced the crowd.

"I have to agree with mavis, it was an amazing performance and you have the most amazing voice I have ever heard" said jellal as mavis started jumping on her seat with sparkling eyes.

"what about you wendy?" asked jellal as he turned to face wendy but jaw drop when he saw her. wendy was in chibi mode with big watery eyes.

"Lucy-samaaa…" said wendy. While jellal and pantherlily sweat drops.

"well there you have it! A wonderful performance by Lucy Heart! We'll wait for the next event and last event that will be hosted byyyyy….." panther lily said but he flew behind the curtains as lucy walked back to the curtains.

[Lucy pov]

They were booing at me. what did I do wrong? I walked back to the back curtains with a face full of blush and shame. I held my head down but I felt something tackle me and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I look to my chest that was being held tightly and saw a bundle of blue.

"THAT WAS AMAZING LU-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!" she screamed happily to my chest but it was a bit muffled as she stuffed her face in my breast. Then I saw erza behind levy.

"levy is correct, that was amazing lucy. I never knew you had magic like that." Said erza as she held her hand to me. I smiled and took her hand as she helped me up. Then from the corner of my eye I saw mira from the corner of my eye.

"I wish I thought of that! Your magic was beautiful lucy-chan! Oh my, and your voice was so good!" said mira as she hug me while I was still holding erza's hand. I saw juvia from behind me and she tackled me to the floor.

"Love rival was so good! Juvia envy love rival, love rival gets gray-sama's attention!" said juvia in third person. Which earned a sweat drop from me.

"you have a nice voice nee lucy" said cana as she walk to my side. I look at her happily. Then I remembered.

"hey cana, I remembered you said something about inviting a friend, sooo~ who?" I ask as the others stood side by side next to me wanting to know. Cana grin happily and answered me.

"I invited a guy named bacchus" my eyes widen in shock. I guess the others saw that and turned to look at me, I felt cana's confused gaze.

"oh, sorry i kinda know that guy but don't worry! There's nothing between us!" I said sheepishly as I scratch the back of my neck and looked at the girls in front of me.

"tch yeah right, I bet she slept with that guy. Don't trust her cana, she's probably a whore, working for money. That's what they all do" lisanna said as she lean against the wall. Cana and I tensed, erza sent a glare to the white haired wrench making her visibly flinch as mira just look at her sister disapprovingly. Lisanna quickly scurried away leaving the group of girls.

"please believe me… me and bacchus are in no relationship… I only view him as a brother because his close with la-chan… I met bacchus through la-chan" I said with a sad look that shocked levy and erza. Then I lowered my head silently.

"of course I believe you lucy, why the hell would I believe lisanna? I think she's crazy right now, no offence mira. It's good to know that bacchus knows la-chan~" cana said with a smirk as she let the name slip out her mouth with a snickering voice.

I paled. Then i remembered screaming "SHIT!" out loud that the whole school heard it.

[orga pov]

Fuck, tiny can really sing. The last time she sang was when I was walking her home from the market. I can easily remember that melodious voice next to me. I don't think I like her, or do i? but I'm pretty sure I heard that white brat shouted that she liked that thunder god wannabe. Why him? don't tell me she's aiming for s-class guys? Damnit. why does the ones who are the sanest go for the strongest? Pah! I don't need to worry, it's not like that thunder wannabe is stronger than me! but fuck just now when she came out for the first event nearly stopped my heart. I had to hide my erection from my teammates. Damn and I was supposed to cheer for Minerva and yukino. Fucking tiny with her fucking curvaceous body and amazing hip.

I kept my blank look as I wait for the third event while I was standing next to sting who was having a nosebleed. The performance that tiny made was great, I just wonder who the fuck was the one that suddenly shouted out negatively. I could practically feel the sadness radiating out off her when she turned her back and walked to the curtains.

Damnit tiny, keep it together. you've been awesome the whole contest.

[rogue pov]

I was standing with the sabertooth and a surprise to see sting happily wait for lucy's turn even though she hated him. I was lucky enough to be able to keep her phone number. I really hope that she win's this contest. Though I feel bad about cheering for her instead of Minerva and yukino. I just have this feeling that she will win. Let's just wait and see on the third event.

[rufus pov]

My, that performance was extravagant. I have copied that in my memories so that I can easily rewind that if I wanted to. Her performance and her voice was amazing. I have to say, it was the most wonderful voice I have heard before… but I remember it somewhere else, just where? I shook my head earning questioning gazes from sting and orga. My mind was full of when lucy was wearing her bikini. I slowly start to have a nosebleed which got rogue's attention also. How her body looks so good wwhen she walked on the stage. Damnit.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look to my left and saw rogue with his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head as nothing. I just have to wait for the third event to fully remember today.

[lucy pov]

SNEEZE!

I look up to see erza looking at me.

"are you okay?"

"I think someone's thinking of me"


	26. the beauty contest final event!

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail

(Chapter 26: the beauty contest final event!)

[third person view]

Suddenly Gildarts appeared on the stage grinning like a mad man as he held the microphone that suspiciously look like it was almost broken.

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted a booming voice to the crowd. The judges just chuckled.

"so this is the third event, the Magic Result Projection! This event will show how much the contestants speed, strength and smarts in a simpler form! They will also categorize the you to your score!" he said happily as he danced on the stage earning sweat drops from the crowd.

"like always, 1 mark bonus for whoever with the class middle combat skills!" he said out loud cheerfully but there was seriousness thick in his voice.

"3 mark bonus for class heavy combatant! S Class!" he said cheerfully.

"5 marks bonus for heavenly combatant!" he said with a lower voice but still shouted it out. Like anyone other than him was heavenly combatant.

"alright, girls come on out, you need to line up on the stage!" said gildarts as he wait impatiently for cana with sparkles in his eyes.

The girls walked out in a line. The first being mira of course. The second was erza next to mira, third Minerva. Fourthly was evergreen, fifth was Cana, sixth was juvia, seventh was yukino, eighth was jenny, ninth was Karen,(pls note:Karen only have silver keys only) the tenth was levy, the eleventh was a smirking lisanna and the twelfth was lucy. the crowd cheered out loud, roaring of shouts

"Thanks for coming!" chirped mira happily and the crowd roared excitedly as fists were pump to the air.

"y'all are awesome! Let's see a Roar!" said cana happily. Then a loud roar from bacchus made cana blush red and gildarts fume steam out of his ears.

"we'll start with Mira!" said gilddarts as he pointed to mira who was smiling innocently.

Then a huge square thought project beamed on the sky.

Name: Mirajane Strauss

Title: The Demon Matchmaker

Magic: Take-over

Offence: 5/5

Defence: 5/5

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Pin-Up: 5/5

Class: Heavy Combatant

27 marks

"Oh My, What amazing scores! None less from a S-class" said mavis as she awe in as she look at Mirajane. The crowd cheered loudly with the occasional cat whistles

"Mira, let's make a bet" said erza next to mira. The crowd started to go silent slowly as they watch the two mages stare at each other.

"sure erza, what kind of bet?" mira said with a dark aura that started scaring the crowd. Erza just smirked.

"If I'm higher than your marks, you have to give me a week of free strawberry shortcake" said erza with a dark aura that helped scare the crowd.

"then, if I'm higher. Then you have to take my student counsel work for a week" said mira with a darker aura around her. both mage looked at each other for a full minute. Silent~

SNAP!

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" both said in a unison then a huge square project beamed on the sky again.

Name: Erza Scarlet

Title: Titania

Magic: Re-quip

Offence: 5/5

Defence: 5/5

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Swordsmanship: 5/5

Class: Heavy combatant

27 marks

"Wow, they're both an equal" said jellal with shock. The crowd that was silent started roaring cheers.

"Next up! Minerva!" said gildarts as he swung the microphone around. Then the huge thought project beams out in the sky again.

Name: Minerva Orland

Title: Sabertooth Strongest

Magic: Territory

Offence: 4/5

Defence: 4/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Psychopath: 5/5

Class: Heavy Combatant

23 marks

"so many strong women here" said wendy shakily as she looked at Minerva. Then shifted to yukino.

The thought project beamed again. A huge one appeared on the sky again.

Name: Evergreen

Title: Fairy Queen

Magic: Fairy Magic

Offence: 4/5

Defence: 3/5

Speed: 3/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Fairy Queen: 4/5

Class: Middle Skill Combatant

18 marks

"And there you have it folks! Evergreen the fairy queen with the marks of 18!" shouted happy as he suddenly appeared and started leaning against gildarts who was grinning widely. Freed and bickslow frowned at how low their teammates marks are.

"Next! We have my sweetheart of a daughter, Cana!" Shouted a gleeful gildarts.

Name: Cana Alberona

Title: The FairyTail Drunker

Magic: Magic Cards (this is a holder type)

Offence: 4/5

Defence: 2/5

Speed: 3/5

Intelligence: 2/5

Alcohol addiction : **COOL!**

Class: Support Combatant

17 marks.

"wohoo yeah!" cana celebrated as she suddenly grabbed a bottle of alcohol from nowhere at all. Which earned a sweat drop from levy.

"Next! We have Juvia!" said panther lily who appeared and started to stand on gildarts shoulder.

Name: Juvia Lockster

Title: The Rain Woman

Magic: Water Magic

Offence: 3/5

Defence: 5/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Unrequired Love: **COOL!**

Class: Middle Skill Combatant

22 marks

"Wow juvia has a lot of marks even for a middle skill combatant" said wendy as she look at the marks/ the crowd were aweing at the sight.

"This is for Gray-sama! Try and beat me now, Love rival!" juvia said with hearts in her eyes then she turned and glared at lucy who was at the last place looking at her marks. Gray shuddered.

"That's that, now Yukino!" said Carla as she appeared and sat on gildarts shoulder. The beam hit the sky and a thought project popped up.

Name: Yukino Agria

Title: The sabertooth Celestia Mage

Magic: Celestial Spirit

Offence: 2/5

Defence: 2/5

Speed: 3/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Kindness: 5/5

Class: Support Combantant

15 marks

"Damn" muttered sting as he looked at the marks on the thought project. Sting couldn't stop thinking about how weak yukino is compared to him. did they really have a weak mage in their class?

"Yukino with the marks of 15! Next on, Jenny!" said happy who was still leaning on gildarts. Jenny smirked smugly in front of the crowd and the other contestants.

"Well loser's, It seems like my time to shine" jenny said smugly as the thought project start to appear on the sky..

Name: Jenny Realight

Title: So called Miss Fiore

Magic: Take-over

Offence: 4/5

Defence: 3/5

Speed: 3/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Super Model: 3/5

Class: Middle Skill Combatant

17 marks.

Jenny had her soul floating out of her mouth as she look at her marks. So average. The crowd sweat drop at her as she was on her knees crying like a baby.

"wow, that was a good… taunt? I think?" jellal said with a sweat drop on his head as he look at the so called miss fiore.

"Pathetic! Hahahaha!" laughed mavis, wendy start to giggle. The crowd started laughing at the girl who was so smug but now was so humiliated.

"Pft.. ehem… next is, Karen" said Gildarts as he tried to clear his throat after laughing so hard. Jenny was glaring at everyone while having a small cloud of rain on top of her head.

"haha don't worry jenny, I'll make sure I'll get higher than you" said Karen as she waves the poor blond off. The thought project beamed to the sky and the marks started counting.

Name: Karen Lilica

Title: Sadistic And Cruel

Magic: Celestial Spirit

Offence: 3/5

Defence: 2/5

Speed: 2/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cruelty: 5/5

Class: Support Combatant

15 marks

"Hahahahaha! Hahahaha! Higher than me? is that so sadistic and cruel? Wow" jenny laughed while pointing at Karen who was fuming. Then they both heard a throat being cleared which they turned to face wendy.

"Miss Karen-san? What kind of title is this? How did you manage to get such a title?" asked wendy with a grimace. The other two judges just nodded their head at the question.

"do you want me to demonstrate to you?" said Karen with a sadistic grin. The crowd went quiet at the sudden suggestion. Without waiting a reply, she summon a spirit.

"Gate of the Lesser dog! Canis Minor! I open thee!" Karen said then a small dog (looks like plue) appeared in front of her. everyone was looking at the girl confused. Suddenly the crowd watched in horror as Karen started to withdraw a sword.

Before anyone could react, she stab the spirit with the swort that was shining under her hand. She had a grin the whole time she stabbed the spirit. The spirit start to dissolve to go back to the spirit world but Karen had other plans, she started to cut the spirit while it was dissolving. The other's watched as they witnessed cruelty first hand. The judges were shocked then suddenly, Karen lifted the sword above her head and aimed at the crying dog spirit that was trying to dissolve back to the spirit world. Suddenly a blur happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Karen was tackled to the ground, the spirit successfully dissolve back to the spirit world with a smile. Then Karen looked at her attacker that yelled at her with a frown.

"I'm doing whatever I want with _MY_ spirit." Karen said smirking as she steadily gets up. The crowd were all to stun to say anything.

"Why are you abusing them? Spirits are not doll that you can throw around, they are not tool's that you can use. If they can breath, if they have souls, then aren't they the same as us?" said lucy as she stood straight and stare at Karen with a stoic look. The crowd were silent, not knowing what to say. That speech was amazing.

"Abusing? I'm merely using them at my _OWN_ will. They are my _BELONGING'S_. they have to do what I say. These pieces of crap are merely tools for me. it's not like they are not meant for battle. And no, they aren't like us. We are humans, they are spirits. The difference is, I can control them however I want" said Karen with a huge smirk. The crowd started gasping in shock. Was celestial mage really that cruel? Yukino looked like she was about to cry, she was shaking and juvia held yukino in her arms to comfort her.

"…" lucy closed her eyes as she takes a deep breath.

"then lets make a wager, if you get higher than me… I'll give you my water barrier zodiac key" lucy said calmly as she held a gold key in front of her. yukino and Karen gasped. Eyes widening as they saw the golden key on lucy's hand.

"BUT… if I win, you have to give me all your silver keys" lucy said menacingly as she kept the golden key in her pocket. Lisanna took this opportunity to say something.

"Oh lucy~ I want to make a wager as well~" lisanna said with a smirk. The crowd were still silent at the interaction on the stage. Lucy looked at lisanna with a straight face.

"if I get higher than you~ then you have to… resign from fairytail high" lisanna said with her smirk growing wider. The crowd gasped but lucy just kept a calm face.

"Alright" lucy said calmly. The crowd started gasping loudly again. Then a thought project showed up on the sky listing lisanna's marks.

Name: Lisanna Strauss

Title: None

Magic: Take-over

Offence: 4/5

Defence: 3/5

Speed: 2/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Pride: **COOL!**

Class: Support Combatant

18 marks

"Oh myyy~ seems like you have to beat my score to stay in fairytail high~" said lisanna while looking at lucy directly. Lucy just kept a calm composure.

"I accept your challenge blondie. I want that zodiac key, I couldn't care less about my silver keys." Said Karen with a smirk and taunting look. She twirled her key ring on her finger as she taunt lucy.

"Don't worry Karen-san. This wrench doesn't have any magic or combat skill. I doubt that she's able to enter the middle skill combatant class" said lisanna as she laughed. The crowd was still quiet. Then a roaring laughter from a side of the crowd was laughing. That side was lisanna's fan club.

"but lisanna… if I win… You stop being a cheerleader" said lucy calmly. Erza and mira was worried. They never seen lucy's magic or know what class she was categorized in. if she lose, she's going out of fairytail forever! Erza opened her mouth to say something but lisanna said something worse "sure sure, it's not like you can beat me you blond bimbo." She laughed as she pointed to lucy. lucy just stood there with a calm face. "I bet you don't even have any title!" shouted Karen as she laughed side by side with lisanna.

"this… is an interesting wager" said jellal. Finally breaking the crowds silent as he returns from being shocked.

"I believe so… lucy-san, let's see your marks" said wendy timidly as she eyed the two girls that was laughing out loud together while pointing at the blond beauty that was suddenly smiling. The two idiots didn't see the smile but the crowd and judges saw it. Lucy's close friends were worried about her. then the thought project shoots up to the sky.

Name: Lucky Lucy Heartfilia

Title: Heartfilia Heiress, The Heartfilia Musician

Magic: Celestial Lightning

Offence: **COOL!**

Defence: **COOL!**

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Cleavage: **COOL!**

Class: **HEAVENLY COMBATANT**

33 Marks

The crowd and judges were stunned. The two girls stop laughing as they saw the status on the thought project. The other contestant was gaping.

"HOLY SHIT! I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME WITH THAT CLASS!" shouted Mavis. Then everyone snapped out of their shocking trance. The crowd roaring cheer was heard all around the school. The one that cheered the loudest was Class B, Class C, The thunder god tribe and the contestant themselves. Lucy stood in front of those two girls that laughed at her. the two were stunned.

Lucy snatch the key ring that was on karen's hand as she was still in shock. Then walked in front of lisanna and said "See you later ex-cheerleader" said lucy as she walk pass those two and to her friends that was on the stage happy at her winning.

"Love rival is strong?! Juvia never knew!" said juvia as she start to walk next to lucy who was walking to mira and erza at the end of the stage.

"Lu-chan, I never knew you were classed heavenly combatant!" said levy who was hopping happily next to lucy as they all walk to mira and erza.

"ne lucy~ cleavage eh… you potential is… awesome… let me see them" cana said as she inch closer to lucy with her hands ready to grab lucy's clothes. Lucy yelp and ran behind levy as they walk to mira and erza.

"cana, don't disturb lucy" said erza as she smiled at lucy. mira chirped happily next to erza.

"I never knew you were a heavenly combatant! wow that's amazing lucy!" said mira as lucy sheepishly just smiled. Then the sound of a throat being cleared caught the attention of all the contestant. They turned at looked at gildarts.

"Crash" Suddenly a attack was directed to lucy. Mira and Erza was shocked. They couldnt protect the whole group, levy wont be fast enough to put a shield on herself, cana wasn't holding her card, juvia was slowly turning to face the attack but wasn't fast enough. Time seems to slow for mira and erza as they watch the attack slowly move to lucy and the group. Their eye's widen at the shock. Not being able to protect your friends… is stating that your weak. Erza shut her eyes. What's the use of having the title of strong…. If you cant even protect your friends?!

"Celestial Heaven! Raging Beam!" A large yellow energy start to surround the group. It twirled around in two yellow lines like a tornado around them and they were in the tornado. (Like gildarts, Crushing evil, spreading the truth: Empyrean. Check it out) the attack hit the tornado and then was gone replacing it with a loud boom.

"what the hell was that gildart sensei? Why the heck would you attack us?!" said lucy angrily as she snap her fingers and the shield went down. The crowd all looked at the supposedly announcer that suddenly attacked lucy. levy was clinging on lucy's arm with her soul out of her mouth and white eyes in shock and fear. Mira and erza looked sharply at gildarts who was sheepishly whistling. Juvia was on the floor passed out from the shock. Cana was about to throw her bottle of alcohol to her father.

"Aha… about that… EHE~" he said with a lot of sweat drop forming on him. then he suddenly went chibi mode with starry eyes and a peace sign with his hand. The judges just fell down anime style. The contestants sweat drops. The crowd sweat drops.

"So the winner is?" asked panther lily as he looked over to the judges. The judges looked at the marks on their phones. The marks for the first event and second event was being calculated in their phones then jellal stood up from his seat and held the microphone.

"We have decided! The numbers will be posted tomorrow! That's all" jellal said. Then the judges all stood up and walked away, the crowd started to disperse leaving groups only. The contestants walked down to their groups.

"Erza! Mira! Luce! Levy! Juvia!" Natsu shouted from class B group.

"shut up you idiot! Don't scream next to my ear!" said gray as he fisted natsu.

"well your dumb enough to be next to me stripper!" yelled natsu as he punched gray back.

"no, your dumb!" yelled gray as they clash foreheads

"like hell I am! Your dumber than me!" yelled natsu as his fist started gaining fire.

"YOUR BOTH DUMB! NOW SHUT UP!" Yelled cana as she hit both of them on the head with a bottle of alcohol each. The bottle shattered as a tick mark appeared on cana's head.

[lucy pov]

I refuse to look at natsu, even if his my closest friend in class B. Humph! I don't know whats wrong with lisanna but for mira to constantly apologize to me is one thing. The group walked to class B, Erza and me ignored natsu. Natsu pouted when we walk pass him. then I saw a bundle of white hair tackling natsu.

"NATSUUUU!" shouted lisanna as they both fell to the ground. I glanced at them because they were causing a scene.

"SHE! FORCE ME TO STOP BEING A CHEERLEADER! DO SOMETHING!" shouted lisanna to natsu. Gray and erza glared at her. mira was angry, she had a aura that said a lot of things. i look at lisanna with pity, she lost the bet fair and square. Too bad for her.

I was walking away, thinking about the new silver keys I got. I'll ask them if they want to make a contract with me… if they don't, I'll free them. And with that in mind, I walk to the gate.

[Laxus pov]

Shit. I'm nervous? How can I be nervous? I'm Laxus Fucking Dreyar! I don't get nervous!

"La-chan?" I heard someone call me from behind. I turned and saw lucy walking towards me with her school bag. Damn that school skirt. Why does the school uniform need to be that short?!

(Okay laxus. You can do this. She's just your childhood friend…. That has a fucking hot curvaceous body and fucking shining hair. You can do this! Just confess and everything will be fine! She's just lucy. She's just lucy!) I thought again and again. Preparing myself as my eyes wont open.

Then I felt a soft hand on my cheek. Then I heard "La-chan, are you okay?" I open my eyes instantly, only to see beautiful brown ones stare back at me with worry. Her hair being pushed slightly by the wind making her look like a goddess.

(I'm Screwed) I thought as my cheeks turned red with blush.


	27. The confession NOT!

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation doesn't own fairytail

(Chapter 27: The Confession….NOT!,The cafeteria?!)

[third person view]

There stood tall and proud, laxus dreyar. Although he was blushing visibly, he still look menacing to other people. Lucy just tilt her head to the side, getting more worried.

"Lucy, I-i-i-i-I have s-s-something t-to say t-to y-y-you" stuttered laxus. (fuck, why the hell is it so hard?!) thought laxus while he comically sweat drops.

"are you okay?" lucy asked again, she slowly drew back her hand from his cheek. (what the fuck should I do?!) though laxus as he start to sweat a lot.

Laxus grabbed her hand when she tried to withdrew it. Lucy's eyes widen then she looked back at laxus but the only thing in his eyes were determination. He tightly gripped her small hand as he slowly wrap his arm around her waist.

"Lucy…." he whispered as he pulled her closer. She started blushing at the intensity of his blue stormy eyes. She was being pulled closer, he leaned down slowly. Time seems to slow down as they both was about to kiss. Their lips were inches apart.

 **LUCY!**

Lucy was forcefully ripped from laxus's embrace, stunning both of the blonds. There stood a half-naked gray holding lucy to his chest as he glare to the blond mage.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" yelled gray. Though there was no one around to hear him yell that except laxus and lucy.

"W-wait! Gray!" lucy muffled as she moved in front of gray and raised her hand to shield laxus. Laxus was stun that lucy would protect him. him, the strongest s-class in the whole school, the leader of the thunder god tribe, being protected by a small girl.

"Ice Make! Lance!" yelled gray as he aimed his attack to laxus, lucy activated her shield protecting laxus "Water Barrier!" a large circle made of water appeared, blocking gray's attack.

"STOP, GRAY!" shouted lucy as he put down the shield and waved her hands in front of gray. Gray stopped his attacks as he slowly try to calm down. He walked to lucy and hugged her, lucy's head in his chest as he glare to laxus.

"s-sorry the attack hit you… are you alright?" asked gray softly as he continued glaring dagger to the taller blond that had his arms crossed on his chest.

"yes I am… please don't attack laxus." Lucy said as she looked at gray gently. Gray furrowed his brows as he looked down to her in question.

As if she understood the questional gaze sent by gray, she answered "um… surprise?"

"… this is la-chan…"

Gray looked at lucy then at laxus then at lucy again. He comically sweat drops then he ask silently to her but laxus heard it because he was a dragon slayer.

"so… his the childhood friend that's so important to you? his la-chan?!" whispered gray to lucy. lucy giggled as she nodded. Laxus just grinned when he heard that question.

"ooookayyyyy…." Said gray as he pulled away from the hug and looked at both blonds.

"lucy, erza said that you invited us to your house, she wanted to help you make your cake… we would wait at the gate!" said gray as he ran to the direction of the gate, leaving the two blonds together.

Lucy blushed as she remembered what was about to happen between them. Laxus was about to kiss her!

"Lu-" laxus was about to call her but she cut him off. "Sorry! I'll go first!" she said as she turned and scurried to the gate where the red hair and the raven haired friends were waiting.

Laxus grunted as he combed back his hair with a frown. Damn gray ruining his plans. (I'll confess to her! even if I die trying) he thought as he walk away.

[Lucy pov]

Arghhhh. There's to much in my mind! Laxus was about to kiss me?! what was he trying to tell me? as I thought of this, I walk to the gate where I wave to the blushing raven and scarlet haired mages. They smiled at me as they waited for me.

"I'm sorry for attacking la-chan…" gray said with a sheepish look as he scratch the back of his neck. erza looked at gray with her mouth open.

"La-chan is REAL?!" erza said a bit loud as her eyes widen. Lucy immediately waved to gray.

"don't tell erza who he is! Please gray!" said lucy as she furrowed her brows and a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. Gray looked startled but nodded.

"so… heartfilia? Why did you lie?" asked erza as we walk out the gate together. I felt my blood run cold as I turn my head slowly to look at her. the look on her face said it all. I sighed as held a key on my fingers.

"Open the gate of the lesser bear, ursa minor!" I chanted slowly but gray and erza heard it then a small light blue magic circle appeared in front of us.

A small light blue coloured bear cub appear wearing light armour. It looked up at me and then at the shocked erza and gray. I just smiled at the bear because it was like a cute pet to me.

"hey tiny. Do you want to accompany me and my friends as we walk to my apartment?" I ask. Gray and erza looked at me like I was crazy. Your-talking-to-a-bear look.

"okay hime..." purred tiny as he walked next to me. its so cute because it's small. Gray and erza was gapping because he talked.

"HOLY FUCK! THAT BEAR JUST SPOKE!" yelled gray as he catch up next to me, I was walking already then erza appeared next to me looking at the bear that was humming in content in front of me.

"yeah he did. This is tiny, one of my spirits" I said as I smiled at him. tiny purred when he heard his name. erza just smiled at the small bear cub.

"hime?" tiny called me. I just hum in response. The stares from the town people were annoying but its okay, I feel better walking with my friends. What? Walking with a small blue bear is weird? And a talking cat isn't?!

"where is the lord? I thought you always spend time with him… but I don't see him anywhere…" said the blue bear cub as he look at erza and gray. I stiffen as I walk. Fuck.

"lord?" asked gray and erza at the same time. The bear looked at them then at me. I put my finger in front of my mouth to keep him quiet. But my plea ran into deafs ears.

"lord la-chan. Hime always seem fond of him, every time I was summoned, lord will always be by hime's side." Said the bear cub. I let my soul slip pass my mouth as I pale. Erza and gray seem to want to know more. Before I could say anything, tiny continued.

"though my lord looks menacing and constantly is scowling, _he has a softer side underneath all that ego and pride_! That's why my hime loves him!" said the bear cub happily. I sputter with a red blush on my face as erza looked at me with her eye brows raised. But gray looked like he was about to be murdered.

"I still remember when hime was about to collapse, she was so tired. My lord was supposed to be busy with school work and was expected to come back late but he immediately came barging in hime's house when I told him that hime collapsed. I remember his words when he held her tightly… _'I'd give up everything to keep you safe'_ It was extremely comforting that I left them alone" said tiny with a smile. I had steam coming out of my ears as I hid my face.

"tiny-chan? Who is lord la-chan?" asked erza. I saw gray flinching at the question. Tiny looked at erza and was about to answer "lord la-chan's full name is la-"

"OH LOOK WERE HERE! TINY, GO PLAY WITH URSA AT THE SPIRIT REALM!" I practically yelled as I ran to my apartment door and slam the key in.

Erza sighs as she dejectedly make her way into my house. Gray shot me a questioning gaze, I just nodded to him to tell him that I'll explain later. I saw erza breaking my kitchen counter as she pulled out a bowl to make the cake with me. sigh.. this will be a long…night….

[Skip to next day school][Laxus pov]

Damn pieces of shit, taking away my confession from MY lucy. damn white wretch hurting my mate! DAMN GRAY FOR DISTURBING ME! I woke up irritated because last night I couldn't come over to her house, she messaged me that erza and gray decided to have a sleepover at her house. Damnit. today I cant even have a morning of seeing her half-naked body in a skimpy towel! her delicious breakfast! GAHHH! I feel like killing someone! This is so annoying! Why the hell are they even there?!

I grumbled as I combed my hair slightly as I pull my hand back from my hair. Its getting spikier, I wonder would lucy love it if I let her play with my hair again, it is getting spikier… every weekend, we would spend time together. she would play with my hair as we watch a movie in my living room or she would feed me her fucking delicious lightning. I was surprise when she admitted that she couldn't take any lightning attacks.

' _haha, la-chan! It tingles! Though its to bad I cant even tolerate any lightning attacks" she said as she gave some blue lightning, it was dancing in my tongue as I felt the coldness of her lightning in my mouth._

' _what do you mean lu?' I ask as I slowly look up to her, her beauty was definitely getting to me. and those tank tops she keeps on wearing makes her breast look like it's about to pop out. She tilted her head as her blond hair slowly start to circle her shoulder. Damnit._

' _I mean that I cant handle any lightning attacks, hehe, that means If you were to attack me with lightning, I can easily lose. My body is not built for fightning, my magic is' she said with a smile as she nuzzled her nose to my chest, I purred in content._

And that was last week… damnit. I'm gonna feel so grumpy today. Noting that I cant see her much just fuelled my anger. Fuck, I hated mornings again. Without her is just cruel. I slowly start to get ready for school as I plan out my confession.

[Lucy pov]

I was silently thinking about a certain blond as I felt my cheeks heated up. Then I heard something making a soft 'thump' next door to my room. I immediately got up with my eyes widen. I narrow them dangerously as I glare at the offending wall where I heard the sound from. Using my stealth as an advantage, I carefully stood up and walk silently to my door to check. I summoned my Fauchards ( . #Fauchards) check it out how it looks like). On my right hand. It was 7 foot long, longer than my height, and I'm 5'4! Anyway, it's a good weapon for me. I slowly creep down and open my door. I tried feeling the presence in my house and spotted two.

I slam the door open and send my my long fauchard in the room only for it to be blocked. I immediately drew back because it was a long distance weapon. I took a battle stance in front of my guest room door as my eyes cleared of the blurriness.

"Whose There!" I warned, at least whoever inside my guest room would make any noise to indicate that they were there but no, only a dark room in front of me stood silently.

I didn't wait for a second, I immediately readied my fauchard and was about to jump forward in the dark room until the room next to it (another guest room) open in a rush. I instantly aimed my weapon o thee person coming out of the room in a rush, I only saw black coloured hair before my senses went crazy and I block a attack coming from the dark guest room in front of me. I saw a katana shining as the light hit the thing.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LUCY! ERZA!" yelled gray from the next door guest room, noting his half naked wearing only a black boxer as his face showed the emotions of… shock?

I turn my head to look in front of me. there was erza holding a katana with both hands, blocking my fauchard in place. But her right hand was bleeding slightly as her scarlet hair was on her shoulders as she looks at me with a battle stance.

I immediately retrieve my fauchard and it vanished with a poof of gold shimmers from my hand. I bow down and apologize instantly as I look at her injuries. Gray cautiously walk towards us. Erza just pats me on my head as my eyes start to tear. Did I do this to her hand? The guilt built up inside me as I look at her injury on her hand.

"it's okay lucy, I accidentally dropped the vase in the guest room when I was getting up and injured myself. Then you came with… I have to say, amazing reflexes and defence weapon. Though I might not understand why you would attack me?" erza asked as she walk to the living room and sat down on the couch as she stare at her injury. I rushed to get the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry I attacked you… I don't usually have anyone sleep in the guest rooms… I usually sleep alone or sleep with la-chan" I said sheepishly as I wrap the bandage on her hand. Gray sat in front of us on the opposed couch as he started eating some of the cake we made yesterday.

"it's okay, I am impressed but what do you mean alone? Where are your parents?" erza asked formally as she tilt her head. Gray sputtered as he spits out his cake and looked at erza like she was an idiot. I just held my head low with a sad smile.

"erza… lucy's mother, she passed away…." Gray said as he put down the plate and started drinking juice. Erza looked back at me and apologized for her rudeness and said I should hit her as punishment. I just sweat drop at her antic and continue to wrap the bandage.

"and my father doesn't love me, he would rather sell me away. I'm just lucky I get to come back to magnolia and see la-chan" I scoffed roughly. Gray and erza just look at me as I tie erza's bandage.

"enough about me, lets get ready for school okay? Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I said as I summon virgo. Gray fell from the couch as virgo appeared right next to him with a poof and a few glimmers of gold.

"WTF LUCY?!" gray screamed as he gets up hurriedly without his boxers. Making me screech and erza knock him in the head for being indecent. I fully explain to them who virgo was as virgo went and made breakfast.

"so… you have spirits like yukino and you have 10 of the zodiac keys? And one of them is currently making us breakfast in your kitchen as we speak?" erza ask trying to get everything straight.

"yeah, oh and I also have some of them that are perverted!" I said with a grin. Then another poof indicating the arrival of a spirit arrived at my side. Startling erza and gray.

"Oh my princess, who are this dreaded perverted spirits that you say? Let me get rid of them for you my love!" loke said while kneeling down and kissing the palm of my hand.

"MY LOVE?!" yelled erza and gray in a unison. Oh my, this is getting to much drama in less than half an hour. Another flash of light came and I sighed visibly, ah crap…

"MOOOOOO~ hello miss lucy! your beautiful boobs look wonderful today!" said Taurus with hearts in his eyes. Erza eyed the humongous axe behind the (man? Cow?) while gray sweat dropped.

"well… this is taurus, his the golden bull. One of the zodiac keys. And the man kneeling in front of me is loke or leo the lion" I said with a smile as the other two spirits start going crazy and dance around me.

( _HOW CAN YOU SMILE LIKE THAT LUCY?!_ ) erza and gray thought as they both start to sweat drop.

"that's right! I'm leo! The leader of the zodiacs!" yelled loke as he sart to do a weird dance and hop around to the kitchen to help virgo. I can see gray and erza start to sweat drop.

"they… are very….. hyper?..." said gray as he scratch his head in confusion.

"I know… but at least I wont feel lonely if they interrupt me or appear on me… I would feel less lonely…" I said with a gentle smile as I felt sadness seeping out of me. then I felt a vibrating thing in my pocket.

I took out my phone while erza and gray peer next to me to see what happened. I received a message from la-chan! I don't know why but I start to blush when I realize it was from him and I unconsciously smiled warmly.

From: la-chan

 _Make sure you eat your breakfast today, I cant visit you because there's a demon and a stripper in your house. So I'll see you later lu. And I still have something to tell you after school. Don't worry and walk with those two okay? miss you._

I started sputtering when I read the last statement. Erza and gray suddenly had an aura around them.

"SINCE WHEN AM I A DEMON/STRIPPER?!" they yelled in a unison. Ahhh this is definitely a long day ahead of us.

[time skip : walking to school together][erza pov]

I am amazed that lucy was categorized as a heavenly, I had yet to meet someone else other than gildarts and master mavis. They were both to powerful for me, gildarts already proved that when he fought… but now I look at lucy with a curious look. Is she really powerful? The higher the title, the more dangerous the situation… her body looks a bit… fragile… how did she get that class? how come I never realized this? i turn to look at the blond next to me that was having a discussion with gray. It is correct that her legs doesn't look like they could carry her for long… but she proved me wrong by getting the first place in the race around school. So how?

I look at her again only to see her in pain. Gray was gripping her hand with his hand. Gray had a confused look while lucy look like she was about to cry. I blink. And blink again.

"I hurtsss~ gray whyyyy~" said lucy as she cried anime style. I start to sweat drop at the heavenly titled girl. Gray start to apologize again and again and again because I pulled out a sword from my school uniform.

"I-I-I-I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T EVEN HELD IT THAT STRONG! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO HIT ME!" yelled gray as he shield his face from being hit. The look on lucy's face made me feel like I want to protect her.

"it's okay erza… I just cant handle any physical hits at all… don't blame gray" said lucy. she put my hand on my shoulder and I instantly requip my sword to make it disappear. I felt calm when she said that but I start to feel more confuse.

"lucy… can I ask you something?" I ask as we start to walk to school again.

"yeah? What is it?" ask lucy. I gulp down. I suddenly felt nervous as I rub my hand on my bandaged one.

"um… so I was wondering about this… why are you in heavenly class? i-i-its not that I don't trust you! its just that you seem fragile. Wait! No! that's n-not, arghhh…" I start to sputter as I ask her. damnit. gray was giving me a confused look. I never sputter. Yep I'm never nervous! Yeah!

"it's okay erza. I bet everyone in school is wondering also. Haha~" she giggled as she replied me. gray start to walk closer because he also wanted to know.

"I am strong but I never said in what exactly ne?" she said as she raise a brow playfully to me and gray. Her hair start to be blown by the wind. I wish I had that kind of hair that flows like that…

"magically… I'm strong with my magic. I was locked up in my… mansion for seven years. I couldn't train well… my father despises magic. So I trained secretly. But no matter how I trained my body, I couldn't strengthen it. My father started making me study and learn to be a so call 'perfect wife' so my body is physically weak against attacks" she said as she hopped in front of us. Me and gray stop as we stare at her. she had her back to us. But then she slowly turned her head to the side. I felt her magic increase instantly. I felt my legs burn from standing, it felt like I couldn't move. like I could die if I moved. I had sweat on my forehead. I glance to the side to see gray facing it worse than me. he looked like he had a hard time to breath.

" **A King doesn't bow down to peasants. My magic is far better than any of you. No matter what happens, I'll stand up and face it** " she said as she look over her shoulder to us. I can see her eyes start to slowly change from milky chocolate to lightning blue. Her voice was deep. The way she looked at both of us made me shiver. Like a Predator looking at a prey. Her grin was sly and was showing her fangs.

Then her eyes suddenly turn back into the warm brown ones that could make me feel calm. The magic pressure that I felt was drifting away and my legs didn't feel like it burns. She suddenly had the warm aura that makes everyone smile. She turn to us with a grin.

"but I never said I would use it ne~? I don't really like to use my magic" she said as she tackle gray to a tickle attack which made me smile and gray was laughing out loud.

When she got up and walk next to me, I asked a bad question which I regretted. "why?"

"because if I use it…. I wont be able to control it" she said coldly with a smile that made me shiver. I think gray wasn't there at that time when she smiled at me.

Damn, lucy is freaking weird

[time skip arrival to school][third person view]

The three were talking together about why lucy wont use magic. She replied to them about how she wished to not settle things with magic and how she doesn't like to use it very much. erza was practically begging for lucy to let her see the fauchard weapon again but lucy just waved her off saying stuff like it was just a regular spear.

When they entered the school gate, something felt wrong. Like. Very wrong. Everybody was pointing at them while whispering to each other. Almost like every ones attention was directed at them.

[lucy pov]

"Hey guys?" I called to them as I walk closer to them. The stares were not helping me. damn. I feel like I already know this kind of stares….

"yeah… I know you wanna ask about the stares were getting" said erza as she walk stoically in front of me with her eyes closed. Gray just grumbled as he walk next to me with a tie missing.

'is that her?' 'yeah, the beautiful blond girl' 'she's a heavenly class?!' 'are you sure? Maybe she just faked it!' 'hey, I heard she's a heartfilia!' 'Heartfilia?! Shit, that means she's rich as fuck!'

All the whispers I can hear. I start to look down grimly as I walk next to my friends. Erza probably heard also because she turned to look at me.

Then something unexpected happen. Erza put her hand on my shoulder while she slightly smiled at me. then I felt another hand on my other shoulder, I turn to see gray smiling at me while his hand was on my shoulder.

"no matter what happens lucy, your still our lucy. it doesn't change if your famous or not. We'll be at your back to help you with anything." Said erza as she gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"that's right lucy. were here for you no matter what. Don't hesitate to tell us if anything is wrong. If these rumours and gazes are making you uncomfortable, just think of us, kay?" said gray as he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

Then suddenly we heard the sound of running that was in front of us. Just as I raised my head to see what was happening, a pink haired guy tackled me to the floor while gray and erza was standing looking shocked.

"Lushyyyy~ I'm sho showrryyyy! I don't want you to hate meee~ please don't hate meee" cried natsu as he shoved his face to my stomach. The whispers and murmurs were getting louder as they saw what happened but I didn't care, gray and erza gave me all the motivation I needed.

"Lu-chan! Why are you late?! We were all about to check out who won the contest!"

I looked over natsu's head to see levy next to gajeel waving at us. Mira was smiling as she walk towards us, cana and juvia was walking together while waving towards us. Class B never look so good together. I didn't hear the whispers and murmurs anymore. I saw my friends all walking to me as gray and erza smiled at me and helped me up.

"hey natsu, I don't hate you! why would you think I hate you?" I ask as I helped him up. He hugged my left arm while erza held gray back from using his magic on natsu.

"lisanna said that you hated me… she said that you don't want to talk to me anymore after what happen at the cafeteria" natsu said with puppy dog eyes that look like it was about to cry. I look shocked, lisanna actually lied to natsu so that he would stay away from me.

"well… for one, I don't hate you. don't think I can hate you after something like that, I just need time to calm down ne? I never said anything about not talking to you forever! Of course I would talk to you eventually!" I scolded him while gajeel laughed absurdly as he look at natsu. Cana and levy snickered because natsu was practically on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"YOU DON'T HATE ME?! YEAH!" natsu instantly stood up and started yelling out in excitement as flame start to shoot out of his mouth. I was pushed back a bit when he stood up.

My eyes widen when I felt myself falling backwards. I saw erza trying to reach me with her hand as if trying to save me from falling. I was too surprise to do anything. I saw mira's face showing shock, gajeel stop laughing as he saw me falling backwards. It felt like time slowed as I watch my surrounding. I closed my eyes waiting for impact.

 **THUD!**

I hit something behind me, then I felt a pair of hands help me steady myself. I look in front of me to see class B shocked faces. I guess they didn't reach me in time? I turn to look at the person that had his or her hand on my waist, the person that helped me from falling down. I saw four people behind me.

Orga was holding both of my arms to steady me, his face had a surprised look and a sweat drop on his head. To his right was rogue and sting, they were both looking at me with wide eyes. Probably wondering what happened. to orga's left was rufus who was holding a book on his hand but he was looking at me.

"Ah, hello. Thanks for helping me orga-kun" I said with a grin, I steadied myself and turn to look at the four behind me that was still gapping in response. So I offered them a smile.

"We were about to go and see who won the beauty contest, you want to join us?" I ask as I tilt my head a bit. The four blinked their eyes in a unison. Then I saw sting grin widely.

"Of course blondie! Lets go!" he said as he walk to the class B group. Rogue took a moment then he walked silently behind sting to join. I turn and smiled at orga and rufus in offer for them to join.

They both stiffen at my smile. Orga was scratching his cheek with on finger and a small tint of blush on it as rufus was lightly coughing. Then rufus walk to me and stood in front of me. he held his hand out (like a prince).

"let's go with the others" rufus said. I just grin and grabbed his hand and orga's hand then pulled them both to the group that was practically staring at me and the sabers.

And with that, we all walked together earning stares from everyone.

[third person view]

A group of sabers… and a group of fairys… wow… how is there not a war, but they didn't miss the blond hair that was practically the glue of the whole thing. Sting was apologizing to lucy as rogue was walking next to sting with a blank look. Natsu was grinning as he walk next to me with his hands behind his head. Gray was talking to rufus about his magic and rufus seemed genuinely interested in gray's magic. Juvia, cana and levy were talking about who would win the contest. Orga and erza was having a conversation about which weapon was compatible with everyone. It was a good time to see them together. but none of them noticed a demon match maker was walking behind them all making plans.


	28. LALU LEMONS!

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation doesn't own fairytail

(Chapter 27: Lalu Lemon!)

 **LEMON WARNING, A LOT OF LEMON. I YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, THEN PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS.**

 **DAMIA AND FAHDA, DO NOT READ THIS, IF YOU DO, I SWEAR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS.**

[third person view]

Lucy was shock and frozen on the spot in front of the list of the winners.

 _1\. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia  
Strauss  
Scarlet_

 _The three winners can meet the student counsel president or the second seat in the student counsel to receive their prize._

"Holy Shit! Lucy, you won! And they used your real name!" said sting as he pointed to the paper on the notice board. He turned around to see lucy with her soul out of her mouth and looked pale.

"t-t-t-They used my real name!" lucy said as she looked like a ghost. Levy, Cana, Juvia, Mira and Erza immediately stiffen when they realized that. Natsu and gray looked at each other then at the four sabers, wtf happened?

"L-l-let just go and get our prize lucy! I mean, really, we are pretty much free on the first period because we were the winners" said mira as she start to drag me away with erza in tow. But then…

"tch! How can this wretch win against me?!"

Lucy stiffen as levy start to glare at the person. Erza stopped walking and turn to her at full force. Mira just shook her head disapprovingly. Lisanna was here.

" I bet she was just using her title to win against everyone! That's why she won! She must have bribed the judges!" sneered lisanna as her fan club was backing her up. The group of sabers just look at the white haired girl like wtf is wrong with her.

"silence lisanna. She won fair and square so stop bitching about being a sore loser" said erza calmly even though she wanted to requip and slash lisanna so much for calling lucy a wretch. Lisanna flinched but continued to sneer.

"Oh my? The forth seat of the student counsel is backing up her? what is this? A scandal?" sneered lisanna as her fan club start to laugh out loud. This start to gain attention from other people. They start to circle around the group.

"what the hell is wrong with you lisanna?! Why do you hate lucy so much? what did she do to you?!" said gray angrily as he glared at lisanna. Lisanna just laughed it off.

"nothing's wrong with me! the one that's wrong is her! why the hell is she getting more attention than me?! and why are you sticking up for her!" screech lisanna as she pointed to lucy who had a blank look.

"I didn't know you would sleep with her, gray. What? You aim for whores now? Is she really that good in bed?" sneered lisanna as she continue.

"All I know is that she cheated! And I was supposed to be the winner! I'm definitely better than her! she's a celestial mage! A useless, pathetic and Weak-"

" **Shut Up** "

Everyone was frozen. The magic pressure was too much for them. Everyone start to sweat as they look at the short spirit in front of them.

The First Master, Mavis Vermillion stood in front of the group with her magic radiating out of her. the only one that seem to struggle less were the s-class ones and lucy who didn't even felt the pressure.

" **You. child. What makes you think she cheated?** " said mavis as she glare at lisanna. Her fan club was already gone when they felt the warning. This left lisanna alone in the presence of the first master.

"i-i-I just k-know! Sh-she's a c-celestial ma-mage! S-she's w-" before lisanna could complete her sentence, mavis growled. Loudly making her stop talking.

" **Weak?!** " Yelled mavis as she continue to glare at lisanna. Lisanna was shaking and she looked like she was about to cry. The look on her face was begging for anyone to help her. but her own sister was having a hard time to stand herself.

" **Are you saying my choice of the winner is incorrect?! What right do you have to say that, child?! Nobody is born on top! They have to climb to reach the top!** " growled mavis. She slowly start walking to the notice board and looked at the winners on the paper.

" **What right do you have to call her weak? Just because she doesn't prefer to show off her magic, means she's weak! To me, the girl I choose is the correct one I chose. Nothing is wrong with this paper, it is correct. Lucy Heartfilia is the winner. This is the choice of all the judges. So if ANY of you… have any doubts, meet me and I'll give you a perfect reason why she's the winner** " growled mavis as her magic pressure increased rapidly making lisanna and everyone other than the s-class or lucy fall down.

"that's all. Congrats on winning lucy. tata~" and with that, mavis vanish and the magic pressure lifted.

Lisanna took this time to run at full speed on the other direction. Erza was tempted to chase lisanna and give her detention but she stopped when mira looked like she was about to cry. Erza ordered everyone except lucy and mira to go to class. lucy waved to orga, which caused him to wave back and blush abit. Rogue which he smiled and sent a small wave back. Rufus just tipped his hat back and walked with the others. Sting was being dragged by orga because sting wanted to join lucy.

"okay soo… who are the president and the second seat of student counsel?" asked lucy as they walk to the counsel room with the halls empty.

"well, the president is jellal fernandes! The guy erza likes!" said mira happily. Erza denied immediately but the blush on her face said it all.

"then the second seat of the student counsel is, laxus dreyar. The crazy bastard that you like? Hehe" said mira as lucy start to sputter and blush red.

"ohhh, I'm going to leave both of you alone with them~ make sure you bring back babies!" chirped mira as erza and ucy start to blush harder.

"M-Mira!" sputtered erza. Then suddenly lucy asked a question to mira.

"wait… whose going to give you your prize? I mean, yeah you can take it first but what are you gonna be doing for the rest of first period?" asked lucy. mira was about to answer when suddenly.

"Mirajane"

Mira sputtered with a blush as she look at freed in front of her. lucy look shocked to see freed there with a box in his hand. Erza raised a brow at him.

"Laxus-sama asked me to give you your prize and accompany you with the rest of first period" said freed calmly. Then lucy had a sly smile.

"oh righttt~ or did you just begged laxus to let you spend time with your _Mira~_ " Lucy said swiftly, earning a snicker from erza. Freed and mira instantly blushed at that statement and immediately walked away together. leaving lucy and erza to walk together to the counsel offices.

The two had small conversations on the way until they were both standing in front of the offices. Erza standing in front of the presidents office while lucy was standing next to the presidents office where the seconds office was at. They both look at each other then knock on the door.

[lucy pov]

I knock three time on the door. I was nervous. How could I not?! The last time we were event talking was when he almost kissed me! wait… this is my chance on telling him how I feel! I can confess right? I mean… he is my childhood friend… but I cant say I don't like him… no I love him. but I don't think he likes me… is he playing with me? is this a joke? I don't know…

Then the door swung open with force and there stood a irritated laxus. The look in his eyes almost made me not recognize him but then I saw his scar and I assured myself that this was laxus. The tall, handsome man with built muscles and rough spikey hair is my la-chan…

When he saw me, his eyes instantly changed, it showed affection when he saw me. I was about to say something when he roughly pulled my hand and slammed the door behind me. I squeaked when he suddenly carried me bridal style and gently put me on the couch that was in his office. He strode to the door and I heard a click. Means he locked it. He slowly turn towards me with a smirk. I just felt like I was vulnerable on the couch. I start to scoot backwards when he start to walk towards me. the look he was giving me was frightening me a bit. I felt naked under his stare.

He was standing in front of the couch then the second I opened my mouth, he was on the couch kissing me roughly. His body was pressed against mine. I start to feel hot as I gripped his uniform.

"lucy…" he whispered my name causing me to shiver slightly. I moan when he start to kiss my jaw. I couldn't think straight. First he was at the door, then I was on the couch… then… he suddenly ripped my uniform causing me to gasp as the buttons hit the wall. My breast popped out and was bopping a bit. I shivered when I felt the cold air on my breast. I look at him only to see the feral look on his face. He looked like he was going to ravage me. I squeaked under his stare. He was looking at my black laced bra as it look like it was a bit to small for me. he licked his lips which caused me to mewl.

"i… need to tell you something…" he said in between his pants as he start to kiss his way down. I felt hot as he start to kiss his way down. "w-whatt…?" I moaned out as he stopped kissing me. he raised his head to my level and stare into my eyes. I saw luct in his eyes. I was starting to feel the warmth in between my thigh as he pin me to the couch.

"i-i-i…." he stuttered. But then I felt so confident to tell him my feelings. I pushed his chest so he would move off me. he looked confuse as I pushed him, then he looked sad and lost as I stood up. He must think that I'm rejecting him. but I want to surprise him

. I stood in front of him. he was sitting on the couch with his bulge visibly seen. I moaned mentally when I thought about it entering me so I wanted to hurry it up. I slowly took off my uniform one by one. My shoes were kicked to the side. Then I slowly pulled down my skirt. It slid down and hit the floor then I heard him take a sharp breath. I was wearing only black laced underwear in front of him. I felt his gaze on me, I start to squirm a bit as I felt like he was touching me with his gaze. I was closing my breast using my hands when he pulled me to the couch again. He was on top of me as I start to flush.

"i-I lo-love y-you laxus…." I whispered as I look away from him. my face is probably to red for me as I held my hands covering my breast. His eyes widen for a second. Then he leaned down to my ear and started to bite the shell of my ear as he whispered "I love you to lucy…" I moaned as I gripped his uniform again. But then I pouted and started to bite his neck slightly. I heard him grunted as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I said to him "laxus…. Your wearing to much… I want to touch you…." then he instantly stood up as I stayed on the couch observing the hot and sexy man in front of me.

He took off his shirt and I saw his muscles bulge as he took off the shirt. I start to look at the tattoo on his body as I lick my lips. He pulled down his pants in a hurry as I saw the lustful look on his eyes. I start to squirm as I felt that I needed him inside me.

[laxus pov]

I rushed to take off my pants because I was impatient and want to feast on the beautiful blond on my couch that was only wearing black laced underwear. I can feel my cock twitching with the look she was giving me. her arousal was driving me crazy. I can smell her scent that was lidded with arousal. And the thing that made me so proud was the fact thet I made her this aroused. I look at the girl on my couch, I can see her staring at me as she squirms a bit. I saw her lick her lips with her small pink tongue which I wonder what I could do with it. But then the smell of her arousal increasing drove me to the edge as I pin her down to the couch in a flash.

I groped one of her breast as I slammed my lips to her. I felt her moan in my mouth which made me more crazy. I feel like violating her so bad. I want my way with her. I feel something roaring inside of me _MINE!_ I ripped her bra off her and watched her boobs bounced a few times as I stare at it. i start to kneed her breast and I heard her mewl in response. Damn! If she keeps on making that kind of noises I wont be able to control myself! Then my mouth watered at the sight of her nipples perked towards me. I immediately start sucking it as my other hand pinched her other nipples. I feel my cock start to twitch and was fully erected as I bite lightly on her nipple, making her arch her back and moan loudly. Damn this girl really is pressing me! her grind her hip to mine and I start to groan. My bulge was hitting her core. Damn this clothes!

I growl as she whimpered when I ripped her panties off her. I look up at her only to see her panting and lusting after me. my cock start to twitch again. I want to claim her. mark her. make her mine. then she put her soft hands on the side of my head then pulled me up making me slam my lips against hers as she start to lick my lips. I pushed her down as I start to roughly kissed her back. My hand was behind her head, gripping her soft silky blond hair as I kissed her passionately.

"laxus…" she whimpered. The sound of my name from her mouth made me growl deeply. She moaned as I squeezed her breast then she started to whimper again "stop playing… I want it…." she mewl at me. I don't think she knows how hot it sounded when she said that because I instantly kicked my boxer off and position myself to her pussy as I look at her. well, I did a great job making her wet, she was panting and whimpering beneath me with a look in her eyes. I had to control my instinct that keeps on yelling at me to just pound it in her, and make her moan my name loudly. But I wanted to slow down for her, she's virgin, I don't want to be rough with her…

"nyaa…" holy shit did she just made that noise?! Fuck! I slam my cock in her earning a gasp from her. I stilled myself when I realize what I did. The truth came crashing down to me, I forcefully took her first time, and in my office! Damnit! the dragon in me is roaring for me to pound into her but I was to shock to do anything. Then I felt her legs wrap itself around my waist and pulled me. I slammed in her core as I grunted. I look at her in question.

"laxus…take me… what happened to my dragon" she whispered sexily to me. something in me snapped and I start to pound in her mercilessly, her moan drove me crazy. I slammed into her deeply, earning a squeak from her as she continued to moan and mewl under me. I set a brutal pace of pounding into her as I felt the sweat appearing on my forehead. My couch was starting to groan from the brutal pace I set slamming into her, I need to get a new couch. I kept on thrusting deeply into her as I felt her nipples graze my chest which I purred to.

I start to groan when her core start to tighten around my cock but I continue to slam it into her, the flustered look on her face just turn me on more. My monstrous cock made a beating on her pussy as I pund into her. the only sound in the room was either skin slapping or her sweet moaning of my name. I wanted her, every part of her. then I felt her tighten around me again which I groan out loud at the feeling "l-laxus…" her sweet voice echoed around my head as I switched positions.

I grabbed her hip and pulled her on top of me, she squeaked at the sudden movement as she straddle me. I smirked at her which she blushed and look away. "Ride me lucy.." I said as I stare into her eyes. "ah… okay… laxus…" damn this girl doesn't know what she'd doing to me. I looked up at her huge breast that was bopping every time she thrust her core on me, instantly my hand was groping one of them, she mewl when I made contact with it, I played with her harden peaks as she start to slam herself franticly to me. she tipped her head backwards showing me her beautiful long neck, the dragon in me screamed out for me to mark her. _MINE!_. I gripped her hip and slam into her deeper and she screamed out in pleasure. I changed our positions, I pushed her back to the couch as I start to pound franticly to her. my end was coming fast and I needed her, only her.

"lucy… mine… please… be mine?..." I said in between my pants as I continue to slam into her, she moan loudly , I didn't expect her to reply "yours…. I'm yours… laxus…." She said. I let out a roar as I felt myself about to end, I slam into her deeply and shot out my seed into her as she clung onto me. I panted a few times before falling on top of her while still inside of her. I felt her arms wrap around my chest as she let out a sigh. She kissed my jawline as I purr in delight. I felt her shoulder slump as she cuddle to me closer, I felt myself slowly go to sleep with her cuddling to me.

[time skip][lucy pov]

I felt a heat next to me and I started to cuddle to it, my body felt cold and the heat next to me felt nice. I opened one of my eyes lazily to see a hard muscle chest in front of me. then the memories of what happen hit me and I start to blush. I slept with laxus… I let out of a smile as I remembered his words _. "I love you to lucy…"_ I look up to see his sleeping face, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. His big arms are wrapped around my waist protectively. I raised my hand and cupped his cheeks affectionately. He unconsciously leaned to my hand as I stroke his cheek with my thumb. I giggled then I start to move up so that my face was at the same level as his, then I kissed his nose. I blushed when I realized what the heck I did. I turned to get up but his arms pulled me back and I felt a rumble coming from his chest as he spoke "where do you think your going? Stay with me lu…" he said as he nuzzled his nose to my neck and inhaled. I start to blush and cuddle closer to him.

"I love you" we both said in a unison. We both froze and looked at each other. Then blush and instantly looked away. We were still in each other's grasp. I let out a giggle which he turn to look at me with a confused look. I just cupped his cheek again and pulled him before he could register anything and kissed him lightly on his lips. His eyes widen but then I kicked him off the couch and I heard a loud thud!

I tried to contain my giggle but I couldn't, laxus got up with a tick mark on his head as he narrowed his eyes at me. then without warning, he tickled my sides. I burst out laughing as I tried to squirm away. The school bell rang out loud stopping us both. I looked at laxus stunned, then I looked down to see my bare body, I immediately covered myself with his uniform shirt that was next to me. I start to blush because I was naked right In front of a naked laxus. He smirked at me!

"w-w-w-what time is it?" I stuttered as I asked because laxus started getting dressed as he kept giving me glances from the corner of his eye. I went to get my clothes while his shirt still tents my body.

"its recess already" said laxus as he turned to look at me. i blinked once "What?" I asked again. Then he strode towards me and stopped right in front of me. I start to feel shy because we did it in school and his right in front of me.

He lifted my chin with his finger making me look up to his handsome face. His eyes showed affection only. "don't worry, recess just started. We can go now and blend in okay lu?" he said softly to me. I just nodded.

Why do I have a feeling that I wont like recess today?


	29. WTF NATSU!

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation does not own fairytail.

(Chapter 29: WTF NATSU?!)

[third person view]

After the two blonds exited the office, they met a shocked look erza and a smiling jellal who were both coming out of the presidents place. The two girls promised each other to say that they spent the first and second period together to keep it a secret while the two guys were making eye contact. Laxus let a smirking look at jellal because he knew but jellal gave him a confused look, probably wondering why laxus slept with lucy.

the two girls ran away together from the two guys who were left standing. They were shocked but they smiled when their girls turn and smiled at them then continue running.

[At the cafeteria][third person view]

Lucy was sitting with erza and levy as they sit at team natsu's table. Gray was talking with gajeel at team shadow gear table about something. Natsu was talking with lisanna alone at the corner of the cafeteria which got erza a bit suspicious. The thunder god tribe was chatting about the winner of the beauty contest as laxus ignored them fully and listened to his music player. The sabertooth groups was busy talking about what number Minerva and yukino's number in the beauty contest.

"I still couldn't believe you got number three, erza" said levy as she put down her drink. Lucy nodded when she looked at erza. She just blushed as she stuffed a fork in her mouth.

"n-not really… you were definitely better" said erza as she ate her strawberry cake. Levy laughed loudly and patted lucy as she sputtered her drink. This gained the attention of the sabertooth table. Lucy just waved at them as she turned back to continue talking to the two closest friends of hers. the sabertooth gang just blushed a bit before continuing their activities. Laxus glanced at the beautiful blond for a second before closing his eyes again.

"I need more cake" said erza as she stood up and walked towards the counter again. Lucy's phone started vibrating as she took out her phone. Then levy realized something.

"hey, lu-chan? What's that thing on your neck?" asked levy while she pointed at luvy's neck right on top of her breast, sat a gold necklace with _forever ours_ engraved on it. lucy immediately start to blush as she reached for the emblem on her necklace.

"It's something important to me… I gave another copy to a special person in my life…" said lucy as she raised her necklace a bit from her uniform. She had a gentle smile as she said all this. Laxus start to grin when he heard it using his super hearing. _Yep… special person in her life…_ thought laxus. Gajeel just smirked because he heard the question. Levy just gasped and looked at the emblem on her necklace.

Lucy continued to look at her phone because she was typing a message to her la-chan. Levy was reading a novel right next to lucy as she turned the page. Lucy noticed someone walking towards the table so she looked up and saw natsu walking towards them. Lucy raised her head and smiled at natsu only to get a cold look back. She just shrug it off because she was messaging laxus.

 _To: La-chan_

 _Hey, I miss you. how is the gang? I_ -

 **SLAP!**

Before she could finish typing, a rough hand slapped her across her cheek so hard that she fell from the chair and onto her butt on the hard floor. her phone went flying towards gray and slammed at gray's chest by accident. Lucy sat wide eyed at the boy in front of her while holding her cheek in pain. Natsu was glaring down at her with a cold expression.

"You're useless you piece of shit. If you can't fight, then what's the use of you having magic? Why don't you do me a favour and die?!" said natsu with a grin as his fist lit up on fire. The whole cafeteria was stunned so much that no word was said. They look at the scene in disbelief. Laxus's heart was pumping at a intense rate, his lucy was in danger. The sabers just looked at them gaping with horror. The cheerleading table was staring in horror. Levy was thrown from the table when lucy was slapped so she sat behind natsu on her elbows as she stare at the horror look on lucy's face."I-I-I I don't use magic for fighting!" yelled lucy back to him but the look on natsu's face showed how serious he was.

Gajeel snapped out of his shock and was enrage. "What the fuck ash brain?!" He yelled but natsu's flaming fist came down towards lucy who was frozen shock. Her heard start to pump faster.

Time slowed down as she look at the flaming fist coming down towards her. from the corner of her eye, she can see erza's angered face towards natsu, her cake was coming to the floor in a slow motion. She could see gray about to say something. But the thing she realize the most was laxus's face that was screaming with the emotion: fear. He looked so lost, so ready to save her but he knew that he wont reach to her in time. So she thought of a decision with all her heart. No, no, no, no, no… why would natsu attack me like this? _**What's the use of you having magic?**_ The word he said rang in my mind. Do I really need my magic for everything? Why would he say that? _**You're useless you piece of shit**_ it's ringing in my mind. Those horrible words he said… what should I do?... Laxus… _"Lu! Promise me you'll come back!"_ … Laxus… _"just let me hug you, I haven't hugged you in a long time…"_ … Laxus _…"j-just… whatever you do, just know that I'm always your la-chan"_ … _"his a cruel bastard. He leads the thunder god tribe. He is the grandson of the third headmaster that just let him access anywhere around school. And he always, ALWAYS. Deal his problems with violence."_ Erza's voice cut in my thoughts. But laxus was never violent to me… what did she mean?... _"doesn't mean I don't want to hold your hand"_ … he never hurt me _..._ _"Nah, I'm here for you okay? If something like that happens again call me, I'm always going to come and save you"_ … save me… _I don't like him hugging you…"of course I would save you… your my lu, don't think I wouldn't do anything for you"…_ he said my lu… _"but I want to worry… it makes me happy that your back with me lu…"…_ happy that I'm back _…"I-I-I-I want t-to s-s-sleep with y-you to! S-s-so j-just stay in b-bed"_ … he was stuttering when he said that. A image of his blushing face appeared _._ _"no, I will never ever leave you. I finally got you back, I won't let anyone take you from me"_ … never leave me _…"you weren't here with me. Why should I come here? It's lonely without you"_ … lonely without me?... " _I don't want to separate from you too!"_ _"hey lu, why don't we get married? Then we will never be separated!"_ … never be separated _…"though my lord looks menacing and constantly is scowling, he has a softer side underneath all that ego and pride! That's why my hime loves him!"_ … tiny's word circled in my mind… I guess it's time to prove to everyone I'm not weak.

"Celestial Raging Beam" I whispered as time start to go faster, natsu's fist was aimed directly to my face. I can feel my eyes changing colour as the shield start to appear in a second an wrap itself about me. his fist collided with my shield and his eyes widen.

I grit my teeth as I glare up at him. " **If magic is all you can see, then I'll show you magic that will make you quiver** " I said with a cold look. He just stare at me in shock, I inhaled air and yelled from my sitting position " **Roaring Howl!** "

A large beam appeared coming from lucy's mouth hitting natsu who got a direct hit. He went flying and crash with a few tables. Lucy steadily stood up with the cold look on her face, the frown on her face not changing. Her lightning blue eyes was striking fear from the others. She grin. A feral grin with the sight of her fangs, levy gasped when she saw the fangs.

Natsu absurdly stood up and launch himself towards lucy "Finally! A fight! I'm Fired Up!" he yelled as he made his way closer to lucy rapidly. Then something hit his neck and he fell face first to the spot where lucy was supposed to be standing but she wasn't there, she was behind natsu glaring at him as he skid his face on the ground. He got up and turn instantly "Fire Dragon Roar!" he yelled as he launch a roar at her. lucy yelled out " **Water Barrier!** " and a large orb of water appeared and shielded lucy from the fire roar. Natsu was gaping in shock yet again. Water magic?! But he couldn't think because lucy raised her hand and aimed to him with her palms opened.

" **Sand Buster!** " a tornado of sand shoot from her palm and spun towards natsu. By instinct he tried to jump away but when he jumped, lucy suddenly appeared in front of him in a split second and kicked him back to the sand attack which sent him to the cafeteria wall, leaving a huge mark on the wall. Lucy just glare with intent from where she was standing.

"oh my god, multiple magic?!" said natsu in disbelief as he tried to stand but his legs wouldn't move. The magic pressure coming from lucy was frightening, levy felt like crying from the distress of the pressure of lucy's magic.

" **That's right, all this time you looked down on me. I wonder if I should make you regret it ne?** " said lucy with a grin. Her eyes was piercing through natsu, making him shudder. Then suddenly.

"Take-over! Animal Soul! Cat!" lucy narrowed her eyes and immediately caught the claws that was inches away from her face. Lisanna was in front of her with a enrage face. Mira gasp when she saw her sister attacking lucy.

" **Celestial typhoon!** " lucy shouted as she aimed her hand right in front of lisanna's face. A yellow light appeared in the palm of lucy's hand then a burst of tornado hit lisanna straight on and she slammed against multiple tables breaking them as she slammed into them.

"ENOUGH! What is going on here!" yelled gildarts from the cafeteria door. He was fuming as he looked at the scene. Suddenly lisanna shouted out "IT WAS LUCY! SHE STARTED USING MAGIC AND BEAT ME AND NATSU BECAUSE SHE WAS JEALOUS OF ME DATING NATSU!" gildarts immediately look at lucy angrily. Everyone in the cafeteria was all still shocked at what happen to react to anything. Natsu suddenly attacking lucy then lucy showed a huge amount of power AND then lisanna attacked lucy PLUS she suddenly shouted out nonsense.

"What's the meaning of this heartfilia?!" shouted gildarts to lucy as he walk fast towards her. Gajeel snapped out of the shock and growled as he walk fast towards lucy, he stood in front of lucy between gildarts and lucy. the whole time lucy's head was downwards as her bangs covered her face. She had a frown on.

"Don't Scream at bunny girl! She didn't start this shit!" Yelled gajeel to a fuming gildarts. Gildarts was about to retort but then gray walked next to gajeel and stood for lucy.

"It's true, lucy didn't start any of this. If anything, she was the victim" said gray. But then lisanna retorted immediately "WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LIE TO THE TEACHER!" gildarts gave gray and gajeel a disbelieving look but then he noticed erza on the corner of his eye and turned to her.

"Erza please explain" gildarts said calmly. Erza went out of her trance and stalk towards gildarts. She stood next to gajeel and nodded.

"Forgive me gildarts-sensei, for not being able to stop this. Lucy was sitting on the same table as me, I went to get a refill on my cake and left lucy with levy as they mind their own business. Natsu suddenly appeared and hit lucy causing her to fall from her seat. i witnessed everything and was shock as well as the rest of the cafeteria. Natsu again tried to hit lucy but this time it was with magic, I was telling him to stop but he already attacked, lucy only defended herself. It's a statement that lucy doesn't prefer to use her magic. She was scared and started using it. then lisanna attacked lucy. which she amazingly defended against. Then you appeared." Said erza formally next to gajeel as gajeel huff

Gildarts nodded and turned to look at lucy, gray stood protectively in front of her, worried if gildarts was going to punish lucy. "ehe… sorry for shouting… im gonna go and give detention to natsu and lisanna" said gildarts with a derpy smile and a hand behind his neck. a large sweat drop appeared on everyone's head as gildarts easily carried a knocked out natsu on one shoulder and a pissed off lisanna that was thrashing on one like a sack of potato and walk out off the cafeteria.

[time skip: after recess][erza pov]

I was walking next to lucy as gray walked the other side of lucy. we both looked at each other knowingly that lucy is upset. She's been hiding her face behind her bangs as we walk slowly to class. we were the last ones to go out of the cafeteria. She looked so down I felt guilty for not stopping any of it. her left cheek had a red mark from being hit by natsu. I will talk to natsu later but for now, I want to tell her to go to the infirmary to check her cheek with wendy.

I signalled behind lucy towards gray with my hand.

' _lucy's upset'_ I mouthed to him. he just looked at me.

' _well of course'_ he replied. I got a tick mark on my head as I mouthed back to him.

' _how do we cheer her up?'_ I ask because both of us don't like to see her so sad. It makes me feel like I'm sad too.

' _I hate to see her sad but I don't know'_ he replied after thinking for a bit. I nod.

' _need to take her to the infirmary to check her injury'_ I mouthed to him then change course to go to the infirmary as I held lucy's hand. She obediently followed me.

' _don't worry, after this is gildarts for math. He'll probably sleep in class like always'_ he mouthed back to me as he waved his hand.

' _okay, but can you inform him that me and lucy will be at the infirmary?'_ I mouthed lastly before turning to go the infirmary.

I kept on wondering a way to cheer lucy up. Then it hit me. (Lucy's childhood mystery friend. Maybe he can cheer her up!) I thought as I open the infirmary door.

"lucy, I want wendy to check your cheek, there's a mark on it. let me hold onto any items in your pocket as she heals you" I said to lucy, wendy who was sitting at the desk dressed as a nurse was doing paper work but she looked up and saw the mark on lucy's face and immediately pulled lucy to go seat on the bed.

She passed me her phone then walk dejectedly to the bed. I mentally cheered because I got her phone. I instantly opened her message box and pressed create message.

 _Hello la-chan,  
this is a friend of lucy. can you cheer her up? She's upset, she wont even look up. Were both currently in the infirmary healing her injury on her cheek. So hurry up and cheer her up! Its heartbreaking to see her this sad!_

I sent it and looked at lucy to see her blank face staring into space. The mark is gone, thanks to wendy's magic. Wendy said something about being hungry and rushed out of the infirmary. So that leaves me with lucy. I also realize that if this 'la-chan' comes and cheer her up. I get to see who he is! This is killing two birds in one stone! I opened her phone again and wanted to check her gallery. The old image of her and her la-chan was so cute. I sat on the chair at the desk facing the infirmary door as lucy started to rest on the bed.

Then I saw a lot of pictures that were new. I saw two blonds in it, I just pressed the image to in-large it when the door of the infirmary opened.

I looked at the person at the door who walked in and the image in the phone.

"HOLY FUCK?! LAXUS DREYAR, YOUR LA-CHAN?! OH MY GOD!" I shouted with shock evident in my voice. He turned to look at me with a angry glare then turn to look at lucy. his look changed from something menacing to a soft and concerned look that shocked erza further. Laxus ignored the red heard that was in the room and walked slowly towards lucy who was still looking down to her lap with her bangs covering her eyes.

[third person view]

Laxus sat right next to lucy who was on the bed. Which, erza still eyed the blond taller mage with caution. Then erza's eyes widen when she saw laxus's hand raise threateningly above lucy's head. Erza was about to scream when laxus suddenly pat lucy on her head.

"Hey Lu… its okay, you know that right? I'm here now…" he said while patting the blonds head affectionately. She started to stir and look up from her lap, which erza mentally cheered because she responded to laxus. Lucy started to cry. Her tears streaming down her. making both erza and laxus both heart break. The sight of the beautiful blond breaking down like that stirred something in them, they feel like they want to protect her, from anything and everything.

Lucy moved to laxus's lap and cried in his chest. Erza was about to scold laxus but laxus gave her a warning glare, _interrupt me and I swear I will kill u_. the glare said to erza. Then both of them were cut of by lucy.

"l-l-la-chan… he… made me use… magic…" she sniffed. Laxus just calmly stroke her hair. He whispered sweetly to lucy "it's okay… it's okay… I'm here with you alright?"

She sniffled on his chest. Then laxus asked lucy something which caused her to stop crying and look up to her.

"sing for me"

Lucy stare at laxus for a while then broke into a grin. The sadness in her eyes went away and a sight of affection was replaced in her eyes as she smiled softly towards laxus, this didn't went unnoticed by a certain red haired mage who was sitting at the corner of the room and observed the two blonds.

 _(fairytail opening 20) translated ( watch?v=PFvjyfcoKfg &index=20)_

 _Its time to let out a resounding roar and change fate itself  
If you've sworn to it, lets begin  
The never-ending FEARY-TALE_

She gripped his shirt tighter as she stuff her face to his chest. Laxus smiled as he put his left cheek on her head in content. Just being close to her was enough to calm him down.

 _Just how long have we been searching?  
They've always felt so close all this time,  
These flames of impulse_

Her voice filled the whole room as she continued singing her emotions.

 _We can't make any progress without losing something… but the ties holding us together  
will never come undone_

Her hand gripped harder on his shirt.

 _Even if we come to a stop, "yesterday" will never catch up  
and only our inherited spirit is passed on to "tomorrow"_

 _So once you managed to have a tight grip on "now"  
… then burn brightly! Stand up!  
Summon everything, even the miracles deep within your soul, to blaze the path forward  
Push ahead! With a spirit that will never give up_

Her voice started to raise, her confident was returning to her.

 _If you've wished for it, lets make it happen  
I believe in the never ending tale  
So, I'm going with my fellows!_

She finished and looked up to look at the handsome blond man who was hugging her with such affection.

Laxus chuckled as he watch lucy raise her head and stare at him with her longing look. Laxus smiled to her and cup her cheek slowly, he wiped away her remaining tears with her thumb and cant help but be happy at how he fit so perfectly against her. she just gaze back into his eyes. But none of the blonds realize that a certain red head was watching the interaction between the two of them. She look at them and thought of a boyfriend comforting his girlfriend. But she never realize that she was correct.

"la-channnn…." Lucy said as she smiled to him. he cant help but grin at her. her smiles were so addictive he couldn't help but return her smile.

"awesome singing as always lu~ now calm down already. I can actually feel the sadness radiating out off you" he whispered to her as his hugged her small frame. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her fully blushed face.

"Hey! I am calm! I'm not sad!" she huffed as she crossed her arms underneath her breast making it look bigger which made laxus's member twitch. Erza was happy that lucy was back to normal, so she decided to cut in.

"soooo… your la-chan huh laxus? Never thought someone dared to give you a nickname like 'la-chan'" erza snickered as laxus's head turn fully towards her and held those dangerous glares that were ready to kill.

"fuck yo-" laxus was cut by lucy "don't tell anyone who la-chan is, okay?" begged lucy. erza stuttered. Even if she wanted to rub it in laxus's face, she couldn't go against lucy.

"okay… but you better explain to me later. Only this time" erza stated as she stood up and walked to the door of the infirmary.

"only this once, I'm gonna trust you with lucy, you hear me laxus." Erza said as she closed the door.

Laxus chuckled as he heard the door slam. He kissed the top of lucy's head softly as lucy wrap her hands around laxus's waist. Lucy remembered murmuring "la-chaaaaannn…." Before sleep overtook her.


	30. The Mistake?

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

(Chapter 30: The mistake?)

[third person view]

Its been a few weeks since natsu's attack. master Makarov was keeping natsu locked up for some reason, lisanna on the other hand keeps on glaring openly at lucy. mira thinks that lisanna was jealous of lucy but now she was worried that her sister might go into trouble. But her rage was currently no match at how angr- no furious laxus is towards lucy.

[Lucy pov]

It was morning again, oh how I miss my la-chan. My childhood friend but also my boyfriend. I'm cooking some breakfast for me and him until a bright yellow flash appeared. I already knew that loke appeared.

"hey loke" I said while I flip the pancake without turning to look at him.

"my princess, oh how I love you. it has seem that destiny ha-" before he could continue, I interrupted him.

"loke, what are you doing here? I don't want laxus to get the wrong idea if he sees you right next to me while I'm wearing this" I said. I was still wearing my towel as I made breakfast. I was planning to take a shower after I made breakfast for me and laxus.

"why would you choose him over me, my princess?!" loke dramatically whined as anime tears appeared on his face. I walk pass him and place the plate on the table.

"I'm going to take a shower, don't destroy my house while I'm showering" I announced to him as I walk to the shower with my mind filled with a certain blond. I was planning to get ready before laxus arrives.

[laxus pov]

I don't know why I woke up earlier today but I wanted to see her so bad. My heart has been aching that she's so far from me. I got ready in a flash because I'm made of lightning heh. I rushed out of the house and look up to the sky to see the dark sky. I guess I woke up a lot earlier today. My headphones were bursting of a lot of happy beating songs that suites my mood. I smiled widely when I was near her house. My face had a huge smile as I was waiting to see her. then I grapped the door knob and took out my key. I turned the knob and entered swiftly.

My smile was wiped off my face as a shocked one replaced my happy one. I stare at the brown haired guy wearing a suit who was sitting comfortably on lucy's couch. He raised his head when I stepped in the living room. I was confused, yes of course I was. A guy wearing sunglasses and a black suit is in my girlfriend's house, sitting on her couch like he owns the place. I was angry, who the hell was he to stay in her house?!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY GIRLFRIENDS HOUSE?!" I screamed as lightning started to radiate out off me. my girlfriend wasn't in the kitchen, I was getting more angry. Where was she?! What had this guy done?!

"I DO WHAT I WANT!" the guy yelled back at me irritated at me. he stood up straight but I looked down to him with a frown.

"I'M HER BOYFRIEND, NOT YOU! THIS IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HOUSE!" I shouted as I felt the energy surge in my hand ready to shoot him.

"SHES MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN A GIRLFRIEND!" loke shouted back to me.

Suddenly lucy appeared in front of me with her hands up, protecting the other guy. her hair was wet. She looked like she was taking a bath.

"loke! Enough! don't hurt him laxus!" lucy said as she waved her hand around. Laxus was about to calm down but the victory smirk on the other guy's face made him more furious.

"why is he here! Who the hell is he?!" I said angrily. My mind were making assumptions already. The rage in me wont calm down because she was standing to protect HIM and not ME!

"his my-" I heard my heart shatter when she said 'my' all the assumptions in my brains were directed to lucy. my body was shaking out off rage and anger. She said My!

"YOUR WHAT?!" I cut her off before she could answer it. my mind was a mess. I lightning teleported to school immediately. I boomed out off the house and through the sky, I landed with a loud thunder in my office.

My heart was breaking fast. I can hear its pieces shattering as it fell apart. I couldn't believe she was cheating on me. she was cheating on me… my beloved lu… how the hell am I going to face today head on?!

[lucy pov]

I just stare at the place where laxus was standing before with a daze look. He… misunderstood….Loke behind me put a hand on my shoulder in attempt to comfort me. I just stood there in a daze.

"what the heck loke?!" I turned and said angrily to him. I saw him flinch but I rushed passed him to get dressed. I need to catch up with laxus to explain to him.

"I'm sorry princess, he angered me… I thought he wanted a first impression with me…" said loke sadly, I turned around after getting ready. I walk towards him and stood right in front of him.

"it's okay loke, I'll fix this.. you don't have to be so sad, I promise that I'm not angry at you" I said calmly trying to stop loke from feeling upset.

he smiled at me then in a flash he went back to the spirit world. As I walk to school "I hope everything turns out right" I said… oh how wrong I was.

[laxus pov]

I'm pissed, I'm royally pissed. I storm down the hallway with a huge frown and a death glare. I can hear static around me, my magic was surrounding me. this scared everyone and they immediately move to the side of the hallway to give me my way. my earphones was busting with loud music. My frown deepen when I caught a scent that made me so mad this morning. I didn't want to face her so I stormed into my classroom, I saw every student flinch but I ignored them and sat own roughly on my seat.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turn to the side wondering who the fucking hell would disturb me when I'm this pissed only to see a worried freed. why the hell this guy follows me, I don't even know. With my frown still in place, I bopped my head upwards in question to him.

"laxus-sama? What have gotten you so pissed in the morning?" he asked me. I was immediately reminded of what happen at lucy's apartment. My frown deepen and I growled.

"shut the fuck up, its none of your goddamn business" I growled to him. he didn't flinch, he just stare at me worriedly. I scoffed and closed my eyes again while thinking.

Would lucy really cheat on me? I mean… her first time was with me, means she's never been with any other man. Why the hell am I thinking about this?! I saw another guy in her house! She definitely cheated on me! goddammit!

"oi laxus, what made you pissed off today? What, a girl broke your heart?" gildarts laughed as he entered but he stopped laughing when a loud growl came from laxus.

"holy shit I was right? Woahhh, I never thought I'd see the day laxus get his heart broken by a girl" said gildarts dramatically the classroom was filled with snickers as they heard what gildart said.

"shut it Oldman" I growled at him. freed went out to who knows where. I'll block off everything from my ears.

[lucy pov]

Crap crap crap crap… I'm late again. The hallway is empty, I'm pretty sure my first period is with happy-sensei. He probably wont be teaching at all, nah he would be busy with his fish. I'm pretty sure I'm safe with that, hahaha…. I couldn't make it in time to talk with laxus. I hated the way he look so angry and betrayed when he saw loke, I never thought I could make him look like that. My heart hurt when I saw the pain flashed in his eyes. I can feel the tears stinging in my eyes, I just want to tell him that it was a misunderstanding but he won't even answer his phone.

When I turned the corner, my head bummed against a hard wall. I held my head down as I rubbed the swollen part on my head. AGAIN?! What the hell is with this school?!

"oi, watch wh- oh lucy" said the wall. I raised my head to see blue eyes staring back at me. my eyes widen as I stare into those blue eyes. He grinned and held a hand out to me, I smiled as I took his hand.

"sorry sting, didn't mean to bump into you" I said as I smiled at him. we were the only ones at the hallway.

"it's okay blondie, it didn't hurt." sting waved to me as he grinned. (if I be nice to her, maybe she'll give me another chance) sting thought.

"hah yeah right" I said as I lightly punch his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"what are you doing out here lucy? class already started" sting asked me as he rub the back of his neck with a toothy grin.

"I just got here, I'm late~" I answered him as I waved my hands in front of me.

"hey, I'm heading to my class. you wanna walk with me to class?" sting ask me, he was trying to ask me nicely but I can see him fidget unconsciously as he waited for my answer.

"sure sting, I don't mind. Lets go!" I said as I walk ahead pass him. he stood shocked as he look at me walking.

[sting pov]

Holy crap! She agreed to me! I cant believe that I will be walking with her to my class alone! I couldn't help but smile when she smiled at me. I'm walking next to the most beautiful student in the school, hell yeah! That was until….

"lucy? what are you doing here?" a voice that I know so well rang through my ears. And the scent of a familiar man went through my nose. My heart nearly stop when I saw the green hair appear next to the blond beauty that was next to me.

Freed Justin the second strongest in the thunder god tribe. Was talking with lucy right now like he knew her. I sent a glare to him. he felt the glare then he turned to glare at me. the hall was filled with silence as both of use were challenging each other to move or do something. Then I saw a small delicious hand gently pat freed's shoulder. His glare receded as he turn to look softly at lucy, then I felt a soft touch on my shoulder, I felt myself calmed down immediately then I turned to look at her in awe and gently gaze.

"don't fight okay? let's go to class together!" she said cheerfully as she grabbed both mine and freed's hand. I could feel the blush appear on my face, I can see freed also had a slight blush but he just turned away and scratch his neck awkwardly as he walk with his other hand clasp by lucy. I smiled at the happy blond next to me as she dragged me.

"lucy, I was wondering what is your magic? I saw you using it at the cafeteria but I couldn't understand it" freed asked as we walk, our class were a bit far.

"well… I'm a celestial mage" she said shyly. Then I remembered yukino being a celestial mage but she never had any of the power lucy had.

"wait, I have a classmate that's a celestial mage, she couldn't do what you did" I ask suspiciously. She laughed at me, I would have normally been irritated someone was stupid enough to laugh at me but the sound of her laugh was so gentle and soft in my ears.

"my main magic is celestial magic. I never said I didn't have any other magic's" she said as she grin victoriously. I can see the confusion in freed's face.

"other magic" freed asked. Lucy nodded, her breast bounced a bit which made me blush more.

"that's right. I'm also in position of multiple magic!" she said happily. Multiple magic?! I never heard of something like that!

"how is that possible lucy?!" freed asked before I could ask. Lucy grinned.

"my last name is heartfilia, magic comes through my blood. My mother used magic also, although my father despises it, magic is fun!" she stated as she happily shook her head. I need to ask rufus to do a research on her last name. heartfilia…

"what are your other magic's?" I ask curiously. I can see freed look at her wanting to know also.

"well I have-" before she could finish her sentence a bright light appeared in front of the three of us. I immediately got in defensive position in front of lucy to protect her if anything happened. I could see from the corner of my eye that freed is doing the same as me.

"princess! Your knight has arrived" a brown haired guy wearing sunglasses and a fitting suit. We stood there stunned at the appearance of this guy. he pushed pass us while we were in shock and hugged lucy! I snapped out of my shock state and was pissed at the guy who was hugging lucy. I didn't know she had a guy already but who can blame her, a beauty like her not having a boyfriend sounds cra-

"loke! I said stop calling yourself my knight!" she pouted. I grew more furious at the brown haired guy. then a word from his mouth made me so confuse.

"but princess, I'm your most loyal spirit! I am your knight in shining armour!" he said happily. So his a spirit?!

"his a spirit? I never knew you had a perverted spirit, lucy" freed said to lucy as he stare at the pathetic attempts of trying to pry her own spirit off her.

[third person view]

Loke finally let lucy go, she hit him comically on the head as she lectured him about scaring her friends. Freed and sting watch the scene, they both thought of the same thing. Like a mother scolding her child. Then lucy ssnapped out of her angered rage and look at freed and sting.

"freed, sting, this is loke or more like… leo the lion, one of my stronger spirits" lucy said with a smile.

"hello princess's friends, it's a pleasure to meet you" loke said as he bowed to them full of respect. But sting couldn't help but scoff.

"enough with the politeness crap, I already have to go through one-" sting pointed at freed "and I think I had enough" sting stated.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh when sting and loke started brawling with each other. Freed looked at lucy and saw something, she really did look like a mother with her children… so where is the husband? Just as he thought that, he saw a hand waved in front of him. he snapped out of his thinking and looked down to face a worried lucy.

"are you alright freed? you seemed like you were thinking too much" lucy said as she crossed her hands on her chest making it look bigger. A passed out sting with a nosebleed was ignored fully by the two who were talking.

"yes I am, I was just thinking through some items" freed said. Lucy raised her fine eyebrow then something clicked.

"you were thinking about mira ehhh~" lucy said with a sly smile. Freed's cheeks were blooming with redness as he tried to maintain his posture.

They reached to class C where sting's class is, freed manage to wiggle out off lucy's question as she bid sting farewell. Sting entered his class with a smile and a blush, fully happy. when the teacher ask him why he was late, he simply answered "I was in heaven" as he pass out on the floor again.

Lucy reached her class that was right next to class C. Class B was as noisy as ever. She waved at freed as a farewell then entered her own classroom that was in a full brawl. She smiled when she saw erza and gray making their way towards her. but then she was suddenly dragged from behind by mira towards their table.

Lucy was surrounded as erza sat right next to lucy. the other girls pulled chairs for themselves, the girls meeting was about to begin. Gray was dragged into the brawl again. This was the times when mira and erza would be busy talking with the group of girls to stop the brawl that was happening right behind them.

"lucy… I'm so sorry" mira said with a sad tone, still ignoring the raging brawl behind them.

"sorry? For what? You don't nee-" lucy was cut off by erza who was having a dangerous aura.

"we suspected that natsu was being controlled. And our main suspect was lisanna. Even if the teachers just brushed natsu's attack off, I just have this feeling it was lisanna" said erza to lucy with a serious face, cana and levy nodded at her statement.

"what do you mean erza?" lucy asked, being suspicious at lisanna would feel right but then again…

"hm… well lu-chan, for one, I saw him talking to lisanna at the cafeteria before he attacked. And another fact was when she suddenly attack you after you knocked natsu out" levy answered with a thinking face.

"also, she suddenly made the conspiracy of you being jealous to gildarts immediately when he came and asked what happen" erza said with her voice full of anger. None of them realize that mira's head was pointing downwards in shame, that was until.

A soft hand was placed on her shoulder making her look up, a soft look on lucy's face calmed her down, next to lucy was erza who was smiling at mira and juvia was holding her cheeks as she smiled at mira.

"stop looking so down! It wasn't your fault right? Even if it was your sister that did it, it wasn't you was it?" lucy encouraged mira, levy and cana appeared next to mira and smiled at her.

While the other's were comforting mira, lucy took the time to open her phone and messaged laxus.

' _hey, answer your phone!'_

' _I can explain, don't misunderstand!'_

' _la-chan reply already!'_

Lucy was feeling depressed because laxus wasn't replying to her messages, she never realized that the other girls were staring at her. her upset face with the kept tears in her eyes as she glare at the phone got the other girls's attention.

"love rival?" asked juvia as she look at lucy. she was too engrossed in typing frantically while the tears in her eyes were waiting to burst out. Levy furrowed her brows in worry.

"lu-chan" levy called her but her typing never stopped, she was frantically typing and sending messages to the unknown person that was making a single tear come down her eye.

Cana shook lucy's shoulders making her look at cana in surprise. the others were worried, it was evident in their faces.

"lucy, why are you crying?" cana ask slowly, the others noticed how lucy turned her phone off and smiled at cana as if nothing happened. but the single tear stain was on her right cheek was proof of what happiness she was trying to show them was a lie.

"crying? I'm not crying!" lucy said as she waved her hand in attempt to make them change the subject.

"lucy…" erza said as she look at her worriedly.

"it's nothing… really… don't worry, please. It's my business" lucy said as she lowered her head, before any of the girls could continue their questions, Carla-sensei entered.

"go back to your seats you scoundrels!" and with that, the other girls left lucy in defeat as they make their ways to their seats.

[time skip, recess][laxus pov]

It was recess time, I entered the cafeteria with the thunder god tribe and a worshipping freed next to me. I was still thinking deeply about lucy and what she did. I made sure to switch off my phone on the starting of the day to ignore any lying messages she might send me. when I entered the cafeteria, I was not expecting to see erza sitting next to lucy while she _**forcefully**_ shove a forkful of cake into her mouth. Even with the comical look she had, I felt my heart beating faster, he beautiful blond hair was still shining golden. Her figure was being pressed against erza's as she pull her hand, I couldn't help but felt the jealousy in my heart again. Erza was holding **My** lucy. but it made me realize again that it was her that betrayed me.

I walk pass the crazy group off fairytail and sat at my table but then I heard erza saying something to lucy which made me look at them carefully.

"lucy, try another slice of cake. Cake always fix everything, so please don't be sad" erza said desperately, I never heard that kind of tone from erza before. Why was she trying to comfort lucy? it wasn't her that got hurt in the end!

"hey lucy, don't make that face… I love to see your smile… so please smile" said gray desperately as he tried to comfort lucy. she was looking down with a frown on her face, she didn't bother to look up. I just stare at her face, waiting for her to raise her head and notice me but she never did.

"bunny girl, I heard that your upse- holy shit what happen to her?" gajeel asked while walking but then he cut himself when he saw the frown painted on lucy's face.

"I don't know, she wont say to us" said gray as he scratched the back of his neck.

I watch her as I felt a slight guilt creep its way to my chest. I felt as if it was my fault. HOW IS IT MY FAULT YOU STUPID DAMN BRAIN!

I continued to watch her silently, she looked so sad, I could see the sadness radiating out off her. even when recess ended she looked so sad, never drinking or even touching her milkshake that was in front of her. without a word she got up and walked out of the cafeteria with the other students who were busy going to their classes.

I also got up and grunted a goodbye towards my gang and walked with freed to my class. the feeling of it was my fault still lingered in me.

[time skip][just before the ending of school][still laxus pov]

I had to endure a long period of broken literature from gildarts. The Oldman gave up just a few minutes before the bell's gonna ring so I have nothing to do currently. Where the hell is freed when you need him?! I stood up from my seat and walked towards the classroom door where freed's scent lead to, I was getting curious on why he was outside but I didn't question him, I just walked out of the class only to see….

Freed talking with that fucking bastard that was in my girlfriends house in front of class b. I felt my blood boil again, first my girlfriend. Now my worshipping friend! I huffed in anger then went back in the class fully ignoring them.

After a while, freed came in the classroom and sat next to me, I never thought the day I would face a fucked up freed would come.

"laxus-sama, lucy's magic gives me wonders" freed said happily, I felt my blood boil when he said her name.

"she has a spirit that is strong and can pass through their own gate themselves. I never heard of something like that before" freed said, It started to gain my attention some more.

"just now I talked with one of her stronger spirit, the spirit's playboyish personality made me a bit worried but it was definitely a experience for me" freed continued to blabber. I started to piece things together when I heard him talk about her spirit

"this spirit was called the leader of the zodiacs, he was suspiciously wearing a suit and was called leo the lion i-" my brain snapped in gears when I realize that the guy in her house was a spirit!

The class bell rang as I frantically pulled out my phone, everyone was busy going out off the classroom. Freed already went missing, probably trying to find mira. i turned my phone on and It started to vibrate a lot. I look at the notification to see 68 messages and 4 voicemails. I immediately played the voicemail.

' _laxus… please don't get angry at me or my spirit…'_ the first voicemail came in, her voice sounded broken…

' _laxus… at least reply to y messages! Please…. I'm begging you…'_ the second voicemail rang in my ears, I couldn't help but felt bad.

' _la-chan… I'm sorry… please don't hate me…'_ the third voicemail sounded like she was crying. The guilt washed over me as I felt something in my mind screaming at me to comfort her. I would never hate her! why would she think I would?!

' _I guess you really don't want to even look at me ne, la-chan? Even if you hate me, please listen to my last gift to you…_

 _(fairytail ending 3)(translated)(_ _watch?v=E2pVIx7Ovfo)_

 _When you flick away the ice in the small blue sky.  
I look into your sullen face.  
By myself I ignored it and averted my eyes.  
Hey, what are you doing right now.  
Can we still meet? Or is it too late?  
Actually its not just that I'm whimsical._

 _I wonder when the words "I'm sorry" became so difficult.  
The midsummer grass is melting._

" _I'm sorry" I wonder when it became this confusing for the both of us.  
I want to say it, but I cant.  
You know I just want to make you laugh._

 _Just wait you see, I'll make you laugh.  
I'm sorry, myself.  
I'm sorry, myself…_

 _Goodbye la-chan… I'm sorry for making you so angry… I'll leave you alone now…_ ' I was almost crying when I held my phone to my ear but then I heard something else.

A bell ringing in the background as the voicemail ended. She made the last voicemail when the school was almost finished! She might still be nearby! I can find her and finally make it right for the both of us!

 _Wait for me, Lu!_


	31. The race against time Lucy!

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

KingCreation doesn't own fairytail.  
Here's a bonus fast chapter for 20,000 readers!

(Chapter 31: The race against time! Lucy!)

[third person view]

Laxus rushed out off his classroom while holding tightly to his phone, oh how he messed this up big time. He pushed away the only person he loved so much. he ran in the empty hallway as the sun sets and give off a orange highlight from the windows he passed.

He was running fast with no time to think on how his appearance might seem like, no one was in the school. he ran towards the gate only to find freed and mira walking hand in hand together. he rushed towards them.

"Freed! Mira!" he shouted to them, making them turned to look at him. he skid a stop right in front off them as he pant.

Freed was sweating bullets because he thought laxus was pissed at him for holding hands with mira, he thought that laxus liked mira. mira on the other hand was confused at why laxus was panting heavily.

"h-ha-have you s-seen lucy?!" laxus said between pants. Freed was wondering why laxus wasn't killing him yet but mira was just curious as why laxus was suddenly finding lucy.

"yeah, I saw her walking out off the school gate a few minutes ago. She seemed so sad, I wanted to follow her but erza said to give her space" mira chirped happily. Laxus nodded to mira and a loud boom was heard, laxus rushed away in order to find the girl he loved. Mira and freed looked at each other then shrugged.

Laxus was in the sky rushing through to find her, the blond girl he loved so much, he passed through the empty streets. Until he saw her. Lucy. he saw lucy. she was walking slowly as she dragged her legs.

In a flash he boomed down right behind her, startling her a bit but she never turned around to face him.

"lucy, i-"

"No!" she screamed as she stood still, her back still facing him. laxus knew what he did was wrong, he knew he couldn't be forgiven for making assumptions, but he doesn't want to lose her, he doesn't want to lose lucy.

"please… lucy…" laxus walked closer to her, he felt terrified that he would lose her. he slowly reached his hand to her back to at least touch her…

SMACK!

Lucy slapped his hand away before he could touch her, she face him with anger written on her face and tears stain visible. The new set of tears flooded down from her eyes as she glared at laxus. He cringed because he never thought his lucy would glare at him with so much hate.

"don't touch me! you goddamn jerk! Don't come near me anymore! Isn't this what you want?! Me not by yourside?!" she screamed at him as she continue to glare at him, even though his size was bigger than her, he couldn't help but realize the sadness seeping out of her.

"wait lucy… I'm sorry… i-"

"your sorry?! Ohhh now your sorry! It took you soo long for you to at least ANSWER your phone but nooo you made me wait the whole time!" she shouted at him. her voice echoed through the empty streets.

She was closing her heart, he can see her closing her heart. To prevent from getting hurt, to prevent from feeling love again. It was his fault that she was closing it. her tear stained face made his chest clench. He made her cry just because of his stupid assumptions.

"lucy… please… i-"

"enough! You were the one ignoring me! now I'm leaving you alone! Aren't I annoying to you?!" she screamed at him. her throat was hoarse from crying and the lump in her throat didn't help her. she was so angry at him. for not trusting her, for not giving her time for an explanation, for **leaving her**.

Laxus didn't know what to do, he knew it was his fault but he couldn't say anything, she would continue to scream at him, what should he do? What do he do? What can he do?

Without giving her a time to react, he swiftly moved and embraced her small body with his. He held her tightly as he felt her struggle in his embrace. He put his chin on her head as he hugged her tighter.

"let go of me you jerk! Bastard! Idiot! You goddamn idiot…." She pounded his chest with her small fist as she slowly gave up on struggling.

"call me anything you like, I know I deserve it… but please, I know it was my fault… please let me make it up to you…" he whispered in her blond hair as he held her tighter to him. he didn't want to lose her EVER.

"idiot…." She whispered back slowly, if he didn't have enchanted hearings maybe he wouldn't have heard that but he did and it made him grin victoriously, she wrapped her small arms around his waist as she let a small smile slip pass her. he let her go from his embrace much to lucy's confusion but then he bent down and grabbed her, carrying her bridal style as he enjoyed the shocked look she was making. He smiled the whole time as she snuggled to his chest closer to him.

But, both of the blonds never realize someone was watching them closely. As her white hair shimmered through the decreasing sun, she let out a small squeal of excitement and did a small happy dance. She held her camera to her chest as she jumped happily. It was none other than mirajane…


	32. his feeling's for her (elfman vers)

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

(Chapter 32: His feelings for her, Elfman version)

[elfman pov]

I've never told anyone before but I'm in love with a member of the strongest gang in the school. I would never admit it to anyone not even my sisters. I kept it in since lisanna is in the same class as me but I cant help but fall for this girl.

Evergreen

Every time we meet, we would flirt together, annoy each other but we were definitely in love together. she would be interested in fairies, I would be interested in manly, but we worked it out and enjoyed each other's presence whenever we can. Even if we pretended not to notice each other in front of other's. I still would meet her secretly. I was to scared of what other's would say about me or about her.

Today I came to school early because I promised to meet her at the entrance. I never knew today was going to be my most dreaded yet happy day of my life. The fate that was already in motion for me. I arrived to school early and waited eagerly for her at the entrance. It didn't take long for her to appear. I grinned when she saw me and smirked at me. she came to me and stopped right in front of me. I couldn't contain myself so I did what my brain was telling me. I hugged her. she stiffen but she hugged me back after a few moments. "i'm manly for missing you" I said, I could hear he slight giggle from my chest as I smiled happily.

I was to preoccupied hugging the girl I love to noticed someone stopping in front of me. "elfman?" "evergreen?" they said in a unison. My eyes snapped open, I jumped away from evergreen as she jumped away from as if I was a fatal disease. I turned my head towards the voice I knew so well in shock, evergreen was also in shock as she stare at the two person we never expected to see so early in the morning.

Laxus and Lucy. they were staring at us, or more like, lucy was staring at us, laxus was staring at lucy with something in his eyes that I don't understand. Their difference in height were… ridiculous. But I cant help but realize how well they look together, if they get together that is. With laxus being the school's top strongest and lucy being the third, I can understand how well they look together but I don't think they are even together, laxus is arrogant as hell and lucy was just an innocent angel. I was snapped out of my thoughts by lucy tilting her head in confusion at me and evergreen.

Evergreen seemed to snap out of her thoughts as well, we were awkward. But then evergreen spoke.

"la-laxus-sama! It's not what it seems! We just met by coincidence! **i would never be anywhere near a beastly person like him!** " she said quickly. I felt a pang in my chest but I ignored it and followed her as well.

"ye-yeah! Its not what it seems lucy! **I would never even look at someone as ugly as her!** " I retorted quickly, I didn't miss the pained look in her eyes.

"well as if I would even look at someone as unmanly as you!" she snapped at me, I felt insulted and sad that she would say those things to me. I gritted my teeth as I bickered back to her.

"well I don't even think to know you existed until just now!" I snapped back to her. the look of pain flashed through her eyes again but it was gone in a second. Making me doubt I saw it. but I held my face angry the whole time just as she held hers. while we were both bickering at each other, none of us realize the actions between the two blond presence. We never realize the way they look at each other as they held their hands together, we never realize the way she smiled his only smile or that laxus was smiling back at her, we never realize the sweet kiss they shared as they parted ways. We continued to bicker until one of us snapped.

"I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LOVED AN IDIOT!" she screamed at me then turned away, ending the fight fully as I stood shock. She said she never loved me? wait I'm an idiot? What? She's walking away. Should I chase her? but I'm angry at her, right? My hand unconsciously reached forward to her but she was out off my grasp already. A thousand thoughts ran through my head as I started to regret every word I screamed at her. I never realize the lost look on my face or the worried look on lucy's face as she smiled at me sadly.

"w-what… did i… do?" I whisper, I could hear my voice cracking clearly through my ears. Lucy just smiled sadly at me and took hand large hand and pulled me, making me walk with her. "you had a fight, that's all" she said slowly as if choosing her words carefully.

"fighting with a woman is not manly…." I whispered back sadly, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I held my head low, not letting any of them fall. Lucy just pulled him faster to their destination, which was lucy's class.

"enough, you need your sister" lucy said cheerfully, trying to cheer him up. He was lagging behind a bit because his body was definitely bigger than hers yet she's pulling him and it forced him to lean down awkwardly as he followed her.

As class b came to view, elfman started to panic. He hurriedly asked lucy for something "lucy, please don't tell my sister about what you saw at the school entrance! She doesn't know I like ever, I want to be the one telling my sister… please!" I begged which was not manly.

"sure, you know… begging is not manly but… telling her face to face is manly" lucy said as she gave me a thumbs up to me, I smiled slightly at her attempt to cheer me up. But when I remembered what I said to ever, I started looking downcast. I never realize she opened the class door until I heard a shout of excitement from natsu. In a second, lucy who was next to me ended up in the floor with a natsu and happy hugging her. then I saw mira-nee. She was smiling until she saw the look on my face and rushed to my side.

I must have looked like crap for her to be this worried over me, she asked for an explanation from me but I just looked down to the ground. I sensed her turning to lucy to ask her, I was about to stop mira but then lucy answered her, I felt my body froze when she answered.

"I saw him at the entrance, he was looking so shocked so I took him here to you" she said with a smile, never have I heard someone lie so well, it was almost as if she sounded truly honest. If I didn't know the truth, I might have believed her as well. I was gaping in shock until levy pointed it out. "what's up elfman? Why do you look shock?" I immediately shook my head but then the bell rang indicating the start of class, I waved goodbye to my sister and her friends. I looked at lucy and she gave me a small thumbs up before entering her classroom. I need to ask for her help privately but how? I turned at looked at the classroom door that was shut and the empty hallway as I made my way to my class.

[lucy pov]

I was in class where happy-sensei was teaching us about the internal gills of the fish which was supposedly good. I was happily messaging with la-chan with a weird look from mira which made me shiver. It looked like she was planning something which was making me scared as heck. I saw erza shivering when mira's gaze reach her. I wonder why and what's up with the cold sweat on my back. I cant help but smile when I realize I was still messaging with laxus.

 _Lucy: ne la-chan, why are you messaging with me? don't you have class?  
Laxus course I do, I just know your more important to me right now :3  
Lucy: haha, la-chan is being nice too me~  
Laxus: AM NOT!_

As I was just about to reply to him, the class door opened. Happy-sensei stopped teaching and looked at the door. There stood elfman. And the next word he said shocked the whole class.

"I need to talk to lucy privately"

[laxus pov]

I just sent my message to her and cant help but grin mentally. No matter what she does, she always seem cute to me. her adorable eyes staring back at me. I started to twirl the pencil in my fingers happily. Still thinking about her, about my lucy. until I heard something from the next classroom which made me unconsciously snap the pencil on my hand in two and let out a menacing growl out loud.

" _I need to talk to lucy privately"_

I let out a string of curses, wondering who the hell would dare to come near what was mine. freed looked at me weirdly while gildarts just smirked as he continued teaching. Damnit. she's been getting more love letter's since she won the beauty contest. I growl mentally as I imagined who was the asshole who asked to talk to lucy.

[third person view]

Everyone watch as lucy closed the door softly and they heard them murmuring outside of the classroom. Everyone was still in shock at elfman's sudden invitation to lucy. mira was gaping in shock. (first laxus? now elfman?) she thought bitterly, wondering what lucy was doing? The whole class went into whispers and murmurs wondering what happened. they all scoot closer to the door but couldn't make out what was the conversation. Natsu and gray couldn't help but felt the sharp pain in their chest.

While on the other side of the door, lucy and elfman was talking seriously.

"thank's for backing me up, I owe you one for that lucy" elfman said shyly as he blushed. Lucy just tilt her head and smiled.

"what are friends for right? Sooo, what's up?" lucy asked him with all seriousness. Elfman nodded as he took a nervous gulp down his throat.

"w-well to tell you the truth, I actually like… ever… an-and I think she li-likes me too! But, we just don't want other people to judge us because we don't suit each other… s-so i-um… was… wondering if you could help me? i-I mean confess… my feeling's for her" he stuttered with each words he said as his blush deepens.

"elfm-" lucy cuts herself off. Making elfman look at her confused. Lucy suddenly turned around and opened the door to her classroom and all the students came crashing down to the floor. they were leaning their ears to the door, didn't expect her to suddenly open the door. They all looked up at the two person who was standing. Elfman with a blushing face and a annoyed looking lucy on the other side.

"eavesdropping is not manly!" he shouted out.

But the other classmates were just in shock as they were trying to process the words they heard. They didn't hear the whole thing but they heard a lot

"… _-ell you… I actually like… I think… like me too!...other people… judge us… don't suit each other… s-so… was… help me?... confess…"_

Was what they heard. They finally snapped out of their stupor and shouted out loud as the bell rang. "NANI?!"

"oh my god elfman!" levy exclaimed as the other students who were from other classroom came out of their class to go to recess but saw some commotion.

"Oi! You aint taking lucy!" gray exclaimed angrily. Juvia let out a small 'love rival' behind the scenes.

"YOU LOVE LUCE?!" natsu yelled out. Whoever were close by or was even on the same floor could have heard his loud exclaim.

Laxus came out of his class with the stoic look settled on his face but when he suddenly heard natsu's exclaim, he almost yelled out his protest but then he saw a blushing elfman next to a annoyed lucy. elfman blushing? And he loves lucy?!

"what's the meaning of this elfman?!" erza roared out as her face was red. She wasn't going to let anyone ask out lucy especially since she knew who was lucy's la-chan. Mira had her soul out off her mouth with a pale face.

"oi this is new" said sting as he walked in the group and glared at elfman. Rogue appeared next to sting and stare at elfman weirdly. Orga and rufus stare at the scene weirdly with a unusual expression on their faces.

"I ship them! To think elfman would like lucy, well since were here. You should know we wont judge you guys just because you don't suit each other, so hurry up and announce the couple!" cana said cheerfully as she raised her drink in the air. Gajeel had a weird face as he stare at lucy then at elfman, he sighed and clapped along with a cheering cana. Levy closed her mouth with her hand and let out a cheerful laugh then showed elfman a thumbs up.

(this is escalating to quickly for my liking) lucy thought as she narrowed her eyes. elfman was sweating because he felt so much murderous aura around him, directed to him, especially right behind him(which was laxus)

Without a sound, elfman grabbed lucy's wrist and ran behind him. he passed laxus and continue running. He missed the pained look laxus gave to lucy which made lucy heart cracked a little as she was being dragged.

But one word came out of laxus's mouth which went unnoticed to everyone except lucy.

"Lu… stay by my side….."

Was what lucy heard as she was dragged further and further away from laxus.


	33. His Confession GO ELFMAN!

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

(Chapter 33: His Confession! GO ELFMAN!)

[third person view]

In the silent empty library, there was two students who was arguing during recess. One had spikey white hair and a muscular body and the other had shiny blond hair that radiate under the sun and a curvaceous sinful body.

"why did you pull me like that?" lucy asked as she slump down in her wooden chair and put her hand on her templet as if thinking. Elfman fidgets uneasily as he stood in front of the table that lucy was currently sitting at.

"I don't know! I needed your help and they were being annoying!" elfman said frantically as he tried to explain. He had sweat on his forehead because he felt the blood thirst from earlier increase by each second they were gone.

"now were here, what do you need my help for again?" lucy asked as she raised her head and smiled at the fidgeting boy. She tried her best to ignore the vibrating phone in her short skirt and paid attention to the nervous boy in front of her.

"I want to ask evergreen out"

[at the cafeteria]

There was thousands and thousands of whispers and murmurs in the cafeteria. The latest gossip, is elfman dating lucy or not. The girl with the title of the most beautiful and the second in line's younger brother. The whole cafeteria was shocked when they heard class B's loud conversation. How natsu disagree with pure anger and how gray supported natsu with his answer. How cana and levy ship them so much. how the whole time they were all talking loudly in the cafeteria which drew everyone's attention.

"luce ain gonna date that guy!" natsu said angrily as he slammed his food on the table with both of his hands on fire, holding the plate. The whole class B was sitting at a table together to discuss, currently ignoring the attention they were getting from the whole cafeteria.

"but they suit each other! Look how much he was blushing! Have you ever seen elfman blushed like that?!" levy shouted back excitedly. Also ignoring the gasp of shock coming from the cafeteria. They were having a serious conversation. Or not.

"but elfman is too young for lucy! and it wasn't lucy who confess it was elfman! We still don't know her answer!" gray snapped back as he tried to calm himself by drinking water but slammed the cup back on the table. Not realizing the whole cafeteria was watching them.

"oiii… didn't you hear what he said? Even if he confessed first, it still made him a man for even asking out the most beautiful girl in the whole school" cana bellowed out as she put down her barrel of alcohol. She laughed at natsu and gray's red faces.

"juvia thinks love rival is suited with elfman-chan!" juvia claimed excitedly as she hugged levy in happiness. Her love rival wasn't going to be her love rival anymore.

"I never knew elfman was interested in older girls" mira said with her soul coming out of her mouth and a white face. There was a lot of bickering over the two missing members. Some said elfman would come back dating lucy and some said elfman would come back heart broken. None of them realize the commotion they were all making, or the pissed of laxus who was glaring at the ceiling because he couldn't stop himself from being pissed.

Or the look of shock on evergreen's face.

"ENOUGH!" erza shouted out the command. Which silent the whole group of class B. but it didn't stop the glares that shared against natsu and gray.

"lucy likes someone already, so I doubt that elfman has a chance. Lucy clearly has feelings for-" erza was cut off by a shouting cana.

"ELFMAN!" cana shouted out as she raised her drink. This caused an uproar on the people who ship elfman and lucy.

Laxus gritted his teeth as he contained himself from going there and breaking all their bones to satisfy his anger. Evergreen was no different, her fluffy fan had snapped from her grip as she tried to calm herself down but it didn't help. Freed and bickslow shared a look as they observe their teammates actions.

"OOOH! What if elfman is lucy's LA-CHAN?!" levy shouted in excitement as she jumped on her seat. erza and gray froze when their heard the pet name that lucy loves so much. natsu's fire breathing stopped absurdly as he thought it over, is elfman the mystery guy? class B grew quiet as they saw the sudden change of atmosphere. But a certain person didn't notice.

"that's right, lucy pretty much is in love with that la-chan guy right? Too see her so happily messaging with him. don't you guys see the way she smiled at her phone every time she gets a call or a message from that mystery guy. if that guy is elfman, isn't it good to see her so happy everyday?" cana tried to reason. She was busy drinking to notice the change of atmosphere.

Laxus felt a pang of happiness when he heard the explanation. So she did smile for him, he was so happy that his messages and calls were making those actions, he never realize the small smile that slipped out. His other teammates were staring at him weirdly. While evergreen on the other hand was angry and disappointed. Angry to think that elfman always had a crush on lucy but still flirted with her. and disappointed to know she was jealous of lucy, her friend.

"elfman is not the la-chan for lucy" mira said quietly, but it still gained the attention of class B.

"woah, woah, mira… are you saying that lucy's not worthy for your younger brother?" cana asked sceptically. Erza saw the look in mira's eyes to understand what she meant. She knew who was la-chan also.

"that's not w-" mira was trying to explain herself when jet cut in.

"just because lucy won the beauty contest doesn't mean that your brother cant date her. what? Is she not what you were expecting for a sister-in-law?" jet said angrily as he glared at mira.

"wait, i-"

"you WHAT? Explain why your brother cant be with lucy!" cana snapped. Mira's eyes widen when she realize that everyone was suddenly against her. shocked and confuse at the sudden accusation, she couldn't reply.

"because mira know's who la-chan is. And for sure elfman isn't lucy's la-chan" gray snapped back to cana in mira's defence.

"yeah, just because she's mira's brother doesn't mean he couldn't date lucy. its just us that wont let him date her" natsu said as he crossed his arms to his chest. Gray nodded, showing agreement.

When two enemy's show agreement, that show's how serious things are. Erza narrowed her eyes threateningly and let out a sharp cough.

"I agree with mira in this, elfman is most definitely not la-chan. I for one know lucy like's someone but that someone isn't elfman" erza said calmly. the majority of the cafeteria let out a relieved sigh knowing that the beautiful blond isn't interested in elfman.

"Hrm… fine" cana grumbled out as she drank more from her barrel. Levy pat cana's back softly to comfort her losing. But then she remembered something.

"um… guys? Where are they? They've been missing for a long time already…." Levy said as she looked around, completely ignoring the whole cafeteria that was staring at them. Gray and natsu's jaw's dropped down to the ground in realization.

"THEIR NOT HERE!" gray and natsu yelled in a unison.

"I think I might have a hint where they are! Let's go!" cana said frantically. As class B rushed out of the cafeteria in search for the two lost members, they left the cafeteria unknown to the commotion they had set off. They left a pissed off laxus and evergreen.

The whole time, someone was listening from the shadow's or the evil grin the person had.

[the library]

The double doors slammed open and rushed in class B in the empty and silent library. they frantically looked around to find any blond or white coloured hair and when they saw them, it wasn't what they were expecting.

A tired looking lucy had her head planted on the table as her blond hair was fanning around her on the table and on the other side of the table was a nervous fidgeting elfman who was staring at the content on the table. A love shaped box wrapped in pink and had a big green ribbon on the top, a bundle of red roses that was wrapped together with a large wrapping that was frilly on the top to enchance the look of the flowers and another large green ribbon at the bottom tying everything, a paper full of scribble and notes that was being stared intently by elfman.

"what the hell is going on here!" natsu's voice snapped everyone's trance and everyone stare in shock as natsu rushed straight for elfman.

Natsu's fist lit in fire and he immediately fired his fist to the unconscious elfman who was still staring at the paper, everything happened so fast, natsu couldn't hear the frantic scream of mira when his fist started closing in on elfman. His anger got the best of him. he never realize the look of terror on mira's face as she tried to reach out for him when he rushed to elfman. Or how gajeel showed shock in his face. Or the look of horror on levy's face as she let out a gasp in horror.

Natsu's fist didn't reach elfman. He came crashing down to a book case that was next to him from the sheer force of an attack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO NATSU?!" lucy yelled at him as she drew back her hand from her punch. Yes she punched natsu. Natsu crushed the bookcase when he slammed into it.

"Natsu! Calm down, Lucy's safe!" gray tried to calm him down by freezing natsu's chest slightly. Which did calmed him down.

"why did you suddenly attack elfman?!" mira yelled as she rushed to elfman's side. Natsu got up and glared heatedly to elfman.

"he took luce without a telling us what he wanted! You cant just take someone like that! That's robbing someone!" natsu yelled as he pointed accusingly to elfman. Everyone there sweatdropped .

"I think you mean kidnapping, not robbing someone" levy said but was ignored anyway.

Natsu was knocked on his head erza. Gray and cana stifled a giggle as natsus head slammed to the ground comically. Mira talked some senses to elfman as levy asked lucy what happened.

"i-i-i-I just needed to ask lucy for some help" elfman said blushingly which struck everyone except lucy who decided to drink her milkshake in the library. mira and erza had their eyes wide when they heard elfman stutter. He had his pride so asking for help is…

"I want to confess to evergreen. I need lucy's advice" elfman said as he raised his head with pride but it was still covered in red blush. Everyone absurdly stopped thinking as a swirl of wind pass through. Lucy sweatdropped. the probably stopped breathing anyway, to prevent them from dying out off breath. she snapped them out of their stupor. Literally, she snapped her fingers loudly a couple of times. They all blinked. Then blinked again. half a second pass and their eyes rolled back as they all comically collapsed on the floor with a loud thud.

"you don't need anymore advice eldman, everything I got here should help you to confess to her" lucy said as she pointed to the love shaped chocolate that was cutely wrapped with a green ribbon and a bouquet of flowers that was neatly wrapped in a bow. Elfman sputtered as he started to fidget nervously again. then gray decided its time to ask a serious question.

"you like evergreen? The evergreen from the thunder god tribe?" gray asked even though he knew already, he wanted to make sure. This question caught everyone's attention and they observed elfman for his answer.

"yes. That evergreen. the evergreen from the thunder god tribe. The evergreen from the same class as me. the evergreen that's in the same age as me" elfman said confidently. Lucy grinned in victory then said.

"then let's go. Time's about up, if recess ends, your chance of confessing will slip" lucy said happily as she thrust her hand to elfman and a wide grin on her face. but elfman started to fidget nervously again and shook his head in defeat.

"I cant! What if she hates me? I said stuff that I couldn't take back to her this morning! Will she actually even look at me?!" elfman said dejectedly as he slump down on a nearby chair. Everyone looked at each other after they heard what elfman said. Lucy just sighed in defeat but she got up anyway, she stood at the side of the chair elfman was sitting at and lean behind at the bookcase nearby.

"elfman… if you wanted to confess to ever, just go and confess… or not other guys will get her if you just wait around" levy said as encouragement as she got closer to elfman.

"I agree, you feelings for her already showed me how much you want to confess to her. but. If you just wait here, nothing will happen, she would move ahead and leave you behind. So what are you still doing here?" erza said as she walked closer with a smile on her face. she stood next to levy as elfman started to look at them slowly.

"yeah man, whats the use of you staying here if she's out there probably waiting for you" gray said gruffly but with a hint of softness in his words as he walked to the other side of the chair and smiled at elfman.

"dude, hurry up and confess. You got all the things, the look, the words, just time to tell her" natsu said with a grin as he punched gray to a nearby bookcase and stood at gray's place.

"but… she's still mad at me… and… I don't think I'm the kind of guy he would like…" elfman said dejectedly as he lowered his head in defeat. A shadow loomed in front of him but he didn't bother to look up to see who it was.

"nobody can stay angry forever elfman… if she's the girl you choose, then go for it. I know she'll accept your confession. Nothing is unforgivable, she'll get angry sometimes but you have to remember that she's worth it" mira encouraged him. he raised his head faster than expected as he stare at his sister in shock. He opened and closed his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He needed one last push. That's when lucy decided to join in.

 _(fairytail ending 8)(translated)(_ _watch?v=pF8EQhwWktE)_

 _Chance! Every time I pass the night with tears.  
I want to become stronger.  
Don't compare, you are who you are, an original mega hertz.  
Let it spread far! Towards the future now, let's go straight ahead!_

She took his hand and pulled him off the chair as everyone grinned. The gifts that was on the table was shoved to his hands as she continued singing.

 _The Miracle of our reunion shines brightly in my heart.  
I'm no longer afraid. We're not alone._

She started pulling him out off the library as she start to run. The others followed behind the two as she leads them to the girl of choice. He lagged because of his low confidence.

 _I can't see the goal yet, but I'll get there, no matter where it may be.  
As Always, Don't think, Feel!  
Start Sprinting!_

She ran faster as she sang through the hallway. With a running elfman who had gathered all his confidence together and now only left to face the girl that he fell in love with.

 _Dreams, and love, and things like answers are nowhere to be found.  
That's why it's time now to start at once 'just the way you are'_

Her singing started to falter as they heard the sound of the bell rang. The end of recess. But it didn't stop elfman from running forward. Trying hard to grasp his chance. Everyone followed him happily as they cheered for him.

 _Only our hearts know where our destination is.  
As Always, Don't Think, Feel!  
Start sprinting!_

Everyone's steps faltered as lucy stopped singing. There she was. evergreen walked in front of them in the empty hallway with her head held high but her shoulders were slumped low. Everyone looked at elfman to see him missing from next to them. They turned to look at evergreen only to see elfman walking towards her. and as he lifted his hand to pull her shoulder, mira and erza pushed everyone back to give those two space as they watch from the corner of the hall.

They watched as elfman called out to her but she didn't look at him. he ran towards her a bit and pulled her shoulder successful at making her look at him but everyone saw the angry look on her face as she gritted her teeth. She said something but nobody heard from the distance between the corner and the two targets. Evergreen was mad- no furious at elfman for something. The gifts that was for her was hidden behind elfman as he looked sheepishly to evergreen. she continued to screech at him but nothing could be heard. Finally they all saw elfman moved. He hugged evergreen making her stop screeching for a moment. Making her blush profoundly then she tried to hit him but he hugged her tighter. Everyone silently watched as she slowly stopped struggling. Elfman must have said something to her that made her calm down. He let her go as she closed her face with her hands in a hurry then looked down as she said something but still couldn't be heard. Elfman shoved the flowers and chocolate to her as he looked away sheepishly but it still surprised her. she took the neatly wrapped bouquet of flowers and the beautifully tied chocolate with the green and beautiful ribbon as she smiled slightly with her blush intact.

They started to walk side by side but their hands were tangled together anyway. Everyone could see the steam coming out off their heads as they made their way to their class. mira, levy and juvia squealed from where they were hiding at(the corner) erza and cana smiled victoriously. Gray and natsu were watching intently as elfman and evergreen walked away. Gajeel was scoffing as he saw the whole thing. But none of them realize a missing lucy from the scene.

[Laxus pov]

Recess ended fast with me a bit happy at what cana said _'that's right, lucy pretty much is in love with that la-chan guy right? Too see her so happily messaging with him. don't you guys see the way she smiled at her phone every time she gets a call or a message from that mystery guy'_ he couldn't help but smile mentally. Then I remembered that elfman confessed to lucy which made me frown visibly as i walked to my council office. Wait a minute, lucy loves me right? Gaaah! What the hell am I doubting here! Of course she does! I walk faster to go to my office but then the scent that calms me down flowed through the air which made me absurdly stop.

"La-chan!"

I was tackled from behind as I felt small and warm arms wrap themselves on my waist tightly. I grinned when I smelled her scent around me. I could see a bit of her blond hair flowing slightly as it glowed in the sun from the windows. I couldn't help the soft smile from slipping on my face.

"Hi Lu, how was your date with elfman?" I ask teasingly as I held her arms that was on my waist gently as I turned around faster than she expected. She had the look of shock on her face when I faced her with a grin. her hands was still around my waist as I hugged her tightly towards me lovingly as I put my chin on her head. Her sweet strawberry scent flowed through the air as I inhaled deeply.

"hey! I just helped him confess to evergreen, it wasn't a date! Big meanie…." She mumbled to my chest as she snuggled closer to my chest. I purred in delight knowing she's acting like a cat with me. I'll never be anywhere near happy without lucy. she's like my only beacon of light or my only warm fire in the cold night. She's everything to me.

"that's good… being a match maker like the demon…" I mumbled back as I enjoyed her warmth in the empty hallway. She seems to enjoy mine also. But then she said something that got me smiling…

"Idiot… Of course I'll stay with you…"


	34. rogue's confession and yukino's desicion

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

(Chapter 34: rogue's sadness, yukino's decision)

[third person view]

And here, we can see the couple's and none couple's together on a early Saturday morning. At a nearby ice rink that was able to stay frozen thanks to a lacrima that was installed in it, elfman and evergreen can be seen together. evergreen was teaching elfman how to skate as they glide hand in hand together on the ice. The look of happiness were perfectly on their faces as they spent time together.

At the local library where freed and mira are at. Both of the mages were sitting at a table that was barricaded with books about magic and subject textbooks. Freed was enjoying himself as he helped mira with her confusion on certain magic that mira was taught in class. both of them enjoying the sound of silent and the sound of each other's voices as they help explain to each other what information they know about it. the look of happiness were on their face as they laughed out loud in the empty library.

In front of the school was a eager lisanna and a bored natsu. Lisanna wanted to spend time with him but he was just bored and didn't want to move much, so lisanna was the one who had to drag him. she kept on whining the whole way and constantly asked why natsu didn't want to walk. She tried to seduce him but it he just ignored her. he wouldn't move. Happy sensei was lazily spewed on natsu's pink- salmon hair as he ignored the annoying lisanna and sleep comfortably on natsu's head.

Nearby at a small comfortable café, a small blue haired small girl was seen seating together with a gruff looking dragon slayer with piercings on his face and a black cat that was eating kiwi. Levy was having an early breakfast when she met gajeel and pantherlily. Pantherlily adviced them to get breakfast together which made them end up together in the small café. Levy was sitting next to gajeel as she enjoyed her scrambled eggs with her book in her hand as she leaned to gajeel, gajeel on the other hand, he continue eating, not effected by the smaller mage as he scooted over quietly. Both of them not noticing that pantherlily stopped eating and stared at them. He couldn't help but chuckle when he thought that the two looked like a married couple.

"sooo… when's the marriage?" pantherlily asked with a smirk. Levy sputtered as she slammed her book close with a blushing face, gajeel on the other hand was choking on his iron as his face paled.

At a huge yellow apartment, Lucy was relaxing on laxus's lap as he was sitting on the couch watching the tv lacrima. Both of them enjoying their presence as they were content. Laxus cant help but glance at her one in a while with a nosebleed. That was probably because she was wearing his white t-shirt that was too big for her and nothing underneath it at all. Her shoulders were poking out of the collar of the shirt as she watch the tv in oblivion. Laxus on the other hand was wearing only his boxers as she sat comfortably on him. laxus grinned when he realized that she was in HIS house and in HIS clothes. His over possessiveness was already visible to certain people but he didn't care, he just cared that the beautiful blond girl that was his childhood friend is now his and his only.

Lucy felt laxus shift then felt his lips kissing her hair lazily. She looked up at his gaze to see him staring at her affectionately as he combed her soft hair using his fingers. She smiled warmly as she snuggled closer, the tv laid forgotten as they enjoyed each other's presence. But then lucy saw something and it reminded her of something. Laxus's necklace was on his bare neck shining slightly as she remembered that hers was in her apartment. She immediately stood up which startled laxus but it didn't slowed her down. She rushed around the house, only grabbing one of laxus's boxer then rushed out of the house, much to laxus's shock. Her baggy shirt was flowing slightly with the wind as she ran out. Her slender legs were visible as she ran with his boxers that was pulled up high.

In the empty street stood rogue as he face yukino. His hand clench slightly as he took his breath silently. He was about to do it, he was going to confess to her. the white haired celestial mage that was tilting her head in confusion at him. he mentally smiled to himself when he felt himself ready to say it. he looked at yukino again, he opened his mouth and said it, the words that was from his hearts.

"Yukino, I like you. I don't know how or when but I started to like you, do you want to be my girlfriend?" rogue said confidently as I the winds around them shift slightly and rogue caught another scent but he couldn't focus on the scent, he was too focused on yukino as he waited for her answer.

he never expected her to have that kind of expression, a haunting victorious look as she let a smirk plastered on her face. she let out a full blown laughter which was carried by the wind as she wiped a amused tear that slipped pass her eye. She grin smugly as she looked at him and tilt her head slightly. Rogue looked in shock as he looked at the supposedly nice girl.

"that's pathetic really rogue, do you really think I would actually consider your so called confession?" yukino asked bluntly as she stare at rogue, even though rogue had a neutral expression, his brain was screaming at him asking what the hell is happening.

"a silent guy who hides in the shadows, like anyone can actually have feelings for someone like him. it makes me laugh to think you would fall for me, someone as highly as me! hah! Your annoying. Why cant you be like sting? No wait, his better looking than you. heh don't try to court me rogue" yukino snickered at him with a distasteful look. She turned and walked away leaving the shadow dragon slayer standing in the middle of the empty street alone. The calming scent flew through his nose as he tried to calm down.

Rogue was stunned, the second yukino turned the corner, he fell on his knees. (Like how natsu cried when he lost to gildarts) his tears started to blur his eyes as it fell on the ground. His soft sniffles was heard as he rethought what she said brutally to him. _a silent guy who hides in the shadows_. His eyes got more blurry because his tears increased. His head held low as he stare at the dirty ground in despair. A silent desperate voice slipped into his mind as he asked himself "what's wrong with me?"

The calming scent that drifted through the wind got stronger but he didn't bother to look up. He didn't care who saw him like that. His eyes lowered as he sighed in defeat. A soft hand was placed on his shoulder. His eyes widen as the strong smell of that calmed scent was right in front of him, I lifted his head but the sun blinded him for a moment and he saw a figure of an angel look down at him.

"rogue-kun? Why are you in the middle of the road? Eh?! Why are you crying?!" lucy asked worriedly as she leaned down with a concerned look on her face. her brows were both furrowed as she eyed him carefully. Rogue looked up in awe as he forgot completely that his tears were still streaming down his face.

He never expected for her to give her hand to him, actually he didn't even think for her to be there in the first place. He stared at her hand as she gave her a toothy grin. her happiness was radiating out of her, he could actually see her happiness aura that was circling her. he didn't know how he did it but he raised his hand and grasped her hand.

"let's go" lucy said excitedly. The shadow dragon slayer had never seen the blond girl this happy at school before, yes she's always happy at school but then again, her atmosphere outside of the school and inside of school is different, almost as if something had triggered her switch of happiness. He didn't notice it when she dragged him by his hand. He didn't notice what she wore. He didn't notice that he had stopped crying.

They stopped right in front of a comfortable looking apartment. He tilt his head when he smelled her scent coming from the top window that was opened, before he could ask her, she pulled him inside the apartment. Everything moved to fast for him to understand. First he was being dragged inside, in a second he was plopped down to a comfortable and soft pink sofa. She rushed pass him, started the water in the kettle, pouring the hot water in a cup as the calm aroma raised from the cup. He saw her reach for something but he didn't see what it was. Less than a minute, and yes he counted. The tea was set in front of him on the wooden table as she sat crossed legged on her armchair.

"now you wanna tell me what's up? Why did you cry?" lucy asked softly, her eyes was dancing with affection as she stare behind him. he turned and saw a picture but it was a bit blurry for him because he'd been crying so he just turned to the front to face her again even though his head was screaming at him to look closely to the picture but he couldn't be bothered because he had just been rejected by the girl he loved. he took the cup of warm tea in his hand and brought it closer to his mouth. The calming scent of the strawberry tea entered his nostrils and he immediately felt his face turn to bliss as he tasted the drink in his tongue. As his mind started relaxing, he remembered the brutal rejection he had a few minutes ago.

"Lucy?..." rogue called out softly as he readied his question. He lowered his tea as he looked at the blond girl who was smiling at him.

[rogue pov]

"What's wrong with me?" I ask her as my eyes changed again, this time was filled with sadness. I could see the surprised look on her face when I asked her, but my mind couldn't think about her expression. All the questions I wanted to scream out, I asked her.

"is there something wrong with me? does my personality drive people away? Am I annoying? Why…? Am I weird? Am I different?" I multiple questions, not giving her time to answer as I said a new questions. Everything in my brain was screaming at me. asking me why did she reject me. asking what I did wrong. Asking who she was exactly. My breath harshen as the tears started to sting my eyes, I could feel the sting as I continued to degrade myself in my brain.

Two soft hands cupped both my cheeks, it took me a second to realize that those warm hands were lucy's. I raised my head slowly to be faced to face with a brightly smiling lucy. even when I was staring up at her, I could only see blurred figure of the blond in front of me. "Stop saying those things, stop asking those things, Nothing's wrong with you! rogue is just rogue! Nothing's wrong with being rogue, your personality don't drive people away, it will never drive them away, stop asking if your annoying, you never are. Of course your different! Your rogue! Nobody is the same! And yes, you are weird, everyone's weird!" lucy claimed as she pinched rogue's cheeks and stretches them widely which caused the shadow dragon slayer to yelp.

"Rogue is Rogue!" lucy said as she pouted with her cheeks puffed. Rogue just stare up to the girl that was on his lap and staring down at him. his confidence and morale boosted immediately as he let a small smile creeped pass his lips. But then he realize what she wore. A huge white and baggy t-shirt that smelled definitely not her scent, and slightly see man's boxer's poking out slightly as it also had the same different scent, but her figure was easily seen because of her curvaceous body but the thing that caught his attention the most was her breast area looked slightly… revealing… or more like, it looked like she wasn't wearing any bra. My blood raised to my face as I rasped out.

"L-Lucy! y-your…" rogue stuttered as he pointed to her clothing. She looked down and a stream of blush made it's way to her face. she jumped out of his lap and landed a perfect back flip across the table as she crouched down and then slumped down in defeat of her tiredness. Rogue who was filled with confidence stood up with a small smile on his face. he couldn't thank her enough for being there, for helping him up when he was on his knee, for making him that specifically sweet and calming strawberry tea, for being there when he rant out emotionally, for telling him what he needed to hear.

"hey rogue-kun, where are you going?" lucy asked as she fiddles her necklace lovingly which didn't go unnoticed by rogue but he let it pass.

"I thank you, so much and for so much reasons. I will repay my debt for this kindness you had shown me" rogue said, he saw her getting up and walked towards the door where he was at and opened the door, he took that sign as for him to leave. So he walked out but he didn't think she would follow him out.

"and where are you going?" rogue ask as he looked at her physical appearance. She was in no condition to go out with that baggy shirt that was dropping already and her bare slender legs what looked so incredibly delicious for him to understand. But he was worried for her to go out like that.

"I'm going back **home** " she said with a smile that brighten up our surrounding. She was radiating out more happiness that it was so beautifully blinding me, home? Wait isn't this her apartment?

"what do you mean lucy? isn't this your apartment?" I ask as I looked at the blond who was, locking her door on her doorstep as I wait for her answer on the street. When she was done locking her door, she turned around to face me but my eyes widen at how brightly she was smiling, a tint of blush was visible on her face as her eyes were both closed.

"yeah it is but… home is where la-chan is at" lucy said with a loving look as she caresses her necklace. Rogue observed her curiously. He was wondering 'La-chan?' then he remembered the commotion in the cafeteria the other day and remembered when they said something about this mysterious la-chan being important to her. he smiled when he realizes that lucy cares for someone dearly as dearly as he cared for frosh.

When lucy was about to walk towards rogue, she miss stepped and fell down forward. Her hair went flying back as her body dropped forward, her hands thrust forward to her awaiting doom with instinct and closed her eyes, but a pair of slender hands caught her. she slowly opened on of her eyes but to come face to face with a blushing rogue. Confused at his expression, she looked at what he was staring at… which… was… her breast being pressed on his chest with his hand around her waist. This probably happened when he saved her from falling face first to the ground.

She squealed as they both jumped away from each other, rogue had a nosebleed as he tried to keep his face calm, lucy was blushing so much that her face rivalled erza's hair. She hand one hand on top of her heart as she calmed herself.

"i… er… thanks?" she said slowly. Rogue who already composed himself nodded. He started to turn but then he caught the scent that drove him away earlier, the scent that he now hated. Yukino's scent. As fast as it came, it disappeared but rogue still held on to that scent in his mind, how was he so happy after he got rejected like that? He frowned as his back turned to lucy but lucy saw his silent action. His shoulders shook a bit as he tried to think through everything but everything he thought off ended up making him more uncomfortable and miserable. His tears stung his eyes again as he tried to calm down.

Lucy who was behind him smiled gently as she saw the conflict that was in his mind, even if she couldn't read his mind, his body showed how much he was suffering from it. even if he tried so hard to keep calm, she saw everything. It was like reading a book. She inhaled her breath as she readied herself behind rogue.

 _(fairytail ending 5)(translated)(_ _watch?v=uFKpQcExxC8 &index=5)_

 _I want to tell you right now.  
that our hearts is connected._

She sang as she thought of one person only, her neighbours who were already used to the blond girl singing here and there already made themselves comfortable as they did their duties in their homes, rogue turned his head slightly to see her singing.

 _I'm not going to let go of the dream I've started to follow, hold me  
Inside my chest, there's a hidden wound with feeling's I cant reach  
I will turn around those trembling footsteps  
and take a step towards tomorrow_

Her voice graced his ears as she looked to the sky, tilting her head slightly which moved her hair and it revealed a small circle that was at her shoulder. A lightning dragon was in the circle as its head was bigger than it's body and a menacing look on the dragon made rogue shivered. Almost as if the dragon was daring him to come near her and it WILL hurt him. it was a dragon mark. He kept silent as he heard the song.

 _I want to tell you right now  
It's alright, take hold of my hand_

She grasped his shoulder and he was endulged in a warm aura. He let out a small gasp which went unnoticed as he felt all his muscles calmed down.

 _Let's start again from here  
For that future I wish for over and over_

His thoughts cleared as the warm aura danced around him. his eye soften at the small beautiful blond girl that was wearing such a weird yet attractive clothes. Her hand that was grasp on his shoulder felt almost as if she was sending all the warm energy out to him. he closed his eyes as he felt all the answers he needed come to him…'I don't need her' 'she's for someone else' 'I'm an idiot…' but as he felt her grip lessen and her touch on his shoulder disappear, instantly the warm aura that was around him disappeared also. His eyes snapped open to stare at the milky chocolate ones that belonged to the one and only lucy heartfilia. She was staring at him with her head tilt to the side a bit making her look adorable, she smiled and ran the other direction(to laxus's house) leaving the now alone shadow dragon slayer.

(I'll protect her, this is the vow I'm willing to take… her radiant beauty is no match for that of yukino's… yet I know she belongs to someone else… so I'll just stay by her side. Seeing her smile that was full of affection is worth the whole world) rogue thought to himself as he watch her figure slowly disappear as she ran to the distance.

[Laxus apartment]

The door clicked open and someone entered, laxus who was always alert of his surroundings didn't turn around from his position on the couch, because he knew who entered. Her sweet strawberry scent filled his nostril as he smiled but didn't attempt to move at all.

"La-chan, I'm back!" lucy called out from the door. Laxus who already knew, stood up and walked to the doorway that held a busy lucy who was taking off her sandal.

"I had a weird meeting today" lucy said as she finally managed to take off her sandal but before she could move, a pair of muscular hands wrapped itself on her waist and pulled her to a hard chest that was behind her.

"hmm? What meeting?" laxus purred as he nuzzled his cheek on her head and inhaled deeply but he stopped inhaled when he smelled another scent that was lingering with hers. his nose twitched in annoyance and opened his mouth to ask her.

"I met rogue in the middle of the street, but the weird thing is… he was crying" lucy said as she snuggled to the warmth that was behind her. laxus's mouth closed and one of his eyebrow raised in confusion. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose to her neck which made her giggle.

"crying? The rogue from saberbastards class?" laxus ask as he started to sniff her again. he hugged her closer to him as he enjoyed her scent that always manage to keep him at place. His girl, his lucy.

"yeah, I don't know why though…" she purred at him but then she caught him sniffing her. "hey! Why are you sniffing me?" she ask with her face red from embarrassment. Laxus just nuzzled his nose to her neck again like a cat as his purr rumbled through his chest.

"i love your scent… it makes me feel like home" he purred which caused her to let out a giggle again. she turn around to face the towering dragon slayer that she loves with all her heart and soul with no doubt. His hands fell to his sides and he stared at the girl that gave him so many emotions in one time.

"you make me feel home…" lucy said as she pulled his face closer to hers and kissed his lips lovingly. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he purred at the feel of her breast being squished by his chest and how her small body fits like a puzzle to him.

"lu…" laxus said breathily as he stare into her eyes which was a few inches from him. lucy who still had her hands on his cheeks enjoyed the rough and hard feature of his face.

"hmm?..." she hummed in reply as she used her thumb to play with his cheek lovingly, which laxus purred to.

"don't go out wearing this again" he growled out to her as she let out a hearty laugh at her boyfriend/childhood friend's possessiveness.


	35. the surprise?

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

(Chapter 35: the surprise?)

[third person view]

The school was buzzing from the news. The news of rogue confessing to yukino which was spread by none other than yukino herself. Yukino was grinning ear to ear as she got all the attention of the school. she waited at the front of the school. waiting for what? Waiting to humiliate the one guy who confessed to her. she posed when she heard someone wanted to take her picture. All the attention she was getting boosted her ego as she waited patiently near the school entrance, in the school as she heard whispers of the rumour around her.

Then she saw him. the black haired victim, her black haired victim that was walking next to a oh-so-delicious looking sting. She smirked behind everyone's view as she maintained her innocence. Then in a second her plan of drama fell apart when he didn't even reach the school entrance when he ran to another side of the entrance. The only thing on yukino's mind was _'what the hell is rogue doing?!'_

[lucy pov]

I walked happily next to laxus as I smiled up to him. I never really felt this way, but then when I came back to laxus, I felt all sorts of emotions coming from my heart. Then he noticed my gaze that was towards him and he turned his head slightly to me. I watched as the handsome man smiled at me. a soft and gentle smile that was full of affection. I cant help but stare at his features on his face, the scar that was on his eyes, the way his face looked so rough. His eyes that was blue, almost as if it was drowning me in affection. His rough yet silky blond hair that shone in the morning lights. I couldn't help but walked closer to his side and hold his hand in mine.

He looked down to me in question but I just smiled at him and held his hand tighter, enjoying the fact that his hands were bigger than mine. but our time together ended too early for my liking. he still couldn't say it out loud that I'm his, his afraid that people might hurt me for choosing him. but in reality, I don't even mind if my reputation gets tarnished or people start looking at me like I'm crazy. The only thing I would be concerned of is how happy he would be.

"well… I need to go already lu. Don't cause any trouble k?" laxus said as he pet my head. We were near the entrance but at the corner where nobody could see us. I look up to him, his body towering mine yet he was kind enough to lean down a bit for me. I grasped his hand that was petting my head and pulled it to the top of my chest where my heart was at. I could hear him suck a breath and his body tensed. I moved closer and placed my ear on his chest where his heart was at, hearing it beat faster and faster. I let out a sigh of content.

"idiot… your nervous…" I said with a smile that grazed on my lips as I relaxed to the warmth vibrating out of his chest. I heard him scoff but I knew that he had a blush on his face.

"I Am Not nervous. Laxus Dreyar is never nervous!" he huffed but I could hear his pout. I pulled back from the hug and smiled at him as I readied myself for another day of being separated from him yet again.

He probably could see the sadness in my eyes. he put his two fingers on my chin and lifted my head, making me look into his blue mesmerizing eyes. his lips closed in on me as I let my lids on my eyes close slowly. Feeling the rough lips that belong to him touch my soft ones, I felt the blush creeped up on my cheeks as I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me deeper. He growled, making me shiver. I could feel his hands gripping my hips and pulled my body closer to him, deepening his kiss. Soon our air began to lessen and we had to break the kiss to take in air. Our breathings were harsh as I look at him with half lidded eyes and saw a string of saliva that was connected to his and my lip. My gaze shifted and looked at his eyes only to be shivering again. his eyes were full of want and need, I could see the fangs between his teeth growing bigger as he breathed in harshly.

"you need to go…" he said harshly between his breath as he tried to composed himself. I felt hurt that he didn't want me next to him. my heart clenched as I looked up at him, readying a question for the handsome blond dragon slayer that was in front of me.

"why… you don't want me to be here?... I'm sorry… I'll leave now, sorry to disturb you" I said painfully yet it didn't come out as painful as I felt. I turned around without looking at him and began to walk only to be stopped by a pair of hands wrapping itself around my body which caused me to let out a small shriek but it was drowned out in a rough kiss. He pulled me back to his chest as he roughly kissed me, his hand holding the back of my head as his other hands grip my hip. I involuntarily let out a small moan. Making him growl.

"if you don't go right now, I might not be able to stop myself from fucking you right here lu" he growled next to my ear making me squirm. I nodded and scurried away as quickly as I could. Promising myself that there's hell to pay when I get back home. Hell that he will have to pay.

I mentally curse in my head, all directed to a certain blond dragon slayer. I didn't realize I entered the school entrance because I was probably too busy cursing in my head to notice. I didn't notice the whispers that were all around school or the rumours that was spreading between rogue and yukino. As I walk a few feet inside the school entrance, I got tackled down to the ground, much to my surprise. I thought of a few people who would tackle me and decided in my mind, making a choice who was the one tackled me as I was in a slow motion falling down. First would be natsu and happy, tackling me down would seem reasonable for those two. Second choice, erza. Especially when she hears something about me or hears that I made a cake. Third would be levy. Tackling me without mercy to ask if I made a new chapter on my book or not.

I look up from my position on the ground only to see a bundle of black hair on my stomach, I could feel the person was stuffing his face to my stomach and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I blinked. And blinked again. WTF?! Who is this?! I look upwards some more to see sting staring down at me in shock. I look back down to my stomach only to see rogue looking up to me with a genuine smile on his lips.

I blinked once again, unsure if this was real or not. All I heard was silence. Probably from the whole school being quiet and shocked to hell to see rogue on the ground with me in tow and a smile on his lips.

"g-good morning?" I ask a greeting. This probably snapped sting out of his trance. He was pissed I think, probably because his face was red and he had a furious look on his face.

"good morning lucy." rogue said passively. His hug on my waist getting tighter, making me gasp for air. In a second, rogue was off me and dangling in the air being carried by orga. Rufus and sting was on both of my sides giving me a hand each. I gladly took their hands and pulled myself upwards so that my feet touched the ground and I stabilize myself.

"mornin tiny" orga said as he stood tall in front of me, still holding to a dazed rogue. Sting smirked at me and yelled out to me "GOOD MORNING LUCY!" even though he was next to me. rufus nodded with a smile and greeted to me like a gentlemen "it's a wonderful morning isn't it lucy?" rufus said as he looked at me under his mask.

"good morning everyone" I said as I smiled brightly. I think I saw all three of them blush but they all turned their heads away from me, I could still see their ears were red. Except rogue who was still dangling in the air being held by orga, he showed me a thumbs up. Then another mob of pink came into my view and before I know it, I was tackled to the ground yet again.

"LUUUSHYYYYY" natsu wailed at me as he stuffed his face in my breast. Me from the ground, looked up (yet again) and saw erza standing in front of orga with a death glare which had a monstrous dark aura around her, orga looked scare with a sweat drop on his face. gray on the other hand was next to erza, glaring at rufus. They had eye contact and I'm pretty sure there was static in the air. I felt natsu being lifted from my body and with a simple lift, I saw natsu flying away from me and rogue plus sting was side by side next to me.

I hurriedly got up and grabbed erza and gray's hands. They turned to look at me with their death glare which almost made me shriek but I maintained calmness.

"stop glaring at these two, their just saying good morning to me" I said with a smile to them, in a second they both dropped their death glare look and had a normal expression. Also in a second, rogue was by my side thanking me for yesterday. From the corner of my eye, I saw orga and erza having a decent conversation, gray showing rufus his magic as rufus looked in anticipation.

"forgive me for threatening you orga, I never meant to. I thought you were causing lucy trouble." Erza said to orga as she had her hand on her hip. Her armour shining under the morning sun. gray was busy talking to rufus. "so if I were to make ice like this… I can shape it like this, and then there! A fairytail emblem" explained gray as he held a floating fairytail ice on his palm, rufus clapped his hands as he stare at the ice sculpture.

[laxus pov]

I felt my pants tighten as I watch lucy scurried away from me, damn that blush looks good on her. I slowly walk away to another direction to school. I could hear the whispers when I got near the school entrance. Humph, a new rumour spreading around. I could hear the news from the whispers. 'did you hear?' 'yeah, about that confession' 'rogue confessed to yukino right?' 'yeah, I heard that he threw a tantrum for getting rejected' 'yeah I heard that too' 'poor yukino' 'oh, hey isn't that rogue?!' I got annoyed at all the whispers that I could clearly hear. But then I a scent that I love so well flew through my nose and I snapped my head towards her direction.

But when I turned my head, I saw her being tackled down by the guy of the rumours. Rogue tackled lucy. rogue tackled MY LUCY. I saw the confusion in lucy's eyes. i wanted to storm there and break his neck for even touching what was mine, what is and always will be mine. wow I sound so possessive but I know one thing for sure, a dragons mate is the most precious treasure to him, and a stranger or anyone at all touching her, will be paid hell. I growled out loud as I walked away, students rushed away making path for me, in fear of me of course.

I smirked as I saw the idiots so called students rushed away from me, that's right, move aside and let the thunder god pass. I could feel the fear from them all. I let a menacing smirk graced itself on my lips as I did what I normally do, glare at everyone.

But then I caught another two sent rapidly approaching my treasure. I turned slightly and my eyes peered over my shoulder as the music in my ears blasted through my head phones. And what I saw displeased me more. I saw the blond freak that likes to wear the white mask and the other blond idiot dragon slayer helping lucy up. The sight of them holding hands to help her almost made me roared loudly. Almost. I clenched my fist and took deep breaths as I controlled my anger. Stopping me from lashing out at them and take lucy in my hands.

Then before I could comprehend what the hell happened, I saw a mob of pink tackling my lucy to the group. Adding to my displeasure of course. I gritted my teeth and kept walking forward. I let out strings of curses as I pass the now running away students who saw me. i thought of how much I'm going to be more possessive when I'm with her at home.

[lucy pov]

"lucy, let's go." Rogue said to me as he pulled my hand eagerly which caused a growl coming from sting. I didn't know why he would be pissed at rogue but before I could comprehend what was happening, sting was next to me, hugging my hand like a child with his cheeks puffed and a pout. Sting and rogue growled at each other, rogue immediately hugged my hand like sting did. I sweat dropped as I see the two self-proclaiming strongest in class-c both hugging me and bickering like a child as they hugged my hand.

"lucy, master said he had an announcement to make, let us leave to the cafeteria" erza said, appearing behind me. in a second, sting and rogue was pulled away from me and gray and natsu replaced them. They pouted and hugged lucy's arm.

I couldn't hold back a giggle as I see gray and natsu teaming up and bickering with sting and rogue while erza was walking behind me along with rufus and orga.

The thing that ran in my head that moment was, what did gramps wanted to announce?


	36. Natsu did WHAT!

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

(Chapter 36: Natsu burned WHAATTTT?)

[Laxus pov]

I sat at the cafeteria shocked at what I heard. What the hell that came out of gramps mouth. What the fucking shit that he said. I could hear a pin drop from the silence that fucking filled the cafeteria. Fucking natsu and his fucking fire, fuck the fucking fate to let a fucking gas be there, fucking god fucking explosion.

 _Rewind to what gramps said~_

 _The whole cafeteria was buzzing with confusion to why gramps called everyone to the cafeteria and why the stairs to the second floors were all locked, as they wait for the master to show up, most(ALL) of the male were staring or more like, ogling a certain blond celestial mage that was sitting with her powerhouse friends. The way her hair seems to sway easily showing how it glows and her cute laughter that filled the air. Everything about her was addictively beautiful, they cant take their eyes off her._

 _Which made a certain lightning dragonslayer a bit grumpy and pissed to hear them whisper about HIS childhood friend/girlfriend but he cant do anything in worry of his girlfriend being targeted by his enemies._

" _SHUT UP!"Gildarts roared from the cafeteria door with master next to him. everything absurdly got quiet and everyone stare at the short master that was standing on a table._

" _ehem, I have called all of you here today to tell you good and bad news" master said calmly but his voice can be heard through all of the cafeteria_

" _and that to say, the bad news is… the second years cannot enter their classes. Not until it gets renovated. There's been some misfortune and the three classes burned down" gramps said while he glared at natsu who was still oblivious about it. everyone glanced at the fire dragonslayer in pity because erza looked like she was about to kill him but she was waiting for master to finish his speech._

" _and the good new isssssssssssssssssssss~ all the second years have to go to the wet world called ryuuzetsu land! Lets just say it's a gift from me alright. All the second year get ready for tomorrow, the second years can retire home early today" gramps grinned happily as he jumped off the table and left the stunned silent cafeteria._

[Back to laxus]

Motherfucking wet world, fucking goddamn time, fucking natsu destroying the class, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. I stare at every second year students happy shock face and the first also third years horrid faces. I'm happy that I'm going to ryuuzetsu land but then again, I cant even spend it with the person I like then what the fuck does it even mean!?

I grumbled loudly but then I felt a vibration in my pants so I pulled out my phone, I could see my teammates curious glances but I couldn't give a fuck. I swiped my phone to unlock and saw a small message emoticon which I tapped with my thumb. I saw who sent it and I was immediately happy, in my brain I was dancing because I got a message from lucy but my face showed indifference as I waited for the message to show up.

 _From Lu:  
hey la-chan? Let's go together ne? XD_

I could hear a gasp of shock probably from freed. well I think I know why he was shocked, not every day you see The Laxus Dreyar blushing.

[lucy pov]

Well that went well, I wonder what's up with natsu, he keeps on staring at me. I could feel his stare baring holes in my back as I faced erza. I was starting to feel uncomfortable that was until, gray started a fight with natsu so I could have a peaceful chat with erza.

"lucy, are you sure 'la-chan' is treating you alright?" erza asked concernedly but I brushed off her worry, of course la-chan is treating me alright, by alright I mean his been the best thing that happened in my life.

"of course he is! His my childhood friend, he would **never hurt me**!" I whispered to erza to not cause an uproar. I could feel my happiness radiating out of me, as I smile widely as I start thinking about him.

"I don't trust him lucy, sorry if you trust him but I don't really feel like he cherish you at all" gray came in view after getting out of the furious brawl that happened to kick gray out and leaving natsu going crazy and punching elfman in the face.

"he cherishes me" I said with a small pout, I could hear some(most) guys in the cafeteria throwing 'awws' and 'so cute' here and there but I didn't mind. I was too focused on gray and erza who looked completely concern over me.

"lucy, I don't even see him smile or even looked at you except that one time when you were sad" erza said as she sat elegantly towards me , gray nodded towards me, completely agreeing with erza what she said.

"fineeeeee" I sigh in defeat. "why don't you guys stay over and see how he cherish and loves me?" I whisper to them, hoping a certain flame breath doesn't hear us. gray and erza thought about it for a while then nodded with a grin towards me.

"yeah, I'm kinda curious to what you do at your house. sorry that me and erza is intruding your house" gray said sheepishly as he rub the back of his neck.

"we're going to luce's house?" natsu crashed to the table eagerly when he heard about the team going to lucy's house. I start to panic, only natsu didn't know about about me dating laxus, erza and gray already knew. they were sweating bullets as they stare at natsu who was grinning at me.

"well you can't come flame brain, me, erza and lucy are the only ones going" gray said trying to help me. natsu pouted and was about to argue when erza stepped in.

"natsu, your not coming with us to lucy's house" erza said calmly but full of authority. I slightly grinned behind natsu and gave her a thumbs up.

I could hear natsu whine but I immediately got up and pulled gray and erza away.

[laxus pov]

I stood facing raven tail's group that challenged fairytail high, gramps called me in and said to get rid of them. They tried to vandalize the school and this is my job as the second seat of the council to beat the shit out off them. My team were by my side facing the raven tail group who were scared shitless facing the strongest team in fairytail high. All I want to do is go home and cuddle with my beloved(lucy) but noooo… I have work like this to be done.

"how do you wanna do this boss?" bickslow asked with his tongue out. His 'babies' flying around him as he gaze menacingly at the group who were quivering at our sight.

"one of them look too disgusting to me, how disgusting" evergreen exclaim as she opened her fan to her face, her voice was full of mockery.

"as laxus's bodyguard and for the pride of fairy tail high, I will take you creatures down" freed exclaimed, his hand pulled out his rapier slowly and menacingly.

The raven tail group were cornered as they couldn't even say anything, their mouths open and closed like idiots.

"take them down" I said with a evil grin, my face looked feral and ready to kill (like how he was at fantasia) I cracked my knuckles and let a surge of my magic surround the five idiots from raven tail be shocked by my magic. As they screamed in pain from the continuous attack that I send them, I couldn't help but miss the blond celestial mage that was probably parading my house with skimpy clothes. I grit my teeth in irritation because I could have been with her hugging her in comfort and a safe haven but because of the group of screaming idiots that was in front of me, I have to be here.

Without further ado, they were knocked out on the ground, fried. I turned around impatient, I wanted to be with lucy and I couldn't wait, her scent, her smile, it all filled my mind, all I want to do is hug her and hold her tightly to me. I walk fast because I didn't want to use my magic.

"freed, take care of them, make sure you tie them up and send them to gramps, I need to attend some business" I said as my distance grew. Just wait for me lucy.

[evergreen pov]

I watch laxus's retreating back as I stood next to bickslow. I asked out loud my question in hoping that freed or bickslow might know.

"is it me or has laxus been rushing to his so called 'business'?" I ask sceptically, my curiousity reached its peak, I wonder why laxus always rush away like he had someone waiting for him somewhere.

"yeah… I have to agree with ever, his been rushing home every time he finishes his council meeting each time and surprisingly he even started going to council meeting" bickslow said as he looked at his babies.

"it is his business, he will tell us when he feels like it" freed said as he finished tying the group from raven tail.

"maybe his got a wife waiting for him?" bickslow said jokingly as he threw two guys over his shoulder. Freed sigh in defeat as I swatted his head.

"laxus? getting married? His not even in a relationship" I said as I drag one guy from his leg, causing the poor sap to bump into everything on the floor.

I never realize I was wrong when I said he wasn't in a relationship.

[lucy pov]

When I arrived to my new apartment, yes my new apartment, I started to live with laxus. gramps recommended that I live with laxus. I opened the door and let gray and erza in. they looked around the house and walked to the living room. I followed them as they entered the large living room. I couldn't hold back my smile as I realize that me and laxus live together now, we look like a married couple now.

"lucy, why did you take us to your house?" erza asked as she sat on the couch. Gray sat next to erza as she asked me.

"well, la-chan will come back in a few hours so please, make yourselves at home. I'm just gonna get dinner ready, are you guys gonna stay? Cause I'll cook dinner for you guys also" I said with a smile.

"wait, laxus is coming here?!" gray yelled but went unnoticed by me and erza. "well, I'm going to take a shower in your bathroom. And no lucy, me and gray will leave after we see how laxus treats you. but thank you for your offer." erza said as she stood up. We both left gray to gap in surprise at the living room.

I changed my clothes into some casual clothes, I wore shorts and a tight strapless shirt. Then I wore a small pink apron and took out the utensils to cook a dinner for me and laxus. I took out the ingredients and giggled slightly, my dragon slayer eats so much yet he could still keep his muscled body. I started to cook as I wait for the return of my la-chan.

[time skip]

I finished putting the plates of food on the table then I walk in the living room to see gray and erza watching tv eagerly on the couch, I sat on the couch opposite of them and watch the tv as well. I couldn't wait to see him, to see laxus, to see his smile, to feel his presence near me. I couldn't wait. I feel so happy. the times I spent with laxus has been the best in my life, I couldn't stop the smile I contain as I felt my heart tug at me.

"lucy? when is laxus coming over?" erza asked me as we finished watching the episode of love love. I smiled at her as I replied.

"his supposed to finish his council duties now" I said. Erza's eyes grew for a moment before she narrowed them down to me. gray looked at me a bit surprised at me.

"lucy… are you the reason laxus has been going to the council meeting in school?" erza asked sceptically, gray's eye looked like it was bulging out in disbelief.

"yeah!" I chirped back at them from my couch.

"What?! His been going because you forced him to go?!" gray practically yelled out in disbelief.

"I didn't force him to go, I asked him to start going because gramps wanted him to go" I said while I smile to him, I saw gray blush slightly but I pretended not to notice.

"well when is he retu-" gray was cut off by the front door opening. My smile grew as my body registered who was back, the person I waited for so long is back. I didn't wait for gray or erza's reaction as I jumped up from the couch I was sitting on and rushed to the front door.

"I'm back!" I heard his deep voice nearer and nearer as I ran, I could hear his smile from here. I couldn't help but be happy, so happy his back. I pretty much miss him.

He slowly entered the living room and when he did, I jump on him, tackling him to a hug. He on the other hand, wrapped his hands around my waist and hugged me tighter, his cheek nuzzled on top of my head. I could smell his scent that made me mentally and physically relaxed. In a second, he lifted me up, I sat on his forearm and put my hands on his shoulders to stabilize myself. I stare into his deep blue eyes that were filled with affection and happiness, his lips held a gentle smile that were directed to me. I couldn't wish for a better boyfriend. Then we both heard a cough.

[gray pov]

I couldn't believe my ears when erza asked lucy that question. Laxus's been going to his council meetings? Last time I checked, he hated going to any meeting at all. I sigh in defeat, all of this sounds surreal.

"well when is he retu-" I was cut off by lucy's front door opening, me and erza watch as lucy smile grew and she ran at full speed to the door. We looked at each other then at the running girl.

"I'm back!" I heard laxus's voice coming from the front door. I cant believe this. His actually here?! I was about to call lucy back, to stay away from that monster but I was too late. Laxus's figure barely entered the living room but then he got tackled by lucy. I was more surprise when he hugged her back and smiled a gentle smile to her. I was so surprise that I think my magic froze me. laxus was smiling, not those mocking 'I'm better than you smile' the gentle kind of smile you look at your lover kind. I saw lucy's shoulder slump in peace as she embraced laxus.

I was gapping in shock, erza was in the same situation as me, we both couldn't believe our eyes. then suddenly, laxus lifted lucy and now she sat on her left forearm as he gaze affectionately up to her. I don't think he notice that me or erza was here. I bit my lip as I realize that they look like a newly married couple.

I heard erza take a sharp cough to gain the two blonds attentions. I couldn't stop thinking of how lucky laxus is to get lucy, as I thought of it, I could feel myself being jealous of the strongest mage in front of me.

[third person view]

Lucy blushed as she gripped laxus's shoulder tighter, laxus on the other hand, he stopped smiling and had his normal neutral look and blank face. he turned to stare at the two intruders that was in HIS and his future waifu's house. laxus slowly lowered lucy down to not injure her as he kept her close to him. she smiled sheepishly at erza and gray who were still shocked. Laxus cared! That shocked them.

"what are you idiots doing in my house?" laxus snarled at them as he held lucy close to him. her presence helped calm him down from trying to shock them with his magic.

"your house?" gray screamed but went unnoticed by the three mages.

"we were here to see how you treat lucy, even when lucy said you were happy with her, we had uneasy feelings so we came over to check" erza explained with a stoic face, taking note that lucy was smiling at her while hugging laxus's waist.

(they really look good together) was what erza thought even with her stoic face on. Gray groaned because nobody was listening to him.

"uneasy feeling?" laxus said through his gritting teeth. He hated that they were there. In his house. interacting with his girlfriend. He didn't want them to even talk with his lucy but lucy seems to like to be friends with them so he let it pass. but for them to not trust him with her, it got him pissed.

"your saying her childhood friend, someone who knew her longer than any of you, doesn't deserve her? I cant make her happy? what, am I treating her wrongly? Is that what you think?!" laxus snarled out, pissed off. All he wanted was to cuddle with lucy. but he came back to only deal with her friends who judge him.

"that's not what we're saying, we just-" gray said but was cut off by a cute sneeze.

Laxus looked down to lucy who was sneezing and shivering. She was getting cold but she wanted to hug him. so he took off his large fur coat and wrap it around lucy's figure that was still hugging his waist lovingly. He petted lucy's head as she stuff her face in his chest. Laxus let out a sigh.

"look, I don't want to deal with you guys right now, I need to take care of lucy. so leave from our house." laxus said without looking at them, he lifted lucy in a bridal style in his arms and walked to their bedroom.

Erza and gray looked at each other then decided to leave, not to disturb the couple before them. They swiftly walk out of the house while leaving a note for lucy.

 _To Lucy,_

 _He passed my test –erza_

 _I'll kill him if he makes you cry-gray_

[outside the house]

"I've never seen laxus smile like that" erza said to gray as they walk out the dark night. Erza's sword shined under the moon.

"yeah, me neither" gray said slightly shocked. Since he moved to magnolia when he was small, he's never seen laxus show that kind of smile before, not even with his team.

"did you see how he looked at lucy?" erza asked as she faced ahead.

"yeah… those are the eyes of someone whose love struck" gray answered a bit pissed off, he folded his hands to his naked chest.

"I think laxus deserves lucy" erza said, gray immediately snapped his head and looked at erza In shock.

"he deserves lucy?! he could hurt her!" gray said out loud in anger. Laxus was a power house yes but he was also known for his cruelty. What if he hurts lucy.

"didn't you see how happy lucy was? this is for her happiness, every time we mention the word 'la-chan' to her, we could feel her happiness radiate out off her. if laxus is the only one who could make her that happy, I think that he deserves her, and I sincerely doubt that he would hurt her." erza answered gray's outburst, she stopped and looked at gray.

"but-" gray began but erza's stern voice cuts him.

"enough, if she needed help or if she was hurt, she would have told us. now that's enough about what you think of laxus." erza said sternly with a glare.

Gray huffed but agreed anyway, lucy was happy. but erza didn't know, that what she said was wrong.

Both mages didn't notice the shadow moving, both of them were oblivious to the shadowed figure that walked pass them.

[back to lucy and laxus]

Sneeze

"damnit lu, you need to stay near the fire to warm up" laxus said as he held in place a squirming lucy that was wrapped in a lot off blankets.

"b-bu-but you need to e-eat d-di-dinner…" lucy said as she struggle to at least serve laxus his dinner like a good girlfriend. Even when she was shivering, she still thought of her laxus.

Laxus visibly sigh in defeat, nothing could stop his girlfriend from trying her best for him. he smiled as he kissed her forehead making her stop squirming.

"okay okay, you win. Stay here and I'll be back" laxus said to his girlfriend, he gently put her near the fireplace and walked out of the living room.

Lucy smiled as she realize that laxus is finally going to get something to eat for himself. Her body was shivering, yes, but she wanted him to at least eat something after a tiring day from his duties. She scoot over to the fireplace as her blond bangs covered her front face. then she felt her body being lifted up, she squeaked surprised. But then she felt herself being sat down on a familiar lap that she loves.

"I'm eating only if you eat with me" laxus said gruffly as he hugged lucy who was in his lap, she made herself comfortable and snuggled into his warmth.

"okay…" lucy said as she felt herself being drowsy.

"don't forget about tomorrows trip to that wet world…" lucy whispered to laxus as she nuzzled her nose to laxus's neck. what she missed was the sight of a blushing laxus who turned his head away to hid his deep blush.

Both of them didn't see the shadowy figure that saw them through the window. Their passionate embrace made the shadowy figure pissed off. He turned around fuming at the sight, he wanted to visit lucy but then he saw gray and erza. Natsu left fuming, he wanted lucy for himself, he wont give up. Lucy will be his…

 **To Rose:**

 **I'm so sorry for the late update… thank you so much for being patient with me**


	37. The trip to ryuuzetsu land!

chapter 37: The trip to ryuzetsu land.

[third person view]

the sunlight shone brightly from the window right above the two cuddling blonds on the bed. the day of the trip arrive, both of them not yet ready to face the day yet. the current smaller blonde knew that they needed to get up.

"laxusssssssss..." lucy said while trying to wriggle out of laxus's hug. laxus on the other hand, hugged her tighter.

"why are you getting up...noooo" laxus mumbled out but his voice was muffled by lucy's breast, he was stuffing his face to lucy's breast as he tighten his grip on her waist.

"we need to go, the school trp is todayyyy..." lucy said as she tried to wriggle out some more but laxus still didnt let go of his future waifu.

laxus prefer to cuddle with his beloved than go to a school trip that was... supposed... to let them... wear swimming... suits... laxus instantly shot up and threw lucy on his shoulder then rush to get ready, he was not about to waste a chace of seeing lucy in a bikini.

"Lets go lu!" laxus shouted exciteedly as he ran to the bathroom with a screaming lucy, he was determine to take a bath with lucy before he goes to school.

[timeskip][mirajane pov]

master gave me the permission to arrange the students seating on their bus. which now i am currently arranging, hehehehe i let out a small evil laugh, my matchmaking skill are now going to be in good use. i made sure to arrange students next to their destined mate. Gale! means gajeel x levy! i definetly ship them so hard, now to make them a couple because thay are so stubborn to admit their feelings! kyaaaa i scream in my head as i thought of all the babies that was gonna be running around! erza and jellal will instantly be put together. muhahahaha i let out the most eerie laugh ever. now i plan out about two blonds that will be coming to school a bit late. hehehe

[third person view]

Everyone near the demon matchmaker would slightly move away from her. The darkness that was erupting from her was... Terrifying...

At the school gate, there was two blondes walking together. The female blond wore a sundress that was light colored to the touch. Every time she walks the wind would push her dress slightly, making her look beautiful. She had a gentle and content smile because she was walking next to her lover, best friend, her most precious, so of course she would feel content.

Next to her, laxus was wearing a T-shirt and some light gray swimming trunks with black lightning markings. He secretly glance towards the smaller blond next to him and enjoyed the view when her hair was flowing to his side and that let him have his favorite scent that was attached to his lucy. His lover, his girlfriend. His everything. He really does love her, he trys everything to make her happy and her being next to her was all he needed.

They walk in content the whole way towards the school cafeteria, nobody was in the hallway, class already started and they were supposed to be there after the first period so they were walking leisurely together. Neither of them saw a matchmaker at the background or did they see the sudden appearance of natsu next to mira, but before natsu could go there and try to save his 'best friend'. Mira knocked him out and dragged him to the cafeteria using a shorter route to make sure they don't disturb the two lovers walking together.

[lucy pov]

"La-chan! Lets go i cant wait to go to ryuuzetsu land!" i said happily as i cling to his arm childishly. But i didnt know that laxus was trying to contain his nosebleed, how was i supposed to know that my breast were pressed to his arm when i cling to him.

"hahaha... Uhhh... Lu? I think i forgot something at my office, i'll see you at ryuuzetsu land!" laxus said desperately trying to hold back his blood from spurting out of his nose, his face was red from overloading his brain. In a flash he was gone leaving lucy alone in the hall way. She snickered when she realize that she was the one who made him like that.

I walked through the hallway, i could feel the comfortable warmth of the sunlight that was shining through the window. I feel comfortable in my sundress was i walked in my sandals, i couldn't wait to see my friends who i was sure waiting for me at the cafeteria. My right hand raised and moved to the my right bangs, i tucked my soft hair behind my ear as i stare out to the outside.

"LUSHYYYY!" a shout of excitement drew my attention from the sun, i turn my head towards the said sound and saw my close friend running to me with a toothy grin.

"hi natsu" i said with a smile to him. I saw his eye slightly widen but he immediately closed it and gave me a full blown grin. I saw happy flying behind natsu towards me. In a second happy overtook natsu and flew faster towards me, he smashed his head to my under breast which made me almost topple but i held the small furry creature close to me with a hug.

[natsu pov]

Mira really hates me, i just wanted to save lucy from that bastard, why did she have to knock me out! When i woke up, i was surrounded by my friends who were laughing and talking to each other, damnit mira! I quietly and successfully exited the cafeteria to find her. To find lucy.

I ran at my full speed towards the scent of strawberry and vanilla that was intoxicating to me.  
"Natsuuuuuuuuu" i look glance behind me as i ran to see happy flying behind me.  
"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Let's find lucy!" happy exclaimed as he flew side by side with me. My best friend happy is flying by my side to find lucy with me. How happy could i be?

As i turn the corner i saw her, i saw lucy. She was looking out the window... her face looked like it was glowing from the sunlight. I felt myself stop, everything stopped, my breathing, my heart beat, it all stopped, i couldnt feel any muscles move at all. She looks so beautiful, the only word i was able to say was a shout which came out of my mouth as i ran which i didnt even realize i was running.

I snapped out of my trance when happy overtook me and hugged lucy. I felt slightly jealous but i let it go. She called to me with a smile, i never felt so happy.

"natsu, let's go already!" happy called out to me while he floated next to lucy, lucy turned her head to me with a grin and a thumbs up. I felt my face heat up which is unusual for me, but nonetheless i ran to her side.

[Mira Pov]

The cafeteria door banged open, i instantly looked towards it in hopes for my favorite blond but what i saw only got me angry. Natsu clinging to lucy, lucy and happy looked uncomfortable. By the look of confusion on happy, i guess he doesnt know anything. I thought i knocked him out! I walked towards the two newly arrived students.

"Lucy! There you are! Why are you late? We'll be going in a few minutes." i exclaimed to her as i hugged the blonde girl in her warm sundress. I completely ignored natsu who was wearing a red t-shirt that had flames on it.

"ahaha, i was just on my way here, sorry" she said while sticking her tongue out like a cat. Then she suddenly pulled me so fast i think i think neither happy nor natsu realize anything.

"mira help me! Natsu suddenly started to be clingy towards me!" lucy whispers/yell to me as she dragged me away hurriedly.

Then i snapped my finger and directed my gaze towards erza with a serious face. Erza stopped eating her cake then sent me a glance from the corner of her eye. I poited behind me where natsu was practically running towards me and lucy.

'take him out' i smiled at erza.

'alright' she nodded to me.

The silent interaction between me and erza went unnoticed, i let out a small giggle when i heard natsu being smashed to the cafeteria floor. I have a feeling that natsu will cause lucy trouble today.

[third person view]

"ARE YOU BRATS READY?!" gramps bellowed out to everyone in the cafeteria, in a split second the whole cafeteria shook from the cheering that was let out by the second years. People carrying swimming items are seen in the cafeteria.

"Alright, I let mira be in-charge of the bus assignments" then gramps jumped off the table and rushed outside because he knew of the match making demon that was about to break all hell loose.

[outside at the parking lot where 3 buses were parked]

"alright, alright! Everyone is assigned to seat partners with someone! Including me but for now i'll tell you who are assigned with who" mira said cheerfully with a megaphone in her hand. All the second year sweatdrop at the cheerful demon.

"Jet and Droy! Your in bus 1!" mira shouted out happily, jet and droy cried animatedly when they realize that they would be separated from their levy.

"Erza and Jellal! You guys are in bus 3!" mira shouted out. Erza was trying so hard to surpass the blush and ignored the steam coming out of her ears, jellal was the same.

"Gajeel and Levy! Bus 3 is waiting for you!" mira shouted, gajeel smirk while sending a grateful smirk to mira and walked next to a blushing levy, jet and droys cries could be heard from bus 1 as they watch.

"Gray and Juvia! Your in bus 1!" Mira shouted, a loud shriek and scream could be heard right after that announcement, gray was trying to run away from a clinging juvia that was hugging him too tightly.

"Yukino and Minerva! Bus 2 is there!" mira shouted, yukino frowned but then her smile was plastered back on her face, she was pissed at the fact she couldnt sit next to a guy but sitting next to minerva couldnt be that bad. Minerva walked towards bus 2 leaving yukino.

The list went on, natsu was clinging to lucy more since gray and erza was gone, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable but didnt want to make the fire dragon slayer sad. Erza and gray both sat at the window watching natsu curiously. Finally natsu's name was called out and he perked up, waiting for lucy's name to be called after his but he immediately frowned when he hears another name. A name that he never expected.

Rogue Cheney

"I have to sit next to shadow freak?!" natsu said angrily as he looked at mira, (Why couldn't it be lucy!) natsu thought angrily. He was being stubborn and everyone can see that. That was until he was knocked out by a demon named mirajane and thrown in the bus with the number 1 on it.

The list went on and on until everyone except lucy and mira was seated.

"so i'm sitting with you mira?" lucy asked politely as she looked around for laxus, laxus was in bus 3 but he didnt have a partner. Usually if they went on a field trip, laxus would end up sitting alone because he scared everyone.

"no dear, your sitting with laxus in bus 3" mira whispers to the blonds ear, lucy's eye widen and she smiled brightly to the match maker, unbeknown to the two beauties outside of the buses, they were being watched by almost all the male students who were drooling.

Lucy rushed to bus 3, mira went on bus 2 where freed would be waiting for her. Lucy was happy, she was shining of happiness. Her smile was radiant, she walked pass the whole lot of students who didnt realize that lucy was in the bus, the whole bus was buzzing of whispers of excitement. Lucy quietly made her way to the back seat where it was a bit darker than the front.

Laxus was quietly resting on his seat alone, the four seat in front of him was empty because the other students were afraid of him, his headphones was blaring out music, he kept his guard up and made sure to endure his motion sickness from the others weaklings in the buses.

He didnt know, he thought he was just delusional. The scent of strawberry and vanilla was filing his nostrils, he cautiously open his right eye and he saw something that made both of his eyes open immediately. He couldnt hide his surprise, lucy was walking towards him happily. He couldnt hide his surprise. Lucy was here on the same bus as him, His Lucy.

He could only watch in shock as lucy meekly sat on his lap and lean on his chest.  
"I cant believe i get to sit next to la-chan, remind me to thank mira when we get back" her melodious voice ring into laxus's ear and he couldnt hold back his smile.

"Does this mean i get to hold you the whole trip to ryuuzetsu land?" laxus said happily as he put his hands around her waist and hugged her tighter, he wouldnt mind hugging her the whole trip. He nuzzled his nose to her neck in affection.

"hahaha yes la-chan, you can hold me until we get to ryuuzetsu land" lucy giggled as she held her beloved close to her.

[on bus 1]

"Levy-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Jet and Droy brawled out crying their 'levy-chan' from their seats.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is happy to be able to sit next to you!" Juvia screeched out as she hugged gray who was trying to scramble away but was unsuccessful.

"Damnit Mira!" Gray shouted out his distress.

Natsu sat beside rogue but surprisingly, natsu was quiet. A quiet natsu is a dangerous natsu. He was looking out the window with a serious look and only one thing in mind 'lucy'


	38. Fun at ryuuzetsu land!

Chapter 38: Fun At Ryuuzetsu land!

[third person view]

three buses stopped in front of ryuuzetsu land, and immediately a group of students lauched themselves out of the bus, dragon slayers to be precise.

"LAND!" natsu and sting shouted as they landed on the ground and started kissing it, rogue was passed out on the ground not far from them, gajeel was slowly getting down from the bus with the help of levy which he didnt mind. the only dragon slayer who didnt feel any motionsickness was laxus who was currently sleeping while hugging lucy.

"Wow its so big..." levy said in shock as she stare at the entrance of the said place. next to her was mira and freed.

"i couldnt agree more" freed said which caused levy to yelp in surprise and fear then tumble on a unconsious gajeel. mira giggled as she witness everything. from the corner of her eye, she saw laxus going down and seperating with lucy when they reach the public views.

"ugh, weaklings and their entertainment" minerva scoffed as she walked away and towards the sabertooth class that was grouped next to the buses.

"Laxus-sama, how was the bus trip?" freed asked as he walk towards laxus, leaving mira behind, much to his displeasure but he needed to check on his leader. axus just grunted in return as he glance around trying to find his girlfriend/waifu.

"well did you bring your swimsuit lucy?" erza asked next to mira who was checking her bag. Lucy nodded but then...

Lucy was tackled by natsu who cling on her tightly making her sundress look more tighter which earned a few nosebleed from all around. Lucy ignored him but nobody noticed the fuming lightning dragon slayer that was ready to hit natsu for hugging HIS lucy.

But before laxus could do anything, levy shoved natsu aside and took lucy with her to the ladies room along with erza and mira, cana and juvia running behind them to the ladies room also.

[after the girls left]

"damnit" natsu said as he scratched his head with a pout, gray who was behind him hit his head.

"why the hell did you hug her flame brain, did your brain turned mental again?!" gray asked furiously, he saw how natsu cling on lucy and he didnt like it.

"salamander, you just scared bunny off, what the hell man" gejeel said roughly as he walked next to gray.

"natsu, that was uncalled for" jellal said as he walked towards the mens room to change his clothes, ignoring the squealing girls who were interested in him.

Natsu merely grumbled as he stood up and went with the iron dragon slayer and the ice make mage to the mens room with their bags on their shoulders.

[near the men's room]

Laxus let out a growl as he walk to the mens room with freed next to him. Freed merely shrug and walked with his leader.

"Laxus-sama, what is displeasing you?" freed ask as he kept his cool composure but nonetheless walked next to the fuming lightning dragon slayer.

"natsu is the one making me pissed. He just couldnt keep his hands to himself which is making me furious" laxus snarled out but freed heard clearly, of course laxus meant that he didnt like natsu touching lucy but freed wouldnt know, he doesnt know about laxus and lucy's relationship.

"laxus-sama, i also didnt like the way natsu was clinging to lucy-sama but are you talking about lucy-sama?" freed asked but laxus didnt answer, he just walked in the mens room. Changing to his swimming trunks and meeting lucy would be a great idea by now.

[at the ladies room]

"lu-chan? Why was natsu clinging to you?" levy asked as she took off her sundress. Behind her, erza requipped to her legendary bikini.

"i dont know but i felt a bit uncomfortable with him hugging me like that, i dont know why" lucy answered truthfully as he took off her sundress leaving her in her white bikini and a pink flower on her top bikini, her golden necklace that was gifted from laxus shined under the light. Cana let out a growl when she heard lucy was uncomfortable with natsu's antics.

"stupid flame brain should control himself" cana said as she took a swing from her barrel.

"but i'm happy" lucy said with a smile which confused all the girls in the ladies room.

"what?" erza and mira said in a unison, cana almost choked on her alcohol, juvia and levy staring at lucy wide eyed.

"la-chan is here today, i want to spend time with him of course. It's been so long since i went swimming. I couldnt care less about natsu right now, we all can deal with him when we get back, all i want to do today is swim together with my family!" lucy said cheerfully. The girls smiled at the blond mage who was slightly dancing.

A ring from lucy's phone rang out in the ladies room which made all the girls look at lucy. Lucy just blushed and answered her phone while shooing mira who was trying to listen to her conversation.

'Lu?' laxus's voice rang into her ear which made her feel at peace immediately. Erza gave her a knowing look and smiled at her which caused lucy to blush. Remember, erza knew who la-chan was.

'La-chan! I missed you... Uh forget what i said, why did you call me?" lucy said while she walked away from mira who was actually trying hard to listen to her conversation. Cana just shook her head and continued drinking.

'well i uh... I missed you... I was uh... Wondering i-if you wanna spend time with me for a while? B-but its okay if your team wanna hang out with you first!" laxus said while stuttering in the phone, lucy giggled and looked at the girls who were looking at her in confusion.

"girls, i wanna spend time with la-chan first okay? Erza, call me when team natsu get together" and with that, lucy ran out of the ladies room with her phone on her ear and a wide smile.

"soooo... La-chan huh?" mira said with a smirk, her match making skills were going haywire. Juvia smiled and said "love rival loves her la-chan!". Erza just smiled at the place where lucy was standing, sure she'll give her sometime to spend with him, of course. Lucy loved him.

[outside at the parking lot where the bus was parked]

"this is pathetic, only weakling finds entertainment in this" minerva said harshly as she walk towards the entrance with the whole sabertooth class behind her.

"let us enjoy our time here, ojou-san" rufus said as he tipped his hat and walk with sabertooth class.

"yeah, i never been here before. Wanna test it out" orga said smugly as he thought of all the food there was gonna be at the stalls.

"lucy" rogue said but the other mage's heard anyway, it was a regular thing now, since yukino brutally hurt rogue's feelings, he's been very protective of lucy. Which orga and rufus disapproves.

"Alright! First one in the water is a rotten egg!" sting shouted out excitedly as he ran towards the pool.

"Wait for me sting!" yukino shouted happily as she followed him.

None of the mage's looked behind them, at one of the bus that was parked was a shadow looming dangerously. With the only thought of hurting a certain beautiful blond mage.

"I will get natsu, just you watch you wretch. Even if i'm not supposed to be here, i would do anything for natsu and take out anyone who would take him from me!" lisanna crackled as she peeked from one of the buses and observe the class that was slowly but surely walking in ryuuzetsu land where her so called 'beloved' was waiting at.

[near a huge waterfall in ryuuzetsu land]

Laxus knew that he was a sight to see with his chest visible to other girls, of course he heard them whispering about how hot he looked or how sexy he seemed, he couldnt care less. He could feel the stares that was directed at him but he kept his eyes closed as he waited for his girl.

It annoyed him that every few minutes a group of girls would come to him and ask for his number, it pleased him but not right now, he just wanted to spend time with 'her' not some bitchy girls who kept on trying to seduce him but fail. Lucy could seduce him without her even knowing she was doing it, these girls were just making fools of themselves.

"La-chan!" a shout came from his right and he snapped his attention to his right where he heard her melodious voice. And he could feel his nose ready to bleed. She was running to him but she was oblivious at how sexy and attractive she looked while running. Her smile that was directed at him already made his brain sputter. Her humongous breast was bouncing while she run towards him, it was attracting a whole lot of attention from the other guys but he couldnt describe how he saw her, with her curvaceous figure, and her hair that was flowing to the wind, her beautiful necklace was shining under the light of the sun was bouncing on top of her bountiful breast. He saw how the other men were looking at her, he was about to shock the hell out of them until he was tackled by his beloved blond.

Welp, all the resistance he had on not having a nosebleed flew out the window, she was hugging him, her breast was pressing on his chest which he already had a hard on from feeling how soft it felt on his chest. He hugged her waist and steadied himself to not drop the girl in his hands. He'll be damned if his girl got hurt from tackling him.

"hey Lu, what took you so long?" he asked with a grin. Ignoring all the jealous stares he got from the male population. He of course was hugging the most beautiful girl currently in ryuuzetsu land.

"sorry, i got lost on my way here" she answered sheepishly, she let go off him which made him let go of her, laxus didnt like the lose of contact but then she wrapped her arms around his right arm which in return pressed her breast to his muscled arm. He groaned internally but now he couldnt complain about the lose of contact.

"Lets go get something to drink" laxus said as he walked with lucy by his side. Lucy ignored all the dirty glares she was getting from the other girls who attempted to flirt with laxus.

"erm!" lucy nodded cheerfully and squeeze his arm to her body tightly, laxus groan internally yet again. Both blonds enjoying their time there together as a couple. Laxus would never admit he was blushing, and lucy would never admit that she knew what she was doing when she squeezed his arm to her breast.

[at the drinking stall]

"and what can i get you my young lady?" the bartender asked seductively to lucy who was next to laxus. He just ignored laxus and favour lucy which made laxus a bit(ALOT) pissed. Lucy who was being nice asked the bartender for some cold strawberry lemonade for her and laxus. Laxus immediately grabbed the man's collar and pulled the poor man close to him, his eyes were feral and looked like he was about to kill the man, his fangs was visible and so was his magic that was sparking while he held lucy's waist protectively next to him.

"Listen buddy, the girl next to me is mine, talk to her like that again and i'll rip your throat out" laxus growl threateningly to the poor bartender who in exchange nodded hurriedly and scurried to get their drinks.

Laxus sighed and sat down, lucy immediately sat down on his lap as if it was a natural thing to do. Her presence helped him calm down a lot, the other couple there chuckled at the cute blonds. The boyfriend of the other couple gave laxus a thumbs up which he returned.

"la-chan, no need to scare the poor guy, he was just taking our order" lucy said as she lightly kissed his cheek, which bloomed the blush on his cheeks as he averted his eyes and pouted. A snap instantly made him look at his girlfriend who took the picture of both of them. A smiling lucy in a bikini next to a pouting blushing laxus who was averting his eyes from her.

"luuuuu!" laxus whined because he got caught in a picture. Then something caught laxus's eye. A stall next to them was selling some trinket for phones, he thought about it for a second and decided to give lucy something.

"lu, wait here, i saw something i wanna buy at the other stall alright" laxus said as he gently lifted lucy from his lap and placed her on the seat as if she was something precious to him(yes she is). Lucy nodded and saw their order coming but laxus was already walking away. All she had to do was wait which she didnt mind. She took a sip of the cold strawberry lemonade which popped in her mouth. She didnt notice a group behind her was whispering things.

"there she is!" one of the ugly as fuck girl whispered as she pointed to lucy. The group wanted to flirt with the muscular blond male but then she came and took him away from them so they wanted to get revenge.

"okay, you guys go and distract her, make her pay for taking away our guy and we go and flirt with the guy" said another UAFG(ugly as fuck girl)

Six girls walk proudly towards lucy who was minding her own business drinking her water, let's just say the other male who were nearby the six girls ran away, they looked weird as hell and too unattractive for the males. Lucy who was still in her bikini still didnt notice the group of girls.

At the other stall, laxus was picking a trinket that suited lucy. He was observing closely on some other trinket and then realize it looked horrible then turned to another trinket. He didnt notice three girls who were acting like they were hot walking towards him. His back was facing them as he concentraited on finding a perfect trinket for his girlfriend.

"hey bitch!" one of the UAFG said as the girl stood next to lucy. Lucy looked up from her drink thinking who the fuck dares to disturb her and saw a girl who looked weird as hell, her face was oval and her lips were too big. Lucy looked around to see if she was talking to someone else only to see that she was alone at the stall with five other girls behind the UAFG girl.

"you talking to me?" lucy asked, the bartender was gone because he was getting do supplies to restock the bar in the stall.

"who else ugly!" one of the other girl said. Lucy raised her one of her brow in disbelief. Her? Ugly? Lucky lucy heartfilia never ever EVER been called ugly before.

"okay...? I think your mistaken... Cuz i'm pretty sure that your face is messed up" lucy said as he pointed to the girl's face. Which caused the girl to shriek in denial.

"Excuse me handsome" one of the UAFG girl said seductively to laxus who didnt take notice. The person who was helping laxus search for a trinket looked up from the basket full of trinket and saw the three girls who were smiling behind laxus. The guy held back a puke and his face turned green. Laxus noticed the guy's reaction and glanced next to him. And here he thought he saw everything, she looked horrible. When he said horrible, he means the way you puke immediately at first sight of her face horrible.

"I was wondering... If you wanna go out somewhere... With me" she said trying to sound seductive but failed oh so miserably but she didnt realize that. Laxus was tempted to ignore that was until she pulled his arm and he sharply turn to glare at them.

"wretch, just sit here and let us take your man, god know's you dont deserve someone as hot as him!" the girl shrieked after a continuous insult from the blond female who was siting on the seat. Lucy immediately shut up and stare at the six girls in front of her with her eyes wide. The six girls thought they had won until lucy's neutral face turned red with her eyes showing rage.

" **ROARING THUNDER!** " Lucy shouted as she brought down her fist to the table breaking it in half and a huge lightning came down from the sky straight to the stall, the stall exploded instantly and six screams were heard from afar.

Laxus snapped his head towards the stall(or whats left of it) that was next to the stall he was at when he heard his attack being called. He would never admit he was afraid when he saw lucy storming to him unscratched from the attack that blew up the whole stall next to him. She stormed towards him, with the three girls quivering behind him. The guy that's face was green immediately turned back to its normal color with hearts in his eyes.

Lucy was angry, no more like furious, she rushed to laxus and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to a passionate kiss right in front of those girls. Well, three shrieks was heard from those girls. Lucy pulled back from the kiss, leaving laxus dazed while he held lucy's waist. Lucy turned to those three girls who were pissed and aimed her hand to them.

"get away from my boyfriend, you goddamn bitches! **SAND BUSTER!** " Lucy shouted out to them as she released her attack to them, the three girls shrieked and tumble away from them comically. Lucy huffed and turned to face laxus's chest.

Laxus on the other hand was still dazed. Did lucy just... Was she just... Jealous? Laxus let out a ear splitting grin and held his girlfriend closer, happiness overflowing from him, he couldnt stop his smile. Something shiny from the corner of laxus's eye made him turn slightly. A trinket was shining slightly, the shape of a small star and a dragon head that was facing the star. Laxus looked back down at lucy's neck to see her necklace that fitted her perfectly.

"give me that one" laxus demand from the guy who was staring at lucy. Laxus took out his wallet which was a mystery where he put it, and payed the man who was quivering under the glare laxus was giving him. Laxus took the trinket then walked away from the stall with lucy in hand.

"la-chan? What did you buy just now?" lucy asked curiously while she walked next to him, laxus changed from holding her hand to hugging her closer by her waist. Not that lucy mind.

"give me your phone lu" laxus said without looking at her, they were still walking. Lucy looked at him confused, she tilt her head slightly and scrunched her nose cutely. Some men were already passed out from the cuteness that was displayed directly to one blond man.

Laxus tried to hide his blush but it was in vain, they both stopped and faced eachother, laxus took her phone as she stare at his face, her blond hair fanning beside her face and a cute pout. Laxus grumbled something about 'too cute' and hung the trinket to her phone. He gave her phone back as she stare at the dangling trinket on her phone.

Laxus was not expecting this, he was not expecting her to let out a adorable squeal of joy that attracted a lot of male attraction or the tackle she gave him. They both fell backwards and splashed in the water. Laxus had to use all his power to not have a nosebleed from feeling lucy squashed to him.

"GAHH!" laxus shouted out as he splashed down to the water with lucy.

"puha!" both blonds sputtered out when they got out of the water,(both of their phones are waterproof) lucy gave laxus a huge grin that made him felt fuzzy in the inside. His chest was warm and he couldnt stop himself from kissing her.

[where mira was at, behind a coconut tree with a camera]

"Oh my! Oh my! Blue eyes blond hair babies!" mira exclaimed in a small squeal as she watch the two blonds kissing in the water, never had she seen laxus smile neither has she seen lucy's bright la-chan smile but now she knew how to make both blonds happy. She held her camera tightly as she flashed pictures of the two cute blonds.

[with freed at some stalls]

"mira?" freed said slowly as he turn right and left to see where the girl of his dream was at. He was standing alone with the wind flowing pass him a small whisper that carried with the wind was... 'you got ditched~'

[at some food stall]

"Oi flame brain, your gonna lose if you keep on eating like that!" gray shouted while stuffing his face with food. A food eating contest was being held. Oh the poor stall owners.

"shuds iwt ichcikule bwreth!" natsu shouted but it was muffled by food in his mouth. He didnt stop shoving food in his mouth. Next to him was sting who was also trying to keep up with natsu.

"i wont lose to you natsu!" sting shouted as he tried to eat everything in front of him but natsu was still leading.

At the crowd in front of them, juvia was screaming out cheers to her 'gray-sama' as she waved her flag of chibi gray's face on it.

"GRAY-SAMA! YOU CAN DO IT!" juvia shouted out in excitement. Behind her at a shadowed corner, lisanna was silently cheering for natsu.

"Go Sting!" yukino shouted next to juvia as she lifted her fist above her head and waved excitedly to sting who was still busy eating and visibly ignoring her.

[at the aquarium]

"shrimp, these fish are weird as fuck" gajeel said as he looked closely at a fish that was glaring at him. Levy who was busy observing another fish that actually did have a weird face just waved her hand to gajeel.

"i know their weird but their rare" levy said. Gajeel stopped glaring at the fish that was glaring at him and lifted his head only to suck his breath in. THE FRIGGIN WHOLE AQUARIUM WAS GLARING AT HIM! Gajeel had a sweatdrop as he moved backwards towards levy.

"shrimp..." gajeel said as the fishes all glared at him and closed in on him from their tanks. Levy was still observing the dancing fish who was doing a oppa gandam style.

"Shrimp..." gajeel said shakily as he moved backwards hurriedly to levy. Levy tapped on the tank at the fish who was still dancing, she didnt realize all the attention gajeel was getting.

"SHRIMP! RUN!" gajeel shouted as he lifted her up and threw her on his shoulder. Then ran at his full speed. For some unknown reason the fish all hate him and want to eat him. A huge whaleish fish slammed on its tank, smashing the glass, freeing the fishes. A huge wave came behind gajeel and levy in the aquarium. Levy let out a shriek.

[outside the aquarium]

"how dare gajeel take our levy from us!" droy shouted out as he walk next to jet. Jet nodded and rushed towards the aquarium.

"lets go! We'll save him from that bastard!" jet exclaimed just as they entered the aquarium. What they didnt expect was to be passed by the said people they were looking for.

"Hi" levy said with a wave as they passed the two teammates.

"Bye" gajeel said as he ran faster from the aquarium.

"Levy-chan!" the two shouted as they kept their stare at the two running, they didnt see the huge wave that came to them. Or the angry looking fish who all looked like piranhas.

SPLASH!

Two girly shrieks were heard from the aquarium.

[at the ryuuzetsu land entrance]

"why the fuck did i even come here?" the man said as he stare up at the sign of 'ryuuzetsu land' that was in front of him.

"oh right, cuz laxus said cana is inside" bacchus crackled happily as he swayed right to left entering the said place.

[with laxus and lucy]

"la-chan?" lucy called out to him while they walk side by side in ryuuzetsu land

"yes lu?" laxus answered with his hands crossed on his chest, a signature move.

"were going the wrong direction, you know that right?" lucy said with a neutral face. Laxus flinched beside her.

"i knew that!" laxus shouted out with a pout, he pulled lucy's hand and walked to his right.

"were still going the wrong way" lucy said as she was being dragged by laxus. Laxus flinched.

[with mira and freed]

"dont do that mira! I thought i lost you somewhere here, i was so worried!" freed said while he held mira's hand. Which in a gentlemen way that is.

Mira couldnt help but blush, her camera lays forgotten on her neck.

[at a shouting man who was at the food eating contest]

"OH MY GOD!"

"THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!"

"GO GRAY-SAMAAAAA!"

Shouts and screams could be heard through out the crowd as they watch the three guys eat their food in a rash manner.

"i dont feel too good..." sting said with his cheeks full of food. He turned to look at yukino who was behind him trying to help him. And vomited.

"KYAAAAAA!"

[with a screaming levy on gajeel's shoulder]

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE FISHES?!" levy shouted out angrily, never had she seen so many fish targeting someone or even look angry, today, she was able to discover that. The fishes love shiny things. And gajeel's face was filled with iron.

"LIKE I KNOW SHRIMP!" gajeel shouted as he kept running away, the fishes were chasing them from pool to pool.

"oh my god, GAJEEL! RUN FASTER!" levy shrieked, the fishes were gaining on them.

"IM TRYING!"

[with erza and a passed out natsu and gray]

Erza held her phone to her ear, waiting for lucy to answer. Behind her, were two knocked out boys on the ground. She glared at the two when she turned around. The idiots made a riot after sting puked on yukino.

'hello?' lucy's angelic voice rang out from the phone, erza instantly calmed down knowing that lucy was fine.

'lucy, the team is gathered, meet me here'

[with the laxus and a ditched freed]

"laxus-sama?" freed question as he stood in front of a frozen laxus.

"yes freed?" laxus's voice was clear but the slight neutralism made freed curious.

"why are you standing here alone?" freed asked.

"because i'm planning on killing a red head"

[with team natsu]

Erza knew that she had a rocking body, she was just surprise at how innocent lucy looked like when she walked next to lucy. The two girls walked together next to a slightly blushing gray and a clingy natsu who was being held back by gray. Erza could only glance at lucy and immediately notice her surrounding while lucy was still oblivious to it, men were staring lecheously at lucy while girls were were jealous of lucy's body. Lucy on the other hand, she had an innocent smile on while she held her drink in hand but her body was screaming out attention, no matter where she went, eyes were on her.

"lucy? Do you feel uncomfortable in any way?" erza asked as she slowly observe the girl who was walking next to her.

"huh? No of course not, why would you think that?" lucy said, she turn her head to erza and tilt it a little bit in confusion. She didnt notice the group of male around them groan at how sexy she looked but erza certainly noticed. She was about to say something until natsu finally got released from gray's grip and hugged lucy's waist as if he was a child.

"luce! Lets go to the most famous ride in this place!" natsu shouted while lucy continued walking as if nothing happened, erza and gray looked skeptical. But nonetheless gray agreed.

"yeah, i wanna try the said famous slide or something, sounds fun" gray said while walking next to lucy, he ignored the growl that came forth from natsu. Erza nodded while walking with them.

and so, the trip to love-love slide began.

[with the thunder god tribe or morelike laxus and freed]

"laxus-sama, i'm interested in the famous slide in ryuuzetsu land, i heard their most famous slide has many good reviews" freed said as he walked next to laxus. Laxus grunted in acceptance, the two walk towards the said slide. Both not knowing whats in store for them.

And so the wheels of fate started to turn

[somewhere in front of an alley]

"i cant believe you vomited on me!" yukino screamed in a high pitched voice. Sting who was standing in front of her held both of his hands to his ears and grimaced.

"stop shouting, i have enhanced hearing remember!" sting snapped at yukino while he tried to righted his ears to make sure she didnt break his ear drums. Sting wont be fooled, the night rogue came back, rogue immediately told sting what happen with yukino. Sting was outraged at what he heard, the way yukino treat rogue and a new found respect for lucy when rogue said lucy comforted him for a moment. He snapped out of his deep thinking by the same person who broke rogue's heart.

"well now you owe me, now sting-san~ lets go on a date together" yukino said attempting to seduce yukino. But sting flat out rejected her.

"no thanks" sting said flatly, sting wont be seduced by yukino at all, since he hugged lucy previously, the feeling of her soft skin and how her enormous her breast seemed to be on close range pretty much destroyed any other form of seduction.

"WHAT!" yukino screamed high pitched yet again, behind the two, in the alley. A certain sharp and threatening blue eyes were observing team natsu who were climbing up to the slide called love-love slide.

"stupid wretch, just you wait, i wont let you take him from me" the person with sharp blue eye narrowed their eyes threateningly to the clinging natsu and uncomfortable looking lucy.

"i wont let you take natsu from me"

[on the love-love slide]

"well this is a surprise" freed said, the venom and distaste in his voice visible. In front of him and his laxus-sama were team natsu staring back at them. The slid was right next to them but they were staring at eachother, lucy was staring at laxus and laxus was staring at lucy. Erza gray and natsu were having a glaring contest with freed.

"it is a surprise" erza said with a frown "tch, who invited this guy" gray said as he glared at freed. Natsu was protectively hugging lucy while glaring at laxus who was busy staring into the soft chocolate milky eyes of his beloved.

With all of his strength, laxus turn away from the strong and affectionate gaze from lucy.  
"freed lets move" laxus said full of authority. He turned around swift and was about to walk away until...

"gray-sama!" juvia ran pass the two frozen mages and tried to tackle gray, lyon was running behind her reaching out to her.

"Juvia!" lets just say, lyon wanted to ride the love-love slide with juvia but the instant juvia saw gray, she ran at full speed and lyon who was trying to court the girl had to run after her.

In a split second, lyon trip(thanks to a smirking fire dragonslayer) he fell forward, gray just pushed juvia aside when suddenly lyon crash into his chest and they tipped back.  
"Wha-""wa-wait" was the only things the ice mages could say before they went spiraling down the love-love slide together, making them both hug eachother.

Freed and laxus froze at what just happened, it was a brief second of comedy, mockery, pain, then pity. Comedy and mockery was when they saw the two barreling down the slide together, pain and pity when they had to hug eachother eventhought they knew the two hated eachother.

"luce! Lets try it out!" natsu said excitedly as he pulled lucy. Lucy stumbled but nonetheless walked to the slide. Laxus was seething with jealously, his anger raised when he saw natsu holding lucy's hand. Until it happened.

A flying sting went barreling there. "LOOK OUT!" was what he shouted, he hit laxus who fell forward to the slide then he slammed into natsu causing both natsu and sting to hit the heart shaped above the slide, natsu's grip on lucy's hand loosen and lucy stumble forward to the slide.  
"Eh?""huh?" both lucy and laxus's eyes widen at the realization that they were falling down the slide together, their hands and legs instantly attached to eachother in a hug while they screamed out. "NAAAAAAAanniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" they went down the spiral slide together.

The heart shaped item above the slide cracked, it started to fall down following the slide. "Duooooooohhhhh!" the two dragon slayers screamed out as they went in a rapid state.

(this was what happened)  
"is that natsu i see?" sting exclaimed to himself as he ignore the girl behind him, who was sulking, his hand was above his eyes to cover from the sun and to see if that was natsu or not.

"His riding that thing with lucy?" he asked himself yet again, then he heard a choke from behind him. He didnt get enough time to turn around at all until he was kicked in the face that sent him flying in the sky with all four of his limbs wide from eachother. He only saw a glint of white hair and a pissed of blue eyes.

"no no no no! Lucy is dragging natsu on the slide!" lisanna whispers angrily to herself, then she heard what the light dragon slayer said. Letting out a choke, she moved forward from the alley, with full intention of stopping lucy from taking her natsu, she kicked sting's face which she aimed at the love-love slide.

[with erza]

She was running, erza was pissed, her teammates get to ride the damn thing but she didnt get to, now she has to save them from the demon contraption. She ran without looking in front, she was looking at the ill looking natsu who was currently feeling nausea on the thing.

"Damnit!" she yelled out as she tried to keep up, but she didnt see the person in front of her at all, she crashed with jellal who was trying to find erza.

"erza?"

"jellal?"

But the two's interaction didnt last long, "uuooooOOOOHHH!" the scream from natsu drew close, before they could do anything, they were thrown on the slide together.

"What is the meaning of this natsu!" erza shouted out in anger. Her face was blushing as she straddled jellal who was blushing.

[with freed]

"laxus-sama!" freed shouted as he ran down, trying to find his laxus-sama. A girl with white hair walked pass him and his legs stop with a screechhhhhhh

"hello mira" freed said calmly as if he wasnt shouting just a second ago, the said girl just blushed.

[with laxus and lucy]

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" lucy let out a cute scream as she hugged laxus's chest with her eyes closed. Laxus who already stopped shouting looked down at her, his hands were around her shoulders making her close to him and his other hand was at her waist securing her in place to prevent her from flying off the slide. Though she was screaming next to his ear, he loved the sound of it, he didnt mind if his eardrums break fro the sheer scream, he wanted to enjoy her cute scream.

"laxuuuuuuuuussssss!" lucy screamed cutely, laxus who was hugging her tightly could feel his blush painting his cheeks. He let out a victorious grin, the damn flame brain didnt ride the slide with his beloved, which he was mentally letting out a victory dance. Lucy was in his hands, not the salamander's hands.

The water that was underneath them was cold, laxus shifted and put lucy above him, her legs were intangled with his but she was now getting minimum water, laxus didnt want lucy to get hurt from all the water so now lucy was on his chest while his hair was getting wetter and wetter.

[with gajeel and levy]

"how did this happen?" levy asked with a neutral face.

"i dont know shrimp" gajeel answered with a neutral face.

"GAAAAJeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll" a scream was heard from the love-love slide, the two were forcefully put there and the fishes were still chasing them(gajeel) to eat them.

[with cana and bacchus]

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE RUNNING FROM THAT THING!" bacchus roared as he ran along side with cana who was equally panicked.

"I DONT KNOW! JUST RUN!" cana shouted as she ran. Bacchus held her hand suddenly then they ran faster and faster. Behind them was... A small wood log... That had eyes and a huge mouth... And was holding a wooden bazooka full of water... Aiming at the two mages

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!" bacchus yelled as he carried cana bridal style immediately and ran faster.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW! JUST RUN!" cana screamed in panic. The thing was ready to shoot the bazooka.

[with laxus and lucy]

Laxus comforted her and now she wasnt screaming but she couldnt lift her face, she kept it hidden with his chest. Which laxus could admit he was purring proudly at.

"Well, i never thought i could ride this with you lu" laxus said was he still held her waist to his hip to make sure she didnt fall from the slide.

"same, but now... Here we are, hugging each other on this slide" lucy said with a smile as she hid her face at his chest, her hands were around his neck yet she wouldnt lift her head.

"are you going to give me a gift or not?" laxus said with a genuine smile as he looked down to lucy. Lucy didnt reply.

Lucy's hand was on his cheek, he instantly snapped his eyes open and saw lucy's blushing face. She kissed him. An innocent kiss on his lips. His grip on her waist tightens as he stare at the girl he loves who was kissing him.

(she's gonna be the death of me) laxus thought as he felt the tightness of his trunks.

[with gray and lyon]

"Freeze!" Lyon shouted as he struggled with gray.

"you freeze!" Gray counterback as he tried to make lyon stop holding him

"you wanna go?!" lyon shouted as their foreheads meet and they glared at eachother

"oh you bet!" gray shouted as he released his ice magic, making lyon also release his ice magic.

The slide immediately turned into ice, they came barreling down on the slide leaving ice, and when they hit the ground, the ice immediately spread through the pool.

"Kyaaaaa!" yukino and lisanna screamed as they were in the pool together, their hands were raised in shock as they were covered in ice.

"WHAT THE FUCK!""kyaaaaaaaaaa!" laxus and lucy were holding eachother tighter as the ice came up and froze them also.

"bacchus save me!" cana shouted to bacchus who was still carrying her bridal style, his eyes widen when he realize he couldnt move an inch, why did he thought that running into the pool would save them from the woodchuck with the bazooka, now they stare at the ice that was coming their way fast.

The whole ryuuzetsu land froze from the ice, natsu and sting were sent flying when the heart shaped item crashed with the ice.

"Gray! What the hell are you doing!" natsu shouted out, he tripped on the ice head first. Pissed. Very very pissed.

"Y-You idiot! Dont freeze the damn pool!" natsu shouted again as he stood up and jumped high. His fist covered in fire that he aimed to the ground.

"Natsu! Dont do that!" lucy screamed in the ice, immobile next to laxus, who was still hugging her. Lucy watch with wide eyes as natsu's fist connected to the ground.

BOOM!

A loud explosion resounded through the whole croncus.


End file.
